Slaves Of The Master
by Japan's Arc Angel
Summary: Book II: Hermione Granger returns for her sixth year as a slave of Hogwarts, this time under the ruling of her new Master. Yet she cannot help but want for her former Gryffindor champion as she tries to survive under a Slytherin's reign as she battles for her own freedom and the continued existence of all those she holds dear. R
1. Chapter One: Muggleborn

_Soo...Let's start it off again shall we?I'm aiming for 200 reviews this time around! As before, this is mega AU with loads of OOCness, so please give it a try before judging! Despite its cannon, there are a load of spinoffs and my own personal takes on things! Err, also, before I start, apologies for its lateness, exams etc, really don't help my creativity, so please enjoy it, criticism is welcomed providing they are constructive, and Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: __It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter One: Muggleborn

The breeze was cold against her bare skin, but it did not detract from the warm glow of the sun as it bore down upon her, as if shining specifically for her, just for that little Hermione Granger as she held her father's hand, laughing and giggling as she went, not a care in the world to be placed upon her small, innocent shoulders. The grass around her was almost her own jungle, somewhere she could lose herself, and where her parents could easily enough lose her in the summer heat. Her head had suddenly turned, her face lit as she released her father, running as fast as her small legs could carry her, shrieking playfully, "Mama! Mama!" Before being enveloped in warm and caring arms, a careful smile raining down onto her, like the sunshine that was billowing into the meadow. Memories. Opening her eyes, she could still feel that same warmth, and the cold that came with it, as she sat, alone, looking around as if searching for those faded images of her childhood. Yet now all that she saw before her was an old, disused field, a rickety rotting card going to waste in one corner, and a smouldering pile of once burning rubbish in another. There seemed no hope of her once treasured place returning to its former glory, no chance of restoration or revival. She could simply not understand how everything in her life was evolving into shame and misery, her freedom being drained, even the countryside around her disintegrating. Her eyes folding once more all she could remember was pain, such pain, more than she had felt in her life, her mind taking her back to the castle, to the tallest tower, to the place where her life had shifted so unexpectedly, so suddenly, drawing her very breath from her so violently. Master Higgs had stood before her, that dreaded box in his hands once more, and she knew what lay deep within its sacred carvings before he even had had the chance to open it, before he had even reached out and dragged her earrings straight from her ears, overpowering the enchantment upon them instantly, and severing her ties with Ronald Weasley. As they had fallen into her lap, she had prepared herself for what was to come, and as they were replaced with the silvery spiralled snakes, emeralds glinting from their eyes, she had screamed, never having knowing such pain, such grievance in her life, the opportunity for such a hideous infliction having never been presented so plainly to her before. Opening her eyes, she could now barely control the swell of tears that pooled in her eyes as she thought back to the face of her dear friend on that day, Carla Whittacker, her hurt and confused features burned into her memory, the suffering of their contactless relationship smouldering in her heart. She had left that poor innocent girl, a girl so similar to her own person in her youth, left her to fend for herself, open to the darkening world, wounded so deeply by its cruelty. Forgiveness was something that she could not allow herself, not unless she could find a way back to her beloved friend, back to her side to protect her from the wrong doings of the magical world, from all those who were not Muggleborn. Yet there was him. That flaming haired, fiery tempered Pureblooded boy who terrorised her so for many a year, taking her life in his hands and thinking nothing of her wellbeing. Yet she had trusted him with her life, would have laid it down to save his, to help and not hinder, only to serve and be close to him, and he had destroyed that. Even now he still hurt her. His eyes looking back at her that day. Knowing deep within himself that she was being taken, never to be returned, and he had watched her scream. Watched her be dragged away in agony, in humiliation from the Hospital Wing where she had been meant to be recovering from the terrifying blow she had received deep within the Department of Mysteries, running to his aid. The deep welts marking his skin had terrified her, her heart raced even now as she thought back to them, his bulging eyes, and his breath lessened and gasping as he had struggled for what little air his lungs could grasp. She had been amazed that he had made it back to Hogwarts alive, had not been strangled to death and left lifeless upon the cold Ministry floor, waiting to be taken away like a piece of meat fresh from slaughter. She shook her head, trying not to think about it, but it was all she had thought about, those few hours that had changed her life forever. She could not hide from the horrors of her own mind, could not shield herself from closing her eyes and remembering what she had been subject to after she had left that room. The hurt and the pain she felt only reminded her of that day, only dragged her back, almost as painfully as she had been dragged, screaming and sobbing down the Grand Staircase, directly to the very bottom floor, and down into the Dungeons. It had been so cold there, colder than she had ever known the castle to be, a bone chilling bitter frost that seeped through her skin, freezing her to her core. Her chilled arms burned as she was dragged by both Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, against her will, deeper and deeper from the bright lights of the castle. The nails of her toes bent back, her heels stripped of their skin and on fire, her feet burning with the cold as she was taken to the very end of the Dungeon Corridors and brought before a large stone wall, seemingly their end, or a wrong turn of her captor, the son of the Deputy Minister Malfoy, Draco. He had turned to her dramatically, bending to her crumpled form and snatching at her chin viciously. His fingernails had left such painful dints as he had squeezed at her skin, glaring at her with his cold grey eyes and only his pale skin and blond hair glowing softly in the darkness as he whispered to her dangerously,

"You, girl, are mine now. You do not enter or leave this Common Room without my permission, and you shall not enter Gryffindor Tower unless I say. Ever." Never to enter her tower again. Even now she could not believe she would not enter her warm and light living quarters again, did not like thinking about the Slytherin Common Room, despite it being of greater standard than her expectation. That day had been the first time she had seen another house's common room, having missed the chance in her second year after demanding her former Master allow her to infiltrate the Slytherin's Dungeons by drinking a Polyjuice Potion, supposedly to transform her into one of their own, only to find herself a disfigured cat-like human, embarrassed and ashamed. Yet that day, as her Master Malfoy had turned to the stone before then, declaring loudly, "Pureblood." She had been entranced as the wall had melted away and allowed them entrance to a passage, of which they walked and found themselves in a dungeon-like room that extended far under the Great Lake, lit only by greenish lamps which flickered lazily through the darkness illuminating the cold walls. Several chairs and low backed black and dark green sofas littered the room, its strangely grand atmosphere darkened by the scattering of skulls, freezing the air ever more so the longer she looked to them. The entire room had made her feel increasingly sick as she had been dragged towards the slowly dying fire and slammed into the floor. She could still feel its coldness, even now, as she sat in the dimmed fading warmth of the sun. Even the sound of the lake still filled her ears, the sight of the giant squid flashing before her as it sailed past the windows, its long tentacles and giant suckers caressing the glass, threatening to shatter it and drown them all. She had not felt safe, not for a moment whilst she had stayed there, had only wanted to run, run for her life and not return to such an awful place, seek comfort in her friends and even from her betrayer, Master Weasley. For that was all he was to her now, another Master of the school, even perhaps a hated one, his family looked down upon by the Malfoy's as bloodtraitors, known for their once kindness to Muggleborns. Though how he had shown her an extended amount of kindness she could not fathom. Yes, he had never shown her cruelty, but he has never truly done her favour or looked after her in the face of tyranny. But still he made her stomach turn, those dull freckles dotting his face, that lopsided grin he held when telling those unfortunate jokes over great gulping of various meals, and that stupid apple. Always that apple. Why he should ever feel that offering her a half eaten piece of fruit should make light of their situation was beyond her, and why, more often than not, they had shared a kiss because of it. If only a year ago she had been given the chance for a new Master, she would have leapt at the chance, and now, all she wanted was to serve him, to make sure he was happy and well looked after. If only she had not kissed his cheek, so long passed that previous year, then her attraction to him would have remained dormant, never surfacing, never causing an issue for either of them. She sat still, looking towards her feet and sighing heavily as the sun dipped lower in the dying sky. Attraction. That's all it was. Simple attraction. Attraction that could be overrode, forgotten and abandoned as a new life is begun. It was now merely weeks away, her return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her return to her new Master and her new life. Abandoned was the ways of the old, the glint of red and gold, the skimpy maids outfit and the constant demand for food by a warm and loving fire, laughing with Carla and her friends from the other houses, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Kevin Enthwhistle, the people who made her lonely or desperately disastrous days more bearable. Even her clothing would now differ, her normal school uniform now bearing the serpentine badge of Slytherin, her chosen uniform almost as bad as it had been before, with only thin pieces of silver material covering her sufficiently, her legs, shoulders and stomach on show for all to see. She felt as though she were some kind of warrior, a feathered mask upon her face, hair pulled back as tightly as it could be onto a French Twist. Yet it had only heightened her suspicious as to what the Slytherin's did to their slaves, what they made them do, made them compete, maybe even fight to the death. She shuddered, suddenly despising that punishing uniform; hoping that she would never, ever have to wear such a degrading piece of clothing, if that is what it could be called to any sane and normal human being. She stood suddenly, trying to push the awful image from her mind, but it only encouraged more to come flooding to her as she began crossing the field slowly, intent upon hurrying home as soon as she could and retreating to the comforting folds of her bed. Eyes glued to the floor, watching only her feet shuffle through the burned out, tattered grass, she could see only her Master's eyes looking back at her, quietly telling her to hurry, pulling her swiftly through a small door by one of the windows and into a circular chamber which reminder her so suddenly of the Department of Mysteries. Yet the room here did not revolve and she was led towards the nearest and pushed into an empty bedroom. It had not been so different from what she had known, the only difference in the Slytherin Boy's Dormitory had been that no heater had been in the centre of the room, instead large silver lanterns hung from the ceiling, giving off a faint glow, a small light penetrating the darkness and giving as little heat to them as possible. In that moment, she had been eleven once more, left alone in a bedroom with her new Master, not knowing what she should expect from such a cruel and heartless man. As had immediately run to his side as he sat leisurely upon his own bed, falling to her knees and bending her head, gritting her teeth in an attempt to restrain herself from lashing out at him in desperation. Yet as he looked down to her and she had felt his gaze pierce into her back, she had dared a small glance upwards. With a raised eyebrow he had handed her a small bundle, ordering her to change into it immediately. Hermione had felt so confused as she moved onto his bed and he shut the curtains around her, giving her some privacy. His eyes, in that moment, had not seemed so cold, had seemed a little lost and more embarrassed than anything, as if he was a little unsure of what to do with a female slave. True, Hermione had never known him to have such a slave, had seen many a male follow him around his daily business, but felt certain that he must have, at least at one point owned a female Muggleborn. It had made her uneasy, once again unsure of her future, and as her stomach had quivered, she had wondered why her of all people, had been taken by such a boy, and what her use could have possibly been. She had given a loud sigh of despair and then looked at the material she had been given, beginning to hastily change into it, noting how snugly it fit, as if it had been made specifically for her, something that had been being planned for weeks. She had shook her head violently, pushing the thought from her, drawing back the curtain and stepping from the bed, only to find a mirror now facing her. Dressed in a floor length green garment that held a slit up to her thigh and sleeves that came only to her elbows and revealed her shoulders, she had felt slightly uplifted, somewhat more pleased with her general attire, a silver sash pulling at her waist tightly, cutting into her ever so slightly but matching the spider web like silver hair piece her Master had then attached to her fallen hair. In that moment, her transformation had been completed, she had become a Slytherin. The weight of such a burden placed upon her, she could not comprehend, even now, that she would have to board the Hogwarts Express as usual, yet disembark into a new life, into the darkness of the castle and into the power of her Master.

~x~x~x~

Tumbling down the stairs, Hermione came to a steady halt at its foot, her hand still clutching the balustrade tightly. She still felt increasingly strange, more so than any other time she had come home for the summer. Now found it odd to be dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and not in her Gryffindor dress, not to be surrounded by red and gold, to be normal. She felt as though she were in mourning for her House, pining to return to her safest place. Yet she could not forget, the constant reminders dragging her earlobes downwards, the same silvery, emerald encrusted snakes twisting around one wrist and another around her opposite upper arm. She hated them, hated what they stood for, who they tied her to, covering them hastily with cardigans and jackets, trying to block them from her sight. She gave herself a shake, blinking several times and breathing deeply, walking through her hall and into the kitchen where her parents sat, her father casually reading the morning paper whilst her mother rushed about with a pan in her hand, smiling to herself and spotting her daughter hurriedly. As she pulled out a chair and sat comfortably in it, reaching out for a piece of toast, her mother bustled forwards hurriedly, now empty handed and plopped herself into a chair opposite, clasping her hands together tightly. Her mouth half open, toast inches from her lips, she raised a casual eyebrow to her mother, who appeared to be inching ever forwards, shuffling awkwardly, "Mama?" She asked, earning a large response as her mother straightened erratically, pulling upon her husband's arm wildly, dragging the paper from his hands and discarding it upon the floor, ignoring his silent protests. "Darling," She began, smiling widely and giving Hermione a rather odd sense of foreboding, knowing that she would not be pleased with the conversation her mother was about to begin, "Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Slowly lowering her uneaten toast, she gulped, looking back at her mother, unsure of what she should say, unsure of whether lies would save her, or the truth could free her from the further lies that she would have to tell in the future.

"No. Of course not." Shaking her head and giving a small smile, she began to eat, hoping that the subject would be dropped immediately, allowing them to lapse into silence. Yet her mother persisted, shuffling ever forward in her chair, squishing herself into the table and dragging her husband with her, reminding Hermione ferociously of Carla, who possessed the child like nature of her mother, both of whom were unable to drop an obviously sensitive subject.

"We can't help but wonder, you're not yourself lately. Why don't you write that lovely young Weasley boy you're friends with? Or perhaps Harry? I know how close you are." Smiling sweetly, she took little notice of Hermione, whose eyes closed a little, suddenly saddened and helpless. The Weasley boy. She had lied far too much to her parents, so much that they even believed her to be her once Master's friend, even Master Harry's friend, when really, she was just a slave, just a servant to them who had no choice in anything and no chance of magic. She had often found herself cornered by her parents as they asked why she would not perform spells for them, why her friends never visited or why she was never asked to theirs. Usually able to fob them off with various excuses, her mind had now failed her, leaving her practically unable to respond to her parents, instead staring at the table before her in a transfixed state.

"Or...is that the problem?" Her father said softly, reaching out a hand and placing it upon her arm. As they looked at one another, she felt her father connect to her instantly, both knowing that what he had said was true, neither wanting to admit nor confirm it. She pulled away, smiling a little and shaking her head fully,

"No! I...no. Just, next year will be important! I'll have lots of exams coming up; it's going to be difficult." Hermione dithered away, laughing a little, a high pitched, clearly forced cackling, which slowly died out into an awkward silence. Yet once more, her father spoke, ever so softly,

"You have weeks before that." Her mother, however, seemed not to notice the change in atmosphere, instead throwing her hands up into the air wildly and clapping a little before rushing to her feet and around the table, throwing her arms around her neck. She gave a tight squeeze and then moved towards the sink, throwing her comments backwards as she went,

"Our little girl...so clever. You'll make a wonderful witch darling!"

"Yes...I hope so..." Hermione replied quietly, not looking backwards, but eyeing her father as his brows furrowed a little, clearly thinking hard. Snapping his fingers he pulled a briefcase towards him quickly,

"Which reminds me!" He smiled, suddenly gleeful,

"Dad?" She asked, a little apprehensive, wanting to move away slightly, not wanting to know what was hidden inside of the case. Yet as his hands opened the case and reached inside, she breathed a sigh of relief, a small, black leather bound book making an appearance.

"We got you this, a little present, since we didn't recall ever having seen you with this one." He handed it to his daughter, who accepted it gratefully, trailing her fingers over the fresh, crisp cover of Confronting the Faceless. Yet another book that she could never read, that she could never learn from, that she could never use to her full advantage. She smiled nonetheless,

"Thank you." Taking a finger to the cover, she slid it down, caressing the edge, seemingly tempting herself into opening it. She loved the feel of new books, loved their smell and the exhilaration of the unknown knowledge that they possessed, the secrets that they could share. A sudden loud knocking caused her to jump a little and swivel in her chair, looking back down the hallway and towards the front door. Another knock and she stood, walking swiftly towards the wooden opening, hearing her mother's faint voice echoing behind her,

"I wonder who..." Placing a hand upon the handle, she could not think what she should do, who she should expect to see upon the other side. She felt this moment an important one, one that she should engage in, no matter who was outside her house. Pulling open the door, she gasped and placed her hand securely over her mouth as she was enveloped tightly by a short, mousy haired, bespectacled girl whose vice-like grip played with her throat,

"'Hermione!"

"Carla?" She stuttered, barely able to believe that her small friend was now clinging desperately to her neck, not even able to draw her arms around her in response, to reciprocate the emotion pouring from her friend. Her face titled upwards as her name was spoken, beaming widely, almost looking as though she were about to launch herself at Hermione, perhaps floor and try to kiss her in an unbelievably unwanted way.

"Yes?" She squeaked happily, shaking the two of them vigorously from side to side and then jumping up and down.

"Wha...What are you doing here?" Hermione asked confusedly, feeling slightly motion sick, her brain refusing to comprehend that such a figure was stood before her. She could barely remember the last time this girl had shook her within an inch of her life, the last time such glee had entered her household filling her body with it also.

"I came to see you! Shall we go out? Shall we walk?" Carla rambled off, looking extremely strange to Hermione in a large blue overcoat and knee length purple skirt, bouncing around her hallway like some kind of deranged psychopath, threatening to destroy her entire house with one mighty sweep of her arms. Pushing her out of the door with a great shove, she replied quietly,

"Yeah" As she struggled to push her mad friend outside, "I'm going out! I'll be back later..." She called backwards, not waiting for a response from her parents, shutting the door tightly behind her. Carla was already waiting at the end of the garden path, holding the small wooden gate open for Hermione, beaming as she waited. The two of them began walking along the pavement, steadily passing the rows of houses which were surrounded by high bushes, and various trees by the roadside which offered them shade from the glaring sun. They walked in silence, Carla clearly unaware of where she was going, Hermione deep in thought, the only noise being that of the infrequent passing of cars that grumbled past every so often, . As the two of them reached the end of the road, they crossed from pavement to pavement, then passing onto grass as they reached a large playing field where many children were busily whiling away their Saturday morning playing various ball games and running around after one another. Hermione did not often come to such a place. It gave her such lonely feelings, a place she wanted to run and hide from, a place where she had not been accepted, just as she had not been at Hogwarts. As a rather lonely, know-it-all child, Hermione had had barely any friends, only bullies that had tormented her ridiculously, pushed her into solitude. She hated thinking about such times, did not know if she preferred the torture of her life before Hogwarts, or the darkness and evil that possessed the castle secretly, hiding behind such wonderful bouts of magic. At least at Hogwarts she had friends, some people that she could rely on, despite any situation that could possibly occur. And here Carla was, proof of that. Breathing heavily, she shook her head violently and instead gave a smile towards her now friend, her Carla, her first true friend.

"How have you been?" Carla had taken her cue, asking Hermione such a question with a wide grin plastered upon her face, filled with excitement as she twiddled her fingers eagerly. Hermione gave a little chuckle and then gestured towards a bench by a small pond in which a few ducks swam around upon its surface lazily.

"Fine...You?" She replied as they began walking towards the small wooden seat, the giggles of children still audible to them even as they fell away from the main crowd of people and towards a quieter area of the park.

"Yeah. Not bad. Just, you know, it was hard in the last few weeks with you gone." Carla took a hold of Hermione's arm and slipped both of her own around it, clinging tightly and pushing her head into her shoulder. Hermione could only feel sorry for the young girl, for despite whatever Hermione had faced, she had always had the strength to pull her through. She knew Carla was unlike her, knew that she needed her to carry them both when the time called for it. She was like a very small, very dependent child who needed Hermione, almost gave her a purpose to live for, someone to protect. Patting her gently upon the arm, she pulled her in front of the pond, pushing her down gently into a seated position.

"I came home. I was sent home the day after I was...Was..." Hermione was still stood, struggling to find any words to complete her sentence, not knowing how really she should phrase an expression regarding such a delicate subject matter. Yet it seemed that Carla knew in herself exactly how she should end her utterance,

"Stolen." She said bitterly as Hermione sat next to her with a sigh, giving Carla an exasperated look,

"Not stolen...Just...Moved." She decided definitely, nodding to herself in a self assurance, trying to persuade Carla at the same time. Smiling a little, her face fell and her face contorted in confusion, "Why did you come here?" Carla's head shot up and looked to Hermione questioningly, seemingly offended that such a question had been asked.

"To see you!" She cried outrageously, flapping her arms around wildly, affirming to Hermione that she had some kind of ulterior motive and had just given herself away as plainly as she ever had in all of their years of friendship. Hermione winced a little, almost ashamed that any negative thoughts would ever dare to cross her mind,

"As much as I'd love to believe that, you never have before. I've never even received so much as a letter. So why are you here now?" Carla looked to her feet, playing with her hands busily, glancing nervously to and from Hermione, making her incredibly uneasy about whatever it was Carla was about to tell her. She shuffled a little closer to her, placing a hand on her back, seemingly relieving her of a little pressure as she looked upwards, her eyes wide and staring,

"I was asked." Carla reasoned, nodding as she did so, clearly wanting to avoid giving clear detail to her friend, perhaps in shame, perhaps in fear,

"Asked by who?" Hermione was becoming ever more apprehensive, eyeing her suspiciously, almost regretting that she had asked, now no longer wanting to know who had taken Carla and then sent her to Hermione, with some mysterious and underhanded objective.

"Well, he told me to, really, I didn't have any other options." She again tried to reason, wafting her arms about a little more despite Hermione trying to pull them downwards and get her to look into her eyes, even though she seemingly could not.

"Carla..." Hermione whispered, a little anger evident in her voice, even as it trembled slightly as she spoke, her eyes widening as she saw Carla's gaze shift over the top of her head, staring directly behind her.

"Don't be angry with me?" Carla looked back into her eyes and Hermione's back suddenly stiffened as a shiver shot through her. "It's nothing...bad...though, I don't even know if it's allowed anymore..." Hermione's arms fell from her friend limply and she could barely force herself to turn around, to look at who or what stood behind her, the fear of the unknown taking over her body instinctively. All she wanted to do was run, run away from the mysterious figure, from Carla, from the park, from her own life. The nerves within her were causing her insides to shake and quiver as she breathed heavily; urging herself to tear her terrified gaze from her friends saddened one. Yet as a voice reached her, she froze indefinitely. That profound voice, that deep familiar booming voice echoed over towards her, resonating within her. She knew that voice, knew it only too well,

"She came because I told her to."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	2. Chapter Two: The House Of Weasley

_Wow THIRTEEN REVIEWS! Time for another chapter me thinks! But...first thing's first, better address these now before it gets out of hand again like it did last time, and maybe as a warning for people who wish to read this piece the entire way through. Long paragraphs are an orthodoxical standard English was of portraying internal monologue and if one pops up at all through my chapters, the paragraphs are going to be big. There's nothing I can do about that as I do write with a conventional novelic nature, and sometimes if I didn't have these my chapters would be less than 2000 words long, which would hardly be worth reading in comparison to others. All I can offer to people is a simplified version of the book under a new name, so apologies, but for content, the odd occasional long paragraph is needed when there is no new action or a change in speech to break for a new paragraph. Also, no no no, I don't do DraMione, they go maybe as far as awkward friend zone, no further. __Hope that clears those up!_ _As a side note, thank you to **susieQ41** for reviewing so quickly, it was much appreciated and completely made my day :) this chapter is for you! Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: __It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Two: The House Of Weasley

The voice from behind her was chilling, commanding, demanding of her only what she had known those long years of service. She sprung to her feet, not bothering to register fully the appearance of the boy, spinning and then falling to her knees, arms sprawled out before her, forehead pushed into the earth, "Sir!" There came a small pause before pressure was applied heavily to her arm before a swift yank half dragging her to her feet.

"Oh, get up you idiot. We're not at Hogwarts now. Her tall, ginger assailant hissed viciously, looking around them hastily in embarrassment. She could barely even believe that he had appeared there before her, that silly mop of hair glaring at her in the blazing sun, his freckles lifted to the surface of his skin where the rays had touched him gently, his piercing eyes staring down at her as if she were insane.

"Sir?" She asked dazedly, confused beyond all reason as to why or how he could possibly come to be before her, clinging tightly to her arm, still trying to pull her upwards. He seemed so strong right now, not feeble like her, and she could not believe that he could not steady her confused body into a standing position with his might.

"Get the hell up Granger!" He hastened, pulling her more until her feet registered with the floor, though her legs still weak and jellified as she took a shaky step back to look at him. He had grown several inches since she had last seen him, his hair a little longer, deep marks still scarring his skin where he had almost been asphyxiated only weeks earlier. He looked at her strangely, not with the harshness she had expected nor the hurt, but with the nervous disposition of a frightened child. A pain swelled within her suddenly, causing her to gulp loudly as she held up a shaking hand towards him, slowly extending her fingers, touching the welts around his neck lightly. Looking into his eyes she met only sadness, a deep passionate sorrow that was dormant and hidden, shadowed by the threats of society. Not thinking twice, she slipped a hand around his neck, pulling him into her hard and throwing her arms around him

"I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered into his ear, closing her eyes only momentarily before she realised she had once again allowed her emotions to overcome her, allowed herself to drown in her own sentiments, embarrassed herself in front of him again. She pulled away, her face on fire, his own cheeks the same colour as his hair. He gave an awkward cough and she chanced a look up at him, "Why are you here Sir?" His face suddenly contorted, a foul, twisted expression fell over him as he glared down at her, taking a step forward.

"It's not Sir, it's Master!" He spat at her, shaking her a little as he did so in fury. Biting her lip a little, Hermione dared to chance herself, not wanting to speak out of turn, but knowing that he needed correcting so as to not allow him to believe that their relationship could continue the same,

"If you'll forgive me...My Master is far from here." His back stiffened as he released her, looking her up and down quickly, his mouth opening and closing silently as he seemingly struggled to find any words to address her with. Instead, another voice drew Hermione's eyes from him as she turned to her still seated friend, who was looking positively horrified,

"So it is true then? You...You're not a Gryffindor anymore?" She gave a small strangled moan as she stood up and clung onto Hermione's jeans tightly. No matter how much she wanted to kneel, take her in her arms and tell her not to fear, that it would all be okay and they could go back to Gryffindor Tower together, she could only stand still. Only stare down, ashamed and sorrowful, feeling stonier and more emotional than she had done in weeks

"No. I'm not." She said flatly, taking Carla's hands and helping her up, trying to give a small smile which only seemed to cause her to grimace heavily.

"Well Granger, it's a good job we're here then." He gave a casually snide smile, turned from them and began walking away, Carla suddenly hurrying after him and abandoning Hermione, who stared after them both, now even more confused than she had been before. She was completely overwhelmed, stood frozen to the grass beneath her. She had so many questions; the main being why was her old Master had appeared here before her. She had truly expected to never see him again in all of her remaining years, and now her chest swelled at the little time they had spent apart, only to be reunited so suddenly and unexpectedly, for an unknown and possibly wild purpose. She had to know, had to know why he was here and if he had come for her, come to fight for her as he had not that day in the Hospital Wing. Her mind made, her feet began to move, carrying her swiftly after the two retreating figures, her voiced raised, though they did not turn back to her,

"But. But Sir! I don't understand, where are we going?" Still he did not look to her, even as she reached them, walking side by side, her curiosity overriding her.

"Home." He said flatly, looking left and right as they reached the edge of the park, their toes tipping against the curb of the pavement. As he stepped out into the empty road, the girls following hastily.

"You can't come to my house!" She said, rather more forcefully than she had intended, taking the crook of his arm as they reached the opposite pavement and mounted it, beginning back down the street and towards her house.

"No...But you can come to mine." He gave her a rough shake, pushing her from him, finally looking down at her bemusedly as she stared back at him, open mouthed and wide eyed. Shaking her head, she stuttered terribly,

"I have to go pack! I mean, can I even do this now? After so many years, I would have expected an earlier invitation in honesty; it's all a bit sudden. I'm not even yours, I mean, I could be throttled or something if Master finds out, I-" Her arms waving about in the air wildly as she dithered on at herself, oblivious to Carla's chuckling and Ron's sudden change of mood as his expression darkened once more. She paused in mid sentence as he rounded on her, bellowing directly into her face,

"I AM YOUR MASTER SO SHUT UP!" He was breathing so heavily, his eyes ablaze as staring. Yet something within his suddenly seemed to snap, putting her slightly at ease as he pulled back, taking her fear with him as he gathered himself and then turned, continuing with his steady paced walking.

"Sir..." She breathed, her eyes fixed to his back until Carla pulled her forwards a little, smiling weakly.

"I'm happy I'm with you, Hermione." She said quietly, melting Hermione, just a little. She was glad that Carla was with her now in a time of such confusion, a moment in which she had been led blindly back by a boy who had not long since abandoned her and was now demanding she follow him back to her own home and then to his. She could at least be true to saying that she was happy that she was not alone with him right now,

"Me too," Hermione gave a small giggle, noting that her former Master had now stopped outside her house and was leaning heavily upon the gate, apparently listening in to an unseen conversation. They hurried forwards a little, the bushes bleeding away to reveal her parents, who stood beside a beaming Molly Weasley who was busily sipping tea out of a delicate teacup. "Mama?" They all spun in Hermione's direction aided by her voice, looking slightly confused, though this confusion soon broke into large grin's as they beckoned towards the three of them.

"Darling! Look whose here!" Her mother smiled, gesturing to their guest and her son, both of who gave strained smiles, a stranger experience that Hermione had ever cared to be situated in.

"Madam Weasley?" Her eyebrow raised, it was yet another shock for the only Granger child as her stomach began to twist ever further as her bewilderment heightened ever more, not believing that her once Master's mother could possibly be chatting with her parents over a hot beverage as though nothing had passed between the families, regardless of how little her own truly knew through the strings of her own lies.

"Now, Hermione dear, no need for formalities!" The woman gave a wave of her hand, clearly embarrassed as her cheeks burned scarlet, her feet fumbling about beneath her slightly. Yet her mother seemed not to notice, instead extending a finger towards the door where a small duffle bag sat waiting for her,

"We've thrown together a few of your things ready to go, we'll send whatever you need as soon as we can." Taking her daughters arm she gave it a quick squeeze and then pulled her into a small hug, chuckling a little to herself. As her father lowered his mug from his lips he felt the need to add a slightly sterner comment, perhaps to remind his daughter that they still had care for her and wished to be involved in her decisions.

"You really should have told us you were asked to stay away Hermione." He looked down at her, his eyebrows raised as her mouth fell open slightly, her voice gurgling as she struggled to give an answer, knowing that really she couldn't give one having this been thrown upon her by the Weasley family themselves.

"Da...I. I-" Looking to her father, her brain had suddenly left her, her mind melted, saved only as Ron spoke, addressing him directly,

"I think, Mr Granger, she's trying to say sorry. Right, 'Mione?" He gave her a pushing smile to which she slowly nodded, still open mouthed even as her father cupped her chin in an attempt to shut it. He had no called her ''Mione' in so long and she had thought it would never come by her ears again, especially not when she was with her family. After a small pause in which none of them spoke apart from a small coughing from Carla, Molly let out a long breath and smiled widely,

"Oh! Look at the time!" She busily began handing over her teacup and shaking the hands of Hermione's parents gratefully, "Thank you very, very much, we should be going though." With all of the adults nodding, her mother moved towards the door, muttering to herself,

"Of course. Of course," Pushing the bag into Hermione's arms she said warmly, "Take care darling." Patting her head a little, seemingly unaware of the patronising nature she was omitting and her daughters blank and clearly annoyed face.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Her father added, a finger pointing in her direction as Ron took her by the waist and leading her back towards the gate. Yet her eyes did not leave her father's as she gave a small wave, chuckling,

"Not much then?" Seeing him smile and both of them wave calmed her slightly as he called after her,

"Bye!" Clearly not aware of what was about to happen, perhaps under the impression that Mr Weasley would round the corner in a car or that they would turn in the direction of the bus station as to travel by public transport to a not so far part of the country.

"Bye..." She said softly, feeling Ron tug on her gently, her eyes leaving the faces of her parents and looking up to him. Yet he did not look back to her, instead straight ahead as they walked through the gate, out onto the pavement where he gripped her ever tighter.

"Hold on tight and don't let go of me." Her grip immediately tightened as she clutched onto his waist. Looking up to him fearfully, knowing what was coming, her mouth opening to speak an unneeded question regardless,

"Wha-" Yet she was cut short, a faint crack echoing behind her as she was whipped upwards, apparating in the direction of The Burrow.

~x~x~x~

As the four of them appeared inside the cosy living room of the Weasley household the warmth Hermione felt within her grew instantly, her body suddenly relaxing only to be churned violently as her stomach turned, threatening to spill its contents onto the floor. Releasing Ron she fell immediately back into a sunken yet overly comfy recliner, eyes tightly shut, which only seemed to soothe her further as she drew in deep rattling gasp of air. A shuffling from behind her alerted her of new movement, and opening her eyes she realised that Master Ron had left, only to be replaced by his youngest and only female sibling, "Hermione?" She asked a little cautiously, but softer and more polite than she could ever remember of her, a slightly sincerity interlaced through her voice, even within the weavings of her name.

"Mistress." She bowed her head to the flaming haired girl who shook her own, urging her to look up again, which she did so obligingly and appreciatively.

"I hadn't realised you'd be coming back with Carla." She took a seat beside Carla across from Hermione upon a small couch, her arms and legs folded, looking at her a little perplexed, though slightly happy none the less.

"Neither had I." She replied, looking directly across the room and into her face, though she did not linger, choosing instead to refamiliarise herself with the room, a peaceful look gracing her face, just as it did so internally, her body and mind appeased by such prior acquaintance.

"At least it'll be better now there's someone else to deal with her." Hermione's head snapped back towards Ginny, her eyes squinting in confusion as she spoke slowly,

"Her?"

"Phlegm." Came the simple reply, accompanied by a grimace and a feigned bout of sickness. Yet Hermione's face must have shown more expression that she intended as the youngest Weasley raised her brows, "You...You don't know?" Glancing to her mother and then back, she took a great disappointing breath, huffing loudly as if she did not want to speak of such an atrocity, "She's marrying Bill." William Weasley. Hermione had never had the pleasure of meeting the eldest child of her former Master's family, despite the stories she had been told about him. She had always assumed him a more stuck up version of another of the brother's, Percy, both of whom had become Prefect and Head Boy, keeping their academic studies to the highest level of acceptance. Yet as she was yet to meet him, having apparently been absent at his visit during the Triwizad Tournament, she had reserved her judgment, choosing only to pass it once she been introduced.

"Oh now, Ginevra! Calm yourself, I mean yes...Bill and Fleur...well...What have they really got in common? He's hard working, a down to earth sort of person, whereas she's-" Mrs Weasley trailed off aimlessly, clearly in her own world until her daughter interrupted, almost jumping to her feet as she shuffled forwards in her seat.

"A cow. But he's not down to earth. He's a Curse Breaker, isn't he? He likes a bit of adventure, all up for a bit of glamour! I mean, she went to Gringotts to 'eemprove 'er Eeenglish'? She's certainly got a fair few lessons out of him." She spat dangerously, venom seeping through her words, reminding Hermione all too plainly of how cruel and distasteful the young girl could be when discussing something or someone of this particular nature. Knowing only too well of the fiery temper she possessed, she sat in silence, still listening but watching Carla amusedly who appeared to be recalling an unknown song, mouthing the words whilst she wobbled her head from side to side, her eyes only half opened and her hands doing a small kind of deranged dance upon her lap.

"I do wish he'd let me give his hair a trim though." Mrs Weasley began, seemingly still in a slight daze and unaware of her daughters continuing rage or the awkward silence that had recently enveloped the stale conversation. "It's really getting out of hand now-" Busily inside themselves, no one had noticed a creak upon the bottom step of the stairs as a lowly figure had descended, hands upon her hips, glaring at all of them.

"I theenk, it looks wonderfool." The four of them jumped hysterically, rounding suddenly towards the bottom flight of stairs where the breathtakingly beautiful Fleur Delacour was stood, wrapped tightly in a fluffy baby blue dressing gown, a neat scowl and cute pout upon her face. She began walking towards them, her tall and slender form assisting her air of grace, giving her the appearance of gliding along the floor effortlessly. "If you would kindly leaf my future husband to imself. Zat would be appreciated." Turning her head sharply, Fleur looked directly into Hermione's face, suddenly shaming her. Her feminine physique felt goddess like, her very presence seeming to emanate a faint, silvery glow, dimming Hermione by a considerable amount in comparison. "You zere girl. I av seen you before. Where izit zat our path's haff crossed?" Hermione drew back slightly, shocked at being addressed in such a way, so directly when she had expected one of the family to be in the firing line.

"I-" She stumbled a little, not knowing how to respond, sat in semi shock and staring idiotically back at her elder, feeling more stupid than she had done in her entire life, completely dumbfounded.

"She went with Krum to the Yule Ball." Ginny interjected fiercely, rising from her seat with her fists clenched tightly and her cheeks flushed scarlet, clearly in high distaste for the young French woman.

"I was sure I 'ad been asking 'er." The uncomfortable, awkward silence that fell upon them was only disturbed by Carla's humming and the desperate heavy breathing of the Weasley women, A nervously looking Mrs Weasley gave a shifty look around, making a shift forwards and took her daughters arm tightly,

"Come along Ginevra. We have some things to attend to. Carla dear, why don't you join us?" Looking towards Carla she looked at her expectantly, though she did not move, instead sat with her face facing the ceiling, still humming to herself. The two women looked at each other a little confusedly and then back to her, "Now." She snapped suddenly, rising from her seat rapidly and jumping over towards them. Mrs Weasley pushed both of the girls up the stairs, past a glaring Fleur, squeezing around her when she refused to move for them. As the sound of their footsteps faded, the Frenchwoman spoke once more, directly to Hermione, who had remained behind, though perhaps rather unwillingly,

"Well?" She looked to her expectedly, only now moving forwards and around the chair, seating herself rather comfortably upon a coffee table in front of her. As Fleur stared at her intently, Hermione could appreciate why her former Master had liked her so much, had been so attracted to her.

"That's it really. There isn't much more to say."She twiddled her thumbs nervously as the elder girl shuffled forwards, pulling her long silvery hair over her shoulder and twirling it between her fingers effortlessly.

"You were also 'is most precious possession, I theenk. Iz zis true?" She asked Hermione sweetly, tilting her head to one side, batting her eyelids profusely,

"The Second Task?" Hermione replied cautiously, wanting to be certain that they were speaking of the same moment in time, the same place, within the Black Lake of Hogwarts grounds in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Yes. La deuxième tâche. You were chosen I belief." She flicked her hair back and moved to sit upon the arm of the chair in which Hermione was sat. She shuffled over a little, uncomfortable with how close such a beautiful woman had come to be to her.

"Yes." She breathed, seriously considering moving to the couch opposite, about to relive her seat of her body, until Fleur spoke once more, pulling upon her arm forcefully and making her face her fully,

"Why iz this? What iz so good about an iinsignificant girl, such as yoorself?" Now she completely understood, and although she saw it as pathetic, she could truly imagine why Ron would desire even just one kiss from her, was almost jealous that he had received one the previous year from both her and her sister Gabrielle. Thinking back to it, she burned with the shame of knowing her jealousy had possibly endangered her life. As Gabrielle, Ron and Harry had all surfaced from the Black Lake, being dragged by the crowd upwards and onto the floating platforms she had been so relieved to see him, her heart beating wildly in her chest as they had coughed up great gasping mouthfuls of water. Seeing Fleur run towards them and kiss both of the boys, allowing Gabrielle to kiss Ron before being ushered away by her sister had only angered her, despite not knowing exactly why or how she could have felt such anger. Still wet, her hair dripping, her clothes sticking to her, she snatched at several more towels, pushed her Master out of the way and to the floor, running towards Master Harry. As he sat staring at her in shock she had ignored him fully, instead taking her own towel and those in her hands and wrapping them around Carla's Master tightly. She remembered saying especially loudly,

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Then kissing him forcefully upon his forehead, noting the glare Ron was giving her and feeling extremely pleased with herself. Yet now, thinking back, it had been so shameful, so stupid and petty. And now here she was, being questioned, interrogated by this beauty of which she had taken such an instant disliking to and seemed to be wanting to be pushed further, to make herself more ostracized by Hermione, or perhaps to assert her new authority in the Weasley home. Yet a pang of guilt twanged within Hermione, offended at being referred to as 'an insignificant girl', not sure if this deserved hatred, but definite disliking upon her part. Giving Fleur a distasteful look she stood tall and straight, looking back down at her, "There is nothing wrong with me of all people. Out of everyone here I at least have the decency to put up with people who think they are better than others." Scowling furiously she did not back down even as Fleur ascended herself, towering over her. Attempting to draw herself to her full height, Hermione stuck her chest outwards and held her head high, her eyes wide and staring and she tried desperately not to blink in an attempt to outstare her rival. All of her fears of punishment and retribution melted, knowing where this girl was from and who she now served, she found no fear within herself, only fire. With her eyes drying out rapidly, her breathing heavy, she willed Fleur to blink, look away, anything. But as she pushed Hermione backwards, she could not help but close her eyes as she tried to steady herself against the coffee table and remain upon her feet.

"Ow dare yoou!" Fleur accused, pointing a finger in her direction in fury. Yet Hermione did not feel the need to back down, instead taking a step forward which seemed to unnerve her slightly.

"I dare! Just because you are a Pureblood, I will remind you that you are from Beaxbaton Academy, and although I serve them no more, this is not your family yet. You have no power here." A triumphant Hermione resisted the urge to fist pump the air in victory, only allowed a small smug smile to grace her lips as her eyebrows raised threateningly. She felt suddenly exhilarated, like she was allowing her years of anger and hurt to pour from her into this girl with no anxiety and no dishonour. Yet she faltered slightly as a sweet and sickly smile, not dissimilar to that of Lavender Brown's, swept across her face. She resettled herself into the chair that Hermione had vacated, crossing her legs tighter than a Constrictor Knot, looking up at Hermione intently,

"May I remind yoou, you filthy leetle Mudblood. Zis will be my family. It iz not yours." Hermione felt as if she had taken a sudden slap to the face, as if the French woman before her had raised her hand suddenly and struck her with such force to knock her from her feet. A small smile creeping onto Fleur's lips and Hermione knew her face had shown more than she had wanted, had revealed her shock and raw emotion when she had wanted to hide it, keep her cool and save face. "I am not normally so 'ot 'eaded, but I will not be spoken to in such a way by someone of your status." She gave a callous chuckle as Hermione looked to the floor embarrassedly. She had allowed her voice to run away with her, allowed Fleur to win her by her own stupidity, had made herself feel a complete fool. Yet a deep, cool caused Fleur's face to fall, as she realised that they had not been alone, that she had been heard mocking Hermione in a household that was not as cruel to Muggleborns as most,

"Her status? What about your own? You may be a guest in my home, but a guest is only what you are." The door to the kitchen slightly ajar, Ron stood, leaning against the frame casually, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His hair was wet, sticking to his face and neck as he glared at his future sister-in-law, seemingly wishing her instant disappearance and resisting the urge to blast her into oblivion. He did not look to Hermione, no matter how much she stared at him, her heart beating wildly, willing him to chance a look at her, even just a small flickering glance.

"Sir?" She asked tentatively, almost not daring to question his presence, or even the curious reason as to why he was dripping with liquid. Even as he then spoke to her, he instead just stared at Fleur's disbelieving face, her rigid figure refusing to move even a centimetre as Ron began walking over to them,

"Get out Granger." He said strongly, still not looking at her, even as she walked towards him, standing by his side and then looking up at him,

"But-" She began, ready to argue that it had been her own fault and that she was very sorry for her actions, yet this time, his eyes fell upon her, his strong will glaring out through them down at her, ready to be blown outwards in a seemingly hidden and bubbling rage needing to be released. He placed a careful hand upon her upper arm, his face calmed, outwardly trying to compose her through his actions and words. Yet as he squeezed her arm, he felt what was beneath it, the metal that was now binding her to Slytherin and he let go suddenly. Looking away from her wrathfully to the floor, he spoke in a low, hate filled voice,

"I need to have a word with Fleur. Go see to Pig and Errol, they're waiting by the kitchen window." She withdrew from him quickly, apprehensive of the change in his demeanour, not liking how he had suddenly turned once more, frightening her a little, reminding her of the days in which they had quarrelled and argued and fought until they could no more, her always coming off worse in the end. As she walked towards the open door, she placed her hand upon the frame, looking back towards the pair who were now sat side by side, whispering mutedly and frantically to one another. A pain erupted within Hermione's chest and her face flushed as he suddenly looked over to her, gesturing for her to leave immediately, which she did so, shutting the door behind her violently. Breathing heavily, she could not even think as to why she was overreacting in such a way, could not fathom as to why whenever she saw him now she felt as though she would explode. Hermione could not even understand whether what she felt was good or bad, a feeling of anger, fear or even simple envy. Giving herself a rough shake, she attempted to steady her breathing, moving slowly around the table and towards a closed window by which she had expected to find the two owls waiting patiently. Yet, the frame seemed to be empty and as she threw it open, light from the burning sun flickered into the room and over her skin, causing it to rise, sending a shiver over her. The sun. The one constant good feature within her life that could not be taken. Such a deadly force, but one of such beauty only saddened her, no matter how many smiles it brought to her face. She sighed heavily, leaning over the sink and out of the window, looking up to the cloudless sky and smiling a little. A sudden screech from above her and her eyes shot open, two blobs heading towards her at increasing velocity. She ducked heavily, allowing the two owls to swoop into the room, one circling overhead and chirping happily, the other crashing into the floor and skidding a few feet before promptly falling asleep where it had stilled. Smiling slightly, she lifted it up onto the table and untied the letters attached to it and placed them besides her,

"Pigwidgeon!" The tiny owl screeched happily and landed rather clumsily upon her shoulder, allowing her to also take its letters, and then sit beside Errol, cuddling in tightly as Hermione watched them happily, glad that at least some creatures were able to lead comfortable and unhindered lives, free to be themselves.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	3. Chapter Three: Of Friends And Foes

_First off, apologies for the lateness! I'll try to whip out as much as I can in the next few days to try and speed it all up. Alsoooo, these reviews sure are motivating! So mega thanks to EVERYONE! But, massive thanks to **HilaryWeasley** who was the first to give me a kick into starting this chapter, but also **Eeeeeeeeeee**, **susieQ41**, **HPFan**, **heronlove, fatty73, ScarletNox** and **VieveBridget26** for your super positive feedback! Everyone enjoy this chapter and I'll try to kick the action up a notch! More reviews + No More Exams = Quicker Chapter Updates! So Happy Reading :)_

_Disclaimer: __It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Three: Of Friends And Foes

It had been over a month since Hermione had again entered The Burrow for that summer, and it was less than a week before she was due to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ready to face her time at the hands of her new Slytherin Master, to serve him as she had done Ron, to wait upon him and do his bidding, possibly even worse than she had already suffered. Knowing that her departure was imminent, she had taken to wearing her Slytherin uniform in an attempt to ready herself for the coming year, much to the displeasure of her former Master, who scowled every time he saw the green and silver garment, seemed disgusted that he could stand for it to be under his roof in a rather disgraceful way. Over the previous weeks there had been many comings and goings within the large property, most notably the arrival of Harry Potter, who had come with all of his belongings to find his OWL results waiting alongside a pile of others that Hermione had collected on her first day. Though neither he nor Ron had done exceedingly well, they had at least passed with good enough grades to progress into the subjects that they had chosen to. As she had watched them compare results enthusiastically her heart had sunk a little, knowing that she herself would never get such results, never get to show her parents her accomplishments or celebrate her grades with her friends. She sat silently now, deep within the apple orchard, leaning against a withering tree, surrounded by many disfigured and rotten apples, the glow of summer now fallen, the autumn air slowly drawing over her. Staring down at her secret, her joy, the book her father had so lovingly purchased for her, she cradled it as if it were a child, savoured the knowledge it had secretly given her, hidden within the many folds of her dress, away from the prying eyes of the other inhabitants. As her eyes traced the words, reading over the paragraphs giving details of the three Unforgivable Curses, unveiling the unbelievable horrors that they brought with them and any ways of possibly avoiding these. The Cruciatus Curse. These words swam before her, sending s shiver up her spine. A cruel and malicious curse, a torturing curse used only to increase the suffering of others. Yet no matter how she feared it, how she hoped her Master Malfoy would choose never to use such a spell upon her, it was all so fascinating, so captivating as the words leapt out at her. Yet she stopped, feeling suddenly mortified with herself, thinking back to Master Neville, whose parents had been tortures into insanity by the curse, by Bellatrix Lestrange. Alice and Frank Longbottom had seemingly been extremely famous, and such an attack upon them had been considered a bigger atrocity within the Wizarding War. Now, as permanent residents of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, they had lost their minds to the curse, their son lost his parents. "That evil woman." She had caused such pain to them all, destroying lives wherever she went, had proven this the last time that they had met. Though Hermione had been unconscious at the time, flat upon her back by her former Master upon the cold floor of the Department of Mysteries, Carla had later informed her of Bellatrix's latest unforgivable act, the murder of Sirius Black. She had cried deeply over his loss, knowing that despite all of his persecution, he had had a good soul, wanted only friends and family with him, wanted only to support them. He had always been so kind to her, and the knowledge that there was one less goodness within the world had killed her. "No wonder master Harry's had issues since that night." She felt helpless. She could do nothing for comfort, had no powers to overwhelm any kind of sadness and felt even worse knowing that Carla's obliviousness would not soothe him. Snapping the book shut, she pulled it in tight to her, sighing heavily. "Damn you..."

"Who?" Came a sudden voice trailing in from behind her, causing her to jump several inches into the air in surprise as she whipped her terrified looking face around to stare at a bespectacled boy who stood smiling weakly at her.

"I..." Suddenly realising exactly what he was staring at she blushed scarlet and dragged the book into the folds of her dress, looking down to her feet and waiting for his reprimanding speech. Yet it never came as he bent down, peering at her over his glasses with his eyebrows disappearing under his mop of jet black hair. As her eyes drifted up slightly, they locked onto the thin lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead. 'Avada Kedavra...another of the Unforgivable Curses...' She had felt sorry for Master Harry, ever since she had come to know of his past, his present as The Boy Who Lived. His parents murdered with the killing curse by the fallen and now reborn Lord Voldemort. Only Harry had survived. The first and only person to ever survive such a curse. Though she did not know much else, her senses could only indicate that as he was now returned, the Dark Lord had no doubt appeared that night at the Ministry of Magic, had been the one to upset Master Harry so vividly, the one that had brought the entire group into that profane and sacrilegious place. Drawing a deep breath she looked down ashamedly, pursing her lips and chewing them apprehensively, hoping that he would not have taken offence to it. He took her hands in his, pulling back the dress between her hands as he moved hers, uncovering the book. Holding it up in front of her face he gave her a disapproving look,

"What is this?" He asked flatly, and she shuffled a little uncomfortably, not wanting to admit it was even hers, never mind that her father had bought it her, still under the impression that she was learning various counts of magic in her strive to become a witch.

"It was a present." She mumbled lightly, choosing not to divulge any further information. Though this seemed to satisfy him enough, causing him to move forwards in their conversation, pulling it in front of him and staring down at the cover, seemingly recognising it instantly and looking back to her, a small smirk upon his face.

"You know you're not allowed things like this." She gave a small nod under his intense gaze, looking down once more, a little apprehensive, "I should burn it." Her head shot up, her eyes wide and staring directly into his, unable to control herself and she gave a small shriek, making a grab for the book,

"No!" Instantly regretting her actions she backed away, sitting back against the tree and breathing slightly more heavily than before.

"No?" He asked, tilting her chin so that she would return to looking at him. Her eyes a little watery, she struggled to speak, only managing to beg,

"Please." Yet he broke into a sudden smile, handing it back to her carefully,

"Well Hermione. This may just be your lucky day then." Her brows furrowed heavily as she stared at him carefully, her mind suddenly racing. She could not understand why he would unexpectedly change his mind, though she suspected that he had simply been playing with her, making a fool out of her for his own enjoyment. Yet she was not about to question his choice, not allowing him to change his mind and destroy her love for real. She shuffled forwards a little, opening and closing her mouth slightly before addressing him again,

"How?" He gave her another large smile and nodded. Yet it seen faded as he seemed to come into some difficulty within himself,

"Right." He collapsed beside her, just around the other side of the tree, obviously thinking hard, "Hmmmm. This is difficult." Sighing heavily he groaned a little, scratching his head noisily and causing her to chuckle a little. After another heaving sigh, he began again, cautiously, "Right. Well, obviously you're not just here for a bit of fun and games, shouldn't even be here in the first place really." He stopped again, sounding uncertain once more of how to continue, but she could tell what he was referring to, knew exactly what he wanted to talk about,

"I have to go back don't I?" She asked quietly, drawing her knees tightly into her chest and resting her head upon her knees, one hand still placed upon the cover of her closed book as it lay by her side. She had known that this conversation would arise at some point, had tried to talk herself through how it may play out various times, but now found herself completely unprepared as the realisation that she would be returning to Slytherin rulings within a matter of days finally dawned upon her fully. Her time was already drawing to an end, her few weeks of freedom slipping away, just as the sand of an hourglass empties itself into a paradoxical oblivion.

"At some point. More than likely I would expect." He replied sufficiently, moving his neck from side to side and stretching his back out Her eyes dimmed a little at his words, wanting to cry a little in despair, wanting to stride back into Hogwarts with her head held high and prove that she could hack it as a Slytherin. Though she had never wanted to leave her house, especially to never be a Slytherin, knowing that only the power of the son of the Deputy Minister of Magic had done this to her. Yet she still felt as though she had something to prove, felt that she had been chosen as his first female servant for a reason and felt that she needed to live up to this, whatever it was. Though, if she had had the choice, could only want to return to her Gryffindor, to serve her former Master, to be with Carla,

"I don't want to go back." She said rather absent minded, and was suddenly shocked when Master Harry took a sharper tone with her, looking sideways, directly at Hermione who recoiled slightly,

"You have no choice. The impression upon Malfoy that you've made is far too great for you not to." As he leant back into the tree, staring at the opposite one again, she could not make her brain engage with their conversation, did not want to actually believe that she was special in any kind of way, suddenly not wanting to continue their conversation.

"I don't understand why we need to discuss this." Refusing to even look in his direction she shuffled around, turning her back to him and coughing a little, hoping that he would leave once he saw that she was no longer interested.

"We both know you're not thick Hermione, and maybe, for you, I can't tell you much. What I can tell you is that he's up to something, and this year's gonna be big."

'Big?' She thought questioning, unable to fathom what could possibly elevate the next year of schooling beyond all that had preceded it. True, she had never had a quiet year under Ron, had always found herself in some kind of impending danger, and yet surely nothing could possibly be of any higher importance than the one that had just passed.

"I need you to spy on him for me." He said suddenly and she froze where she sat, her eyes bulging and mouth wide open. She span around, pulling herself face to face with him, her breathing now heavy and rapid as she babbled a little, barely managing to make out,

"What...? I can't do something like that! I could be killed!" Her mind a blur, she couldn't imagine that he would ask such a delicate and daring thing of her, putting herself in danger for his sake. Yes, she had always considered him her second Master, possibly even a slight friend, but that had been destroyed with this single request. He was asking her to purposefully endanger herself for him, just so that he could spy upon his nemesis.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. It was the only thing that stopped Ron tearing you away from him in the Hospital Wing." He said, the two of them falling into silence. Ron. He had wanted to come to her after all? A sudden swell of rushing happiness brewed within her as a small laugh escaped her. She had been mentally punishing him for weeks, despising that he had left her, to possibly be beaten, maybe be raped, anything. She may have been lucky and escaped unharmed, but he could not have known that she would have been lucky enough to arrive at that outcome. Yet a sudden second rush of anger towards the boy beside her followed. He had stopped her staying a Gryffindor, had sent her into the open mouth of the serpent to be swallowed by the devil and eaten alive. Shaking herself a little, she reasoned with herself, thinking back to what Master Draco had told her,

"I can't get out of the Common Room without his permission though. I can't do anything." He looked a little downtrodden but wobbled himself about nonetheless, drawing in a deep breath and placing a hand upon her shoulder,

"It doesn't matter, I'll figure something out." She sat back, simply staring at him in amazement. As he looked at her pleadingly, she could not help but feel obliged to comply with his request. He surely could not be purposely trying to hurt her, or cause any unnecessary trouble for her. Seconds of silence having passed, she shut her eyes tight, scarcely daring to believe what she was about to say,

"Okay." She breathed heavily, licking her lips slightly, "I'll do it." Opening her eyes, he was smiling at her and busily pushing himself up into a standing position and nodding vigorously, though she could not tell if it was for her or for his own confirmation.

"I promise I'll do all I can to help and protect you." Staring back down at her, he again eyed her book, nudging at it with the side of his foot and raising an eyebrow at her in concern, "Though, this? You have to keep this hidden. Any punishment Malfoy gives you for it has nothing to do with me. Keep it at your own risk."

~x~x~x~

Hermione gasped and heaved as she stepped out onto the fifth floor of the Weasley household, her arms ladened heavily with a substantial amount of clothing that Madam Weasley had asked her to bring up to her son. Despite her severing of ties with the family, she always had a place for Molly Weasley, always was willing to do anything that she asked, her kindness overly evident towards Muggleborns, despite her need to treat Hermione badly to save face and protect her own family. Though Hermione had to admit, she hated having to climb to the top floor just to reach Ron's bedroom. Pushing open the door backwards, she was surprised to actually find him inside, had expected him to be with Master Harry and Mistress Ginevra, both of who were busily racing around the front yard after a loose Puffskein that had randomly appeared only an hour earlier, busily rummaging through a large bin. She stood in the door way, watching as he lay lazily upon his bed, his head dangling over the side as his eyes fixed themselves to a piece of paper that he was busily reading. "Really Granger. How rude can you get? Shut the damn door!" Looking a little flustered all of a sudden she nodded ferociously, moving towards a chair and placing down the contents of her arms,

"Sir..." Returning to the door, she shut it tightly but quietly, feeling incredibly awkward all of a sudden, knowing that the last time they were alone had been so long ago, so long that it seemed far too much of a long period to discuss it. She began sifting through the clothes incredibly quickly, creating separate piles so that she could disperse them accordingly throughout his draws. Yet his voice trailed over her once more, harsher and spiteful,

"You don't have to do that anymore. You don't belong to me anymore, remember?" She immediately dropped the jeans that she had been holding, allowing them to fall into a crumpled heap upon the floor, making her feel even more uncomfortable than before. Nodding slightly and looking towards the floor, she said quietly,

"Oh. Right." She moved back towards the door, pushing it open slightly, already half way through it and glad of an excuse to leave when he spoke to her again,

"I mean, what even is this?" A little confused at his exasperated tone, she turned back to look at him staring furiously at the parchment in his hands as he flipped over onto his stomach.

"Um, Sir?" She asked cautiously, half wanting to abandon the conversation and run as fast as she could down the flight of stairs. He looked over to her and then back at the sheet, smacking it with one hand in frustration,

"Two Exceeds Expectations, yeah, four Acceptable, yeah, but two fails? What the hell even is that?" She smiled a little at his twisted face, pushing the door closed again and walked over towards his bed. Sitting on the end she held out her hand and he passed it to her, covering his face with his hands and mashing his palms into his eye sockets. Scanning her eyes over it, the corner of her mouth twitched upwards as she looked back at him, debating within herself whether she should allow her own thoughts to be voiced. Itching her ear a little she gave a small cough,

"To be fair...Sir...Divination and History of Magic were never your strong concentration points." He shot upwards at her words, an annoyed expression upon his face as he stared over at her,

"That is not helpful Granger." He said flatly, scowling slightly as she shifted uncomfortably. Trying to reason with both herself and him, so asked,

"Well, you don't need either for the next year do you?" Trying to keep her tone light and cheery as to not elevate his foul mood any further. He seemed to consider her words for a moment, calming himself, though still determined to justify his outrage.

"No. It's going to be bloody expensive enough as it is. Never mind anything else that Trelawney would have made ridiculous demands for." He riled, clearly annoyed about something or other. Hermione looked to him, not understanding how expensive it possibly could be. The Weasley's were a Pureblood family, had to be wealthy compared to anyone else, chose to live how they did out of the need for homeliness and comfort. She gave herself a little shake as she realised just how much she was staring, looking down to her lap and busily refolding the piece of parchment and handing it back to him silently, not bothering to look at him, "Why are you going back?" He asked suddenly, causing her to flinch a little, taken by surprise with such a question that she was thoroughly unprepared for. Carefully considering the correct words to use, she replied slowly,

"It is my duty. I can't abandon now. I can at least still be with Carla, Justin and Kevin. They need me still." Another small silence fell over them, broken as he gave a loud huff and folded his arms over his chest tightly. With a dangerously low tone, he addressed her directly,

"So. Duty. Friends. That's all that kept you there in the first place." He stated, not even bothering to question her, simply taking it as fact. She shuffled a little uncomfortably under his piercing gaze.

"Well, what else could do?" She asked a little reluctantly, looking over to him as he sat propped up upon his pillow, leaning upon his small headboard.

"You can't think of anything? Nothing else?" He asked her in disbelief, hurt etched into his face. Biting her lip a little, Hermione tried desperately to think up an answer that would be acceptable to him, something that he would allow,

"I...Well there's Dobby..." His face fell into a scowl as he huffed, throwing himself back violently, refusing to even look at her. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, she shuffled towards him a little, unsure of why his face had suddenly fallen, attempting to calm him by patting his knee gently, trying not to seem overly patronising. Looking to his face, her eyes met his, a strange fire burning within them, an unanswered passion that long to be set free as he pulled at her wrist forcefully, drawing her into him and kissing her fully upon the lips. Sitting comfortably between his legs he allowed her eyes to close momentarily, only to suddenly push him away as quickly as she had come to him. His poor hurt face looking back at her, she impulsively pulled him back to her, kissing him herself, unable to stop herself. Sliding forwards she placed her knees either side of his hips, kneeling upwards and sliding her arms around the back of his neck, her body taking over, her mind leaving her as she bit him lightly, allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth gracefully. She gripped at his hair tightly, a small moan escaping her lips which only seemed to make him kiss her more ferociously, pulling at her waist with one hand, his other holding onto her partly exposed thigh, seemingly forgetting that this was only due to her green uniform. Her mind was whirring, her heart beating, threatening to jump out of her chest. Her brain was shrieking at her, screaming at her to stop. True, he was no longer her Master, but he was still one of them, a Pureblood, not someone she should be affiliating with. Yet her body was proving ever stronger, the urge to see even more of him becoming uncontrollable as she tugged at the front of his shirt hungrily. Reaching behind him, he pulled at his shirt himself, bringing the material over his head swiftly and tossing it aside before pulling her back into him. Her hands embracing his throat tightly, his kisses began to leave her lips, trailing her cheek and jaw line, moving down her neck slightly and to her collarbone. Hermione was positively shaking, having never experienced something so exhilarating in her entire life, or something so confusing. She could not understand why or how she had come to be in such a position with her former Master, not knowing why she would choose such a dangerous man or place to perform such an act. Gasping a little as he bit her gently, she looked down at his doelike eyes as they stared back up at her, almost asking her permission to continue, make sure he wasn't hurting her. She closed her eyes gently, nodding a little as he continued to kiss her gently, the passion she had felt resonating from him degenerate, having become affectionate and tender. Her hands trailing his skin lightly, she loved its soft texture, the small freckles that covered him so cutely, she could barely believe what she was doing, how close his half naked body had come to hers. Feeling electricity pulsating throughout her, her body alive, she pulled his face back up to hers, pushing him back into his headboard as she took her lips to his ear. Her tongue trailing the outside, she moved down towards his lobe, taking it between her lips and biting gently as he squirmed a little beneath her, moaning lightly as she gained in confidence, moving her hand back up to his face and into his hair, her mind melting from her as her body became ever more captivated by his. Yet her brain was suddenly restored as a sudden loud bang echoed throughout the room and his eyes snapped open, looking up at her in horror, seemingly having realised in himself exactly what he had done, looking almost disgusted with himself. Pushing her away, he clambered over towards the window, taking one look outside before reaching to the floor and retrieving his discarded garment and then rooting through his coat pocket and drawing his wand.

"Stay here. Don't move." He commanded with great authority, leaving her little time to respond,

"But-" With that he bolted for the door, pulling his shirt back over his head and slamming it behind him and leaving her alone on his bed, breathing heavily. Not knowing what to do with herself, overly flushed from what she had just done, she cradled herself tightly. Her desperation and passion had taken over her too quickly for her to fight herself, her needs and her wants. Her heart beating wildly, she could not decide whether she was grateful for the interruption or sorely disappointed by it. Another loud bang sounded, followed by another and another, the last shattering the window by where she sat. With a loud piercing shriek she leapt from the bed, covering her face with her hands from the falling glass as it waved over her, catching a glimpse of fire when she stood again, facing the now opened window, the pane shattered and the surrounding badly burned. Refusing to put her magicless life in any more danger she followed Ron, sprinting down the staircase to find him about to exit his kitchen. Hearing her behind him, his head shot around, his eyes showing clear pain and suffering in the fact that she had felt the need to come after him.

"Hermione! I thought I told you-" He began, waving his arms around manically, pointing his wand into her chest and trying to assert himself. Yet she placed a hand to it, removing the wood from her chest and staring up at him,

"Not really the time for that now is it?" She saw him close his eyes in aching, his teeth grinding against each other as he fought with himself, clearly not wanting again to put her in any kinds of danger. Carefully guessing at his thoughts, she asked quietly, "Am I really safer on my own?" He seemed to consider her words for mere moments, apparently deciding that the best he could do for her was protect her as he could, he nodded to her and took her wrist tightly,

"Stay with me. Death Eaters." He warned solemnly, the two of them exiting the house, one behind the other. Hermione gasped at the fields around her, most of which were smoking heavily, some even still ablaze as various jets of light filed out from an unknown source concealed deep within the corn. A sudden loud shriek alerted their attention and both of them recognised it immediately. "Ginny..." He dropped her wrist, staring in the direction of the scream, breathing so heavily Hermione could almost feel it. His face was contorted painfully; an internal battle raging within him as her fought himself to want to stay and protect her, and run to find his sister. Obviously deciding immediately, he turned to Hermione apologetically, jumping up and down as he did so, clearly anxious to leave, "Stay here. I have to go." Not even having time to respond, she watched as he ran straight into the tall field in front of her, disappearing into the shrubbery and out of her line of vision. A sudden chill ran up her spine, causing her to spasm violently. In immanent sense of foreboding rushed over her, the apprehension she was feeling growing ever more rapidly as each second passed. Minutes later, a sudden cry washed over her, a voice she was not familiar with as a black hooded figure stepped out in front of her,

"There!" As a hand extended towards her she began backing away, her stomach doing back flips as she cowered, unable to defend herself in the presence of such powerful wizards, already preparing herself for the loss of her life at the hands of an unknown man. Yet a sudden rush of black smoke waved over the fields, suddenly crashing into the earth only a few feet from her, her Master left in its place as it dissipated. Clasping her hands to her mouth she gasped loudly as the tall blond figure strode towards her, his head held high, glaring at her,

"Master Malfoy!" She cried as he took hold of her arm violently and dragged her away with him. Nerves shooting through her at an alarming voltage, she quaked as his scowl grew deeper and deeper. He turned to her suddenly, taking her by both of her upper arms and shaking her ferociously,

"Little bitch." He began pulling her once more, yet with a sudden rush from beside them, barely metres from where the two of them stood, Hermione almost hyperventilating as she struggled to walk after him straight, Ron and his sister burst through and out into the clearing of the house, a look of pure horror upon their faces as they seemed to realise who she was with. Her Master gave a pitiful smirk, eyeing the youngest sibling who was seemingly finding it difficult to stand on her own, and proclaimed loudly out into the night air, "Let's go! We've got what we came for!" With that he pulled an arm around Hermione's shoulders despite her struggling, not caring for the fear within her eyes as she stared at Ron, finding herself yet again pleading with him silently to save her, despite knowing that there was nothing that he could have done. His face suddenly began to melt away, covered by black smoke as Hermione held on tightly to her Master's arm.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	4. Chapter Four: Diagon Alley

_Sooo, last non Hogwarts chapter and here we go! Oh, and good luck/well done to everyone who's undergoing exams! I know how stressful they can be :) I've planned up to chapter twenty now, just as before. As to whether more will appear, only time will tell if my brain can present more ideas to me. Ooooh, and all you lovely reviewers! With many thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, but especially** pearls-and-crystal-blues** and **ScarletNox**, to whom I dedicate this chapter for your very thorough and thought provoking reviews which made my day! So Happy Reading :)_

_Disclaimer: __It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Four: Diagon Alley

Hermione let out a small whimper as her head collided with a cold stone floor, pain shooting through her temple. She felt a short sharp nudge in her side as her Master kicked her with quite a force, enough to get her to roll over onto her side. He was staring down at her, looking slightly amused but also highly embarrassed by her 'overreaction', "Get up." He sneered heavily, pulling her upwards painfully by her wrist, her mind ablaze with the pain she was feeling from both the impact and her earrings. Stumbling to her feet, she adjusted her balance, pulling herself steady, only to be snatched at again, this time by her hair and dragged backwards. From what she could gather of the widely proportioned chamber, she found herself inside a Drawing Room which had large purple walls and was decorated with an enormous amount of portraits, several pieces of old yet luxurious furniture pushed against the walls to make way for a long ornate table which appeared to have recently seated many people. As she was thrown into an old armchair by a dimly glowing handsome marble mantelpiece, she stared up into a face that she would rather not have seen. Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman with thick, shining dark hair, long eyelashes and heavily hooded eyes glaring back down at her, the only light coming from the dark features being the soft glow of a large crystal chandelier that Hermione could just make out behind her head, hanging from the centre of the ceiling.

"Well, well. What do we have here Draco?" She asked cruelly, her face twisted with venom and poison as she pushed Hermione back into the chair, her hand tightly gripping her shoulder as she did so. Yet the young girl dare not squirm, barely even able to breathe as she froze, fear and horror set in fully as those black piercing eyes stared into her wildly.

"Slave." Her Master muttered, not coming to collect her, or give her direct instruction. Simply letting her sit, petrified that her next breath would be her last.

"A Mudblood? Another one! In our home?" The woman shrieked suddenly, gripping Hermione's throat with her spider light fingers, her mouth twitching in disgust as though Hermione had held something unholy under her nose.

"She pleases me." Came his quiet reply, yet this only brought an even more sinister smile to Bellatrix's face as she took hold of the front of Hermione's dress and ragged her upwards, leaving deep nail marks across her chest, threatening to spill tiny droplets her blood.

"Oh...She does, does she?" Her smile became a sneer, her eyes flickering to Hermione's chest. She must have felt her hearts rapid beating as Hermione breathed ever more heavily. Bellatrix could physically feel her fear. Giving a large shove, she threw a trembling Hermione to her Master, though he let her fall at his feet, sprawled out, cowering a little in fear, but also desperate to stand and strike the revolting woman for everything that she had done. "Better get her alone to the cells where she can...please you further..." She gave an awful laugh which pierced Hermione, her ears threatening to bleed as well as her side, which received another sharp blow from her master's foot.

"Move." He commanded nonchalantly, and she scrambled to her feet, allowing herself to be pushed yet again and down a narrow set of stairs that split into two. She was pushed to the left and into a large room, lit dimly by only two candles. She could hear various scrapings, presumably from beings within the chamber with them. Master Draco pushed her reluctant body forwards a little, she noticed that she had now entered a simple circle that had been carved into the floor, which she could now see was one of many. He began muttering at her, was not fazed as a beam of gold light shot up around her and then faded into nothingness, as if it had not ever been present. As he began to walk from her, she began panicking hysterically, running forwards,

"Sir!" Yet she was suddenly repulsed, thrown back into the centre of the circle just as she had reached its edge as it she had collided with an invisible wall that was impossible to penetrate. Still staring at her Master, she watched as he slowly rounded upon her,

"You dare to address me first?" He asked, sounding utterly furious, "Know where you stand, girl. You're not in Gryffindor anymore." And with that, he turned from her, disappearing back up the staircase which they had descended, leaving her as alone as she thought.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." Came a sudden voice, sweeping over her like a cold breeze and frightening her vigorously and causing her to shuffle back into herself. Her great rasping breaths becoming ever more apparent, the breath visible as her body understood the drop in temperature and the increase in her adrenalin. Gulping loudly, she chance speaking out into the open, almost darkness,

"Who...Who's there?" She croaked out, her voice hurt and broken, gravely and strained. She hoped beyond hope that the room would stay silent, that she had imagined another within the room to satisfy her needs for another voice, a kinder voice. Yet it spoke back softly, but so much stronger than before, growing with confidence,

"Everybody get's put down here from time to time. It's just how they get rid of you when they need to talk about something important." Spinning around she suddenly realised exactly why she had missed this particular person in the room, a small and extremely thin boy who was sat upon the ground, leaning back against a thin and wobbling column that looked as though it would not be able to hold up the roof for much longer. She squinted a little, taking in his shabby yet handsome features, his dirty blond hair flickering in the candlelight, peering over the top of his spectacles with his jonquil eyes, dressing in only a pair of pale green shorts, his bones starting to show through his skin. Then suddenly it hit her, she knew exactly who this boy was, had seen him many times during the first term of her first year at Hogwarts. The young Ravenclaw boy had smiled at her many times and had been introduced to her by Kevin as Keetley.

"You're-" She began, raising an eyebrow a little and shuffling towards him, but he simply snorted and looked at her peacefully,

"Two years now. Can't even remember what my Common Room looks like." She looked to him sadly, knew how Kevin had searched for his friend after Christmas of that year, feared heavily that he had left the school, was never to return and had never even bothered to inform his new friends. Despite his panic, Hermione had always suspect foul play, something worse than simply giving up upon staying at Hogwarts.

"But," She began, understanding now that she had not even addressed their situation correctly, ad skirted around it subconsciously, "Rhys? Why are you here?" His head turned towards her at a rather odd angle, but gave her a small charming smile regardless.

"Ah, I'm the at home servant, wait on His Majesty hand and foot I do." He gave a small chuckle, rubbing his jaw in frustration before he fixed his eyes back onto her. He took a deep breath and studied her carefully, chewing the inside of his cheek a little before he spoke, "More to the point. Why are you here?" He asked, seemingly a little amuse by her response as she stiffened, a little taken aback by his forwardness. He was no longer the same boy that she had once know, that she and meek little boy that had waved at her bashfully, blushing profusely every time they spoke. Now he was confident, curious, and almost courageous. She admired this instantly, was glad that for once, she did not have to be the sole survivor, the one to carry everyone else, the strength that everyone needed.

"I was taken. Like you. Like everyone." She replied slowly, tilting her head to the side as he looked at her, perhaps suspiciously, perhaps inquisitively, but either way, with a strained look upon his face.

"Yeah...But. Why you? You're a woman." He said sounding ridiculously chauvinistic as he spoke, though he chortled a little as Hermione's cheeks suddenly enlarged, her mouth turned into a tight pout as she crossed her arms and lifted her nose into the air, huffing at his comment.

"How observant." She spat, obviously unhappy, shuffling uncomfortably upon the cold floor. Though in reality, she could not feel angry or upset, not at the one other person she knew here in the same boat as her, the one person that she may possibly be able to rely upon.

"No. No. I mean...the first woman. Slytherin boys don't have them, find you lot weaker than us." He tried to cover himself hastily, his mouth spurting words, perhaps in a rather unkind way, which only seemed to worsen his previous statement as Hermione's jaw fell open.

"Us lot?" She asked accusingly, shuffling back around to face him upon her hands and knees, using a finger to gesture to herself, directly into her face. He gave her a small smile, raising his eyebrow,

"Hermione!" He said, almost jokingly, but also somewhat seriously as she returned a minute smile and leant back into herself, kneeling upright with her hands tightly clasped upon her lap.

"Sorry."She twiddled her thumbs a little; she squinted her eyes at him and then shivered. The air seemed so cold, colder than she had first though

"So...There must have been a reason, something in you that he wants. Or needs." Rhys pushed again, though not bothering to look at her as he propped himself up with his arms, watching his own feet as he moved them from side to side lazily. Yet Hermione's eyebrows only knitted together in confusion, still staring intently at him,

"Needs?" She asked, almost wishing that she hadn't, wishing she had stayed silent and ignored him, her stomach churning as she predicted exactly what he has about to say next.

"Sex." He stated flatly, still not bothering to give her any kind of real recognition. Hermione however almost swallowed herself, choking upon her own hair and falling into a hacking cough. True, in the beginning her main fear was being taken, raped, sodomised, though it had never come. She never wished for it to come, had believe it would not, and now, here was another slave suggesting such a vile act. She gave herself a shake, confident that despite everything that her Master was, he was not that kind of man.

"That right there. That's disgusting and vile." She said plainly, lying back onto the floor trying to make herself comfortable, though it made not a blind bit of difference, her back still stiff and cold, sore. Rhys leaned back against the pillar, actually looking towards his roommate this time, studying her carefully.

"Well...What other reason?" He asked her accompanied by a know it all attitude as he folded his arms tightly, looking at her idly. A small silence passed over them as Hermione thought to herself quietly, wondering what impact she could really have, and what impression it had already made. Only one thing can into her mind, one simple notion that fit with all she knew about the choosing of Slytherin servants,

"Change. I'm here to bring change." She said quietly, closing her eyes tightly, thinking calmly to herself that she had found the reason she was now here, barely even listening to Rhys's response,

"Yeah...Change..."

~x~x~x~

"For Merlin's sake girl, hurry up!" Snapped Narcissa Malfoy, scowling as Hermione's head snapped around, tearing her eyes from the bookshop across the street and looking to Madame Malfoy and her son who were impatiently waiting for her to hurry inside The Leaky Cauldron. Scuttling forwards she hurried inside the small door and into the wizarding pub, the dark eerie room lit only by several floating candles which illuminated the shabby walls and furniture. Though she had only visited the inn a couple of times, she had expected to find at least the usual few old women who sat in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. Yet it was completely empty, the three of them and to the old barman Tom, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut, wizened and toothless, who sat lazily and gloomily wiping glasses. He gave a sudden start as Narcissa pulled her nose into the air, striding strongly across the room, ignoring him as he began bowing profusely,

"Madame Malfoy! Young Master Malfoy! A pleasure!"

"Silence fool." She spat coldly, continuing through the bar without giving him a second glance as he continued his low bow, watching them suspiciously as they moved out into the chilly little courtyard out the back where several dustbins stood. Flicking out her wand, Hermione watched in awe as a certain brick was prodded gently and melted away to form an archway which winded into the long straggled cobbled street of Diagon Alley. How still, after all this time, she still found only small bouts of magic inspiring and thrilling she could not fathom, yet still she revelled in it. Her stomach tight in anticipation, she followed them through, pausing just inside the entrance as she stared around her wide eyed. Gasping a little, she began after her Master, her eyes threatening to spill tears onto the pavement below her as she looked around the ravaged passageway. The colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them, most of which sombrely carried blown up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, whereas others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary and Hermione stepped back slightly. She had only yesterday been in her company, in the home of her Master, in the home of the Deputy Minister of Magic. Shock engrained into her very being, her mind whirred, thinking only that the vile woman should have been captured and incarcerated, no matter her blood relation to the Malfoy family. At that moment, Draco turned, giving her a piercing glare and she hurried forwards a little more, now barely dragging at his heels as they passed by a few windows that were haphazardly boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, who she remembered being very fond of the first time she had entered the magical street. Yet she could at least say that despite the disarray of the street, a number of shabby looking stalls had sprung up along it, possibly people hoping that the drop in trade would bring them some fortune as they prayed upon the mindset of the current nation. The nearest one that she was passing by, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front,

"Amulets? Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi..." She mumbled to herself, catching the seedy looking sellers eyes as he began rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby and stumbling over to them, clearly not understanding who Hermione was with.  
"One for your little girl, Madam? She is a beauty after all!" He called at Madam Malfoy as they passed, leering at Hermione closely, reaching out to stroke her hair. "Protect her pretty neck?" Eyes wide, she shot backwards, banging into Draco who pushed her harshly behind him, glaring ferociously at the old man who scuttled backwards a little.

"You will take care in future, knowing who you are addressing." The man appeared to immediately comprehend and regret who he had spoken to, rapidly hiding the amulets within his cloak and bowing low.

"A thousand apologies Young Master Malfoy! I had no-" He began rambling, but was cut through by Draco's icy voice that sliced through him. Yet it was not the seller he was addressing, instead beckoning to Hermione, not even bothering to look at her as he did so.

"You. Slave. Apologise to the man for allowing him to mistake you for beautiful or of clean blood." Her head whipped around and she stared open mouthed at him, astounded that he would embarrass her in such a way despite her now being a fellow Slytherin, purposefully mock her and showing his disgust of her status within the society. Gritting her teeth, she turned to the unknown man, bowing a little but scowling still.

"I'm very sorry; please forgive my blood, though it will not save you from being the lesser person out of the two of us." She said rudely, though thinking in herself that there was no reason as to why she should have addressed him with any eloquence or respect. She had let herself run away with herself once again, and feeling a sharp tug to the back of the her dress, she allowed herself to be dragged away viciously and then clouted about the head with the back of Madam Malfoy's hand.

"Insolent girl!" She spat hideously, looking to Hermione furiously as she was pushed in front of them, "Draco! Control you girl! Or I'll have her strung up by her thumbs for the rest of the year." Her piercing stare unnerved Hermione and she quickened her pace, internally kicking herself for having been so rash, having run her mouth without thought for punishment, especially now when she had such a different and tempestuous Master.

Upon reaching their intended destination, Hermione pushed open the door to Madam Malkin's dress shop and held it wide open for her accompanying persons to enter the little shop before her. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind her than a high voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue reached them,

"Welcome, welcome! I am Madam Malkin, and this is my sho-...ah! Madam Malfoy! Come in, come in!" She gave a courteous nod which Hermione was surprised to find Narcissa returned, even bearing a small forced smile upon her lips.

"Fitting for next year." She said simply, gesturing to her son who looked sulkily out of the window before being motioned forwards and up onto a small stool. The squat witch bustled around, throwing various bits of material at Hermione who dived to catch them as well as the several pin holders and pairs of scissors. Standing close by as the owner began to wrap her Master in the folds of material, taping various places with her wand at random intervals, Madam Malfoy let out a long yawn, clearly showing her obvious impatience.

"I told you, you didn't have to come." Draco looked over to his mother wearily,

"Not a chance I would leave you on your own with only an unarmed slave for company." She replied, sounding rather offended at her son's impudence, folding her arms tightly and pursing her lips.  
"I am not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone." He replied, scowling rather distastefully, but seeming to regret his lack of respect, instead focusing his unease and fury upon Hermione instead, who backed away slightly, feeling overly threatened. Yet Madam Malkin gave a small chuckle, taking a tape measure from around her neck and measuring his waist, pulling the material in tighter and said,

"Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-" Yet before she could finish, as she was pining up various pieces of material he jumped away from her, seemingly a little startled,

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" She gave a small shake of her head and then stood back, allowing him to walk over towards the nearest mirror and examine himself and his handsome set of dark green robes within it, seeming overly pleased with the general outcome. Yet he suddenly stiffened, his light grey eyes narrowing suspiciously,

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Bloodtraitor just walked in." He sneered vilely, causing Hermione to whip around quickly, almost dropping the contents of her heavily filled arms as she came face to face with her old Master, her best friend and her Master, the two wizards having whipped out their wands, raising them in Draco's direction.

"I don't want wands drawn in my shop!" Madam Malkin shrieked hastily, eyeing them and then returning to the Malfoy's. Yet Hermione could not stop staring, only thinking back to when she had last seen Ron, the look on his face had never left her mind. And now he was here, staring back at her open mouthed, clearly as amazed to see her there as she was him. Her heart beating violently, she felt as though she were about to cry, knowing that the time in which her connection to Gryffindor would be truly severed was only days away now.

"Hermione." Came her Master's voice, which startled her, having never heard her name fall from his lips in such a way, with a kind tone and caring manner. Or as much as he could attempt. She looked back to him and then sped to his side, her head firmly glued in the direction of the floor, "Don't worry," He continued, once more admiring himself in the mirror and then pulling her in beside him, an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder, "They wouldn't dare try anything out of school." Narcissa strolled suddenly out from behind a clothes rack, coldly turning to the two boys, also placing a hand upon Hermione's shoulder and smiling cruelly,

"Put those away," She addressed the two boys directly, both of whom still stood with their wands drawn, "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" Said Master Harry, taking a step forward and gazing into the smoothly arrogant face that, for all its pallor, still resembled her sister Bellatrix's. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?" A sharp squeeze upon Hermione's shoulder caused her to wince in pain, her body suddenly alight as her Slytherin charms and earrings sent painful electrical waves throughout her, burning her skin with terrific force. Immediately, she knew what was required of her, knew why the Malfoy's were being so kind, so informative to her, they wanted to embarrass the boys by her forced change of loyalty. With Narcissa's nails scraping into her skin she winced a little, trying to shake her pain and clear her mind. Desperately trying not to look at them, she said quietly,

"Please, Sirs, my Master is innocent of all accusations. His father is not a Death Eater and neither is my family associated with any of them," She cringed ridiculously at her lies, knowing that Bellatrix was no doubt casually enjoying herself back at Malfoy Manor, torturing some unfortunate creature in the most sadistic way that she could imagine, "Please in future refrain from treating my Master is such a disrespectful and discourteous manner." Seeing their faces drop in disbelief and Narcissa's twist in pleasure, she felt disgusted in herself, in her betrayal and lies, knowing that if she had told the truth or rebelled, she may not have lived to see the next day. There was a slight pause in which Madam Malkin dithered about for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it would not continue. Hermione, still looking to the floor, racked with guilt, began shaking slightly, unhinged at the start of her new service, dreading what the year could possibly entail that would no doubt be even worse that what she had already endured. The owner instead now bent toward Master Draco, who was still glaring maliciously at Master Harry, interrupted only once again as a nervous Madam Malkin's hand slipped ever so slightly,  
"Ouch!" He bellowed, slapping her hand away feverishly. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore." He readily pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet, proceeding to then knock the contents of Hermione's arms into a pile upon the floor.

"You're right, Draco," His mother agreed at once, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione and then at Ron, "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here...We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's." With that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, dragging Hermione roughly behind them, not even giving her chance to take one last look at the boys who were still staring open mouthed.

~x~x~x~

Hurrying along as quickly as she could, Hermione was half jogging to keep up with her Master, having previously been left alone outside an old abandoned book shop whilst the others had left, only for just her Master to return and order her after him immediately. She could only think that he must have tried very hard to escape his mother's clutches, she would have not allowed him to leave her sight so willingly. Not able to decipher their direction, the anticipation gurgling within her stomach was brewing and growing larger and larger by the second as she followed him ever closer, scurrying along a dark and grimy side street and then turning left into a passage she had only ever heard of before, Knockturn Alley. As she slid in after him, she was surprised to see this also empty, a street devoted to the Dark Arts, in such a dark time, deserted. Slightly peering into the windows as she passed, she noticed that they were all void of customers, though she supposed that it must have been a dangerous time to engage in the buying and selling of such artefacts. Reaching a shop, adorned with the peeling letters of Borgin and Burkes, she was suddenly pushed against the frame, her Master bearing down upon her, "Stay here." He seethed, watching her nod ferociously before entering the shop without a second glance at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could just make out, through the murky and cloudy window, a variety of strange and sinister looking objects and her Master, stood amidst the cases full of skulls and old bottles, was stood by a large black cabinet, moving his hands rapidly. Though she could not tell what he was saying, she was sure that it had to be of some importance by his animated appearance. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin she presumed, an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing him, wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear. Yet her head whipped back around suddenly, a small scuffling heard behind her. Looking around her dramatically, she backed into the wooden door, fear increasing within her, feeling that someone was there with her, feeling that she was being watched despite no one being present in the street. Without a second thought she turned around and opened the door, rushing in and shutting it behind her,

"Master! Forgive me...I think there's someone watching me." He eyed her suspiciously, but pulled at her nonetheless, pushing her against the cabinet roughly and the continuing to ignore her as he spoke, though seemingly more carefully than before,

"You know how to fix it then?" He asked with urgency, tapping his foot in a little impatience.  
"Possibly," Replied Borgin lazily, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself, more likely to commit suicide than be of any help to her Master. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?" He sneered a little, entwining his fingers gently, a small smile gracing his face.

"I can't," Replied her Master, seemingly a little on edge, "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it." Hermione saw Borgin lick his lips nervously, seemingly trying to find an escape route which he could use to save himself.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything." He gave a nervous laugh, backing away from her Master a little in horror, seemingly apprehensive and scared. She had a sudden turn in her stomach, even more weary of her young Slytherin. She could not understand how he could possibly threaten a fully grown wizard so, and as he spoke next, shivered shot up her spine and she turned her back, instead focusing intently upon the cabinet behind her, looking deep into its dark wood and deep intricate carvings.

"No?" She heard her Master ask, his tone indicating it was accompanied by a rather cruel sneer, "Perhaps this will make you more confident." She gave a sudden jolt, wanting desperately to turn back around, to see what her Master had done, what he had produced. Yet she did not for fear of what she would see, for the impending punishment that could accompany her actions. "Tell anyone," Her Master continued, his voice even lower than before, dangerously icy and black, "And there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention." She felt a sudden jolt as her Master grabbed at her hand, dragging her towards the door and pushing it ajar, "Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?" The man nodded ferociously, staring wide eyed and terrified in mid bow as she as dragged from the shop, her mind spinning with confusion.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	5. Chapter Five: A Slytherin's Life

_My mood is generally increasing massively as we sweep into the beginning folds of this fiction, and I thought I should update as quickly as I could do as to not to make reviewer **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee** cry :P However, I'm dedicating this chapter to **heronlove** and **Cryo-Mystic** for your lovely reviews and continued support! Thanks to everyone and Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: __It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Five: A Slytherin's Life

As the train steamed along, Hermione stared lazily out of the window, her face propped up by her arm, her arm supported by a six seater table. The weather outside was failing miserably, the autumn air drawing in around them as they sped over fields and through mountains, the light of the day draining from the horizon, staining the sky a dirty red. They seemed to have been travelling forever, the journey dragging the hours of the day in a continuous boring revel, surrounded by several of her Master's usual Slytherin's; Crabbe and Goyle, his main cronies; Blaise Zabini, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes, whom Hermione had seen very rarely around Hogwarts; and Pansy Parkinson, a vile girl that she did not wish to affiliate herself with, looking at her as though she were the 'anti-Hermione' of the world. She gave an involuntary snort, drawing the attention of her Master who was currently sprawled across Pansy, his own seat and most of Hermione's, having his head gently stroked and his shoulders lightly massaged. His eye twitching slightly, he looked around a little and to his glass that stood upon the table, vibrating slightly with the rattling of the train. "Is there a reason as to why my glass is empty Granger?" He asked her lazily, pointing to it with a half extended finger and blank expression. Her head leaving her hand she gritted her teeth painfully, resisting the urge to shove the glass up his nostril with enough force to intercept his brain, as she realised that the jug of pumpkin juice for which he had been pouring his own juice was only inches from the glass.

"Oh...Sorry Sir." She said scathingly, increasingly tempted to glower at him for his laziness and need to make her feel stupid. He gave a large sigh and gave her a small kick to her shins, seemingly enjoying watching her squirm in discomfort.

"You're a poor slave Granger. I'll have to rectify that." He smirked, giving his back a quick stretch and settling himself again. Pansy gave him a wide smile, casually brushing his hair from his brows and sticking her nose into the air as though proud she was here beside him, a place that any other girl would die for. Hermione wretched internally, feeling extremely ill all of a sudden, the thought of any girl having their tongue down his throat was revolting, especially 'Puggy's'. Her face a tinge of green, she quickly poured half a cup full and then placed her head against the cooling window, trying to calm her oversensitive stomach. "So, Zabini, what did Slughorn want?" Her Master addressed the boy across from her who she chanced a quick glance at. He was relaxing fully in his seat, seeming rather unfazed and laid back, scarcely moving eve his mouth as he spoke,

"Just trying to suck up to some well connected people. Not that he managed to find many." The young boy had not long since returned to the compartment, having been summoned to that of Horace Slughorn, a returning teacher who was to begin teaching Potions at Hogwarts for the following year. When the invitation had arrived, carried by a small first year boy, Hermione had also received a note asking for her company, though not on such grandly coloured parchment as Zabini had, instead by word of mouth. Yet, as she expected, her Master had painfully ordered her to her seat. Following a short silence in which her Master had taken a liken to joyfully poking her painfully in the ribs to see how far he could push her, his head lolled towards his Slytherin friend once more,

"Who?" Without giving much indication that his ears had received this question, Zabini lazily reeled off a list of names, possibly only these he could, or could be bothered to remember,

"McLaggen from Gryffindor, Belby from Ravenclaw. Longbottom, Potter and that hideous Weasley girl." Pansy snorted loudly and gave a high callous laugh, yet Hermione slowly turned her head sideways, intrigued that her old housemates had also been invited to the gathering, a little confused as to why her former Master had been omitted from this list. Her ears pricking up slightly, excitement began to bubble within her, begging her companions to continue their conversation, to talk more about what had happened in the other compartment, or perhaps reveal something that she would find useful in telling Master Harry.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at the Chosen One," Sneered Hermione's Master, acting as though he had just had something rather unpleasant inside of his mouth, "But that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?" Hermione stiffened a little, offended in herself for the youngest red headed child, reeling off numerous reasons in her mind exactly why she why special and the positive attributes she possessed.

"A lot of boys like her," Suggested Pansy a look of distaste and disgust upon her face as she watched Draco out of the corner of her eyes just to lavish in his reaction of her statement. Yet her features twisted into a cruel smile as she turned to her dark skinned friend, "Even you think she's good looking, don't you Blaise? And we all know how hard you are to please!" With a high pitched, witch like shriek of a laugh echoed throughout the compartment, the young boy's preserved cheeks turning a little pink, but not refusing to bow down to her mockery.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little Bloodtraitor like her whatever she looked like," He replied coldly, earning a smug smile from Draco and leaving Pansy looking extremely pleased with herself at being able to rile him. He gave a small cough, suddenly glaring at Hermione, almost blaming his embarrassment upon her existence, "I mean Slughorn even asked about your insignificant cow." Her Master sat up, looking extremely interested in the turn of conversation, leaning in towards Blaise, silently asking for an elaboration, to which he eagerly obliged, gleefully smiling at Pansy having caught his attention more so than she had, "Wanted her to 'help out', found her 'intriguing'. Apparently, she'd have had potential if she'd have been allowed. Bollocks if you ask me. She's a filthy whore." Her Master sank back across Pansy's lap and allowed her to resume the stroking of his hair, never taking his eyes from Hermione, enjoying the smallness of her mouth as she chewed upon it in fury, the anger and hatred in her face focusing upon the boy in front of her. She could not dare believe that at long last someone had given her some kind of recognition and a Slytherin, now one of her own house, had destroyed that single shred of respect that a wizard had for her. Dragging her from it, her Master gave her another kick and she rounded upon him, her eyes wide and staring, bulging from their sockets.

"I pity his taste, don't you Granger?" He asked cruelly, spitefully, Hermione gulping loudly, breathing deeply and trying to calm herself.

"Yes Sir." She managed to squeeze out, restraining her own anger. True Ron had mistreated her, but already, before they had even reached the castle, they were abusing her. He had at least known where to stop, when it was no longer fun, games or duty. Yet her new Master only caroused in it, loved pushing her further and further.

"Not like you're really worth much is it?" He pushed again, seeing her entire face tighten.

"No Sir." She growled quietly, looking down at her hands as they lay upon her lap, hoping beyond all hope that he would drop the subject, continue with his friends and go back to ignoring her. Yet instead, she left a large kick to her arm, smashing into her arm band and causing the metal to dig deeply into her arm. "Ow!" She cried, glaring at him wrathfully, but then suddenly lessening her face, speaking louder whilst rubbing her arm tentatively, "No Master." Looking back down to her hands, she muttered to herself, hoping that it would go unheard, but instantly regretting what she had dared to breathe out, "Not worth a thing. Unless you count being in comparison to Puggy here."

"What did you say?" Pansy rounded on her accusingly, ceasing her petting of Draco and throwing her venomous eyes in Hermione's direction, who had frozen, face drained and white as snow. Yet her Master's face turned gleeful, speaking more to Hermione than anyone else,

"Now, now, ladies. Let's not fight. Apologise." Her mouth dropped open and she temporarily forgot exactly who she was speaking, ignoring the throbbing pains resonating from the earrings, caring about it less than ever before,

"For what?" Hermione asked, almost hysterical, her face twisted in vehemence. Yet she faltered as he propped himself up and glared at her, hissing and spitting at her,

"Do it girl or you'll regret the day you were born." Her head twitched a little as she received yet another kick. All she could think about was the bruise that was undoubtedly growing in intensity with every blow he dealt. Not wanting to push it further, she simply mumbled,

"Sorry Sir." Which seemed to have been enough to satisfy him as he resumed his position slamming his legs over her knees, treating her as a footrest.

"Better." He whistled, closing his eyes, only to open them again at the sound of Pansy's protests.

"But she didn't even-" She began, no doubt about to rattle off various things she had expected from Hermione, who smiled smugly.

"Oh shut up." He said exasperatedly, closing his eyes again as if he simple did not want to see her face any longer. Rubbing his hands over his face repeatedly he groaned heavily, "Eugh, I can't bloody wait until next year, until I can leave this ridiculous school." All surrounding Slytherin's froze, turning to face him despite how relaxed and cool his expression remained. He seemed to rather enjoy their dropped jaws and their wide staring eyes, having anticipated that Pansy would be the first to speak as he looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Pansy indignantly, withdrawing her hands from him, upset that he would dare leave the school and her. Hermione's ears pricked up suddenly, the conversation having turned suddenly juicy enough for her to pay any kind of immediate attention.

"Well, you never know," Her Master replied, the ghost of a smirk plastered upon his face. "I might have...er...moved on to bigger and better things, perhaps..." His ambiguity was overly frustrating for Hermione as she hutched closer to him, wondering if he was saying anything under his breath, something he didn't want her to hear.

"Do you mean...Him" Her Master shrugged up at Pansy, stretching a little..

"Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it... When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? Of course he isn't... it'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown." He continued lazily, his voice full of confidence, possibly proving his overwhelming belief in himself and his beguiling tone which was interrupted by a rough snarl from across the table.

"And you think you'll be able to do something for him?" Asked Zabini scathingly. Hermione looked out of the window, trying not to draw any kind of suspicion to herself, her mind in overdrive. The only person she could possibly see being this 'Him' would be that unspeakable man, He Who Must Not Be Named, Lord Voldemort. She shuddered a little as Master Blaise continued, "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?" He was met with a cold and unforgiving stare, though it soon turned into a grimace,

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for." He replied quietly, elated at in their expressions, as though they had never seen something so awe inspiring or heard something so glorious in their entire lives. "I can see Hogwarts," He continued, clearly relishing the effect he had created as he pointed out of the blackened window. "You lot had better get our robes on." He looked at them, almost a little disgustedly as he sat up in his seat, noting how he was the only one to have previously bothered. They nodded and left momentarily, returning only minutes later to interrupt the silence that they had exited, Hermione being ridiculously grateful for their reappearance. The train was already slowing, steadily grinding to a halt as they gathered their luggage together, moving towards their nearest exit before the doors even had chance to open, the train chance to cease movement. "You go on." Her Master said to Pansy, who was waiting for him with her hand held out as though hoping he would hold it. "I need a word with my slave, I'm sure you'll understand." Hermione stiffened, her intrigue drained from her as she faced him in horror, not liking where this conversation was leading at all. Pansy walked up to her, the largest grin sprawled across her thick features and pushed her face straight into Hermione's hissing gleefully,

"Now you're gonna get it. Little bitch." She gave another shrill laugh and then departed gaily, a spring in her step now clearly evident. As the train emptied and her Master began to move around, slowly closing the blinds of their compartment, sickening bile rising from her stomach as it quivered and quake. Feeling her face drain of colour, she sat back into a seat, unable to look at him. Silence fell around them and a bright light suddenly illuminated them as her Master shrieked, "Petrificus Totalus!" His arm stretched upwards, wand alight and burning with magic. She screamed and shot backwards into the window as a large body fell from the rack above them, legs completely missing from the seemingly petrified person before her. As it was kicked onto into back, unable to resist due to the effects of the body binding curse, Hermione gasped,

"Master Harry!" Yet she did dare not move for the expression upon her Master's face, a deranged and depraved look that terrified her instantly.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here..." He leant forwards spitting into his face, and then raised his foot, stamping hard upon his defenceless opponents face, breaking it allowing blood to spurt from his face and onto his clothes as well as the surrounding compartment. She felt physically ill, powerless and hopeless, unable to aid him, not that she would know how to mend his nose if she could. Terrified, she drew her legs into herself and simply stared down at him, watery eyed and mentally asking, begging his forgiveness. "That is from my father. Now, let's see..." Draco leant down and dragged an instantly recognisable cloak out from under Master Harry's immobilized body, revealing his legs only temporarily and then threw it over him. "I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London," He said quietly, a hint of remorse and regret twanging within his voice, before he snarled, "See you around, Potter...Or not." Spinning to Hermione, he took her by her arm and began pushing her out of the door, despite her protests, feeling she needed some kind of redemption for simply abandoning Master Harry,

"Wait!" She cried, pulling back to him a little, or where she presumed that he would be, but was pulled back violently as her Master took hold of her hair, bringing her head close to his mouth as he whispered,

"Get moving you. He's nothing to do with you anymore." She twitched in the agony of his orders and with another push; she was thrown from the compartment, the door closed tightly behind her with a snap.

~x~x~x~

Hermione stood as still as she could, not wanting to show any kind of weakness as she stood behind her Master patiently, only taking slight glances around the Great Hall, looking into the sea of people for any sign of ginger hair, any notion that the Weasley's were nearby as she tried desperately to ignore the mumblings and mutterings coming from the Slytherin table. Looking up and down, she was ridiculously embarrassed by the lack of Slytherin slaves present at the start of term feast, though she had in all honesty expected to be the only one present, outnumbered greatly by the other houses whom so often were permitted by their Master's and Mistress's to attend. Giving a large sigh, she tried desperately to concentrate upon what Professor Dumbledore had been saying, her hearing and concentration failing her miserably. Only catching snippets of his speech she groaned as the hall came alive with the sound of people grappling for food, knives and forks hitting plates hungrily, liquid sloshing from goblet and missing mouths through roars of laughter. A sudden movement two tables down caught her eye as a burst of flaming hair reared up and then back down, a large piece of meat attached to the end of a fork. It certainly looked like 'him', even if she could not be certain, rising onto her tiptoes to get a better look, almost falling forwards with the added weight of the jug of juice she was holding, only dropping back down as her Master spoke to her, not once looking at her and simply waving his goblet in her direction,

"Definitely the best choice, don't you think Granger?"She began to top him up, not having a single clue what he was possibly referring to; desperately scanning her brain for news she had heard that evening.

"Yes Sir." She replied a little shakily, hoping that he would not press the subject further. Yet he continued, much to her displeasure, even as he mind clicked into place.

"Pardon Granger? I don't think you were elaborate enough." He smirked, asking her patronisingly as she leant forwards and placed the jug back upon the table, careful not to make any kind of eye contact with him. She coughed slightly and breathed deeply,

"Sir. Professor Snape is a fine choice for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. A most glorious choice." She stood back up straight, surprised to earn herself a dazzlingly white smile from him, though she could not be sure if she had simply imagined it.

"Exactly what I was thinking, well done Granger." He said sounding extremely surprised at her word, seemingly ready to leave the conversation as he turned to his food hungrily, ravishing at the table as fast as he could, a faint image of Ron resting over his body. She smiled a little, lost in thought, until she was rudely interrupted by a less than pleasing voice.

"I don't think she means it." Pansy leant across the table attempting to take hold of his hand, though he pulled away, instead concentrating upon ramming a potato rather gracefully into his mouth. Hermione however pouted, upset that such a vile girl would out her when her Master was clearly satisfied with her response, not demanding any further embellishment.

"I do." She said defiantly, glaring at the young Slytherin girl, hoping that her venom and might shone through her fiery eyes straight into her soul, burning her with every passing second. Yet she only received a cruel, heartless smile in return as she picked up a spoon, shovelled peas onto it and then aimed at her. Then moment they hit Hermione's face she gave a high laugh,

"Then say it again." Eye twitching, Hermione gritted her teach, intent upon repeating herself,

"Professor Snape is a fine choice-" Yet she was cut short, the spoon itself hitting her, this time upon her arm and then dropping to the floor with a fine clattering.

"Again!" Demanded Pansy, Hermione now furious and desperate to insert the spoon into a rather unpleasant place upon her person. Giving a large gulp and a heavily drawn out breath, she tried again, attempting a little slower,

"Professor-" Yet she was stopped again, this time as Pansy took a hold of her dress and pulled her forwards, having had to stretch as far as she could to reach her,

"Wait!" With another devilish smile, she stood up onto the table and cleared her throat loudly, still holding onto Hermione who was stretched out over her Master painfully, "May I have your attention please?" She said loudly, Hermione's face burning in sudden embarrassment, pain shooting through her as Master Draco tried to push her away, unable to do so for Pansy's tight grip. The hall fell into silence, all eyes rounding upon them as Hermione's face filled with shame, knowing that her old Master would be somewhere, watching what was happening to her.

"Miss Parkinson. Is there any real need for this?" Asked Professor Dumbledore from the top of the hall, standing from his large chair at the centre of the staff table, looking over inquisitively.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore Sir. My new bestest friend has something she'd like to say, wouldn't you Grunge?" Pansy shouted loudly, giving a huge tug and dragging Hermione up onto the table. She could clearly see every pair of eyes in the room now staring at her and soon found a particular pair, whom she locked with immediately. Master Ron began to rise from his seat but was pushed back down quickly by Master Harry who was sat beside him, a look of anger upon both their faces. She thought for a moment, Pansy giving her a nudge as people began feverishly whispering behind their hands, their heads turned sideways, faces and arms moving about enthusiastically. Giving a small snort, Hermione straightened herself and detached herself from the vile girl that was holding her, a smug smile creeping onto her face as she spoke out to the crowd.

"Why thank you Puggy!" She cried, giving her a dazzling smile as her cheeks burst into flames, the entire hall in fits of laughter as they shrieked and cackled, pointing at Pansy.

"You dares-" She began but was drowned out by laughter, silencing her as Hermione pushed her back into her seat with her foot, deciding within herself that if she was to be humiliated, she was at least taking Pansy down with her. As the hush died down she gave a sheepish glance to the top table, the teachers taking nervous glances between her and her Master, whom she was trying desperately hard not to look at encase his expression filled her with fear, leaving her unable to complete her next sentence.

"I wanted to say, I am glad that Professor Snape, a wonderful person and teacher, will be taking my beloved and kind Master's and his Puggy girlfriends Dark Arts lessons from now on. That's all." She said beaming to them all, bowing slightly to the clapping from the rest of the Slytherin table. She had become unaware of Pansy's movements, did not notice that she had climbed back up onto the table, a large jug, full to the brim, in her hands. The cold hit Hermione like a hand slap to the face as she suddenly became very wet and very sticky, pumpkin juice raining down over her head and body, soaking her clothes and splashing onto the table. She gasped heavily, staring directly ahead until the laughter hit again and she turned to see Pansy's smug figure, hands on hips, laughing raucously.

"So you think..." She spat venomously, Hermione still struggling for breath, for comprehension of what had just happened to her, embarrassed and ashamed. Perhaps, yes, she completely deserved it for forgetting her rightful place, but it did not stop her outrage building, feeling no compensation even as the headmaster ordered silence and a return to their meal. She felt a sudden tug at her arm and she was dragged from the table by a tall strong boy who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. She looked up at him, increasingly intimidated as he towered over her.

"Ackerly, take her away." Her Master ordered flippantly, receiving a quick nod from his male slave. Stewart Ackerley was so much more powerful in body than Hermione and was easily able to drag her towards the door using only a hand around the top of her arm; quickly enough for her to only catch the end mumblings of her Master, "Stupid girl." They walked and walked, the vibrations of the rowdy hall, dying away as they descended into the dungeons, winding down the corridors and towards the Common Room entrance.

"You should know by now not to start with them. There's no point in getting yourself punished for nothing." Stewart said suddenly, stopping and facing her fully, looking at her as though she were deranged and incapable of intelligent thought. She looked up to him, strangely annoyed at the dripping of her hair as the pumpkin juice dripped steadily from her head. Taking her hair she wrung it out, purposefully making sure it flicked in his direction as she did so, speaking up at his accusingly.

"I'm not going to join in like you do if that's what you're suggesting." Glaring at him, she was greatly discouraged as he pushed her forwards, a hurt look upon his face and a remorseful glance to his feet.

"It wouldn't hurt. You sure pack a punch after all." He said quietly, moving ahead of her quickly, drowning their conversation and forcing silence upon them. She stood still for a few seconds, staring at his retreating back, a little confused and a little concerned; reconsidering her actions grievously from the previous year. Perhaps she had been completely judgemental, misunderstanding his predicament, judging his character before she had even known him. She her pace quickened a little and she reached him she gave a small cough, speaking quietly to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry. About the punch." Expecting reprisal she closed her eyes tightly, focusing instead upon walking and managing to keep herself upright. But it never came; instead he let out a great heaving sigh, a hand behind his head as he scratched it vehemently,

"Hey, you were doing for your Master like I was mine. We all have a role to play here, I'm just not so sure if either of what you've had is the one you were meant for." She stared up at him, rather shocked at his suggestion. What else could Hermione possibly have been destined to do or even become. There was no other place for her at Hogwarts, other than leaving it. Giving her hair another wring, she listened intently as he continued, eager to hear more, "You were meant for bigger and better things. There's no wonder he wanted you" Her Master had wanted her. Wanted her for a particular reason. There had to be something different about her, something she could bring to the Slytherin world, to his life to make it better, more bearable perhaps. They entered the Common Room together, its coldness piercing her already wet clothes, causing her to shiver a little, wanting instantly to sink into a nice warm bath, surrounded by bubbles like she and Carla used to when they could sneak into one of the prefect's bathrooms, simply to swim in the hot suds as if it were their own personal private swimming pool. She smiled to herself, not noticing a boy standing up from his chair, an open book dangling from his hand, looking at her quizzically over his spectacles.

"Hermione?" He asked, his eyebrows already raised at her state, looking from her to Stewart expectantly, but he simply shrugged his shoulders in disapproval.

"Rhys!" She cried, running over to him intent upon giving him a hug have expected to not see him at Hogwarts, then remembering her current sticky state and stopping short.

"Well, you had better go and get cleaned up." Stewart called over, beginning to turn around and walk from them both, out towards the corridor again.

"Yeah..." She replied quietly, the side of her mouth twitching slightly, unsure of whether she should again apologise for her previous actions. Deciding against it she simply watched as he grew further away and then stopped suddenly, turning around and directly addressing Rhys.

"And you need to knock some sense into this one. No fucking Malfoy or his cronies off. It could be the death of you." With that, he left, leaving her feeling slightly taken aback, even more embarrassed as she faced Rhys who was tapping his foot impatiently, clearly waiting for some kind of explanation. Yet when none came, he asked her, rather exasperatedly,

"What are you covered in?" She gave herself a little shake; sitting down carefully upon the carpet, trying not to cause too much damage to the surfaces or make such a mess that she would have to clean up later. Under Rhys's disapproving stares, she reluctantly slowly admitted,

"Juice..." Looking into the fire, she knew what was coming, despite not wanting to really explain herself any further.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked, flopping back into his armchair and pretending to read his book, though his eyes remained fixed upon her constantly. Her head whipped around suddenly, flushed pink and stained orange as she straightened her head and pursed her lips so tightly, it was a miracle that she was able to speak in the slightest.

"Hey! Why assume it's me? If you must know, it was all Puggy's fault!" She claimed defiantly, again extremely unhappy with the critical look she received, and the infuriated sigh that followed it. Closing his book and removing his glasses he looked at her in such a way that she instantly felt ashamed of herself, wishing she had thrown herself into the Black Lake rather than coming back to the Common Room and allowing him to lecture her on her actions that evening.

"Mistress Pansy I think you'll find is her name. You would do well to remember it." He finally said, reopening hi s book and throwing his legs over the arm of the chair, allowing them to fall into silence. After a few moments, he peered over his book once more and smiled a little, hoping to lift her mood, "Hey, I've got a present for you. Sent from a rather concerned Kevin." Hermione's head picked up, anticipation suddenly filling her as he squeezed his lips together, making a small sucking noise. There came a sudden bounding across the chamber, a great orange ball of fluff hurtling towards her, who sat upon her knee, licking her face enthusiastically. Hermione's smile widened as she giggled a bit, her mood lifted higher than it had been in weeks,

"Crookshanks!"

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	6. Chapter Six: Lesson's Learned

_Well, I've had this chapter tucked away for a few days now, internet had ceased its functioning though D= So I've only just been able to upload it! Thank you all of my lovely reviewers! Especially **Jean**, **HPFan** and **VieveBridget26**, all of whom this chapter is for for your lovely worded reviews Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: __It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Six: Lesson's Learned

Hermione's legs were aching tremendously as she leant back against the stone corridor wall of the third floor, right beside her Master. She could not possibly think why she had been brought along to the first Defence Against the Dark Arts session of the year, other than to be made to stand outside the door for two hours, simply for the pleasure of her Master. With a quick shove she almost toppled over, grappling onto the wall to steady herself and clawing herself upright, staring at her Master surprised. She still could not get used to the idea of how her new Master worked. She did not find him as cruel as she had expected, suspected there was more to him than he was willing to let on, but still did not appreciate his constant jibes and his glorified remittance of others to treat her so disgustingly. He took her arm and gave her a little shake, pushing her up onto her feet again,

"Stand up straighter Granger. You're sloppiness is infecting Weasley over there." Giving a thumb over his shoulder, Hermione looked further down the queue which they were in to find her old Master, slumped up against the wall, just as she had been, holding a circular green disk that appeared to have teeth lining its rim. She withdrew a little, looking to the floor, feeling a little humiliated, knowing that her Master's intentions were to make her feel stupid.

"Sir." She mumbled, chewing the side of her cheek a little and straightening her back as much as she could, heightening herself several inches by holding her head high. Her Master slipped a sudden arm around her shoulders, dragging her in towards him, putting them face to face, ear to ear, she closed her eyes tight.

"Though, between you and me Granger, looks like the Weasel the Prefect is a bit too preoccupied to be bothered by you." He whispered, sniggering a little, and spinning her around to face him. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Ron twirling the Frisbee like object in his hand, blushing profusely at Mistress Lavender Brown, who was busily giggling to herself as she walked past him, batting her eyelids energetically in his direction. Hermione could feel her stomach tighten ludicrously, making her feel incredibly ill. She was immensely confused, could not see how he could blush so for her, for the girl he had so often tried to rid himself of, had tried to escape. She continued chewing upon her cheek, harder and harder until she broke the skin, a sudden rush of blood flooding into her mouth, causing her to gag and retch a little. "My thoughts exactly Granger." Her Master added, giving her a small pat on the shoulder, "My feelings exactly!" There came a sudden loud bang and the door broke open, Professor Snape sweeping out into the corridor, a hushed silence falling over them all. His black piercing eyes looked up and down the line, falling momentarily upon her, and then he swept his black silky hair from his eyes and extended an arm and finger towards the open door.

"Inside." He said slowly and nonchalantly, the queue now diminishing as people fled inside. Yet when she did not move, her Master gave her a sharp tug,

"Well. Get moving Granger!" He said viciously, looking at her as though she were mentally deficient. But she simply stared back at him, dumbfounded and mouth wide open.

"But, Sir! You'll be practicing magic." She stuttered out, stumbling along as she was pulled into the room as though her legs were unable to function.

"Exactly." He replied cruelly as they crossed the threshold, Hermione resembling a fish out of water as she squirmed under his gaze, only stopped as she was pushed into the floor under a large dragon skeleton as it hung from the ceiling by several thin wires. As Professor Snape swept into the classroom with a snap of the door, positioning himself under an iron chandelier at the opposite end of the classroom, he waiting, rather impatiently for every student to seat themselves, some having already extracted their belongings, staring intently up at him. Yet Hermione was far more concerned with the state of the room, a gloomy, uninviting, sombre chamber, within its curtains drawn to block out the dazzling rays of the sun, lit only by small candles floating above them. Upon the high wall there were many pictures, portraits and painting, all of people who seemed to be sporting grisly injuries, in an exceeding amount of pain, or suffering from some abnormality or deformity.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," The Professor said suddenly, his voice droning out over his students who hastily shoved their books back into their bags and then throwing them under their chairs. Catching a glimpse of her Masters as it sneaked out of his bag and then back in, her eyes lit up, a familiar cover staring back at her, the same one that was carefully concealed amongst her things and stowed inside the timbers of her Master's bed. "If I am speaking, you will give me your full attention." He continued, surveying the room carefully, once more staring directly at her, unnerving her, unhinging her mind. "Given the confusion regarding the departures of your last five teachers, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject, and more than convinced than only a select few shall be able to keep up with the N.E.W.T in its considerably more advanced stages." As he set off, walking about the students in a swirling, circular fashion, seemingly loving the tone of his own voice as he spoke lower, the class craning their necks in order to keep him in their view. "The Dark Arts are ever changing, eternal, unfixed, mutating...Indestructible. With likens to the Lernaean Hydra, your defences must also be so. The Dark Lord is not so far away now, ever present and ever close by." As his dark robes billowed behind him, sweeping around him as he walked, his face twisted upwards into an awkward and unusual smile. Instantly, Hermione wished she was elsewhere, she no longer wanted to be here, was no longer interested or intrigued by what happened in such magical lessons. She despised the look in the eyes of her Master, who was busily fiddling with his wand nervously, excitedly. Hermione could honestly not believe how much her life had changed so much over the previous few months. She was never meant to witness any kinds of magic, not even see a wand, never mind anything else. Yet here she was, surrounded by witches and wizards, their energy and magic pulsating throughout the room. Her stomach quivering, she took a large, deep breath and received a murderous glance from her Master. Her eyes flicking up a little in shame, she glance over her shoulder and to the very back row, where he and Master Harry sat, looking more bored than she had seen them in years. He didn't even look at her, not even for a second and her heart dropped. He didn't care where she was, was probably still ashamed of their moment in his bedroom, and wanted to forget her forever. Blushing profusely at the memory she made a strangled noise and received a kick from Draco, who began glaring down at her again. Settling herself back into her place she internally sighed, deciding that since she was here, a rare chance by anybody's standards, she may as well take full advantage and learn at least something, no matter its difficulty or how confusing it would be. As her ears tuned back into Professor Snape's speech, she began feeling even more uneasy. "A split second advantage is always desired when duelling an adversary, non verbal spells being the easiest, though, not always for those who somewhat lack the concentration or mind power. Many of you will never begin to master this skill."

"Sir?" Hermione whispered up towards her Master, not liking how Professor Snape was now looking at her as he arrived back at the head of the classroom, a cruel, cold and blank stare. Taking hold of his robes and pulling a little, her Master batted her away with his hand, hissing at her nervously,

"Shut it Granger." Yet she did not, could not shake the ominous feeling brewing within her as she tugged at him harder.

"But...Sir..." She whispered hurriedly, fear evident in her voice as her skin pricked up.

"I said shut it!" He replied a little louder, taking her wrist from his clothing and glaring at her, their faces barely inches apart.

"Ah, well," Interrupted Professor Snape who had not moved even as the rest of the class turned around to start at the pair of them. Her Master dropped her immediately, a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks, enlightening his paling skin, his eyes averting themselves from all others. "Since there is such a lovely companionship between our latest edition and Mr Malfoy, would you like to introduce it?" Offering a hand of reasoning, her Master shuffled a little uncomfortably, though seemed to discard his earlier embarrassment and gave a small smile, not even bothering to look at her.

"Sir. Granger."

"Class. Kindly thank Mr Malfoy and Slytherin for offering up their...services." Yet no one moved in his direction, instead avoided him, looking into their own hands or at the portraits upon the wall. "Well, five points from all of those who are not in Slytherin for your lack of motivation." Sliding his hand into his own sleeve, Snape withdrew a wand, clasping it tightly in his long, white fingers, lifting it slightly. Hermione shuffled back a little, seriously anxious and unnerved by his and her own presence in the room. Her stomach in knots, he brain screaming at her to run, she could barely stand, even as her Master dragged her to her feet, trundling away from her, leaving her standing alone between the two rows of desks. "Non verbal spells however..." Before she knew it, a wisp of vermillion light shot in her direction. She shrieked, unable to even close her eyes as it breathed towards her defenceless form. She had never been so terrified in her life, not for all the times she had encountered magical items, spells and traps. Yet now she was publically defenceless, waiting for whatever it was, whatever would happen to her, unprotected and vulnerable. Yet another bright, transparent blue spell surrounded her suddenly, rebounding Snape's spell and then dissipating itself. She gasped, suddenly aware that she had been holding her breath as she stumbled back a little. Everyone's eyes were no longer upon her, but instead behind her, and as she turned, Hermione felt as though she were about to have a heart attack. Her was stood there, arm outstretched and expressionless, his mouth never once moving, "Weasley...Detention. Saturday night. You were not asked to interfere." Snape stowed his wand away and swept forwards, standing a little in front of Hermione, looking back towards Ron.

"Yes." He said stonily, sitting back in his seat and placing his wand down. Hermione's heart was beating wildly, not having expected anyone to have defended her, never mind him. Not him. Never him. Not now. Yet he had done, as he always did, risking himself for it, for her in the face of tyranny. Her shock began to turn into anger and horror at the thought of Professor Snape daring to do anything to Master Ron when all he had done was defend her.

"Yes Sir." He said cruelly, making Ron squirm, and without even thinking, Hermione allowed her voice to run away with her,

"There's no need for you to call him 'Sir', Sir." She spoke loudly into the silence a repeated shuffling as everyone turned around to look at her. As Snape faced her slowly, he raised a thin eyebrow, his face grave as he spoke down at her.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way?" She was instantly terrified, but felt that she had started, had allowed herself to fall into the trap of her own courage again, and may as well make the most of her loudness, the punishment would no doubt be the same as if she were to remain silent now.

"You tried to bloody curse me! What do you expect is going to happen?" She said defiantly, looking up at his with her hands on her hips, surprised suddenly as he reached to her and took her by the front of her dress, ragging her about a little.

"If you must know, you insufferable know it all, it was a jinx." She simply could not believe how he was trying to justify himself, could not think how she could have possibly seen some good within him the previous year. Not now that he was suggesting that he had honestly not intended to hurt her in the slightest.

"Oh, and that make it so much better!" She glared at him, feeling ever more confident, her skin on fire, her soul burning brighter than it had done in a long time. Her sneered at her, throwing her back at her Master who grabbed her by the arm equally painfully. As Snape turned his back, sweeping back towards the front of the classroom, he extended an arm towards the door, not even glancing back at them,

"Get her out and get another one in. And make sure her little 'episode' is well worth it."

~x~x~x~

Busily gathering the various pots and pans up into her arms, Hermione moved swiftly around the side of the table and towards a large sink, carefully not to run into several House Elves as she went, but also desperate to escape the only other human who was present within the kitchen. Dumping them into the bowl and hurriedly draining water over them, she turned her back upon him and began scrubbing furiously. Yet the handsome and athletic young boy who was in the year above her own did not leave, instead sweeping his blond hair back and moving over to her, placing a hand either side of her waist. Spinning around to face him, her features contorted painfully, she honestly could not stand this particular Halfblooded wizard, especially since he had taken to stalking her in recent weeks. Having heard her name mentioned at Slughorn's 'Slug Club' meeting, he had sought her out and since been far too forward with her in ways that she would rather forget. She had only been released from her Master's service for a small amount of time in order to tidy her things and clean her crockery, and already he had managed to corner her. "Please. Master McLaggen. I really must protest!" She turned away again and resumed her cleaning, a cold shiver snaking her spine as his hands took to her shoulders, massaging vigorously.

"Come on Hermione, just one back rub." He said casually, pushing harder into her skin. She whacked him away, perhaps a little harder than she had intended, though this did not seem to deter him, he simply leant back upon the table giving him what she suspected he thought was a very sexual smile.

"Master would be utterly furious! The answer is no." She began drying her hands and then all of her pots, trying desperately to ignore his presence, hoping that he would take the hint and leave immediately. Yet this seemed to only spur him on further.

"So it's only a 'no' because he won't let you? I could bring Malfoy around easily enough." He moved back towards her, cupping one of her bum cheeks with his hand and squeezing hand. Instantaneously, as if instinctively, she took up whatever she was currently drying, which happened to be a small meat cleaver, and turned around brandishing it in his direction. He let go instantly and backed off, her hair getting bigger and wilder the more furious she became.

"It is a no because I said so!" She said louder, jabbing the knife in his direction, positively disgusted that he would think she could be brought around by such vile behaviour. Muttering heavily she slammed the hatchet down, continuing the dry the rest of her things rather noisily and heavily, breathing very deeply.

"Come on!" He said, sounding a little exasperated at her persistent rejection, "I'll make it worth your while!" Hermione certainly did not want to know what he had in mind for her if he thought his past actions were acceptable. Her stomach bulged and she gagged a little, feeling an acidic bile like substance rising in her throat. "Hey, are you okay?" Though he sounded concerned, she refused to allow herself to be taken in by anything that he said, chose to only speak to him directly.

"Um...Fine...Just a bit, a bit of sick you know." She patted her own chest, forcing it back down, her face pale. Storing her things away she was more desperate than ever to escape him and was positively horrified by his next suggestion.

"Right. Well it's settled then. You can come shower with me and my own slave Lucinda. Pretty little thing she is." Hermione almost swallowed herself there and then, feeling like she was about to have a stroke. True, the girl was little, she was pretty, but not something Hermione ever wished to engage in. The images flashing through her mind were truly horrendous and she tried viciously to push them from her mind, thinking as hard as should could of anything other than the two of them together. Choking a little, she managed to croak out,

"Really Sir. I bat for only one team, not both." Yet he barely seemed to register what she had said, simply mumbling back at her.

"Eh?" Placing her hands on her hips she rounded on him.

"Sir. Please. I don't have much time and I have a lot to do, so if you wouldn't mind?" He studied her carefully, and then stood up straight, pulling his shirt down, running his hands over his own chest. As he began walking away from her he called over his shoulder, turning and winking at her.

"Get finished soon though! Or you'll be late for bath time. Later Granger!" As he disappeared down the corridor and out of sight she held onto her stomach tightly, groaning vividly.

"Prat..." She mumbled bitterly, moving towards a large pile of her recent ironings and scooping them into her arms. Her bracelet began pulsating wildly and she had a small, panicked spasm, before realising what it was. She did not have the time to dawdle, having wasted so much of it upon Cormac McLaggen. As she sped towards the large fireplace, a voice that she had not expected floated over to her suddenly, stopping her in her tracks.

"Granger!" He called out to her, causing her to spin on the spot, staring directly into her saviours face. He walked swiftly towards her, stopping only as Winky collided with his legs, apologising profusely before scuttling off.

"Master Weasley?" She asked as he neared her, bending her head and knees, bowing low to him though still keeping a hold of the clothes she was carrying.

"What the hell was that git doing down here?" She heard him muttering, assuming he was referring to Master McLaggen considering that the House Elves were obviously meant to be in the kitchens. She waited patiently for him to continue, unsure of whether she should thank him for what he did for her a few days before, though did not fancy going into detail what she had endured following it for her insolence. He seemed nervous, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and playing with his own hair, he seemed unable to think of anything to say, his past confidence dwindled to nothing. "Er...I'm looking for Dobby, where is he?" He asked hurriedly, not looking at her, instead taking an interest in a rather large bowl that sat upon a nearby table.

"I'm afraid I don't know Sir." She said curtly, holding her head up high, gripping her clothes ever tighter. His face was pale and gaunt, as though he hadn't slept in days, but she could only think of how he had looked that day she had seen him by Mistress Brown. Happy. He always seemed so sad and so hostile whenever they met, like he hated being around her.

"Well, look for him for me, come and find him." He said quietly, his voice faltering as he pulled his hands through his hair again, looking down at his feet.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sir." She said spitefully, despising how his face had fallen, wanting him to at least try and smile, try and be pleased to see her. He acted as though he simply didn't care and them randomly show her a kindness. She couldn't stand his confusing nature, could not understand why they could not just be long distance friends.

"Why not?" He said suddenly, his authority and confidence returning as he drew himself up to his full height and took a hold of her wrist. As he towered over her she shied away a little, but then returned to him, remembering who they were to one another. She was no longer his slave and he needed reminding of that.

"Master has only released me for ten minutes, my time is almost up." Pulling herself free from him she gave herself a bit of a shake and glared up at him a little, but faltered as his body crumpled a little, obviously hurt.

"Released?" He asked quietly. She could no longer look at him, did not want to see any hurt, any pain or any anger within his face.

"Granger!" Her name echoed over them, deathly and booming, pouring out from her bracelet. She flinched, her eyes bulging as she looked down at it. Knowing she was already running late, not wanting to endure any more for her tardiness, she straightened herself and pursed her lips tightly.

"It's better if it is not discussed in open air." She turned from him immediately and walked away, adding, "Sir." Whether this was as a formality or as a means of departure, she could not even be sure in herself. Her foot upon the hearth, he cried out suddenly,

"Wait!" Hermione's face collapsed, not wanting to have to continue their strained conversation anymore.

"I can't be late Master Weasley. If you could excuse me. I'm sure Dobby will arrive shortly." She didn't even bother to look at him, not even as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close, her back colliding with his chest as he whispered into her ear,

"Harry sent me!" He explained quickly, "Er...Can you tell me anything?" Her breath caught in her chest by his closeness, she could barely speak, never mind think up any of the strange happenings around her Master lately.

"Nothing to report. Sir. Only that there is no need for fear as of just yet." She said simply, though jumped as this time her bracelet roared at her, sending violent shockwaves up her arm.

"GRANGER!" She whimpered a little from the pain and pushed him away finally,

"I must go!" She stepped directly into the fireplace and turned to look back at him, "I'm sorry Ron." Her face saddened, she just hoped that he had seen how true she was being before she was whipped away, engulfed by bright green flames, sending her directly to her Common Room.

~x~x~x~

"What the hell is this?" Hermione said loudly, staring open mouthed at the chamber she was now in. Only moments earlier, her Master had pushed back a bookshelf in the Common Room and had opened a secret passageway. Both she and Stewart had been hurriedly pushed inside and down a small corridor, into a large, wide open room. The room was filled with various pieces of furniture and strange looking objects that made the room resemble something of a strange obstacle course, one of great perilous spikes, disastrous drops and an end goal that seemed too far to ever be reached. The walls were covered in various Muggle items, both for combat and defence, along with tall capped pillars that looked like small watchtowers.

"Well Granger. An intelligent question!" Her Master clapped her on the back, very hard, and walked past her triumphantly, strutting as he went and then spinning to look at her maliciously. "This...Is what Slytherin slaves were made for." Hermione stiffened, her eyes scanning the room once more, ever vigorously, her mouth dropping open.

"But-" She began, horror evident upon her face as she looked up to Steward who seemed very bored by the whole situation.

"Shh! Don't question, just listen!" He turned upon her and placed a finger to his lips, the two of them returning to look at their Master.

"I have something...Special planned." Master Draco continued, now walking over towards the wall, he dragged a double headed axe from the wall and gave it a little twirl, the serpentine handle fitting so snugly between his fingers. He looked at her maliciously, a cruel stare resonating into her body. She felt icy cold all of a sudden, not liking where this was going at all. "So, for that, I have to get you ready." He said simply, throwing the axe aside rather casually as if it were a piece of parchment rather than a possibly murderous weapon.

"Ready for what?" Hermione asked, only to receive a knock to the head from Stewart who seemed to be unable to understand why she could not be silent.

"Listen woman!" She glared up at him, about to retaliate, but she froze where she stood as her Master spoke to her slowly, coldly.

"Granger. If you don't shut that hole in your face, my foot is going to go through it." She backed up into Stewart, shocked by his words and putting a hand to her mouth suddenly, wanting to speak back but then silencing herself. "Understood?" She nodded rapidly, standing up straight to face him fully on, though still nervously eyeing the spear that rest upon the wall just behind his head. "Good. Now. Ackerley's going to take you through it, he's done enough. He'll get you all trained up." Her mouth opened again, she had so many questions to ask, was too impatient to wait for the answers. Yet a strong hand clamped itself over her mouth and she looked at her own, stupidly establishing that she had not covered her own mouth.

"Don't even think about opening your face." He whispered jokingly into her ear, watching as their Master moved around them quietly, heading for the exit.

"You've got five minutes. Then I'm sending them in." Master Draco called over her shoulder, disappearing back into the Common Room and out of their sight. Stewart slowly let go of her, smiling at her a little and bracing himself.

"What...The hell?" She rounded on him, her eyes wide at his expressionless face, the ghost of a laugh barely visible there.

"Look. You have to understand. This is their sport." Hermione almost passed out on the spot, growing more shocked by the second about what she had allowed herself to get dragged in to. She should have just left, abandoned Hogwarts and left. Gone back to school and led a normal Muggle life to herself. Yet as Carla's face flashed into her mind, she knew exactly why she could not leave, why she could never leave. She had to stay, just to make sure that she was safe and happy. Yet now she was faced with this, a strange and dangerous game play that she suspected still had more to give than a simply obstacle course, despite how life threatening it seemed.

"Sport? Sport! Sport is thinks like lacrosse, hockey, rounder's! Not bloody battery!" She shrieked, breathing very heavily and holding her head as he crossed to a wall close by, pulling two small circular sheets of metal with him.

"Look, you're given protection." He threw one at her and she caught it, suddenly realising that she had been given a shield, though it seemed to be of little use considering its size and the course she would have to manoeuvre. "Run, don't get hit, and make sure you're the first one to the end." She paused, thinking hard to herself and then looking up at the pillars. As the realisation of what they were suddenly hit her she gasped and shuddered. The shields would be no use to her in completing the course, would only save her from the oncoming spells that would be fired at her from above. She felt ill, had always known that Slytherin servants were treated badly, but had not suspected they were tortured this badly. The fear within her raged uncontrollably as an idea suddenly cropped into her mind.

"And if I'm not? The first there I mean..." She asked cautiously, already knowing that she would not be appreciative of the answer.

"Then you'll never speak to anyone about what they'll do to you." He could not even look at her, simply stared at the floor as he spoke; indicating to her that he knew exactly what happened and had experienced it at least once for himself. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Is this even legal?" She asked shakily, a slight hope drizzled in her voice, coating her words in optimism for a chance to escape such a procedure.

"Technically? No. But it's an honoured tradition." He began to attach the straps of the shield to her arm, pulling them tightly, causing her veins to pulsate ever stronger, the blood rushing through her as her breath quickened.

"I can't do this." She breathed, gulping loudly and looking into his face. Though he did not look back at her, possibly not even wanting to, not able to.

"You don't have a choice. Not now anyway. Girls didn't used to have to participate; now you have to." His voice oozed empathy, his head pricking up as the passageway opened once more, indicating the arrival of their torturous spell casters, "Get ready. And don't let go of that shield."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	7. Chapter Seven: Curses

_This was a very difficult chapter for me to write, been a little distracted I guess you could say, but I hope it's not too late! I'm dedicating this to **angelicmethod**, my latest reviewer, thank you for taking the time, and also **fatty73**, who has always been a faithful and very questioning reviewer. Thank you all so much and I hope that this is sufficient enough for every reader and reviewer. So please enjoy and I'll get started on the next ASAP! Also, as a side note, I was thinking of using the new Image features to upload a cover for the book, any thoughts? Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: __It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Curses

Hermione huffed heavily and sat up straight, arching her back slightly and groaning loudly. It had been hours since she had begun cleaning the Common Room, with aching arms and breaking back she could at least say the place practically gleamed, despite its overall gloomy nature. To say the least, this had been the least painful punishment she had received so far in the run up to Christmas, and in all honesty, the clean in wake for the decorations had not been overly arduous, despite her only utensils being a cleaning solution and a toothbrush. In fact, she was rather looking forward to the second part of embellishing the Common Room for its inhabitants, filling the room with the Christmas spirit. Leaning forwards again and scrubbing furiously, she grinned, pleased that she only had inches left to clean. Yet her vision was suddenly interrupted as two tiny feet appeared before her. Hermione stopped suddenly, frozen at the sight of her shoes and the thick mud caking the bottom of them. "Um, excuse me?" Came an overly sweet but very hesitant voice. Biting her lip and gulping a little, her eyes shifted upwards and she sat straight. A rather short and innocent looking Slytherin slave stood before her, dressed so similarly to her, pulling at her long, wavy golden hair as it fell over her shoulders and to her waist, where she toyed with it sheepishly, her dazzling silver eyes a little unsure of where to turn. Looking very impatiently up at her, Hermione put her hands upon her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked, rather haughtily, becoming increasingly angry as the girl shuffled her feet from side to side, widening her mess which no doubt Hermione would have to clean up when she left.

"Two things really." She mumbled, quieter than before, biting her lip feverishly, though actually turning to face Hermione. When she did not continue, Hermione's face fell in boredom, both eyebrows remaining raised in high arches.

"What?" She asked lazily, pursing her lips tightly as the girl seemed to gain slight confidence, straightening herself a little and patting down her dress.

"Well, one: Master Malfoy says you missed a bit and asked my to do this." She began circling Hermione quickly, splashing mud and flicking dirt over the cleanly washed surfaces. Her mouth wide open, Hermione turned to face her in utter shock as the girl returned to her, ready to insert the toothbrush into the girl's brain through her ear. "Sorry." She pulled an apologetic face, but she remained furious, not only with the girl but also her Master, who had known just how long she had spent on this one task. "And two, you're Hermione Granger aren't you?" She asked suddenly, catching Hermione off guard and causing a rather stupid and dumbfounded look to spread across her face. Staring blankly, she barely managed to mumble out,

"Yes...Why?" As their eyes connected, Hermione recoiled slightly, her frame faltering, her anger melting away instantly. The girl that stared back at her looked so similar to Carla, her Carla, the girl she had not seen in weeks, yet now her eyes stared back at her, boring into her soul, crying out for her. Resisting the urge to draw the girl tightly into her arms, protect her innocence, she shivered a little, patting herself down nervously.

"Well...I know you've been recently taking to the place that they call The Games Chamber." She said again, flicking her hair over her shoulder and chewing her cheek a little, seemingly a little more confident with how their conversation was progressing, grateful for not having received a heavy blow on Hermione's part. Yet she gave a loud snort and folded her arms.

"Oh, the originality!" She cried, almost hysterical, her voice dripping with sarcasm at the name she had given that murderous room. Scowling at the very thought of it she huffed a little, sincerely wishing now that the conversation was over.

"Do you know what they're planning?" She asked, kneeling down to Hermione's height and clutching her knees tightly, her head cocked to one side inquisitively. Yet she could not bring herself to show any kindnesses towards the girl, drawing her eyes away and refusing to even look at her, not wanting to be seen by Carla's eyes, not be reminded of her so vividly.

"No. Why?" She spat a little, resuming her irate floor scrubbing, the wires of the brush mashing furiously into the floor, barely making any impact as they splayed out, the plastic scratching painfully into the stone.

"I just thought...With you being so close to Master Malfoy-" The girl shrugged, sitting back onto her bottom and rocking a little, wiggling her toes as she went, seemingly finding them highly amusing. Yet as the words reached Hermione's ears, her face burst into flames, her entire body lived as she pushed down hard, snapping the implement clean in two. Ever more enraged with herself for creating an even more difficult job for herself, she threw away the other end carelessly and took the smaller piece, scrubbing once more.

"I wouldn't call it close." She said through gritted teeth, rejecting her eyes need to leave the floor.

"-You may know something. All I know is...We'll be competing against one another." They fell silent for a second, Hermione ceasing any action and sitting back, falling against a table and looking into her lap. 'Competition', this girl would be her opponent. She would have to face this small girl in a battle to save herself from punishment knowing that she would battle to the end, fight to win. Yes, she was not the fastest, she had never been the most skilled, but she knew that she was smart, had the mind power to win and save herself. She felt instantly ashamed of herself, dithering over small things like flecks of mud or a broken toothbrush. Sighing a little, Hermione stood, bringing the girl with her and over towards a small leather couch. They sat a while in the quiet sloshing of the lake, watching a swarm of small, horned water demons swim past, which Hermione strongly suspected were Grindylows. Her eyes narrowing at their devilish bodies she managed to tear her eyes from them, turning to the girl who was looking at her expectantly.

"Who do you work for?" Hermione asked suddenly, though also rather softly, trying to sound more inquisitive than provoking, keeping herself as calm as she possibly could do, speaking kindly.

"Mistress Daphne Greengrass." Came the reply and Hermione's brows furrowed, scanning her memory rapidly. She was sure she had seen the girl at some point, was in her year, one of Puggy's friends. Sighing distastefully she shook herself, a devilish grin spreading across her face, her stomach warming a little towards the girl.

"Oh...Well, I can't say I won't try and win. Whatever it's all for." Giggling a little she leant back against the couch, and closed her eyes, awaiting a sarcastic response that was never to come.

"Don't think I won't either." She replied as Hermione looked to her once more, eyeing her now outstretched hand. "Hilary Weasley." She said simply, smiling widely. Yet as the words left her lips, Hermione shot back towards the arm of the chair, toppling backwards over it head over heels and landing with a loud crack. Barely able to even breathe, she dragged herself up to look over the arm, her mouth wide open in shock. She could not believe what she had just heard, could not begin to imagine why a member of his family had been kept from her, or perhaps even made into a Slytherin, even worse...A slave like her. Staring at her with bulging eyes, she stuttered a little.

"Weasley?" She coughed out, desperately hoping that she had heard wrong, hoping beyond all hope that her former Master had never mentioned such a relative because one had never existed so. Yet Hilary shifted uncomfortably, seemingly racking her brain for a suitable response, knowing that the growing conversation had suddenly turned cold and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah...Yes. You were my second cousin's slave weren't you?" She said a little sheepishly, scratching her arm a little and giving a nervous giggle in her direction. Hermione pulled herself further up, even more confused than before at the confirmation of her family. Nodding slightly, she made a strange, strangled kind of noise and then scooted around to sit back upon the couch, though a little further from Hilary than she had done originally.

"But. He's Pureblood. How-" Hermione began babbling away vigorously, but Hilary finished it instead, smiling widely,

"Did I end up a slave?" Giving a haughty laugh she looked up to the ceiling, a little concerned with her next phrasings, "Having parents who are both squibs makes you about as dirty as being Muggleborn." She said quietly and calmly, Hermione almost able to hear her heart shattering as she spoke. She saw no issues with squibs, and knowing that Hilary was at Hogwarts clearly indicated some kind of magical ability. Surely her old Master's family would not be so cruel as to abandon her just because of her heritage, even though she was still Pureblood. Hermione had never heard of such a profanity, such a hideous vulgarity in the miscarriage of justice. As she sat, dumbfounded by this revelation, her face twisted suddenly, the implications of what Hilary had said hitting her suddenly.

"Being Muggleborn is not dirty." She pulled a hideous face at Hilary who grimaced slightly, looking uncomfortable again. Slightly unnerved by herself, Hermione gave a weak smile, hoping to take the edge off of her sharp words.

"Not to people like us, people who have lived this side of life." Hilary replied quietly, the two of them shuffling beside one another. Clearing her throat loudly, she continued, "Out of interest. Where was he going?" Hermione's head whipped up, confusion drizzling back into her features.

"Sorry?" She asked, sounding overly surprised at her question, still a little perplexed as to who she was referring to but with a fairly rough idea.

"Master Malfoy. He ran off after he'd spoken to me. Very suspicious if you ask me." Crossing her arms tightly and looking excessively mystified herself as she squinted slightly. Hermione relaxed a little, sitting back and thinking to herself. True, he was always in a hurry everywhere, disappearing constantly, though she had never really c0onsdiered where exactly he was adamant in getting to.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, he does it a lot. I can't find him anywhere most of the time. He finds me." Considering her predicament a little more, she bit her lips, thinking instantly that this was definitely something that Master Harry should be aware of, "I had expected that when I can here I'd be under constant watch. But it's pretty much the same as before, as long as I ask his permission to leave here. He gets very angry when I sneak off." The more Hermione thought, the more she realised how easy her life was, how incredibly uncomplicated the transition had been, having only endured minor changes, mainly more severe punishments, harsher tasks and more prolonged hours of work.

"It's better not to argue with Slytherin's." Hilary said slowly, her graceful features faltering grievously.

~x~x~x~

Stumbling along the first floor, weighed down by a large pile of freshly washed clothes, intent upon scurrying down into the dungeons before she was caught dawdling on the staircase, Hermione leant heavily against a wall, catching her breath a little before straightening herself out again, ready for the next leg of her journey. Yet a distant voice, shouting at her from above caught her attention suddenly, a voice she had longed to hear for weeks now, seeing only a shadow of her friend sometimes running around the Slytherin Common Room. "Oh, Hermione!" She was suddenly knocked violently to the floor, tumbling down the last few steps of the staircase, her ribcage crushed by a great weight to her chest as her bespectacled fried bounced up and down upon her enthusiastically.

"Carla?" She managed to croak out, receiving a fervent flapping of her friends head in return and not a single word of speech. As she continued her varied bouncing and shaking of Hermione's body, she became ever sicker, a headache bursting into her skull, "Carla! You...You're going to kill me!" Yet there was no heed of her words, only a continued thrashing of her in her over excited state, "CARLA! MY BRAIN IS BLEEDING!" There was a sudden yank and her friend was pulled upwards directly and plopped onto the nearest step by another being who was staring down at her bluntly.

"For Merlin's sake woman! What happened to discrepancy?" Kevin hissed loudly, dragging Hermione upwards and stuffing the clothes back into her arms rapidly, still glaring down at Carla in a rather embarrassed way. Though despite their constant reshufflings of various items of clothing and folding of shirts and cloaks, Carla continued in her overly loud voice, practically shrieking at Hermione and whipping her hair back into submission.

"Go straight away!" Hermione pulled a rather ugly face at Carla's very red one as a dribble of spit fell from her lips, plopping inelegantly onto her hand as her eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Carla!" Kevin cried at her, abandoning her and clamping a hand over her mouth, a mortal look glazing his features as he looked around them rapidly, though found the surrounding area surprisingly quiet and deserted.

"W...What?" Hermione shook her head a little, an eyebrow raised high, and unable to understand why either of them was here in the first place or as to why they were trying to be secretive. Carla suddenly broke free, making a grab for Hermione, held back at the waist by Kevin who was growing ever more anxious with every passing second.

"You must you must! Go now! We'll have to leave before we're spotted or someone overhears." She cried, waving her arms about manically, causing Hermione to smile slightly, having missed her friend's abstract and irrational behaviour. Yet Kevin's hands also joined hers, sarcasm pouring from his mouth as he mimicked her cruelly,

"Surely not with your loud mouth?" Staring at them both as if they had just escaped the watchful care of a sane human being, she sighed heavily and placed the remainder of the clothes down, and taking her friends shoulders, forcing her to look her square in the face. Pursing her lips she made a silencing motion, her eyes flitting up and down the stairs momentarily.

"Carla! Where?" She asked quietly and calmly, hoping to have the same effect upon her, though it did little to dampen her hyperactivity.

"Oh! The Second Floor! Classroom Two F! The abandoned one!" With that she shot off, screeching up the stairs and out of sight, a hand thrown over her back and waving manically as she cackled aggressively. Kevin looked around sheepishly, helping place the last of the clothing into Hermione's arms, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Apologies." He said remorsefully, giving her a small smile and a wave, turning from her, following the madly energized teen up the stairs.

"...She's so thick at times..." Hermione closed her eyes slightly, laughing a little. Yet her face fell, suddenly wondering why she would be called upon to an old out of use classroom. Biting her lip she hurried up the stairs, intent upon making the journey as quickly as possible as not to be seen acting suspiciously. Tumbling down the corridor and pushing her back into a large, creaking wooden door, she turned into the dusty room, shutting the door firmly behind her. Breathing heavily she noticed the three figures sat upon desks at the opposite end of the room suddenly turn, wands thrust out in her direction. She gasped heavily and recoiled back into the door, almost dropping all she held, having to slump for them a little, and holding on tightly. Yet her breath suddenly slackened as she realised who was advancing towards her, calmly now, weapons lowered. A small smile broke onto her face before it faltered, remembering all her Master had told her, all he had warned her about in her dealings with Gryffindor's.

"Master Harry? Master and Mistress Weasley? I can't be seen with you guys!" Immediately she turned her back on them, trying to juggle the clothes in one hand whilst she fumbled for the door knob with the other, seemingly unable to find it. Yet a hand gripped her shoulder, spinning her back around as Master Harry bent to her level, looking deep into her eyes desperately.

"That's why we're here. Now. What can you tell us?" He asked her straight, not bothering to beat about the bush with any informal chit chat or niceties.

"I...There isn't much to tell. Not directly to do with Master Draco. Other...Other than what Hilary mentioned..." She looked to the floor, thinking hard to herself but not managing to come up with much as she mumbled on to herself, not noticing how his face lit, or how the intrigued Weasley siblings peered over his shoulder at her inquisitively.

"Other than?" Master Harry gave her a small shake, trying to force the information out of her, as if the repeated juddering would somehow bleed the words through her skin and into his mind. Hermione simply stared up at him, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly as she thought about how she could possibly phrase her supposed 'findings'.

"Well. He does keep disappearing I guess." She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders slightly and looking up at him innocently, a little stuck as to where her lack of information would now lead her.

"Disappearing?" He repeated whilst staring at her blankly, his arms falling from her shoulders with a loud flop as he stood back from her.

"You guess?" Came Master Ron's voice, pushing his friend to one side to get a better look at her. Blushing furiously she took a deep breath, spurred on to give as much information as she possibly could, blabbering on, unable to stop herself, not knowing why she was suddenly urged to do so.

"Yes! I can't find him anywhere. He just leaves for hours on end and I never see him." Blushing vibrantly she fell back into herself, her lips bound together as she cuddled into her clothing, blinking a little too much and a little too fast as she shuffled around nervously under his piercing and content gaze. Yet as he looked to Master Harry she became suddenly overly nervous, her skin crawling a little as they both leered at her.

"Hermione. This is very, very important. Where was he yesterday?" Master Harry asked, his voice very low and threatening as if her next words would be the difference between life and death. Not wanting to even reply she cleared her throat a little, pushing past them and placing the clothes upon the table, not looking at any of them.

"With me. Why?" She replied a little shakily, knowing that this sincere and truthful answer would only disappoint them.

"Katie Bell was cursed yesterday, given a cursed necklace. Are you sure he didn't give it her?" Mistress Ginevra asked suddenly, looking concernedly over at her as Hermione spun around to face them.

"He couldn't have." She replied in shock that they even her Master could do such a thing. True, he could be mean, even cruel, but even he had a human and sensitive side, one that bled through whenever he assumed himself alone. She could not even think of him doing such a thing as cursing another student.

"Can you be absolutely certain?" Master Harry pestered, annoying her slightly that he would question her over it. Tilting her head at him she straightened her head indefinitely, and shuffled her shoulders.

"Yes! I was with him all day practicing for...Something." She said carefully, not wanting to divulge too much information about her practices for fear of retribution from her Master for possibly revealing too much, yet also out of the shame of how she was having to fight for herself, even against Master Ron's own blood. Yet he suddenly rounded on her, his face bright red and flushed, staring at her accusingly.

"Are you in with him?" He spat suddenly, making a grab for her. But she backed into the desk behind her staring at him as if he were a savage dog

"You what?" She cried hysterically, despising the very notion that she could ever have any romantic feelings for her Master.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Added Master Harry, looking at him crazily as if he had smacked each of them in the face in turn and found it perfectly acceptable. Yet his sister snapped, pushing him hard and then putting her hands upon her hips.

"For heaven's sake Ron! Not everyone is 'getting' with everyone! You don't need to accuse Hermione too!" She said scathingly and Hermione looked at her cautiously as she stepping into a dangerous area of conversation. He shook himself and pointed in her direction, not tearing his eyes from his sister as she reared up trying to bear up to him.

"What would he be needing to 'practice' with her all day?" His voice raised in obvious frustration, Master Harry put a hand to his head and rubbed it painfully, adding into the conversation rather exasperatedly,

"Can we please get back to the subject at hand?" Yet he was ignored completely as Hermione suddenly cottoned on to exactly what her former Master was implying fully, anger rising through her stomach.

"I would never do such a thing! It's absolutely forbidden!" Taking a step towards him, she was only stopped as Mistress Ginny held out an arm in front of her, stopping her from going any further towards him and possibly incriminating herself.

"Ignore him Hermione, he's just deranged." She added, eyeing him distastefully and ignoring his protesting cries and fist actions.

"I am not!" He retorted, all three of them still ignoring Master Harry's attempts to intervene,

"Er, guys?" Hermione felt increasingly guilty for ignoring his input, but the anger within her was so overwhelming she could not resist being involved in the current conversation, at the ready to defend herself at any given moment. She hated the thought that he would ever suspect she was with anyone, not when she had so much turmoil in her life already, and a relationship, especially with a Pureblood, no matter how attracted to him she was, could only end in danger and chaos.

"Yes you are!" The Mistress replied instantaneously, prompting Hermione to unleash her anger upon him, regardless of the consequences, knowing that she was a Slytherin now, under the protection and punishment of her Master Draco.

"How can you possibly even think that of me? You arse Ronald Weasley!" She span under Mistress Ginny's arm and shoved him hard in the chest, and although he moved barely centimetres, the look of shock upon his face was clearly evident.

"Shut it both of you. I was only asking!" He said shakily, looking down at her with sincere and sad eyes, seemingly having realised what he had said and how he had obviously hurt her. Yet his sister deemed the conversation unfinished, diving forwards with her attack, defending Hermione a little more than she would have hoped for, a little too brutally.

"It's only because nobody wants to snog you!" She said smugly, a glint in her eye as his face turned scarlet, his ears practically glowing, looking as though he were about to either cry or unleash his fury upon the nearest inanimate object he could find. Hermione backed up a little, going back towards Master Harry who was stood looking incredibly frustrated and bored with the whole situation.

"Seriously, will you lot shut up?" He said, Master Ron looking to all of them through the silence, deciding that the conversation had to continue and he had to defend himself.

"You don't know that!" He spat, but his sister simply sat upon the nearest desk, flicking one leg over the other and staring at him expressionlessly,

"Oh, I do! Just because I'm with Dean, and Harry's snogged Cho loads. Even Hermione's had it off with Viktor. There's only you that's unwanted." Hermione flinched a little at the sibling's rivalry, feeling suddenly very sorry for the young boy in his embarrassment, knowing within herself that what she was implying was completely untrue. She wanted him. Maybe not forever, maybe not as a boyfriend, but she lusted for him when they were together. And she had kissed him, had his lips against her, his skin touching hers so intimately. Knowing she could not speak of it, could not relive it, could never make anything more of it she felt instantly saddened, her head falling towards the floor as she gripped onto her dress tightly, feeling the green silky material falling through her fingers.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Burst out Master Harry suddenly, breathing heavily as he bore down upon all three of them. They fell into silence, all of them looking ashamedly at the floor as he calmed himself, "Now...Back to the immediate problem?" He suggested, his voice high and strained as he turned back towards her. Hermione flinched a little as he placed a hand upon her arm and looked deeply into her eyes, "Hermione. Keep your ears and eyes OPEN. I want to know where he's going." In that instant Hermione felt the connection between them, knowing that he needed her, needed her to provide information, careful and concisely collected information that could help his ongoing unknown battle.

"Sir." She nodded finally, trying to put a small smile on her face, though failing miserably.

"Right." He nodded back at her, straightening up and taking a hold of Mistress Ginny's upper arm and pulling her towards the door quickly, "Let's go." She looked positively dumbfounded as she was pushed through the door, Hermione only just catching the beginnings of her protests,

"But-" The door swung shut with a loud snap, leaving former Master and slave alone together in silence.

"Nice to know you didn't even try to deny it." He broke through suddenly, though speaking very quietly, much softer than she had prepared herself for, than she had overly anticipated.

"Deny what?" She asked, overly innocently, hoping that he would drop the subject and they could both leave. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him, but also to run to her Common Room, run and hide in the folds of the blankets of her bedding and bury herself within them and forget the world to the darkness of the world.

"You and that bastard Krum! How dare you be with him?" He rushed towards her suddenly, pushing her backwards and pinning her under his arms and onto the table. With nowhere to run to she simply cowered under his gaze, fearful for what he may do to her. Yet she stopped suddenly, shaking her head and suddenly remembering who they were to each other. Yes, he was a Pureblooded Master who she had to be polite to, had to respect, but he was not her true Master anymore, and the earrings dangling from her head reminded her ever more that she was not his. Standing up straight and pushing her chest out and straight into his she stuck her nose upwards, glaring at him wildly.

"Encase you didn't notice, I have my own life! I don't need to ask your permission for anything, especially not anymore!" She said at him boldly, but he shook her back, bearing his teeth at her vividly, trying to ignore her shovings at his chest as she tried to remove him from her. Yet he would not move and Hermione was becoming increasingly frustrated with him, her anger building up further as she gave him one last push. He toppled backwards spitting his venomous anger at her. Though she had to admit, she was a little scared of him, he was very attractive in his current state and was causing her blush to rise ever more, even as she darted from under her and around towards the window, convinced that he would leave her as he stood by the door.

"No. But you did then. And you still perused him." He still persisted and Hermione could hear his footsteps coming towards her. She could not draw her eyes from the wall, not even being able to move a few inches to her left to look out of the window at the setting sun. Wanting desperately to run, she could think only to defend herself, defend her entire being and her honour.

"He liked me. For me. And then you had to go and mess everything up!" She still refused to look at him, her hands running over her various bracelets, feeling the cool metal and hoping that it would calm her burning skin as it oozed heat, brimming with passionate fury.

"Me? Me mess everything up?" He laughed suddenly at her causing her to freeze where she stood, not liking where the conversation was going, wanting to hurt him before he managed to get to her.

"Yes you. All that pouncing on me, hurting him and making me kiss you." Her arms flailing about her head, she could just imaging him stood behind her, cool and uncaring, casually laughing coldly, and enjoying seeing her squirm under his gaze. He gave a loud snort which made her jump slightly, knowing that her words had struck a chord with him, preparing herself for his response.

"Oh...I just hope it didn't spark anything within you. You're just a play thing for men like me." He snarled, a hint of sarcasm brewed with laughter spewing from his mouth as he back stiffened and she span around forcefully.

"You mean pathetic, ignorant, selfish boys like you?" She screamed at his, completely unprepared as he pushed her back into the wall very hard, pushing his body up against her as hard as he could, pushing his lips against hers forcefully and pushing his way into her mouth. She squirmed a little, pushing him away, trying not to be crushed under his weight. Her resistance waning, her arms could barely push against him further, instead clutching the front of his robes and pulling him into her and kissing him back. Her mind completely blank she card not as he pushed into her deeper, practically crushing her tiny frame with his own. Her eyes snapped open suddenly, fully aware of what was happening and how she had allowed herself to be drawn in by his infatuation and his fury. With all her might she pushed him backwards, just enough to detangle them, "How dare you kiss me now?" She demanded of him, knowing it was rich of her to place blame fully on him. Breathing heavily, with tight pursed lips, she stared at him with wide and uncomfortable eyes. Staring sheepishly at the floor he looked back up at her and then moved towards her suddenly, seeing her jump slightly.

"Where was it?" He asked hoarsely, Hermione suddenly becoming extremely confounded by what he was asking; thoughts of their brief encounter momentarily leaving her mind.

"Was what?" She asked accusingly, extremely unhappy as he gently took hold of her hand and looked at it, seemingly studying her nails slightly. She felt calm again, the gentleness of his ever fluctuation personality shining through once more, just a brief fleeting moment, especially for her.

"Where did he kiss you?" He asked quietly and Hermione immediately understood, carefully raising the back of the hand towards him. As he placed his lips gently upon it, he looked back to her and she pointed to her forehead, her cheek and then her lips. Placing his hands upon her shoulders he bent down, carefully touching his lips to her own, applying only slight pressure as she tasted the sweetness and kindness of his soul, "Don't let anyone else kiss you here."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	8. Chapter Eight: A Kiss Too Far

_As a brief warning, this chapter is a little longer than the others and was practically heart wrenching for me to write, so please be prepared! Also how lovely for so many people to review so quickly! A few things I'd like to add in firstly, thank you to **RonMioneOnly** and **HPFan** for giving me a few ideas regarding using the new Image Manager, and also, to **ScarletNox**, I hope that this chapter has more of that elusive 'emotion' that you were seeking :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I know I've been mega pants with updates recently, but hopefully this one's out a little quicker for you all. For **VieveBridget26**, enjoy this chapter and Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: __It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Kiss Too Far

It was surprisingly hot as the sun bore down upon Hermione as she sat inside the sweltering Greenhouses, surrounded by several patches of seemingly normal grass. Armed with only a small pair of scissors, she had been viciously hacking at each of them for twenty minutes, barely making any kind of change or indentation to their abundance. She had been surprised when Master Draco had sat her down and ordered her to cut them, only to find that each blade was like steel, taking all of her strength to dislodge. Even as he had left her alone, giving her the solitude she needed to rant, rave and swear with all of her might as she battled with the unyielding plant. Both Hilary and Rhys had soon joined her attempts, barely increasing her success as it seemed to harden with every snap and every tug. Sweating profusely, she silent cursed the plant, wishing it a very painful and prolonged death, promising to destroy it if it killed her. Yet, in truth, she was overly glad of her new friends company, strained as though their relationships were, bound only by their predicaments, their descent into slavery. Though, she had to admit, she felt sincerely awkward at times, the two of them darting around one another like embarrassed children who thought they would contract some kind of disease if they touched one another. She smiled a little as Hilary blushed as he spoke kindly to her, staring over the top of his spectacles at her in a rather a matter of fact way.

"You see. It's mainly used to stop intruders, goes straight through the foot and all." He said simply, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Ah, yes!" She replied rather breathlessly, seemingly in awe of his knowledge of the magical elements. Smiling slightly, Hermione sighed to herself, wishing she had someone like that, someone she could confide in, someone she could treasure without fear of retribution. In their own small world, none of them noticed as an enormously fat, bald, short old man scuttled up behind them rather agilely, his immense belly wobbling about him, his buttons threatening to pop suddenly and likely hit one of the three of them in the back of the head. A rough coughing from behind startled the three of them, and as they turned around they came face to face with a large silver, walruslike moustache that was threatening to engulf them completely.

"Ah, Granger! And er...?" He boomed, his arms outstretched and sheepish as he pulled a large grin at the three of them, looking rather expectantly.

"Weasley and Keetley Sir." Replied Rhys, Hilary looking as though she had been recently smacked with a pan as she stared back up at Professor Slughorn.

"Ah. Quite right. Well, I'm sure you'll have been informed that I'll be having a small get together next month in preparation for Christmas?" He asked, speaking more to Hermione than the others, effectively choosing to ignore their presence. She frowned a little at his incompetence, but replied nonetheless in as most polite a manner as she could muster.

"In November Sir?" Hermione enquired, biting her lip a little as he pushed her friends out of view, beaming down at her.

"Quite Granger. Now, I'll be expecting you there!" Looking at him as though he were deluded, Hermione could not understand how on earth the Professor expected her to attend one of his fancy do's, knowing that she was a Slytherin slave, albeit one of the few where were allowed out of the Common Room. There was no possible way in which she would dare to even ask if she would be allowed to attend even the Head of Slytherin House's party, meaning she would not doubt also miss out of Muggle Mayhem this year.

"But Sir, I can't possibly do that. Myself, Hilary and Rhys are very busy and I doubt we would be allowed to attend." She reasoned, being careful to notion to her fellow servants rather exaggeratedly, though he seemed not to take the slightest bit of notice. Even more annoyed by his oblivious nature, Hermione huffed loudly and folded her arms crossly, even though both of her companions felt little impact from his ignorance, no doubt used to being thrown aside by those of other blood.

"Nonsense! I mean...Gwenog Jones will be there!" With a clap upon her shoulder that nearly knocked her sideways into the glass, Slughorn smiled widely, chuckling to himself. As he turned from them waddling away and towards the door, he called back over his shoulder, still chortling to himself, "Fear not! I'll sort it, you will be there! I'm not letting you go again!" As the door snapped shut behind him, the three of them looked at the space he had vacated as if he had suddenly grown claws and burrowed into the earth to make himself a nest.

"He's mad..." Hilary whispered, nudging the both of them and then pointing wildly at the now vacant patch of land as if they could not remember where he had been.

"The Slug Club, I hear they call it." Hermione added, looking back towards the patches of grass that she really did not want to return to, feeling sick just looking at it. Every magical being seemed to be against her, nothing working out properly, everything pushing her back and dragging her down into the mud, wanting to crush her soul, extinguish her life.

"Hey! Master McLaggen will be going to old Slugys no doubt! You could be King and Queen Slug!" Rhys said suddenly, a gleeful smile plastered over his face as Hilary stifled a giggle.

"Shut it." Hermione shot at him, trying desperately not to laugh herself, almost wishing she had not mentioned the young Gryffindor's recent stalking. Shuffling a little, she turned her head elegantly, returning to the luscious looking grass and its hidden weapons. "Besides, we should probably get some more practicing in." She continued, not looking at either of them.

"What's the point if we don't even know what it's all for?" Asked Hilary rather absent mindedly, reminding Hermione heavily of when Carla used to ask stupid and irrelevant questions that could only produce hilarity.

"Because I don't intend on losing to a Weasley." Hermione replied devilishly, throwing a blade of the cut grass in their direction. Dodging it skilfully, Rhys put up his hands with his fingers spread wide in a rather miming pose.

"Oooh. Harsh!" He said mimicking hysteria in a high, shrill voice, doing a rather girlish bottom shake as he spoke. Raising an eyebrow at him, she continued, now looking towards their third complement.

"She knows I'm only messing!" Hilary smiled back at her widely, but it faltered as Hermione next spoke, the reality of what could happen setting in. "I wouldn't want either of us to lose..." Hermione's heart went out to her, it truly did. Her small, innocent and unblemished face looking sorrowful. Could Hermione really win, just to save herself, or would she take the fall for Hilary, just to save her from any perilous after effects.

"No. But someone has to face punishment." Hilary said quietly, looking towards the floor. Yet she suddenly turned up to them, a grimace upon her face, "I even overheard Adam Dickens telling Avery Petz that you'll be expelled if you lose!" Hermione's eyes widened vastly, a sudden fear washing over her like an icy wave of despair and deceit. If she was expelled, flung from the grounds of the school, Carla would be lost to her forever. She would be parted from them all, Kevin, Justin, her new Slytherin friends. She would be gone from the most fascinating place she had ever entered and the world of magic would vanish.

"They wouldn't do that surely!" Reasoned Rhys, finding the very notion absolutely absurd and huffing at the implication it presented. Yet Hermione could not disband the possibility that it could be a potential punishment. After all, those who had received it previously had never spoken of it, perhaps they could not.

"I wouldn't put it past them, I-" She began, suddenly cut off by a loud bark from the now open doorway.

"Granger!" Jumping inches into the air, she sped towards the door, kneeling as deep into the mud as she could, bowing deeply, her heart beating faster than it had done in weeks, her blood forcing itself through her veins at an alarming rate.

"Master Draco!" She cried, flinging her arms into the air in a rather uncontrollable manner, earning a raised eyebrow and smug smirk from him. Yet his face faltered suddenly and he glowered at her chillingly,

"I leave you for mere minutes, and this is what I find?" She looked up into his face, finding his anger somewhat forced, calming her a little. Yes, maybe he did enjoy tormenting her, giving her arduous tasks to complete, but she could see something within him, something that was worth keeping, and something that needed to be exploited and given a chance to shine within the world. "I want this entire thing trimmed to perfection within the hour!" He barked, looking down at her as though she were an annoying bug that should be squashed quickly. Even so, she had struggled and struggled to trim the grass, only to be now told that she had little time left to complete it.

"But Sir!" She protested, now completely oblivious to her friends as he towered over her relentlessly.

"Granger. Do it. Or you're dead." He said quietly, bending down to her level and looking her directly in the eyes. He took hold of her chin indefinitely, his nails and fingers digging into her skin painfully, "Understand?" She began nodding profusely, eyes bulging as she winced at his afflicting of pain.

"Yes Sir." As he turned to leave, Hermione's nose twitched and she took a hold of his hand suddenly. His skin was cold, colder than she had anticipated, almost as if he had no life within him, perhaps no reason for life to exist for him. He looked back at her inquisitively as her saddened eyes gazed into his face, a feeling of overwhelming anticipation flowing through her, a need to go with him, a need to find Master Harry, "Sir! Where are you going?" She asked, but immediately wished she had not as he snatched himself away from her, a torturous look in his eyes.

"None of your business! I don't want to see you for at least six hours! Surely you do not need supervision?" With that he spun on his heels, making sure to kick her painfully as he went, not even looking back at her nor waiting for a response.

"No Sir." She said quietly as the others shuffled towards her, all three of them staring out of the doors at his retreating back as he headed for the castle. Hermione simply could not shake the sense of foreboding that had entered her body, her stomach shivering and shaking. Her erratic breathing was only broken as Hilary placed her arms over her shoulders, clasping them at her front and then resting her head upon her own.

"Wow...He really likes you!" She said enthusiastically, giving Hermione a small shake. But she looked up at her ludicrously, sure that she must have misheard her outrageous statement.

"What the hell? How have you managed to reach that conclusion?" She shuffled out of Hilary's clutches, her mouth wide open and gaping as though she had tried to fit several entire aubergines into it all at once.

"That was nice by his standards!" Hilary reasoned, tilting her head out of the door a little more, sweeping the area with her eyes, ignoring Hermione's obvious fit of despair.

"No. It was underhandedness!" She cried, barely able to believe what was being suggested. Flinging her arms up in the air and brandishing the small nail scissors up at her, "Do you not see these?" Trying to strengthen her argument she flung her arms out in the direction of the grass in madness. "Do you not see this?" Perhaps there was more to him yes, and maybe he wasn't overly cruel, but he did truly have a twisted way of forcing her into seemingly simply tasks. Pursing her lips, she frowned, extremely unhappy with how seriously she was not being taken.

"You act as though he's asked you to eat his shit or die." Rhys said lazily, clearly siding with Hilary. Hermione however recoiled in disgust, her expression darkening considerably.

"I for one choose death." She hissed, sticking her nose into the air, sincerely wishing that Kevin was with her, knowing that he at least would have defended her against such notions. A sudden shoe flew through the air at her, hitting her arm softly and falling with a flop to the ground.

"Come on 'Mione! Here, I'll help you!" Giggled Hilary, holding out her hand when Hermione passed her belongings back to her.

"Smacking me with your shoe is not what I call helping." A small smile creeping onto her face as her friend bent down to replace her shoe. Yet as she did, she unveiled the doorway and all that was beyond it, a small girl streaking across the grounds in scarlet robes. Standing up and pushing past, Hermione peered out, squinting to identify the auburn haired, small girl, her eyes widening with surprise. "Wait...Is that...It's Demelza Robins! Ooh, she's bleeding heavily!" The girl had been from her house last year, a fifth year who had always been extremely kind to her, regardless of their differing statuses. A knot inside her began to form, her curiosity as to why she would be in such a state taking over, only being disturbed as Hilary peered over her shoulder sombrely, whispering out into the dying air of the day,

"Quidditch practice. The big game's only two days away. The snake versus the lion."

~x~x~x~

The day of the big game had arrived swiftly, much more so than Hermione had anticipated; probably due to how busy her Master had kept her over the hours, busily running around after him and bringing him various oddities that he always seemed unable to explain away. She had also discovered his particular fondness of apples, just as her previous Master and had often been sent to the kitchens to retrieve several of them. Even that very morning, before she had set off for the Quidditch pitch, she had left a pile of them by his bedside for when he returned to his dormitory. As she and her two fellow Slytherin slaves came upon the gate of the stadium, a loud shriek reached them from behind a tree just outside the arena. Standing upon her tiptoes, Hermione could just make out two sets of flaming red hair, and another of black which was whipping about furiously. Motion to her friends, she hurried over, leaving them waiting for her by the gates. As she neared, she could make out the voice of Ginny Weasley, apparently shouting at her older brother, who had no doubt started a petulant quarrel with her simply for the sake of having an argument. "Just because you've never snogged anyone in your life, just because the best kiss you've ever had is from our Auntie Muriel-" She shrieked, pointing a finger at him accusingly, her face flushed from anger.

"Shut your mouth!" Master Ron bellowed back, brandishing his broomstick in her direction. Curiosity arising within her ever more, Hermione shuffled a little closer, taking note of the exasperated look upon Master Harry's face as he seemingly tried to calm the two to no avail.

"No, I will not!" Yelled back Mistress Ginny, evidently beside herself as she knocked the broom from her face, squaring up to her taller brother. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!" Stamping her feet, she turned her back on both of them, striding quickly and largely out of sight, not once bothering to look back at either of them. With Master Ron's face twisted in anger, he looked as though he were ready to beat something, someone into a pulp, just to release all of his anger in one great sweep. This side of him, terrified her immensely, and Hermione was half tempted to abandon the connection attempt, readily spinning around until a voice floated over to her.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" It was that of the foolish Mistress Lavender Brown, a girl Hermione had long since despised and knew that her former Master did also. Even as he ignored her shouts, she still continued, "Do me proud!" Something within Hermione snapped, anger perhaps, even jealously, but she was ready to throttle the girl for even thinking she could speak to Master Ron in such a tone. Yet he himself had disappeared, instead only Master Harry remained, now closer to her having spotted her suddenly as she was mid-glare.

"Hermione?" He asked, sounding a little surprised that she had managed to make it her without her Master's accompaniment.

"Master Harry!" She patted her dress down, bowing low to him and trying not to make too much of a fool out of herself.

"Hey, you've come to watch us?" He asked her interestedly, looking around her, seemingly looking for someone else to be with her, only spotting Hilary and Rhys who were awaiting her patiently.

"Of course!" She smiled widely, standing back up, at once despising her attire, wishing she was dressed in red and gold, ready to cheer her team home. "Don't tell anyone, but I hope you win!" She said smiling, her voice dropped low. He cracked a smile, patting her shoulder gratefully, a twinkle in his eye promising her that they would not lose, despite what she had witnessed only moments earlier.

"Here," He took his own scarf out of his back pocket and wrapped it tightly around her and giving her a thumbs up. "Wish us luck!" He turned from her, following his teammates and leaving her to retreat to her own friends who were both staring at her quizzically, eyeing the scarf nervously. Yet neither said a word as they entered the ground, making their way towards the Slytherin stands and parking themselves upon the grass below the tower.

"The weather's not bad out you know." She said observantly looking up into the overcast sky, though the warm whistling wind, though she expected that the atmosphere above them would be somewhat different to what they were experiencing at ground level.

"No...Wait. Hermione? Why are you here?" Replied Hilary, looking at her strangely, as if she had no right to even be within the stadium. Hermione's head cocked to one side at the absurdity of the question, answering it with an amused laugh,

"To support Slytherin." Yet Hilary shook her head, clearly indicating that her words had been taken far too literally.

"No. But here? Shouldn't you be with Master Malfoy?" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she had missed something majorly important. Instead it had all been simple, the very reason she had left the apples for her Master that morning, as a well wish.

"He's not playing." She said simply, but the others look positively amazed at this fact, staring firstly at each other blankly and then at her.

"What?" They both asked in unison, their jaws remaining slightly ajar. Hermione simply shrugged, looking out into the pitch where the two teams were now gathering, appearing rather congested.

"He said he's ill and was going to the Hospital Wing. Wouldn't let me go with him and sent me down here." Barely even thinking about it and certainly not taking any notice of either of them she shuffled a little, smiling wide, "It's starting!" A whistle blew and all broomsticks shot into the air, followed by the balls which were quickly snatched up or darted away feverishly. Settling herself in fully, Hermione carefully tuned into the new commentator, Master Zacharias Smith, as he began his tirade against the Gryffindor team.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help..." He blabbered on, much to Hermione's annoyance. She had to admit that there were not many people she had a true disliking for, but this Hufflepuff boy qualified wholly and fully for the position. "Oh and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose..." Hermione snorted loudly at the Commentator's Box, almost as if it would somehow reach him and cause him immense pain for insulting her former Master. Watching with bated breath, she smiled widely as a great rousing of 'Weasley is our King!' reached her ears, with Master Ron pretending to conduct his house from on high. Yet Master Smith's voice suddenly broke over her, increasing her excitement tenfold,

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!"His voice rebounded through the entire stadium, clearly startling Master Harry who seemed to be blindly searching around him confusedly before shooting off after the Slytherin Seeker, "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!" Within moments it was all over, a slight scuffle having occurred in mid air, but still resulting with vibrant resonating shrieks and screams booming from the Gryffindor end. Looking up, she caught sight of the elated team running into one another, shrieking exuberantly.

"We had better go." Rhys interrupted her thoughts suddenly. Dragging her back towards them. Yet she did not turn and face them, instead still watching as her former Master landed clumsily, being hoisted back into the air by his house mates as they filled out onto the grass, laughing and cheering as loudly as they could.

"Hermione?" Hilary asked rather shaking, taking hold of her hand and giving her a small tug, wanting to draw her attention away from her house, ready to walk back up to the castle.

"Yeah..." Hermione replied, vacantly, her voice filled with the longing of wanting to join them. To return to the celebrations that would no doubt be taking place all the way through the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower, knowing that instead she would only have the cold dungeons to return to, the piercing unhappiness and solitude of a slave's life.

~x~x~x~

"That is from where?" Master Draco asked her directly, his fierce stare frightening her slightly as she backed away from him. The three of them had only just entered the Common Room to find it wholly deserted, no doubt due to their loss, all apart from her own Master. She had foolishly not bothered to remove the Gryffindor scarf from her neck and had brought it willingly into Slytherin territory. Deciding that the best course of action was to feign obliviousness she looked inquisitively around her, perhaps looking for her friends who had seemed to have scarpered rather instantaneously. Pretending to spot it suddenly, she pulled a shocked face, hoping to seem convincing enough by opening her mouth wide and batting her eyelashes in a more than obvious confusion.

"Oh, err..." She began, a wild and thoroughly imaginative story breaking through into her mind as she tried to construct a perfectly acceptable excuse. Yet there was no need, a fiery dragon exploding inside her as she backed up into the fireplace where he advance upon her heavily, placing his hands either side of her head and leering at her.

"Granger...Is that from your little traitor friend? Or perhaps from Potty?" Her Master asked threateningly, pulling on the scarf so that it tightened around her neck slightly, beginning to choke her, restricting the air to her lungs and panicking her. Her eyes growing wet, and finding no other possible rout to take, she found herself apologising profusely, quivering in her own skin. She had done something that had angered him, dishonoured him and his house.

"I'm so so sorry Sir!" She whimpered, sliding down the wall slightly, only to be dragged back upwards by one of his hands as he gripped the front of her dress tightly. Her heart was beating madly and she would have given anything to disappear in that very second, to be released, and even fed to the Giant Squid of the Black Lake. Anything to escape how she felt right now.

"You will be." He growled at her, placing his hand inside of his pocket and drawing his hand, making sure it passed by her horrified eyes before being thrust under her chin, sticking into her painfully. Her love of magic, her anticipation to see it performed at every turn disappeared instantly as she eyed his arm cautiously. Gulping hard, she fought hard to resist the urge to scream with all of her might, knowing it would only further endanger her. "You get up to that Common Room, and hand it back. Now. Before I hex you." She didn't need telling twice and shot out from under his arms, sprinting towards the exit and tugging at the scarf, releasing her airways once more. A sudden burst of orange light shattered a vase upon a bookcase just in front of her and she cried out in shock, knowing it had missed her by only centimetres. "Hurry up Granger! Your bravery won't sustain you forever!" Streaking down the corridor, the memory of the spell that had almost hit her so vivid in her mind. It had shattered the vase into dust and the thought of what it could have done to her terrified her, made her feel instantly sick. The only times she had truly experienced magic had been when it had been used against her, each and every day convincing her more and more that it should be feared and run from, not admire how she always had done so. Gliding out into the Entrance Hall she let out a huge sigh of relief and closed her eyes tightly as the warmth of the castle washed over her, an even warmer entity now encircling her ankles. Staring down, she was instantly calmed, instantly subdued and happy as she bent down and picked up a giant ginger ball of floor, placing it upon her shoulders carefully.

"Come on Crookshanks, you silly kitty. You'll walk me safely up to the seventh floor, won't you?" As if in reply, he purred playfully, cuddling into her head sweetly. True, the half kneazle was not overly loving, nor often around her as he was intelligent enough to have his own time to enjoy, but she was glad he had been allowed to return to her side, at least for a while. Petting his head lightly, she began her ascent up towards the Gryffindor Common Room, a little unsure of how she would gain access to it, seeing as though she no longer knew the password. Still pondering as she reached the third floor, she was very pleased as an easily recognisable voice reached her ears from behind her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Called Mistress Ginny, who came bounding up to her with a large smile upon her face, which soon turned questioning as she spotted the scarf. Hermione gave her a smile and a small bow, much to Crookshanks displeasure and he hissed loudly, despite her efforts to keep him balanced.

"I was told, I have to bring this back..." Hermione replied, gesturing to the garment that her cat was furiously clinging to, resisting the urge to giggle at his antics, and instead scratching him behind his ear which seemed to calm him slightly.

"Oh! Of course! I'll walk up with you." She smiled widely and began to lead the way, Hermione trotting behind her as quickly as she could do. Looking up to the back of Mistress Ginny's head, a small purple blob emerged from beneath her hair, staring at Hermione curiously. As they levelled, Hermione felt the need and sufficient bravely to question the creature that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, who's this Mistress?" She asked, earning a rather confused look, until she followed Hermione's arm towards the small fluffy balls that had now shuffled over to her shoulder to get a better look at both Hermione and Crookshanks.

"Arnold. A Pygmy Puff, from my brother's shop." She replied, smiling widely and taking the creature in her hands as they continued to walk, looking absolutely delighted with the animal.

"He's gorgeous!" Hermione cooed, temporarily forgetting exactly who she was in conversation with. Crookshanks gave a small growl, glaring daggers at her, apparently having understood Hermione's gesture clearly. "And so are you." She gave him a small kiss upon his nose and he settled back onto her, purring softly once more, clearly now content.

"You know...Hermione. I've been meaning to speak with you. For a long time really." Mistress Ginny said, suddenly sounding rather serious, but also a little guilty, unnerving Hermione slightly. She honestly did not want to venture into any kind of deep conversation with a Pureblood, especially when she could be reprimanded for speaking her mind.

"Yes?" She replied quietly, hoping to put her off any kind of confrontation or need for immediate passionate or heated debates and discussions.

"Well, firstly..." She began, struggling slightly, clearly unsure in herself whether it was a good idea to continue, or perhaps for the better to leave it and abandon Hermione to herself. She gave herself a small shake and looked to her sheepishly, biting into her lip, "I have to apologise. For all of my behaviour in the previous years." Hermione thought she was going to fall over in shock and tumble back down to the first floor with an almighty crash. She could barely believe what she was hearing, actually witnessing an apology from a Mistress to a former slave. An immediate swell of pride burst out towards the small girl, urging her to cuddle her manically. Managing to restrain herself she shook her head violently.

"Oh no! You don't have to at all! I-" Hermione was soon cut off however as Mistress Ginny held up her hand to silence her, clearly feeling the need to continue with her speech and explain herself fully.

"I do. Please." Hermione gave a small nod, feeling extremely uncomfortable, walking funnily, her feet not wanting to take her up the stairs any longer, urging her instead to run. Yet she pushed on, listening intently to her counterpart, tears welling in her eyes. "You haven't deserved anything my family has given you, least of all how we have segregated you." She was trying her best to look at Hermione, but seemed to be struggling ridiculously, the guilt in her voice finding its way to her face, a guilt stricken look spreading over her. Hermione shook her head indefinitely, touching her arm lightly in comfort.

"You have no choice. I understand." She nodded, giving half of a smile in an attempt to end the conversation, not wanting to show her weakness by crying with the overwhelming sense of loyalty she felt to the youngest Weasley child.

"True. Our entire family could be wiped out in one great sweep. But, I want you to know. In another time, another place, another life perhaps, I'd have been honoured if you would have been my friend." A silence fell over the two of them as they stood still, Hermione's arm falling from hers, staring deep into her eyes. She could see such truth and sincerity inside her, knowing that the young Mistress was being heartfelt and honest. A small tear slipped from Hermione's eye, falling onto her emerald dress as the two of them looked at each other for the first time as equals.

"Secret friends?" Hermione asked suddenly, very pleased that a large smile broke over Ginny's face.

"Like how you are with Harry?" She asked, sounding a little excited at the notion, carefully thinking it over gleefully, "Yeah. I'd...I'd like that." Yet her smile faltered a little as she began once more to ascend, the two of them branching out onto the Sixth Floor. As Hermione scuttled after her a little hurriedly, Crookshanks clawing into her shoulder as she followed. "But, that leaves Ron. My second point." Hermione's blood ran cold at her words, her skin icing over, dreading whatever she could possibly say, all notions of happiness now none existent. "There's something, that maybe you should know." She said solemnly, fiddling with her hair nervously.

"What? I mean if it's about Hilary, really, I know everything so-" Hermione chanced, hoping she had chosen well and was not about to be blown straight through the window by some devastating news. Mistress Ginny did look a little startled at the news, but seemed to brush it off instantly and shake her head, indicating that something more sinister was in store.

"No! It's about you I think. I'm not sure about him; I don't think he has any deep feelings, not really. But I've seen how you look at my brother. You either want to strangle him or maybe something more intimate?" Hermione blushed furiously, having never been spoken to about her former Master in such a way, having never wanted to, especially not by his sister. She felt ill, like she wanted to collapse and forget the world, forget she had ever even begun to enjoy the young girls company.

"We shouldn't discuss such a thing..." She replied quietly, absently stroking Crookshanks and looking to her feel, making sure that each foot connected firmly with every step so that she would indeed eventually make the Seventh Floor.

"At first I thought it was Harry!"Mistress Ginny giggles slightly, almost as if she was in disbelief of herself and her foolish thoughts.

"He's like my brother. If we ever could be of course." Hermione smiled back at her, glad that any misunderstandings had been resolved, wondering whether she was brave enough to push their conversation further. Her stomach tightening, she flexed her fingers a little, pushing herself to continue, "And I always knew how you felt about him, even if you are with Dean." A large blush grew over the young girl's cheeks and she spied up at Hermione who was smiling kindly, feeling she had spoken correctly and pushed just enough to engage the conversation.

"He thinks I'm his sister..." Came the quiet reply as the two of them reached the portrait of The Fat Lady who had swung out readily as a gaggle of first years came bustling out.

"Well, thanks Mistress. If you could give this Master Harry." Hermione held out the scarf awkwardly, hoping she would take it quickly so that she could retreat into her own thoughts for a while and mull over their conversation fully. Yet, her smile suggested otherwise,

"Why don't you come in?" Asked Mistress Ginny, giving Hermione's arm a slight tug, dragging her inside. She followed whole heartedly, even though her mind was screaming for her retreat.

"Oh, I can't! I shouldn't!" She forced out, pulling back a little as the two of them stood inside the very short passageway leading into Gryffindor Tower.

"Carla would be pleased to see you." Ginny gave her a small nudge and she smiled, overly convinced immediately, nodding a little. She would love to see her friend and the young girls kindness was truly touching, both an amazing reward, despite the price she could face paying for her tardiness.

"Maybe for five..." She shuffled forwards a little and received a slight squeeze to the arm as the bright lights and warmth of the tower washed over her, the roar of the celebrating students like music to her ears, reminding her fully of the good times she had spent there with her greatest friend.

"I'll leave you to it then, good to see you!" With a whip of ginger hair, the young Weasley disappeared into the crowd, Hermione calling out over the ruckus loudly after her,

"Yeah, you too!" Taking in a deep breath, she looked around her, searching for a familiar face. Yet another found her first, the one she had been sent to see. The black haired boy made his way over to her, squeezing through the sea of people and grinning insanely at her. "Master Harry!" She said gleefully, indeed very happy to see him having fun for once and enjoying himself.

"Hermione!" He pulled an arm around her shoulders, laughing a little, a cold Butterbeer in his other hand that he was waving about madly, knocking Crookshanks to the floor who hissed violently and then tottered off in search of something edible.

"I just thought I should bring-" She began, pulling the scarf from her neck and extending her arm for him to take it. But she stopped suddenly, allowing it to slip through her fingers and flop onto the floor in an orderly pile as the room filled with cat calls and various whooping as her former Master stood in the middle of the room, his hands practically all over Mistress Brown as he kissed her passionately, their bodies entwined feverishly, barely able to tell them apart. In that instant, Hermione's blood ran cold, her stomach threatening to spill its contents as a giant shiver ran through her, her eyelids fighting to keep her tears at bay. She could not believe what she was seeing, could not understand why a girls that he proclaimed to hate was now wrapped in his arms being kissed so lovingly by him. Her lips trembling and her cheeks flushed, Hermione tried to give a small smile, not even looking at a nervous Master Harry who seemed unable to muster any kinds of speech. Her mind made, she blurted, "I have to go." And then fled, her legs dragging her straight from the Common Room and the down the corridor. She wrenched at a nearby unused classroom and threw herself inside, letting out a great sob. With her hand to her face, she could feel her control slipping through her fingers as she tried to steady her breathing, collapsing against the windowsill and shuddering. Desperate not to cry, the image of the couple burned into her mind, she blinked furiously, wiping her face and playing with her hair manically. Was this how it was to be for her, distraught over a relationship that had never been, never was, never could be. All she could think was all the time she had been with Viktor, whenever Mistress Ginny had seen Master Harry with Mistress Chang, had she felt this way? Felt this ultimate betrayal, the loneliest she could ever have felt.

"Hermione!" The door opened suddenly and in rushed Master Harry, who in turn pulled her into his chest, obviously expecting her to cry into him. Yet when she did not, he took a hold of her shaking shoulders and looked into her eyes meaningfully, apparently about to offer some form of condolences. Yet there was another bang, and the two of them stumbled in, laughing and giggling, kissing furiously, only stopping when they realised people were already within the room. Master Harry pulled a protective arm around Hermione's shoulders and collar, pulling her back into his chest.

"Oh..." Master Ron said, looking overly embarrassed and giving the two of them a rather shamefaced wave.

"Oops!" Mistress Brown giggled, reaching up and kissing his cheek before exiting swiftly, snapping the door shut behind them and leaving them in silence. Hermione's sorrow drained at the sight of them, they space it had abandoned filled with white hot anger, knowing within herself that if she had been Pureblooded, she would have cursed the young boy on the spot, or even better, would have never found herself in such a situation in the first place.

"Sorry Sir. You should leave. Mistress Brown will become impatient while she is waiting for you, Master Weasley." She said suddenly, breaking through the silence with her venom, her old Master breathing a sigh of relief at her not exploding over him, despite her swift movement in his direction which was only halted by Master Harry's strong grip. He chose to ignore her, causing her anger to rise as she made another rush for him, her restraint now clearly struggling to hold her back, despite her tiny frame.

"Er...Er, Harry, I was wondering where you'd gotten to!" Master Ron forced a laugh, but his smile faltered with the cold reply he received.

"Just, leave us. Okay mate? Go back to Lavender." Looking slightly taken aback by both of their odd behaviour her opened the door, clearly looking out to Mistress Lavender, who could be heard giggling profusely. He looked back into the room, Hermione's anger waning, her heart skipping a beat at the possibility he would realise the terrible mistake he had made. Yet he still left, left her to crumple and be held up only by his best friend, who struggled to push her up onto a desk, where she sat shell shocked. "Hermione. There's something you should know." He said quietly, his voice obviously strained as he struggled with the need to explain and the need to protect her from the information he held within him, "And I'm so so sorry. If you'd only been born into a magical family..." He trailed off, drawing her into a one sided, tight embrace, clearly wanting to help her absorb the impact of the disbelief that washed over her as Hermione let out a heart wrenching cry of despair, "Ron's engaged to Lavender." Feeling her heart shatter, the tears of a thousand sorrows slipped from her eyes into an oblivion of darkness.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	9. Chapter Nine: A Slug's Life

_First off, I'm currently looking for someone to proof read by books so far. I realise that my Microsoft Word isn't absolutely brilliant, and Fanfiction doesn't pic up as much anyway, and like any writer, both grammatical and structural mistakes are made often, along with spellings and punctuation. So if anyone is interested, let me know :) Secondly, this chapter was a bit bleh after the last one, and will probably be a bit of a let down, apologies! Lastly, I'm dedicating this to **KatieAnneHilley-owo** for your amazingly worded reviews which I must admit I had a giggle at :) **Pamela** for your first review! And both **HilaryWeasley** and **pearls-and-crystal-blues** who's messages has inspired me thus far! Amazing response to the last chapter! Thanks to everyone and Happy Reading :)_

_Disclaimer: __It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Slug's Life

Hermione sat, open mouthed upon the floor, half way through tying Master Draco's shoelace as his foot pushed deeply and painfully into her stomach. Her hands holding the laces up limply and eyes staring at him madly, she could hardly comprehend what he had just said to her, "Sir?" She questioned, cocking her head to one side and feeling a sharp shove, resuming her tying.

"You heard me. You're going." He replied, raising an eyebrow in her direction for upon his comfy armchair, wiggling his foot into her a little more, clearly enjoying giving her even a small amount of torture, switching his feet with a great sweeping motion, propping the other onto her, ready to be tied.

"But I don't understand..." Hermione trailed off, beginning to sort his other foot, not looking back up at him as she spoke. Having been instructed to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, she had be absolutely dumbfounded by such a request and even more paralysed when she had been given the permission to attend. She could not for her life think as to why a Professor who was organising a party, solely for students, would ask her to attend, least of all to do anything other than serve drinks or food.

"The head of your house has requested your presence at his party. You will be going." Withdrawing his completed foot with force and stamping it down onto the ground, hard, he gave her a disgusted look and then threw himself across the chair sideways, picking up a rather shabby looking book and flicking to a specific page, reading intently and clearly wanting to ignore her completely. Yet she herself felt that his answer had not been enough, had disgruntled her further as she fidgeted upon the cold floor, the legs numb and aching.

"But...But I'll be the only servant there! I shouldn't even be allowed." She reasoned, noticing his face remaining expressionless and pale as he yawned widely at her speech, pulling the pillow from behind himself and throwing it at her. As it hit her face, a tinge shot through her nose from the previous year where Carla had done the same to her, bursting a vessel. Wiggling her nose in discomfort, she snorted at him a little, waiting expectantly for him to answer.

"Do not question it girl!" He spat, the charms around her arms and in her ears shocking her ever so slightly. The pain was so unexpected that she winced a little, making a squealing noise, her arms twitching violently. She had spent so much time away from her Master, had be so obliging, so cooperative and in control of herself whenever he asked anything of her, she had almost forgotten that these ornaments were not mere trinkets, but the bond she had had to share with him, the ties that they had, the power her held over her.

"But-" She began again, trying a little more but not wanting to push him massively in order to get the response that she wanted. Yet she was cautious of him, despite her resilient bravery, and did not want to invoke any kinds of fury from within him. His eyes closed tightly and he snapped the book shut, swinging his legs back around and resting upon his own knees for support, looking down at her shadily.

"Look." He said cautiously, eyeing her suspiciously and closely. "I am not going. You're going in my place, to uphold my family name." He said slowly and carefully, his hand reaching under his robes, drawing out his wand and placing it under her chin. Using it to lift her face, he looked her straight in the eyes, the glare piercing her dangerously and she gulped. "If you don't...You know what happens." Hermione stiffened slightly, a chilling fear running through her as she nodded vigorously, an overwhelming sense of relief washing over her as he gave her a dazzling smile and removed the wood from her skin. Stowing it away he returned to his original position, reopening his book and pulling a rather satisfied grin, "Ah, Harmonia Nectere Passus eh?" He mumbled as Hermione fell backwards a little, clutching at her own throat as she breathed a little heavier. She hated it when he did that to her, disliked the cool frame against her skin, terror in the knowledge that a few words could cause her hideous pain or a terribly embarrassing affliction. Yet her intriguing nature only compelled her to probe deeper, urging her into asking more questions, regardless of how it made her stomach churn. Fighting herself, she blubbered a little, trying to force her words back in, only to let them fall out rather involuntarily, asking his attention before she could truly stop herself.

"Sir?" She asked, his head flipping in the direction angrily, glaring at her.

"What now you silly little cow?" He half shrieked ecstatically, his nostrils flared wide. She pulled a horrified face, knowing she definitely had to make a substantial point now she had taken his attention from something that he clearly had an avid interest in.

"I just thought, maybe it would be better to send someone else? Someone who would be better to represent you." She rambled off, her stomach quivering a little as he stared at her a little longer than she liked, making her ever more uncomfortable as she looked to everywhere but him. Wishing that she had simply allowed the subject to fall, she regretted even beginning to question him, hated that she simply couldn't keep herself quiet at times. Looking up at him slightly, his stony, bored face turned from her,

"You have been chosen and you will do it." Her Master replied simply, leaving her feel disheartened, not wanting to attend a party in which she knew everyone would stare at her, sneer in her direction, talk behind their hands at her, thinking she would not realise exactly what they were doing. "Do you know why Old Sluggy asked you? Just you in particular?" He said suddenly, not looking up from his book, even as she did to him, shuffling a little closer to him and peering over his book into his face. Feeling a little more daring at his sudden address, him having asked her a question, she gave a shaky yet solid reply, hoping he would divulge such information to her willingly.

"No...Sir." She said a little lighter, trying to smile up at him, though when he withdrew, a slight fearful look upon his face, she realised that her smile must have appeared as more of an ugly, angry grimace that did not at all make her any more appealing. He gave a slight cough before pushing her back down, settling back into himself.

"Same reason you're in my service now." He looked back to her and scowled at her forced grin, her own attempts to draw information from him, "Not your looks that's for sure." She pouted a little, heavily insulted by his cruel jibe, but tried to brush it aside, at least for now while she buttered him up a little.

"Which...Which is?" She asked nicely, batting her eyelashes hopefully, excited that she may finally understand why she had been taken, why she had been made a Slytherin. Yet he did not seem remotely interested in elaborating, instead choosing to mock her a little as she gritted her teeth at him.

"You know, for a smart girl, you're overly retarded Granger. From your filthy parents I expect..." Her eyes bulged as his did not move from the page he was on, utterly outraged that he would dare to mention them in such a discriminating way in her presence. Yet she should have expected such treatment as his slave, though it did not take away the sting or the pain she felt when her parents were talked about as such, unable to defend themselves from such cruelty. "Well. We'll just say it's a waste and a shame." Her head pricked up, looking at him confusedly, not understanding what he could have possibly meant. What about her could have possibly been a waste? She felt she had nothing to give to him and nothing he could possibly utilise, his words as perplexing as ever, leaving her with more questions than answers. He moved the book in front of his face and she knew he was done talking, would not engage the matter any longer. She left at least happy that he had given her something, the confirmation that there was a reason as to why she had been chosen, not only by him but also by Professor Slughorn, something that she was or had done had been deemed worthy of want by Pureblood.

"Sir..." She breathed out, a little more comfortable in his company than she had been before, a small true smile upon her lips as she looked to her knees, content in herself that at least she had a purpose within Hogwarts.

"I'm hungry." Her Master declared suddenly, his head tilted back towards the ceiling, his eyes lounging lazily from side to side. Despite having heard his demand, Hermione's brain instead pushed forward words relating to an earlier subject, forgetting that that conversation had long since ended.

"But, I'm still confused. Where will you be the night of the party?" She asked flippantly, as though she were talking opening to Hilary or Rhys, forgetting her place and who she was speaking to.

"I'm still hungry, and I'll be in a coffin if you don't bring me food soon. Or maybe you will be?" She looked up at him in slight fear, as he spoke back at her, his voice deep and threatening as she cringed at her own foolishness. Feeling she had no other option she gave a long nod and pushed herself onto her feet steadily, knowing in her stomach she had pushed a little too hard in their already strained conversation.

"Yes Sir." She said quietly, turning from him and moving around the chair he was sitting on, moving towards the back wall and the exit. Yet she stopped, turned around to face him, feeling that if she did not speak now, she would not have the courage to again. "Sir?" She asked tentatively, seeing his head whip around in her direction furiously.

"What now you snivelling Mudblood?" He said harshly, glaring at her. But this time he did not scare her and she simply gave him a small smile, staring at him fully.

"You know...I don't think you're as bad as people say you are, or how you try to make yourself out to be." Her voice echoed out over the chamber, over the two of them and faded into the peaceful silence of the room. His mouth opening and closing at her words silently, his cheeks were fully flushed and he refused to look at her. In that instant, Hermione knew she had struck a long concealed nerve with him, something he himself had buried deep within him.

"Oh, shut it Granger." He said spitefully, pulling into himself cautiously, refusing to look at her but for a fleeting glance. "Well, piss off then!" He said aggressively, waving a hand at her, his face pinker than ever. She gave him a small nod and them a long low bow, then turning from him, walking away and intent upon heading for the kitchens,

"Yes Sir."

~x~x~x~

Stumbling out of the portrait from the kitchens and out onto the basement floor, a plate filled with meats and cheeses, another piled high with various fruits in her arms, Hermione was mere feet from the entrance to the Dungeons when a voice reached her ears, one that she had hoped not to hear. "Granger!" She shuddered a little, emotion welling up within her a little as her breath caught in her throat. Rotating stiffly on the spot she saw him, walking swiftly down the stair from the first floor in her direction, casually brushing his hair from his eyes. Her stomach was doing back flips as he moved, her heart beating ever faster as she blushed for him. And then, as if from nowhere, the face of Mistress Brown flooded her mind, instantly causing her to wretch. Anger burned deep within her, wanting to run up to him and throttle him violently for daring to even make any kinds of contact with her now.

"Weasley." She said sourly as he reached her, gleeful that his face twisted at her choice of address. "Sir." She added scathingly, leaning from side to side a little as the plates she was carrying became ever heavier the longer she stood there.

"Hey! Food!" His eyes lit up magnificently as he dived for her hungrily, but she dived from under his arms, scowling at his behaviour, as if they were back to old times before all of his betrayal.

"You touch it and I'll chop your fingers off." She said spitefully, the image of the annoying Brown girl still dancing around her as she protected the plates, half wanting to smack him in the face with it, perhaps destroy him beyond repair so that no one would want him.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" His face had grown hot and red as he glared back at her irately, clearly upset at how the conversation had soured, had perhaps even been under the impression that they could have talked openly and plainly, as though their relationship had not been strained or tarnished.

"I only follow my Master's orders." She looked back, directly into his eyes, fired up and ready for a fight. Yet as she continued to look at him, he placed a hand upon her shoulder lightly, making her feel instantly gelatinous, her knees shaking a little under her own weight. "What...Do you want?" She managed to stumble out, pulling away from him and looking down to the floor. She flinched a little as he extended a hand and placed a folded piece of parchment upon the tray of fruit, his hand lingering perhaps a little longer than it should have.

"Here." He said quietly, the two of them staring at the floor rather awkwardly, Hermione wanting desperately to run from him before her mouth allowed her to ask more of him than she knew she was allowed. About to remove herself from the situation, she opened her mouth, only to shut it as a shrill voice came over them.

"Wonnie!" She needed not have turned around, knowing exactly who had appeared at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, no doubt with a large grin plastered over her smug face. "Hey! Hey! Won Won!" Both of them turned to find her flying across the floor to him, colliding heavily with his chest and snuggling in as deep as she could. Hermione's burning hatred for the girl only made her wish more than ever that she could curse her into oblivion. Mistress Brown paused suddenly, flipped her hair from her face and straight into Master Weasley's, looking at Hermione with disgust, "Oh. What are you doing out of your cage?" She said sweetly, but Hermione saw red, only just able to restrain herself from clobbering her, knowing it would only do more harm than good.

"Making room for you!" She replied distastefully and smugly as the stupid girls face fell dramatically, her mouth opening as she looked up towards an amused looking Master Weasley, though he appeared slightly annoyed at her constant tugging upon his arm. Seeing that he would not attack Hermione in her justification, she instead turned to Hermione, scowling deeply,

"Insolent girl!" Immediately Hermione had to resist the urge to call her a 'fat bitch' in retaliation, knowing it would only result in a slanging match of which she would definitely come out worse off. Seeing no point in prolonging their encounter Hermione huffed loudly and then smiled sickly at the two of them.

"If you don't mind. I have more important people to amuse with my company." Turning her back on them she stuck her nose high into the air and began walking away up towards the first floor, despite this distancing herself from the dungeons further. "Good day."

"Hey, Hermione!" Came the voice of her former Master, seemingly upset that she had left so abruptly, had not even bothered to entertain his presence. Feeling rather smug with herself she continued walking, not bothering to look back at him as she carried on walking, reaching the Second Floor, fully aware that the two of them were following her. She knew they would only be on their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, but was pleased that they had chosen to remain half a flight behind her as they all ascended.

"Arse..." She muttered to herself, laughing a little and shaking her head. Yet she was startled as another boy she had not wished to see suddenly swam into view from the Second Floor Corridor.

"Yep, you've got a nice one!" The tall boy winked at her suggestively, pulling her in close as he slipped an arm around her shoulder.

"Master McLaggen?" She said excruciatingly, biting her lip a little. 'Another arse...' She thought miserably, not believing her implausible luck that she had managed to run into two Gryffindor students that she had taken a disliking to.

"You remembered, you little minx." He said, grinning widely and then looking over his shoulder down towards the couple and then pulling her in even closer, his arm now wrapped around her waist. Hermione now did not even care that they were there, instantly wanted rid of this one too, pushing his hands away furiously.

"Is there something you want? I'm rather busy." She stated fully, impatient for his perverted nature to cease so that she could hide down the corridor until everyone had passed and then take refuge in her Common Room with her friends.

"Well, yes. Word around the school is that you've been invited into the Slug Club." He said in a rather gentlemanly manner which unnerved her slightly, making her even wearier of him than she had been previously. Deciding not to divulge any true information just yet, she looked at him shiftily,

"And if I have?" She asked rather ungracefully, discontented as a large smile broke out over his face, her tone seemingly having amused him.

"Now, now. No need to be like that!" He placed their heads together carefully, looking over his shoulder as the other two of his house mates grew ever closer, whispering into her ear. "You know, I spoke to Weasley about it, he said there'd be no way you'd go with me-" Hermione's lazy eyes suddenly focused rapidly, a gleeful emotion coming to mind at the mention of such a notion.

"He did?" She asked enthusiastically, cutting him off completely. He looked extremely confused at her smile, but seemed to take it as a good thing when she smiled back, softer and more timid than before.

"Er, yeah. I-" He began, seemingly more bashful than he had ever been in his life as he shuffled his weight from foot to foot.

"I'll go with you." Again she cut through him, looking over her own shoulder and smiling smugly, knowing the young couple were merely steps away from her. Master McLaggen however looked positively stunned at her response, feeling the need to assert he had heard correctly.

"Really?" He asked stupidly, looking as though he had somehow managed to find Hermione's doppelganger, one that was open and much more attracted to him than the original.

"Yes. Meet me by the entrance hall at half seven." Hermione said loudly, making sure that her old Master heard, even though she refused to look at him.

"Er, yeah, I-" Master McLaggen began again, his eyes following her rapidly as she moved around him, in clear disbelief of her forwardness.

"See you there." She called out as she disappeared down the Second Floor Corridor, leaving all three Gryffindors open mouthed and stunned, a devilish grin plastered upon her own face.

~x~x~x~

"Ah, mistletoe!" Cried Master McLaggen, taking Hermione by the wrist and ragging her over towards a secluded corner of the room. Only moments earlier the two of them had arrived in Professor Slughorn's office, Hermione not having seen it before was quite presently surprised by its overall appearance, the ceiling and walls having been draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, giving it the overall appearance of a splendid marquee. Immediately, despite the room being crowded and rather stuffy in the red ornate lighting, her partner had sped towards a particularly decorated area of the room, dragging her behind him crazily, rushing into House Elves and a group of elderly warlocks who had been deep in conversation. Spinning her around to face him and taking hold of her shoulders he smiled widely at her, "You look lovely!" True, the small, pale lemon cocktail dress had been one of her favourites for many a year, and agreed it showed her figure well, but in herself, she did not appreciate being told so by such a perverse boy who unmistakably was only using his flattery to his own advantage. His hands slipping from her, his eyes closed slowly as he leant in close to her. Eyes bulging she could only think to run from him, knowing full well of her disgust, knowing that if his lips were to touch hers so, she would immediately vomit all over him.

"Merlin's beard..." She muttered, slipping around the side of him and running towards the nearest drape and disappearing behind it. Breathing a huge sigh of relief to herself, she laughed a little, not believing that she had put herself through such torment just to try and gain a reaction from her former Master, a reaction of which was unlikely to come.

"Hermione?" Came a sudden voice and she whipped around to find an old friend who had a rather amused look upon his face.

"Oh, Master Harry!" She flustered, bowing low to him, thankful that she had not only fled the company of Master McLaggen but also the accusing glares of most of the other occupants of the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she leant back against the wall heavily, carefully positioning herself so that she could just see through a crack in the drapes, Master McLaggen clearly looking around for her.

"I've just escaped." She said without thinking, continuing to look until she realised her mistake, her eyes widening as she tried to correct herself, "I mean, I've just left Master Cormac. Under the mistletoe...He hasn't even asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to 'A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' nonstop ever since I met up with him." She rambled on, aware of the smile that was slowly creeping its way across his face in a 'told you so' kind of fashion. She bit her lip a little, knowing he was right and that she had only brought this upon herself to spite someone else. Yet Master Harry seemed to ponder her words for a moment, before posing a rather obvious question.

"Wow...He'd dare try and kiss you in front of all of these people?" He sounded overly surprised and even though Hermione knew he meant because of her status, she felt as though he was insulting her in some way, as if he were calling her too ugly to be worthy of kissing. Yet she had to agree that his behaviour was absurd and could have easily created huge problems for the both of them

"Deranged isn't he? Oh no, here he comes!" She replied, shooting away from the wall and running down the length of the drape in order to get away from him, barely listening as Master Harry shouted after her,

"Er...Hermione wait! I thought we could talk! Did you get my note?" Yet she did not reply, instead waited until the second in which Master McLaggen appeared before whipping out and back into the fullness of the room. Her heart was no longer racing with frantic fear that he would find her as she slipped into the crowd, heading for the other side of the room. Hermione came across suddenly, before she had reached her intended destination, her Master at the hands of Argus Filch, the caretaker, being roughly presented to Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn.

"Sir?" She asked carefully, all of them turning to look at her as she blushed profusely at their attention. She let out a small gasp, her Master's skin paled and greying, dark bags forming fully under his eyes as he looked at her pleased.

"I only came for her!" He straightened up and threw off Filch, snatching at her arm and crushing her bracelet into her skin painfully. The adults seemed overly surprised at the sudden turn of events as the two of them then began making their way towards the door, Master Draco staring down into Hermione's face, "Let's go!" He said threateningly, scaring her horrendously into submission as she scuttled along with him, forgetting Master Harry, forgetting Master McLaggen, now more concerned with what exactly her own Master as doing present at a function he had been adamant he wouldn't be attending.

"I don't mind you staying! No harm done!" Professor Slughorn called out after them as they neared the exit, neither of them turning back to face him, Hermione out of the fear of doing so and displeasing her Master. "Miss Granger!" The door snapped shut behind them as they both stormed down the corridor at a rapid pace, Hermione's small legs and confused brain struggling to keep up in any kind of way.

"Sir? I thought you weren't coming." She chanced, hoping that perhaps he would stop and explain what had happened to make him so irate, to have made him appear so randomly and abruptly. Yet he did not stop, continued rushing ever quicker, not even looking at her.

"Shut up. I shouldn't have even been here." He said quickly, pushing on, dragging her with him with his large open strides. Yet he froze suddenly as a loud echo waved over them

"Draco!" They span around to see Professor Snape hurtling towards them, his robes billowing as he went, giving him the uncanny similarity to a bat in flight.

"Professor?" She asked, squinting her eyes at him as he neared, confused as to why he had bothered to follow them when they were only heading back down to the dungeons.

"Go away girl!" He snapped violently, pushing her out of the way and then pushing her Master back into the wall. Intent upon fleeing, she almost fell through the floor as her Master spoke, completely caught off guard by his words.

"She's staying." He hissed dangerously, both of them turning to Hermione who was now shivering slightly. She could not tell if it was from the cold or from her own fear as she trembled, not liking being in the situation one bit, having preferred the accusing stares of Professor Slughorn's office.

"Is there something wrong with you?" They turned back to face one another, neither face giving much emotion or expression away, both pale and stony, glaring at one another murderously. "You can't afford mistakes! You can't be expelled!" His words seemed to have no effect upon her Master who simply stared back at the Professor lazily, his eyes a little unfocused, "If she blabs-" He began, once more glaring in Hermione's direction, but was brought back as her Master spoke to him defiantly, almost rudely. The conversation was escalating at an alarming rate and thoroughly frightening her, knowing that her Master had always had the utmost respect for this particular Professor, not understanding how now they could be so harsh to one another.

"She doesn't know anything." Master Draco said simply, before hissing at Professor Snape, his eyes narrowed and defensive, "And I didn't have anything to do with anything." After a small pause, he removed Professor Snape's hands from him, waving a hand up and adding flippantly, "The Bell girl must have other enemies, and don't try anything on me, I can stop you. No point in trying anything on her either, nothing to see." A smirk crossed his face as the Professor stood up straight, his back stiff and his lips curled.

"Ah...Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency? What thought's do you not wish your Master, the Dark Lord to see?" Hermione backed up a little, slowly and quietly, having heard the term 'Occlumancy' the previous year, though only in passing. Yet she knew enough about it, knew it was the magical defence of the mind against external penetration, a thought that terrified her well and truly. She could not comprehend that someone could be able to drive their way into her mind and into her memories, least of all a Professor within the school.

"Nothing. It's you that needs to step out." Her Master sneered, making a move to walk away, but was stopped as Professor Snape pulled him back to face him, clearly not satisfied that the conversation was over.

"You do not want my interference?" He asked sourly, shaking the boy a little, his anger oozing through a little. "I have made the Unbreakable Vow, to your mother!" A small hint of fear seeped through into his words, Hermione suddenly more fearful of her Master than anyone else, but also at the possibility of a person who was controlling him, He Who Must Not Be Named, the darkest wizard of the age.

"Break it then! This is my job." Hermione shuddered, her Master's insolence intimidating, making her more anxious than she had ever been in his presence, knowing that Master Harry would have to know of the conversation currently taking place.

"Getting yourself caught? Getting this, this...This girl! Wrapped up in it all? Disappearing constantly for this 'plan' of yours!" Professor Snape again looked at her accusingly and then back to him, though her Master seemed to have adopted a small embarrassed pout. Hermione's fear had to be pushed aside, her intrigue taking over, her need to give Master Harry something more than 'Master's disappearing' to work on.

"It's just taking longer than I had thought. And I'm not having you steal my glory!" Her Master blurted out, Hermione's shoulder's sagging at the lack of him revealing pieces of his plan, question upon question popping up in her mind full of riddles.

"Child." Professor Snape sneered, moving back from him and clasping his hands together, his head held up high. "Your father's imprisonment may upset you-" He began, but her Master's head whipped up and he turned to her immediately, not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence.

"We're going." Grabbing onto Hermione's wrist he yanked her forwards, ignoring anything and everyone as he dragged her down the corridor once more. She had expected the Professor to follow, to try again to speak to her Master; she almost hoped that he would to give her more information.

"You should send the girl home!" He did not move, instead shouting at the two of them as they retreated, a hint of a cold laugh lacing his language, "She will only cause trouble for you with that overly intelligent and persistent mind of hers."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	10. Chapter Ten: Malfoy Manor

_Hey all! Well first off, huuuuge apologies for not posting, my laptop had a complete meltdown and I've been without it for almost two weeks now! But to make up, I've written three chapters by hand, ready for typing! So, when I get to nine reviews, I'll post again until all three are up! I'm also busily making changes to Slaves Of Blood, with the help of **HilaryWeasley** and **soccertessa91**. And I've had an absolutely CRAZY idea! Thinking up a totally awesome story, wanted to use the HP characters, but its so AU, it should probably be illegal! Any thoughts? So, to **pearls-and-crystal-blues** for your continued support and review catch up session, enjoy and Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Malfoy Manor

"But where are we going?" Hermione asked once more, greatly displeased that her Master had not yet given her a straight answer despite his various pushing and her constant whining. She had been awoken vigorously that morning by him, receiving a sharp kick to the head, causing her to bite her own cheek and bleed out painfully. Immediately she had had her dress thrown at her and been loaded with several cases and heavy bags before being thrown out of the Slytherin Common Room along with Crookshanks, in a worse state than she had seen herself in a long time. Even now as her hair and clothes were stuck out in all directions, she cared little for it, instead was more intent upon discovering the reasons behind their departure.

"Seriously, do you not shut up?" Asked Stewart, looking at her as though she were absolutely insane. He was clearly annoyed that she had thrown all bags onto him and continued to pester her Master with little regard to anything else, but she did not care, was still furious that she had been kept in the dark about their sudden embarkation.

"But-" She began again, scuttling towards her Master as they neared the Hogwarts Express that had just pulled into the station of Hogsmeade. Yet she received a sudden blow to the back of the knee, causing her to buckle a little and she stumbled to the floor, struggling to keep herself upright.

"For Merlin's sake shut it!" Stewart shouted at her, causing surrounding people who were beginning to board to stare at them bemusedly. Hermione herself felt little embarrassment, yet her Master flushed a little, a pink tinge creeping over his cheeks. Rounding on them both, his eyes were bulging,

"Quiet Ackerley!" Stewart stood up straight immediately, looking instantly ashamed with himself, but also extremely annoyed as a smug grin spread over Hermione's face. Yet her own soon fell as he rounded on her too, his lips pushed together tightly as he spoke through gritted teeth, "You too Granger." She pulled a long face and nodded solemnly as the band around her arm tightened painfully, allowing him to walk away from her, beginning to board the train himself. Her mouth once more running away with her, she tried again,

"But-" Yet he stopped, hanging out of the train and glaring at her, obviously annoyed with her persistence. He took a firm hold of her wrist and yanked her forwards, their noses almost touching.

"Shut it woman!" He hissed at her, his gaze lingering longer than she would have wanted, making her feel far too uncomfortable, resisting a little as she was pulled onto the vehicle with him, Stewart following behind closely.

"But...Train..." She said quietly and he did not even turn back to face her. Accepting that he was not going to satisfy her, she let out a loud sigh and followed him obediently, "Sir." She mumbled, biting her lip a little as them entered a compartment, shuffled down the isle and found Rhys already seated. Her Master pushed her opposite him roughly and bent down to her level, taking a lock of her hair and pulling her in close to him.

"Sit." He said to her, dangerously low, his eyes not moving from her face even as she winced for the twangs of pain shooting through her temples from her earrings. "Don't move. Or I'll smack you so hard I'll knock the brown right out of your hair." She immediately felt incredibly insulted by his threat, resisting the urge to take her foot to his face in retaliation. As he stood up from her, a smug grin gloating down at her, she bit her cheek and pursed her lips as he spoke. "Unless I feel the need for a foot rub of course Grunge." He laughed at her and gave her a small flick to her forehead. He turned, beginning to walk from her, yet her eyes squinted in fury after him.

"You think I'm some kind of dogsbody?" She cried out, baring her teeth fully. Yet her Master did not turn back to her, simply continued walking, throwing a casual,

"Yes!" Over his shoulder before disappearing from the compartment without even a glance back.

"How rude..." She muttered angrily and haughtily, folding her arms into one another and sticking her nose into the air with a loud, "Hump!" The two boys were staring at her, open mouthed and in awe of her courage and obvious stupidity.

"How do you do it?" Rhys asked her aghast, leaning forwards over the table and pushing his face as close to hers as he could. She leaned back into her own chair, studying him carefully,

"Huh?" She replied foolishly, looking at him as though her face had just collided with a brick wall.

"Speak to him like that!" Rhys cried, still in shock of how her brain had escaped her and she had gotten away with it again. Hermione had to admit, she did seem to be allowed to speak her mind much more than anyone else did, was allowed to voice her opinions with less retribution that her fellow slaves. Yet if she truly thought about it, it had become more of a game for her, one that she played with confidence and intelligence, knowing when it was time to be silent.

"She's thick." Stewart's voice broke through her thoughts suddenly, and she blushed a little at the realisation that she had been staring blankly and open mouthed at the two of them in a rather unflattering fashion.

"I'm not thick!" She said quickly, a small dribble of saliva falling from her mouth and onto her hand. She moped it up quickly and looked down at her lap, feeling utterly idiotic and putting herself into such a predicament.

"Yes...You are. You don't see the rest of us talking to him like that do you?" Stewart scolded, looking as though he were talking to a small child who had recently done a wrongful deed in the face of one of its parents. Yet Hermione felt a little confused, pondering his words and finding it all rather amusing.

"Well...Why not?" She giggled at him, temporarily forgetting who the three of them were to Master Draco, having come to regard him as more of a boy from her school that she was not particularly fond of. It was difficult to think of him as a higher power than her, especially when they had spent little time together, his disappearing acts more common than she had anticipated. She had such a different relationship with her current Master than she had with her previous Master. Neither had been particularly spectacular, both extremely unorthodox, and she would not want to remain a part of either of them if it had not been for her ties to the other slaves of the school. Yet she felt, within her deeply, if they had met somewhere else, in another time or perhaps another place, their relationships would have had a very different outcome.

"He's the deputy Minister of Magic's son Hermione." Rhys pulled her back into their conversation and her eyes shifted towards him lazily, her focus barely recognisable as she continued to stare at her two counterparts.

"Well...Only just though." She said slowly and quietly, barely aware that she was even speaking. She jolted suddenly, alert to what had just left her lips as she looked horrified at herself.

"Hermione? What do you mean?" Stewart asked suddenly, his voice low as all three of them bent in, the train shuddering suddenly as its engines burst into life, the village of Hogsmeade slowly leaving them behind.

"Well, I was with him. And Professor Snape." Hermione replied quietly, looking around her as to make sure that no one else was listening in. Their terrified faces looked at her blankly, their mouth's hanging open, eyes bulging and staring. "His father's been incarcerated." She said in a very hushed tone, being very careful not to mention any names as she spoke. The boys eyebrows shot into their hairlines, clearly in complete disbelief.

"Impossible..." Rhys whispered, sitting back into his seat, seemingly barely able to contemplate what he had just heard. Hermione however felt incredibly pleased that she had been able to provide some kind of worthy information, making a note to tell Master Harry at some point, despite knowing that their was a heavy weighing chance that she would forget anyway.

"No, honestly. No idea what for." She continued hastily, nodding as she spoke.

"And I thought he was just serious ill...That we'd see him when we got there." Stewart added, sitting back as well and staring directly out of the window.

"Got where?" Hermione asked excitedly, her stomach bubbling at the thought of her questions finally being answered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rhys replied, looking at her as though she clearly had been in a coma for the past few weeks. Hermione shook her head, suddenly very unhappy that she was about to find out where they were going, dread filling her very bones. "Malfoy Manor." He stated simply and her head fell, eyes closed in pain. She sat back and let out a large long sigh, looking first towards the ceiling and then straight ahead, catching sight of a flailing body through the window of the compartment. She squinted, seeing a familiar body doing an overly extravagant dance just outside of the door. She squinted and her mouth fell open as her former Gryffindor slave friend did some form of Egyptian dance, pointing at her and then down towards the toilet compartment at random intervals.

"You alright?" Stewart's voice rang out over her and Hermione's head snapped back in his direction and she spoke before really even knowing what she was saying.

"I need wee." The boys looked at her in ultimate confusion, looking to one another and then back at her. "A wee!" She tried to correct herself, though found more rubbish spewing from her mouth, "To wee!" She tired once more, disturbed by her brains lack of functioning, "I need to wee." She said finally, breathing heavily, knowing that the longer Carla was feebly dancing outside their compartment the more conspicuous she would become.

"Go to the toilet then?" Stewart looked at her as though she were completely inept. Yet she simply nodded, looking and feeling rather stupid as her head lolled from side to side, capturing random snapshots of Carla's ever erratic movements.

"Yeah...That's where wee goes..." Hermione replied quietly, mumbling to herself, the other two clearly unimpressed with her. A moment of silence passed as Hermione contemplated what the girl could possibly want.

"Well, go! Before you piss yourself!" Rhys said suddenly giving her a kick in order to motivate her to move. Yet she straightened up suddenly, looking overly horrified that he would suggest her do such a thing.

"How dare you..." She mumbled, scowling dangerously back at him. Yet he simply smiled, presumably at a rather amusing memory. He rubbed his eyes a little and let out a long laugh.

"Didn't stop Hilary first year. Snape scared her shitless, wouldn't even dare to move. Freezing it was too. Unfortunate really..." He continued to laugh to himself despite Hermione's uncomfortable and slightly disgusted look.

"Wow..." She said slowly, standing and tuning her back on the two of them, watching as Carla sped away and into the girls bathroom. Slightly apprehensive, she followed cautiously, walking into the mainly empty and open bathroom, seeing one of the cubicle doors slightly ajar, a pair of chocolate eyes staring out from behind them. Pulling the door back slowly, she was dragged violently inside, the door shut behind her with a snap, the bolt pulled across quickly. It was a tighter squeeze than she had imagined and was even more shocked as Master Harry appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, a liquid mirror like invisibility cloak clasped tightly in his hands.

"Hermione!" He smiled at her, despite her wide open mouth gaping back at him. Yet as the three of them were pressed together in the tiny, cramped cubicle, it suddenly occured to her how awkward she should feel about her current predicament. She cleared her throat loudly, looking directly to him,

"I hope you realise that this is the creepiest thing I have ever done." He smiled at her widely, laughing a little and even earning a large grin from Carla. True, Hermione was overly pleased to see the two of them, especially seeing them doing so well, yet it also made her a llittle envious or their lifestyle and relationship, knowing that she could never have such a thing.

"I'm not going to molest you." He laughed at her, earning himself a small, weak smile along with a small cough as Hermione shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, why are you here? More importantly, what can you tell me?" Master Harry said quickly, not wanting to waste time with any mindless chattering, desperate for any information that Hermione could possibly give him.

"Er, I'm going home. To Master's home for Christmas. Um, just the same really, he disappears a lot, and likes apples!" Hermione felt instantly disappointed with herself and her information, knowing there was little that she could provide that would be of any kind of use for him.

"That's it..." He breathed out, not hiding his disappointment from her, not caring if he hurt her feelings, she knew that she had not done enough. Yet her brain suddenly gave her a quick kick, her memory bringing not so distant recallings to the front of her mind.

"Wait! Wait! Professor Snape's had a hold of him!" Instantly Master's Harry's face lit up with excitement, filling Hermione with happiness as she felt massively pleased with herself, knowing she could produce such a reaction. Yet before she was able to continue, Carla gave a quick tug upon Master Harry's arm.

"Ooh, Sir!" She said in what she thought was a hushed tone, clearly annoying him now, even if it was without her own knowledge, "Sir! Sir! Sir!"

"What? Shhh!" He snapped back, a thick vein now clearly pulsating across his forehead,

"But you're the one being loud." Carla tried to reason, looking rather smug with her nose held high in the air. Looking as though he were about to continue to shout at her, she turned from him, instead talking directly to a bewildered looking Hermione, "I got a pegasus jumper!" Master Harry's mouth fell open in shock and awe that she had interrupted him for such a trivial thing.

"Shut up!" He said rather harshly, ignoring the smile creeping across Hermione's face, "Anyway, just tell me!" He turned back to Hermione, a gleeful look in his eyes. Yet she never managed to speak, for Carla pushed him back, pushing her face into Hermione's.

"It's purple! I think you'd like it Hermione!" She said, obviously wanting to lighten the mood. Hermione smiled, actually wondering whether she was about to produce such a garment and force her to wear it until they returned after the Christmas break.

"Carla!" Master Harry shouted at her, though he seemed to regret it instantly, his voice having reached a volume that it should not have and could have possible have them discovered. Hermione shifted a little uncomfortably, and under the gaze of Master Harry who was nodding encouragingly at her, she continued speaking as he pushed Carla behind him.

"A couple of things about a plan he's got, said he has nothing to do with Mistress Bell-" Yet Hermione was cut off once again, this time through her own choice as Carla's head appeared over Master Harry's shoulder, a hand to her forehead and her index finger extended, wiggling about furiously.

"It has a horn!" She said quietly, her teeth white and large, as her grin spread wide. Yet Master Harry rounded on her, glaring in bewilderment at her continued exploration of how far she could test his patience.

"This is exactly why you can't come places with me!" He scolded and she drew back into herself, flushed and looking towards the floor, her glasses slipping to the edge of her nose. Hermione coughed a little, continuing with her small speech, hoping to get it all over and not induce any more of his wrath.

"Not much else, but something big is going to happen. Though I'm not even sure he's happy about it." She finished with a large shrug, not sure what more she could possibly say to him, her mind drained of information.

"Something big?" He repeated, his hands grasping his chin in deep thought, "It sounded...Imminent?" He asked, looking at Hermione. Yet again she felt an utter disappointment, not able to really provide much more for him to contemplate.

"Yes and no. Something' taking more time than he thought. I'm sorry; he doesn't say much to me." Yet rather than his fury, he shook his head gleefully, taking a hold of her shoulders and shaking her excitedly.

"No. No, this is good. It's something at least. I need to know where he's going." He continued, releasing her and beginning to pull the cloak back over him until only his head remained visible. "Can you find out?"

"I can try." She replied breathlessly, still slightly freaked out by his seemingly floating head, despite her knowing better.

"Good. You had better get back." He said with a large grin before turning to his slave. "Let's go." He said with a scowl, pushing her towards the cubicle door.

"It has wings!" Carla smiled gleefully, flapping her arms in an unflattering fashion before Master Harry disappeared beneath the cloak and she out of the door. Hermione let out a long and heavy sigh, followed by a loud and chaste laugh at the pair of them. She true missed them and was glad that she had at least got to spend a little time with them albeit only to provide information about her Master. Smiling to herself she hurried herself out of the bathroom, unfortunately running straight into a couple who were inches from the door.

"Oh my! I must apologise Sir, I really-" She began, rather flustered, patting herself down and bowing low at the boy she had just run straight into. Yet as she looked up and realised who was stood in front of her, she straightened immediately and placed a hand to her hip in an ugly and awkward pose. "Oh. Master Weasley, and Mistress Shit." She said nastily at the ginger haired boy and his accompanying blond girlfriend.

"It's Brown you little bitch!" She sneered back at Hermione, her face brushed red, her hair standing out on end. Hermione internally cursed herself for not bothering to adjust her appearance that morning and make herself more presentable, though reasoned that she had not known she would see anyone other than her own Master and that the two of them did not deserve to see her at her best anyway.

"Apologies Mistress Brown, must have slipped my mind." She gave a low, sarcastic bow, making sure to fan out her green dress as wide as it would go and show off her various silver snake like ornaments that tied her to her Master and to Slytherin, seeing their obvious distaste.

"Yeah right! Tell her Won Won!" Mistress Brown scowled at her and then pulled upon his arm repeatedly, batting her eyelids up at him. He shuffled on the spot nervously, scratching his neck and then ruffling his hair making it look rather untidy. Hermione blushed a little, her heart beating a little faster, her voice almost stuck in her throat. Yet she refused to back down to such a girl.

"Yeah...Tell me Ronald!" She said, speaking to him directly and drawing his pleading eyes into hers. She held them for only a few seconds, knowing she would not be able to control herself if she did so any longer, instead turning back to the small girl beside him. "Tell me what exactly Mistress Brown?"

"You cow...I'll strangle you!" Mistress Brown spat back, though she made no attempt to seize Hermione's neck, and the slave girl took full opportunity to humiliate her further, wanting to squash her into the ground and make her feel as worthless as she did.

"You go ahead! Let's see what kind of a fight I give you." She said in a low voice that she knew shocked both of them. Yet she was not prepared for Mistress Brown to pull him down to her and capture his lips so fully, directly in front of her and purposefully. Hermione found her insides tightening painfully, her eyes wet and moist as she fought not to slap the girl full in the face.

"You find me later?" She said sweetly, winking at him and then grinning evilly at Hermione, knowing exactly what she had done, whether it for her own personal pleasure of to simply break Hermione.

"Yeah." Master Weasley breathed, watching her walk away, swinging her hips and flicking her hair as seductively as she could. Hermione felt she could take no more and turned her own back from him, readily on her way back to her compartment. Yet he cried out from behind her suddenly, taking a hold of her wrist tightly. "Er, wait!" She yanked herself away from him as though he had burned her with only his touch. He looked around nervously, only occasionally taking small glances at her, seemingly afraid of the anger etched into her face. "How've you been?" He asked in a rather strained tone.

"Why? Worried?" She bit back, perhaps a little harsher than she had wanted to, but not regretting a single word. His face seemed to light up momentarily, maybe a little happy that she had at least agreed to speak to him without trying to verbally attack him.

"Er, I guess...A bit." He said cautiously, looking slightly more hopeful. Yet his face fell once more as he looked into hers, seeing her strained face and the glare that was coming from her face, her moist eyes staring up at him defiantly.

"Don't be." She spat heavily, earning an almost distraught look in return, a twang of guilt hitting her heart. She bit her lip a little, not wanting to let her emotion overpower her even for a second, knowing that it was growing inside of her, threatening to force its way out through her vocal chords.

"Why are you being like this? It may not be like old times, but there's no need for this!" He said quietly, placing an arm upon her shoulder, seeming as though he were about to pull her in close, hold her tightly. Yet he did not, and as her lips trembled, she allowed herself to lose herself.

"There is every need! I mean...Why her? Her of all people! I-" She stopped suddenly, ashamed of herself she turned her back to him, visibly shaking as her chest tightened, her breath caught in her throat. "It's disgusting." She squeezed out, hating every inch of him with everything she could, trying to ignore that squealing of delight at being alone with him.

"Lav and I-" He began suddenly, obviously about to try to justify using her and then casting her aside like some kind of old carpet bag. She rounded on him, fury pouring from her very body,

"You go back to your fiancé Master Weasley. Our conversation is over." With that she span on her heels, walking into her compartment and slamming the door behind her, carefully and discreetly wiping the tears from her eyes.

~x~x~x~

As the three of them were pushed roughly into a wide gravel driveway which had led off of a small and yet lengthy lane. A high yew hedge that had followed them curved around, running off into the distance beyond a pair of impressive wrought-iron gates which barred their passage. A rustling somewhere to her right caused Hermione to jump, backing straight into Rhys who chuckled at her slightly. A pure white peacock creasted the hedge, strutting magestically and cocking its head from side to side at various watched them intently as her Master gave an unfamiliar salute, the three of them pushed towards the gates indefinitely. Hermione braced herself, ready fo the metal to hit her, though it never came, and neither did the laughter of her highly amused Master. Instead, all of them passed through the gates as if it were smoke, unharmed and in one piece as they breached the boundaries of the land. A handsome manor grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere around the darkened garden, a fountain spurted water playfully into its own basin, calming Hermione a little, the sound of the splashing water soothing her despite her obviously terrified and very edgy state of mind. As they reached the front of the great structure a large wooden door swung inwards, revealing the mansion to them even though nobody had visible allowed them access. The hallway that they entered was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the cold stone floor, Hermione suspecting that this was some kind of ruse to make their home seem more warming. Yet the pale faced portraits that hung upon the walls glaring down at them, the frames various occupants muttering at them dissipated any kind of homely feeling that the building could possibly possess. Her Master stopped suddenly in front of her, turning and extending an arm out towards a shabby looking wooden door to their left, before nodding to both her and Rhys. "You two. To the kitchen." She bowed low, not bothering to look up at him as she did so, simply listening as he addressed Stewart just as severely, his tone low and harsh, slicing through the air like a flame through ice. "You. With me. NOW." She heard them shuffle away, her heart beating heavily against her chest, jumping a little in surprise as Rhys took the crook of her elbow, pulling her away. She did not look to them, instead simply focuses upon putting one foot in front of the other, determined to make it to the kitchen without her legs leaving her. As they entered the surprisingly small and cramped room, Hermione shut the door hastily behind her, sighing heavily and giving Rhys a worried stare.

"I don't like it here." She breathed unsteadily, gulping loudly, taking in the various wooden worktops that were thick with dust apart from a small set of thick candles in their centers, cobwebs sweeping the ceiling and walls. A large stove and oven had been cast aside by what appeared to be an opening to a small cellar, a few cupboards lying near it.

"I never have done, creeped me out the first time, always will I think." Rhys said cautiously, walking over towards the brackets high upon the walls and fixing a candle into each before striking up a long match, lighting each to bring a little illumination and warmth to the room. Feeling slightly better, Hermione cleared her throat, looking around a little more a the seemingly new jars and cooking ingredients scattered around the place, seemingly having been purchased specifically for the two of them to use.

"It looks like it's never been used, not in years..." Hermione said, dragging a hand through the dust of the table, creating a massive cloud of collected particles, causing her to splutter and cough a little as she inhaled them. It was clear that the only new things within the room were the food items, even which of those had been hastily dumped by whomever had last entered the room before them made their speedy exit. A small chuckle from the open gap in the floor by the stove saw a head of flicky brown hair pop up, blue eyes piercing the two of them, cocked to one side and staring up at them, a goofy grin staring them in the face.

"You'd be right there Hermione!" He said in a rather deep and booming voice which echoed over them both, even as Hermione's brain struggled with itself to even recognise who had spoken to her. Yet her eyes lit suddenly as her mind gave her a slight shove, propelling her towards him and holding out a hand to help him upwards.

"Adam!" He gratefully accepted her help, both of them pulling him up and into the kitchen despite his very lengthy and muscular build. He was still wearing his green and silver Slytherin attire of waistcoat and jeans, just as they were wearing theirs, though his seemed slightly more scuffed and ruffled than theirs did, suggesting to her that he had already been here a while, his lack of shirt making her blush and look away a little.

"Long time no see." He grinned at her, giving Rhys a quick salute which was reciprocated happily. He took a cloth from his shoulder and began rapidly dusting down every surface he could reach, engulfing the three of them in a large cloud, one that Hermione had hoped she would not once again find herself in. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping not to inhale anything either, yet as she did so, she could have sworn she had seen a flash of ginger hair sweep by her. She snapped her lids open again, gasping and almost making herself sick with all of the air contamination. She gave herself a small shake, obviously having mistaken the flame of one of the candles for a familiar person she did not want to meet under such circumstances. "Didn't expect you to be here at all." Adam's voice drifted over towards her and she snapped her head back around towards him, her frizzy mess obstructing her view as she patted it back and them smoothed out her dress, clearing her throat loudly.

"An unfortunate meeting I suppose." He nodded at her, though only halfheartedly, staring down at a small piece of paper that he held tightly in one hand, Rhys peering over his shoulder intrigued. Something withing her twinged a little, a sad sense of foreboding whipping up over her, not even wanting to know what was written there. Yet it seemed the boys had other ideas, Rhys leaning over and pointing at the words, confusion etched into his heavy features.

"Look, here." Rhys's face furrowed ever more as he looked to Adam who turned the paper over, obviously looking for further instruction or indication of what they were to do. "Dinner for thirty?" He exclaimed ludicrously, stepping back and leaning against a wooden bench, feeling more comfortable with it now that it had been properly and thoroughly cleaned.

"Are they mad?" Hermione laughed a little, a little nervousness creeping into her as she become more uneasy about the coming Christmas period. She had never wanted to come to such a place, despite who her Master was, had hoped that during her last two years she would be able to avoid the place at all costs. Now already she had entered the old building twice, neither time bringing her any form of pleasure.

"To serve our honoured guest." Adam pointed out, staring at the two of them with his eyebrows raised high, his foot tapping the floor in a pondering fashion. "Who could that be?" He asked directly when neither of his companions gave him any kind of response. Immediately Hermione wished that he had never spoken, gagging repulsively and having to turn her back on both of them, her stomach churning. Whomever this 'honoured guest' was, they were not someone that Hermione wished to meet or greet, especially not in the daunting and precarious halls of such an establishment.

"Not really sure I want to know." She managed to force out, the boys clearly not noticing her reaction, or perhaps choosing to ignore it out of privacy for her. She clutched her stomach and drew in a long hard breath before spinning back around to face them, a harsh and forced smile stretched over her face.

"It couldn't be anyone too bad...Could it?" Rhys asked cautiously, shuffling around a little where he stood, his eyes flitting from one end of the room to the other, pausing over the two bodies each time he passed them.

"I wouldn't want to find out." Replied Adam, breaking through the silence that had gathered around them, coughing a little and chuckling to himself as Hermione walked over, peering at the list for a menu around his arm. "Hmm." Hermione looked up at him suspiciously, knowing instantly that he had cottoned onto what she was looking at, him beating her straight to it. "I'll take the raspberry torte." He gave her a devilish smile and then bolted towards the farthest cupboard, leaving her open mouthed as the piece of paper wafted lazily towards the floor.

"Dibsies soup!" Hermione ran towards a cupboard and threw it open, determined to keep the conversation light, to keep her focus upon the task at hand and try to ignore her growing fear. She gave herself a quick shake, knowing that she only had to hold herself high and push on forwards, not look back and not allow anything to take over her whilst she was inside the the hideous household.

"Naww, I don't want to make fish. I'll stink!" Rhys cried out, picking up the scrap and staring at it dismally, disbelieving that he had been so slow to begin making a particular dish for that evening. Hermione gave a small grin, her mood lifting ever so slightly as his face fell even further, eyeing the sink that was filled with dozens of fish, their cold and lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"Well, you've got another two hours. So I'd get on with it." He threw Hermione an evil and unappreciative look to which she giggled a little, turning around to a large pot and pulling it towards her, beginning to chop vegetables directly into it.

~x~x~x~

"You're ready I assume?" Madam Malfoy's voice rang out over the three of them as her head squeezed around the door to the kitchen looking overly flustered. They had slaved to their hearts contents preparing such a feast for thirty people and Hermione had to admit she was overly pleased with herself. She had indeed pushed herself and exceeded all of her own expectations, her fears and worries slowly ebbing away as the time passed them by, the minutes wearing on, the hours dragging by. She could barely believe that her Master's mother was here already, asking fr her assistance just as she was busily filling a large tureen with all of her strained over velvety soup.

"Yes Madam Malfoy." She replied, looking over to her whilst placing a rather wide ladle into the pot and following her out of the room. The two of them continued further down the hallway and towards a bronze door at the very end. They stood outside, Madam Malfoy's hand hovering over the door nob. Yet she paused, a stony and expressionless face upon her. She turned to Hermione and placed her hands upon either of her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. Initially Hermione stiffened, fear setting in instantaneously, yet as she focused more upon the blue eyes that bore into her, she softened, sensing a twinge of fear in the woman herself, an uncomfortable emotion that she was obviously not used to.

"Well, hurry up. Serve the far end first. Address him as 'My Lord' and nothing else. The others as 'Sir' or 'Ma'am'. Understand?" Hermione nodded as she breathed out her words and then stood up straight, her back pulling her form up completely as she stared down at Hermione willfully. Shuffling the tureens handles into a more comfortable position, Hermione's nerves set in once more.

"Yes Madam Malfoy." She replied quietly, extremely distressed that the hardhearted woman she had come to fear was disheartened herself. She recieved a curt nod as the older woman placed her hands upon both doors, giving them a large push.

"Alright...Go!" Hermione stepped into an overly familiar room which sent a chill down her spine, remembering all too clearly the dimly lit Drawing Room that she had entered only months earlier, now filled by a large, long table that seated many people, all eyeing her eagerly. As the doors swung shut, Madam Malfoy walked around her, sitting close the the middle of the table next to her son. Hermione's feet however simply refused to move, her face fixed upon that of her Master's who had a horrified expression upon his face, simply staring down at the cutlry in front of him, ignoring the constant pokes and sadistic grins from his aunt who was sat across from him. Even Madam Malfoy was choosing to ignore Madam Lestrange, instead looking directly ahead, unblinkingly. Her legs trembling, Hermione forces herself forwards, her small footsteps echoing throughout the hall as she made the journey towards the opposite end of the room. It seemed to take forever as the end of the table neared ever closer, a skeletally tall and pale man sat with his long fingers intertwined, a smug smirk over his pastel features. Hermione's insides froze, livid, scarlet eyes and a nose as flat as a snakes with only slits for nostrils staring back at her. She knew that he had sensed her fear, knew of her repulsion of his waxy and disfigured features, but she pushed herself towards him regardless, trying desperately to ignore all eyes that were on her, especially his.

"Soup My Lord?" Her voice quivered as she removed the lip of the tureen, allowing the smell to waft out over him as his nostrils flared up indefinitely.

"Ah...Pheasant? An excellent choice." His hissing voice prompted her to immediately begin filling his bowl as quickly as she could, not daring to look at him, focusing solely upon not spilling a single drop. "Enough." His voice fell over her and she ceased her pouring immediately, nodding profusely and bowing to him. She could not even look at her own soup for fear of throwing up into it, wanting to finish her job and run immediately.

"Yes My Lord." She mumbled, turning from him and to another wizard she did not know, offering out her dish to him, "Soup Sir?" Yet before he could even reply, the ladle half over his bowl in an offering motion, a hiss filled the air once more.

"Stop." Hermione straightened immediately, her body on auto rotate as she spun around to face him, the blood draining from her features, her knees vibrating against one another violently. "You girl...I have not seen you before."

"I have only just entered service, My Lord." Her heart pounding in her chest, she barely managed to even speak, her tongue stiffening inside her mouth as he gazed at her intently. She could only assume his eyebrows would be raised, his lips curled tightly, if he were to have any.

"Under our youngest Malfoy I presume?" He asked of her, speaking surprisingly softly, the hint of a last laugh entangled in his words. Yet she felt as though she were not able to speak, was unsure if she was even aloud to reply. When she did not speak, he sat back into his large, comfortable and elegant chair, staring at her expectantly, "Well?" With his full permission she gave a quick nod, the queasiness within her settling slightly, though still telling her to be on her guard.

"Yes My Lord. Master Draco acquired my assistance at the end of last year." She frittered away, a little apprehensive of herself, wishing she had given a simple 'yes' rather than an unneeded explanation speech.

"You are a brave girl, aren't you?" Hermione winced a little, her brain flooding with quick and witty replies that she would have given her Master instantly and with little regret. Yet now as she faced this new man that she knew nothing of, she chose instead to select her words carefully and cunningly as to neither outwit nor upset those present.

"I'd like to think so My Lord. Though bravery is not always everything." She said quietly, expecting an imminent scolding, anything other than the sudden smile that grew over the mans face, his features creasing as he looked to her astoundingly happily, unnerving Hermione completely.

"Ah...Intelligent too." He reached back into the table and took up his spoon, raising it towards her in a rather polite gesture, clearly pleased that despite her status and being a woman, she would possibly prove of greater value that first thought. "Well my dear...Do carry on." He plunged his spoon into the liquid gracefully, watching as she bowed back to him once more.

"Thank you My Lord." She said uncomfortably, returning to serving the wizard she had begun to previously, trying not to notice him eating the food she had so lovingly prepared.

"Delicious." He said softly, his eyes not once leaving her.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Secrets Of The Game

_Sooo, mega upset that England were knocked out of the Euro last night! But gotta hand it to Italy, awesome game! However, the amazing response at my latest chapter at least made up for it a little :D I logged on and BOOM! Loads of reviews and a chapter to upload! I hope, I really really hope I did the Games some justice, so please, let me know what you think! So, to **HilaryWeasley**, **Pamela** and **VieveBridget** for you and the rest of my reviewers! Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Secrets Of The Game

After busily spending most of their day scrubbing the mansion from top to bottom, the three young Slytherin slaves collapsed back into several black plump armchairs around a small fire in the corner of a tiny room they had since found themselves in. Despite being within the Malfoy household, Hermione had to admit her astonishment at seeing her Master even less that she would have done if she were at Hogwarts. Rather than sneaking around or being embroiled in some ridiculous scheme, he seemed to have spent the majority of his time confined to his chambers, only leaving for his evening meals. Hermione had simply found her days there slipping by, one melting into the next, filled with cleaning, gardening and cooking every day, with little time for much else. Now she found herself aching and exhausted, her final day at Malfoy Manor as what seemed like an eternity passed her by. The three youngsters sat in perfect silence, only the slight crackle of the fire whistling over them, their own slightly strained breathing somewhat comforting to Hermione. Yet she knew what was coming that following evening upon their return to Hogwarts, what had taken months of planning and preparation was finally about to come to a close. She closed her eyes softly, a sickly gurgling in her stomach as she tried not to think about the coming ordeal, knowing that really, she would have no way out. In truth, she was utterly terrified, had not been this scared for herself since her second year, a year in which all Muggleborns had come under threat from within the school itself. Busily walking along with Master Harry and her former Master she had stopped suddenly, her mind clicking into place bit by bit, every moment of the past few months seeming to suddenly make sense. Master Harry had been hearing disembodied voices coming from in the walls, the so called 'Chamber of Secrets' had been opened again, and Muggleborns were busily being petrified everywhere. Without a word she had bolted suddenly, running as fast as her legs would carry her, straight in the direction of the library, manically ravaging at the books in search of the knowledge she desired. She had known that she could have easily been severely punished for her insolence, but knew if she could just find that link, she could save people's lives. Whipping open yet another book, a familiar voice had drifted over to her, just as her eyes were streaming across the very words she had been looking for. "What are you doing Granger?" Had asked a clearly perplex Penelope Clearwater who was looking over her shoulder as she ripped out the page of the book. "Hey! You can't do that!"

"Shut it if you know what's good for you," Hermione had bit back, hurriedly scribbling the word 'pipes' at the bottom of the page and then shoving it into her elders face, "You're affected just as much as I am." The girls face had whitened considerably by the time she threw the paper back at Hermione who had scrunched it tightly in between her fingers, not wanting to let this crucial information go. Yet know she knew what it was and what it could do to her, her fear was greater than it had ever been. Penelope had pulled out a small circular mirror, the two of them intent upon running for the Headmaster's chambers at once. Yet Hermione knew she had never made it, knew that her last memory of that day was the feeling of utter terror as large fangs, dark green scales and large piercing yellow eyes had stared back at her. She opened her eyes and gave herself an uncomfortable shake. Neither that experience nor the dread of what was to come were better than the other, each making her feel increasingly sick, the only two times she had truly feared for her life. She shivered from the cold, an act that was not unnoticed by Rhys, who gave her a worried and questioning look.

"I don't like this. I don't like it at all." He said suddenly, breaking through their enduring silence. Hermione felt queasy, but knew that at least their company was something that she could rely on regardless of her situation, knew that there were those who had no one, those worse off who must have spent their Christmas filled with worry and little else to do.

"Imagine how Hilary must feel." She mumbled quietly, the nods of her companions very sobering as she thought to her, how he must feel having been left behind at Hogwarts, with no person to walk beside her in this troubling period. Perhaps yes, Hermione felt she must have at least become a little more liberated, having gained time for herself and extra freedom, but the long and lonely nights could not have been forgiving. "All on her own like that..." She mumbled, a little guilty that she had had the pleasure of others company, and activities to keep her mind occupied.

"I can't believe they're even making you do this." Rhys continued, his head falling into his hands. He clearly felt a sense of pain and foreboding very similar to Hermione's and it was touching for her to see that there was at least some true care there for herself and for the other girls.

"What choice do I have?" She reasoned, almost trying to make him feel a little better about the situation than she ultimately ever would do, "It'll only be worse if I say no." She tried to give him a small smile, only really managing a grimace, which seemed to only aggravate him further as his face twisted in an antagonistic repulsion. He shuffled forwards a little in his seat, clasped his hands together and looked into her eyes purposefully, his head nodding ever so slightly, seemingly contemplating an absurd idea.

"We could run! Not even go back to Hogwarts!" He said suddenly, a large grin plastered over his face, which only faltered as Hermione sighed heavily and hung her head low, falling back into her seat. Biting her lip a little, she could barely begin to form the words that she needed to so that she could dismiss the idea completely. Yet she needed not, as an unused voice broke through.

"Are you stupid?" Stewart said blankly, looking at the boy as though he had suggested that all take refuge inside a minute cupboard. Yet Rhys gave him a horrified look, even as Hermione grinned at the look upon his face, trying to stifle her need to giggle.

"What? How is that stupid?" He asked in a ridiculously high pitched voice, glowering at Stewart in a very pouty and girl like way as he folded his arms into one another. Hermione found it all terribly amusing, but knew in herself that it was an incredibly practical idea for many reasons, reasons that held a greater meaning to her than anything else. A small creaking introduced Crookshanks who was busily slinking in and then jumped onto her lap, settling himself, a giant ginger blob making himself completely comfortable.

"He's right. I have other people to think about." She added quietly, drawing his gaze, which softened slightly at the sight of her own saddened face. He bent forwards over his chair and placed a warm hand upon her own, squeezing lightly. It was only then that Hermione realised just how cold she had been and how warming his hands were to her.

"Who?" Stewart asked her calmly, in a softer voice that Hermione had ever heard, giving her a strange sense of peace and she nodded a little, releasing Rhys and sitting back comfortably, allowing him to do the same. She placed a hand to her cat, petting him gently as he purred to her, warming her heart a little.

"Well, the only reason I never left before this was because of Carla. She has nowhere else to go...She has no family. I stayed for her." She began, feeling a pitiful sadness within her, gulping slightly out of upset for her friend, her happy and ever optimistic friend who never gave even the slightest indication that she had spent her younger years alone and waiting for someone else to share it with. "And now, well, if I leave now, Hilary won't be spared. She's forced here because she's Pureblood. How could I abandon those that need me the most?" Hermione finished quietly, knowing that she had just reaffirmed the reasons she had stayed at Hogwarts were the right ones, regardless of how many times she had wanted to pack her bags and leave the dismal world she had found herself in. Always having found this way of life unacceptable, she had found herself staying within a life of slavery out of care and compassion, and for the love of her friends.

"I wonder about you sometimes. This selflessness...Where does it all come from?" Rhys asked, a little and slightly forces laugh escaping him as he looked to her in admiration, shaking his head slightly. She could feel his care for her coming through from him and into her, their connection completed by the impending danger she and the others were to face that following evening.

"It's not selflessness, I'm a very selfish person. But I cannot deny that their well being and and safety are more important to me than my own." Hermione reasoned, closing her eyes once more and titling her head upwards, allowing silence to overcome them, even if for only a few moments before Rhys spoke again, his worry clearly still playing over him.

"Oh Merlin...One of you has to lose." He sighed heavily and bent over into himself once more, troubled and in pain from such a strenuous thought.

"Hey," Hermione opened her eyes and looked directly into his, her own filled wish the washing of fear and droplets of tears that had not been shed, kept hidden and stable by her own emotions, "Remember that there's a chance that neither of us will win too."

~x~x~x~

"Hermione!" A voice drifted out over the sea of people as Hermione pulled her emerald cloak tightly around her, lifting the hood only slightly as she looked out from underneath her white, studded mask and behind her to see a familiar face. Her surprise turning into a grin, she smiled widely as a small girl reached her and threw her arms around her tightly.

"Hilary." She replied quietly and gave her a quick squeeze back before pushing them apart and giving her a toothy grin. "How've you been?" She asked sincerely, trying to keep their conversation open and light. Yet she was not greeted with any similar motion and was instead faced by a very pale and clearly terrified expression.

"Worried sick. I feel so ill." She replied, fiddling busily with her own olive cloak, hardly even looking up at her friend.

"I know. Just...Look." Hermione began to pull her to one side, up the main staircase and out of the Entrance Hall, intent on getting away from the swarms of people and to a more private place in which they could talk to one another. Yet as they turned a small corner, two figures approached them, looking rather uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. As soon as they noticed her she removed her mask and she felt overly obliged to greet them, despite their obviously confused expressions. "Master Harry, Mistress Ginevra." She bowed low to them, feeling Hilary do the same beside her. She felt instantly humiliated for her, knowing that she was bowing to her own family, despite how far apart and separated they had become. She stiffly stood once more, bringing Hilary with her and then dragging her behind her back, looking thoroughly ashamed. Mistress Ginerva coughed a little and shifted from foot to foot, trying to smile slightly at the two of them.

"Ah, Hermione. Aren't you coming to the feast?" She asked quickly, hoping to dig herself out of their awkward silence, though obviously trying to look any other place that she could, finally settling upon Hermione's hands. However, she suddenly received a sharp blow to her bast as a great mass rolled into her, seemingly from nowhere. Carla popped her head up from in between the two, waving madly, pulling at her jumper and pointing to it erratically. Hermione smiled a little, seeing that she had indeed purchased her previously mentioned shirt and had taken to wearing it under the obvious disapproval of her own Master. There was another small cough and gave another small bow,

"Ah, no Mistress, I have something I have to attend to for my Master." She replied, drawing a large fake smile and shifting her hands and her mask into the folds of her cloak, being careful to hold her head down as much as she could for optimum concealment.

"Oh, well, we'll see you around then." Master Harry said carefully, beginning to move away, closely followed by Mistress Ginevra who was eyeing her carefully. "Carla, let's go." Yet when he friend did not move, simply instead glaring at Hilary in great distaste, Master Harry seemed not to notice. Instead, he took her arm and gave her a quick yank, mumbling at her, "She has seen the jumper, she's not blind!" As they moved away, seemingly down towards the Great Hall, Hilary placed a hand upon her shoulder, smiling sadly.

"You're good friends aren't you?" She asked suddenly, taking Hermione completely by surprise and she spluttered a little. She squirmed a little, not having really ever thought about it before. True, they had become 'secret friends' but she had never really thoughts that they could be that, never thought that really, they could be anything more to each other.

"No clue what you're talking about." Hermione smiled to herself and winked to Hilary who gave her a slight push. Hermione lowered her voice a little and pulled Hilary into her, rounding a corner and disappearing into the shadows of a corner of an empty corridor. "Now, you know only one of us can win, don't you?" She asked, deadly serious, looking directly into her eyes to show that she was serious.

"Yes. Of course." She replied as though Hermione had asked her whether grass was green or whether she was a girl or not.

"If it comes down to me and you, I want you to go for it." Hermione said finally, trying desperately not to break eye contact with Hilary, focusing upon her indefinitely, knowing she was being earnest. Yet Hilary simply gave her a nervous laugh and a bit of a shove in an attempt to create a little more distance between them,

"Hermione! You're talking stupid. You said you'd always win, remember?" Yet another of her laughs faltered as Hermione looked at her, a sad and sudden realisation dawning upon her. Hermione was being utterly truthful and Hilary knew it. She would let her win if she had to, just to spare her from whatever was awaiting at the end.

"I want you to go for it." She said quietly and pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to look into her face a second longer.

"But-" Hilary began to argue back but Hermione cut her off before she could even put her case forward.

"Hilary! Promise me if we're left, you'll run and not look back." She paused a little, waiting for a response, but when none came she spoke anyway, "Promise?" She felt a small nod from beneath her and was satisfied that she had received the answer she wanted and that Hilary would not back down from it.

"I promise." She mumbled lightly, Hermione suspecting that she was stifling a small sob, "But what will-" She began, but Hermione pulled back, a kind smile upon her lips.

"Don't worry about it. We should get ready." Yet another voice interrupted them, one that she had not expected to hear and the two of them turned, startled to find Mistress Ginevra stood waiting uncomfortably but also expectantly.

"Hermione?" She asked, looking sheepish. Hilary looked back to Hermione but received a simple nod and a smile.

"Go on. I'll catch up." Hilary turned from them, reluctantly walking from the two of them, making sure that she was fully concealed beneath her cloak. After a short silence which seemed to stretch ridiculously, Hermione biting her lip constantly, the Mistress began whispering at her rapidly,

"I saw what was in our hand. What are you doing with it?" Instantly Hermione knew she had been discovered and she had remembered exactly the last time she had worn it. It had been such a small trinket at the Christmas Ball the previous year, the one she had been forbidden from attending.

"Nothing Miss." She said slowly and quietly, looking towards her feet, not having thought that anyone would recognise her if she had used it, though even less that they would connect her to the ball the previous year. Yet it was clear, especially to the youngest Weasley sibling that she would be easily recognisable to those who had paid particularly close attention.

"Don't lie to me. I know Ron still remembers that mystery girl from that night. Do you honestly think he wont recognise it?" She asked, a strained look upon her face, almost begging Hermione not to do anything with it that could possibly reveal her identity, knowing that she could possibly be punished highly for it.

"Maybe he will, maybe he wont. It's what I have and has to be used." Hermione tried to justify, feeling extremely uncomfortable and sicker than ever, beginning to walk away from her, not wanting to look back.

"But why?" Mistress Ginevra shouted after her, but she could give her no response, just continued to walk, a worried expression etched deep into her face as the clock struck five to nine.

~x~x~x~

As most of the school had become steadily seated, their mindless tittering dying steadily down, their Headmaster began to make his way to the large golden alter, spreading his arms wide in welcome to all of his students, smiling widely. As the hall fell silent, he peered at all of them over the top of his half moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling ravenously, yet also twinged with a slight sadness and sense of foreboding. "Welcome, welcome! Now I know you're all eager to tuck in to tonight's meal!" There came a general agreeing rouse from all within the hall and a small amount of clapping as Hermione peered in through a small crack between the doors of the Great Hall. She stood up a little and turned to Hilary, a determined yet slightly worried look upon her face, both of them knowing that the time was only drawing ever closer to the two of them. "Yet, we have a surprise first!" Rang out Dumbledore's voice, a rumbling and shaking in Hermione's stomach growing strong by the second, growing even wilder as his own voice trembled a little. Hermione knew in that moment that the Headmaster had had no choice in whether this particular spectacle was presented, was obviously being pressured from outside influences and made to give such a loving presentation for something he clearly disagreed with."Under strict instructions from the Ministry itself, the Slytherin students are ready for their performance! Minister, if you please?" He turned expectantly to his right, and a man whom she vaguely recognised as Rufus Scrimgeour swam into her line of vision. His certain rangy loping grace along with his limping nature gave him the appearance of a rather old and mangled lion, who was still fighting on for his place within the pride. Yet even as he hobbled along, Hermione had a sense that even he, this powerful man, was somehow being influenced, especially as Hermione had not yet see the Minister herself, not in person, and never near the school.

"Hermione, I'm scared." Hilary's small whisper reached her, a hand curling around her own tightly. Hermione stood back, looking down towards the terrified girl and trying to muster the largest and most comforting smile that she could. Yet she could not hide it well, instead had to just squeeze her hand back as best she could.

"Me too." Hermione whispered, no longer able to look at her, staring instead directly ahead, her heart beating wildly inside of her chest, threatening to burst through and splatter them all with the droplets of her blood, staining them physically and not just mentally, the scars of her worry and hurt burning them all. "Remember, don't look back. Just run." She said a little louder, clearing her throat a little and then straining her hearing as several Slytherins shuffled in front of them as the doors swung forwards, opening the hall up to them.

"Students! Allow me to welcome our archers!" Cried the Minister, holding out his arms as the small group walked in, waving their arms high into the air,as a small applause broke out across the hall. Hermione peered around and into the hall, the small group now lined up at the back of the hall, clambering onto a selection of small platforms that began to steadily rise into the air, separating around the room into obvious strategic positions.

"I will. If my legs work." Hilary laughed back, fear stretching over her face as she eyed the room nervously, clearly wishing beyond everything that she would not have to step into the room every again, wanting only to turn and run, run from it all. But they both knew they could not, could not run from this, from one another, nor escape the punishment that would await them if they were to do so. Hermione pulled at her clothes, now even a little ashamed at what they were about to do, even more so about the tiny scraps of silver material that barely covered her, the small white mask clipped to her face tightly, ever her hair drawn up in a messy fashion, making her seem as though she were some kind of tramp dragged up from the sewers of the school.

"Oh don't you worry. If you value your health, they will do." Hermione said, a slight rumbling growing around them. Suddenly, the four house tables began to move, scraping towards either side of the, the students clearly perplexed by what was happening, all of those except for the students of Slytherin house, many of who were smiling gleefully, clasping their hands together in excitement as the now empty central part of the floor began to open, the ground falling away to reveal an intricate obstacle course, one more complicated and devilish than she had seen before. Hermione gasped, feeling her heart sink. She had become overly accustomed to her usual courses, knew that both she and Hilary had become masters of the run and each had had an unbelievable chance at winning, yet as she looked, she knew that the push they would have to make would be enormous.

"And now, our runners!" Came the Ministers voice, his arms wide again as she bent down to retrieve a small circular silver shield and was then given a push forward, the small group of female Muggleborn Slytherins walking in, trying to seem as confident as they could do. Hermione was, however, visibly shaking, choosing to take both her and Hilary towards the end of the group, not once letting go of her hand. Yet as she turned to her left, she had to hold in a gasp. Sitting but only a few feet from her, the pushed aside Gryffindor table had presented her with Master Harry, Mistress Ginevra and the two people she had so desperately hoped not to see, Weasley and Brown. Ignoring three of them, she looked directly into her old Masters eyes, knowing that his horrified expression could only mean that he knew it was her, he knew who stood before him ready to participate in such a barbaric game. He knew, he was telling her directly through his eyes that he knew she had been the girl he had danced with the year before, the one he had pined over for weeks, all at the same time as kissing her, always thinking that they were two different people. She tore her gaze away from him, staring down towards the teachers table that was barely visible from where they stood, blocked out by the various obstacles between them. A loud voice rang out over them, a gun shot echoing out through the room, "Begin!" Hermione stood, momentarily surprised as everyone around her began to run, only moved herself as a streak of green light shot by her ear, narrowly missing her by centimeters. She looked up to see a grinning Puggy maliciously gesturing at her from up on high. Scowling back up at her, Hermione set off at a sprint, running straight up a ramp and jumping straight off of it, falling directly into a large and very deep pool of black water that seemed to be dragging her down more and quicker than she would have ever dreamed that it could. Looking down below her, she could already see two of her fellow competitors lying slumped upon the floor, not moving. Hermione's eyes shot open and she forced herself to move, pushing herself upwards as quickly as she could, not wanting to allow herself to falter even as another burst of green light shot past her. Breaking through the surface of the water, she felt instantly lighter, clambering to the side of the pool and hauling herself out, seeing yet another girl passed out right beside her, a slight dribble of blood trailing her chin. Stumbling backwards Hermione lifted her shield, a purple beam rebounding instantly and then another barely missing her feet. She turned and took only a few steps before sinking immediately to waist height, barely unable to move. She shrieked hideously loudly as something that she could not see began wrapping itself around one of her feet and only tightened the more she tugged, pulling back equally as vigorously. It was pulling her under and she was panicking, her brain completely disengaged until a bolt of light shot down beside her, barely blocked by her shield, the rebound ricocheting into another girl not so far in front of her and causing her to fall limp and be sucked into the muddy substance that they were wading through. Whatever had been attacking her seemed to give up on her after sensing that another, weaker body had given up, dragging the girl even quicker into itself, allowing Hermione time to drag herself out, pulling her body up a rope and over a large wall. As she crossed over the top, a sudden gust of wind threatened to send her flying into the air, and only her determination and tight grip kept her from being swept into the pit below her, filled with fighting Blast Ended Skrewts, all of which were snapping viciously and waving their stingers about erratically. Pulling on one of the ropes above her, she took it gingerly in her hands, squeezing a little tighter and then gave it a pull, it fell away from the other side instantly, falling into the pit. She recoiled in horror, looking up to the other two, knowing only one of them would grant her safe passage. She pulled at another as a large gust of wind billowed by once again, almost unbalancing her. She pulled on both ropes to steady herself, yet one suddenly began writhing, mangled in the air, turning to her in a piercing fashion as a snake looked back at her venomously, plunging its fangs deep into her arm. Shrieking she threw it away, knowing she had maybe only seconds before whatever venom it possessed began to take effect. Swinging her legs upwards she began to shimmy across towards the other side, her arm becoming stiffer and stiffer as she went, eventually refusing to even move even as she passed safely down the slope of the other side, her shield thankfully attached to her other, able arm. Hermione's heart suddenly lifted a little, seeing now that only a field of fire stood between her and the alter. Yet it sank once more as she took refuge behind a large rock as another shot was fired at her, seeing that almost all of the archers were now gathered here, patiently and tactically waiting for her to make a run for it. She could already see what was left of her competition strewn across the small patch of burning floor, none of them having made it across. Hermione's heart quickened, her fear replaced by sudden joy at the possible thought she was the only one left. With a sudden burst of courage she surprised most of them by setting of at a lightening pace, sprinting as fast as she could towards the end of the fiery field, knowing that somewhere, there would be a deep welt in the floor signalling the zone where she would be safe, free to cross to the finish line without fear of being hit by any kind of spell. Streaking over it, having dodged so much despite her temporary paralysis, she laughed a little, turning back to face the field. Yet her heart suddenly caught in her throat, horror setting into her bones as a small figure looked back at her from under a small enclosure. Instantly Hermione felt ashamed, not having thought where Hilary could have been. And now she was hurt, her shield missing and she had no way of being able to pass. They looked directly at one another, Hermione's eyes locking with hers, contemplating whether or not she could possible make it back across the field a second time.

"No! No! Don't you dare! You keep running!" Hilary screamed at her, despite the fear and terror that was obviously etched into her face. Hermione looked at her Master who was waiting patiently at the golden alter, beckoning her silently with his eyes, urging her to run to him and to save herself. But she knew with herself that she could not, she could not turn her back upon a girl that she wanted to protect, whom she knew would have no threshold for whatever she would have to endure if she did not win. Turning back to Hilary, she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep shuddering breath, knowing her choice now would change everything. Her fear was unbelievable, knowing that it could all be for nothing anyway if she was caught out.

"You stupid cow! You think I can leave you?" She laughed sarcastically, sprinting back towards her as fast as she could, dodging as many spells as she possibly could, blocking those that she could not out run, being narrowly missed by others. The heat from the fire licked at her skin, singeing every hair that she had, possibly doing more damage that she could not feel or comprehend. Speeding back towards Hilary she threw herself under the small stone canopy and pushed the small shield in her friends hands, knowing that it was her only chance of making the end now that the two of them had been left with only each other. Hilary's face fell in shock and she began to sob, trying desperately to push it back into Hermione's hands, but she resisted, looking deep into her friends eyes, desperately not trying to convey any kind of fear.

"You remember your promise?" She asked her quietly, her insides shaking ridiculously, vomit threatening to spew from her as she sealed her own fate, choosing to save her friend rather than herself, just as she had always wanted to.

"What? Yes, but-" Hilary began, but without warning, Hermione pushed her forwards and out into the last push of the field, out into the flames and the range of fire.

"Then run!" Hermione instantly broke from her, knowing Hilary would have more of a chance of making the end if there was an easier target to hit, a distraction so that she could run. Diving between the billowing flames, she could barely make out as Hilary crossed the small area and made it into the safety zone, huffing and wheezing as she coughed violently. Hermione smiled, almost kidding herself that she had some kind of a chance of escaping, even if she was punished for not finishing first, it did not mean that she had to be struck down in the field in play. Making her last run for the end, a glint in her eyes, hope filling her eyes as she was mere feet away. Yet Hilary's look turned from one of glee to horror as she shrieked louder than Hermione had ever heard her.

"HERMIONE!" A sudden sharp pain shot through her, piercing her back and side as her legs gave way, buckling beneath her as she reached out of the deep groove marking the safe zone, her finger tips barely brushing it as she hit the ground, her eyes closing to the world around her.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Aftermath And Beginnings

_Well, here's another chapter! I had an awesome day yesterday getting to hold the Olympic Flame, anyone else at any point? As a side note, to **RM**: There are many writers who like to get lots of reviews to make themselves feel good about what they have done, I however like getting them simply because it boosts the popularity of my stories so that more people can enjoy them and possibly gain something from reading them. No I am not a part of any competition and do usually take a few days, or maybe more, between each chapter. I consider asking for a certain amount a kind of 'treat' for my readers since it mostly means daily updates, though the time differences we all have complicate the issue somewhat. I hope this answers your query, and I should maybe begin writing my next chapter ASAP! Happy Reading all and thanks for your awesome reviews!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Aftermath And Beginnings

As Hermione's eyes fluttered open steadily, she groaned, her stomach churning, her body aching as she tried feebly to push herself upright. As the dark ceiling of the Slytherin boys dormitory swam in and out of view she inhaled deeply, only to find an uncomfortable pain shooting through her. Wincing a little, she fell backwards into a soft pillow and then felt a kind hand take hers and squeeze it tightly,

"It's okay. Just stay still." Hilary's voice floated over her, soothing her a little despite her awkward pains. Blinking several times, her two friends small smiling faces looked down at her carefully. Knowing that she must have looked utterly hideous, she did not try to hide herself, instead just let herself slump into the bed she was lying upon, trying to find her strength to speak.

"What...How...What happened?" Hermione mumbled groggily, a small cough following as she rolled onto her side, clutching her stomach as she lazily looked up to them, her eyes slanted and unfocused. Her last memory had been of the safety area, barely inches from her as she had reached to it before darkness had swallowed her.

"You were hexed." Rhys replied slowly, nervously eyeing her back and her waist, obviously knowing there was something under her clothing that he no longer wanted to see. Yet Hermione simply could not understand, she had let Hilary take her shield and run, there should have been a ceasefire.

"But you finished, you won." She stuttered, her confused face staring up at both of them, her head visibly shaking. Hilary and Rhys exchanged nervous glances, Hilary biting her lip and looking very troubled.

"Mistress Pankinson. She shot at you afterwards." She said finally, looking down into her lap as she sat upon a small stool directly beside Hermione. She was twiddling her fingers vigorously, debating with herself as to whether continue.

"I'm going to be punished for her being a bitch?" Hermione moaned, flopping over onto her back and rubbing her sides gently, trying to ease her own pain. Yet it seemed never ending, both emotional and physical as her brain whirred , buzzing at her in an annoying tone.

"Actually..." Rhys began, Hermione's head turning to him in a perplexed motion, causing him to suddenly feel extremely uncomfortable. "Ackerley," He continued, "He ran to you after you'd been hit. Started screaming at them for being 'unfair', said you'd had enough after what you'd just done." Hermione looked amazed, could not believe he had done such a thing for her, risked himself in her defense. "Master Malfoy said...Said if he was to move you, he'd take on your punishment for not winning. Ackerley told him where to stick it, took your mask off and picked you up. Walked you here." Hermione shuffled upwards, propping herself up against her pillow. She felt truly touched that the young boy that she barely knew, one that she had viciously smacked only the year before had come to her aid when no one else had bothered or dared. He had stood up for her, cared for her, taken on her punishments so that she would have time to heal and wake of her own accord.

"I don't understand why." She whispered, her mind filled with pointless thoughts, unable to even comprehend how he could have shown her such kindness, despite them having put their differences aside.

"We're all friends aren't we? I mean, he only left about an hour ago because he had to." Hilary smiled, giving her hand another squeeze, then blushing as Rhys leant upon her from behind, grinning kindly.

"You've been out of it for almost a week." He laughed a little as Hermione's eyes widened considerably, a disbelieving face washing over her. Her heart momentarily stopped, having never heard of someone in the school being knocked unconscious for so long from one spell. She shivered involuntarily, slightly scared for any of the lasting damages to her body.

"That was no normal hex then." She mumbled sadly, touched her back before quickly withdrawing her hand, not wanting to even think about it no matter how sadly the others looked to her. They fell into a small silence, Hermione thinking desperately of anything that she could to take her mind from it. "It's Muggle Mayhem in three days isn't it?" She asked, trying to sound a little more cheerful, hoping that they would try and reciprocate it to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. But...Why?" Hilary replied, looking slightly worried at what she could be possibly suggesting, clearly not liking where the conversation was heading. But Hermione sat up straight, wincing slightly at her own pain as she shuffled uncomfortably.

"We're going." Hermione said defiantly, her fists clasped together tightly.

"Hermione. We can't. We'll never get permission." Hilary shook her head, clearly assuming that she had sustained some kind of delusional head injury.

"And you can barely walk." Rhys added even as Hermione swung her legs around and off of the bed, ready to remove herself from the bed in an attempt to prove she was fit enough.

"I'll get permission." She said adamantly, scowling at the two of them, thoroughly upset that they were suggesting she could not, "And I'm not crippled!" She shot at Rhys, feeling a little insulted, "I have to do something for us, and to show him how grateful I am." She ended quietly, a deep sadness and embedded regret within herself. She felt honoured to have gained the friends that she had, despite all of the heartache that they had all gone through in each of their separate ways. They had been there for her, just as she had for them, all of them struggling through the darkness in search of the light that always seemed just around the corner, out of their reach.

"You can't possibly get every single Master's permission to let every single Slytherin slave have the night off." Hilary said quietly, trying to push Hermione back onto the bed and tuck her back beneath the sheets. Yet she resisted, despite how weak she felt and how it pained her, she kept herself upright.

"I don't have to. I only need to convince one." She pushed herself upwards onto her feet, wobbling about ridiculously as her knees knocked together vigorously and she had to latch onto one of the posts of the bed to keep herself upright.

"Hey! Take it easy-" Hilary reached out to take hold of her, but Hermione batted her hand away, a stubborn look etched into her face as she silently told her to back off. "That was no ordinary hex...You can't go anywhere!" She said haughtily, folding her arms into one another and gritting her teeth together. It was clear she was not at all accepting of Hermione's need to hold herself and push on regardless of what ad happened.

"Stop fussing! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." She shot a glare at Hilary whose eye began twitching nervously, "I just have to convince Master Draco, the rest will follow." Yet Hilary threw her arms into the air, ready to rant and rave, completely ignoring Hermione's blank look.

"You'll nev-" But Hermione rounded on her, extremely angry at Hilary's doubt.

"Don't underestimate me!" Feeling a little ashamed at Hilary's hurt face, she turned from her, not wanting to further upset her friend.

"I don't like this." Rhys said finally, having obviously been wanting to agree with Hilary, but not wanting to incur any wrath from Hermione. "You're already in it enough for not winning the Game and what Ackerley did for you. You can't possibly ask." He tried to justify but it only infuriated her further. If Stewart had taken her punishment, then surely she was on a clean slate, free to ask a favor, no matter what the cost was. Yet she felt as though she couldn't really even explain anything to either of them, they would just argue back with more pointless comments that she did not care to hear.

"Oh, shut your pie hole." She resorted to, unable to think of anything else, but then realising that she sounded more like a petulant nine year old than anything else. Yet Hermione cared not, instead seated herself back down as her legs almost collapsed under her, leaving her feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"I would prefer 'cake hole'. I don't like pie." Rhys jibed, knowing that the mood would lighten, though still trying to make a point to her.

"I'll get us there." Hermione said harshly, her fists clenched tightly together, a large headache setting in. She flopped backwards, desperately wanting for sleep to take her, "I promise you."

~x~x~x~

"So. When's this party thing of yours?" Ron heard Harry ask suddenly, breaking through the silence that had taken over the three of them. They had both been sat pouring over their latest Transfiguration essay on Vanishment when a loud banging had alerted them to a body clambering out of the heater in the center of their room. He had looked up, and upon seeing a squashed ginger face emerge from it, his heart had stopped suddenly, Crookshanks jumping out enthusiastically, before scrambling onto his pillow and making himself comfortable. He had looked hopefully towards it but then scowled deeply and quite accidentally as Carla fell out of it, landing with a large thud upon the floor, barely able to keep the pot of tea in her hands balanced and unspilt. She had begun busily pouring them both a cup, humming to herself pleasantly. He huffed loudly and turned from her, a little disappointed that it had not been another girl who had fallen from their fireplace when Harry had spoken.

"WHAT? I no party..." Carla shrieked, dropping the cup she was holding and allowing it to shatter upon impact with the floor, spraying herself with blackened tea. With a stricken look upon her face she practically fell to the floor, busily tidying her own mess, fumbling nervously.

"Carla. You go every year. I'm not stupid." Harry sat up straight on his bed, putting his clearly incomplete essay down, glad of a distraction. Though Ron did not intervene, his ears pricked up slightly, shuffling a little to listen in to their conversation without seeming too conspicuous. He heard Carla gulp loudly, looking nervously up towards her Master. He had to admit, it was lonely being without his slave, was extremely unhappy that he had had to fetch his own food and do his own washing over the past few months. Was even more depressed at the emptiness his life had been left with since Hermione's departure. Though he could not admit it, he had missed all the little things she had done for him terribly, had tried to fill her place by accepting his engagement to Lavender, but it had not sufficed. Instead, he felt even more confused and angry with himself for allowing himself to become embroiled in such a ridiculous series of events. It was as though his life was being slowly snuffed out, the air strangled from his lungs as his entire world was being drowned by everyone around him. He had always accepted that being friends with Harry could only bring trouble, it seemed to be drawn to him, and no end of times had their lives been threatened and he and his family had lived under the constant threat of persecution from the magical world, forever labelled as 'Bloodtraitors' for their past kindnesses towards Muggleborns. He had tried his hardest to reverse this, to treat Hermione as cruelly as he could just to save his family, but her defiance and strength had weakened him so, rendering him barely able to even shout at her any longer. True, he now had little trust in her since she had come under Malfoy ruling, and could only have faith that Harry knew exactly what he was doing. Ron knew that despite Lucius Malfoy being sent to the wizard prison Azkaban, there would be no uplifting on the treatment of Muggleborns, the government too deeply corrupt by Lord Voldemort and his ever faithful followers. He sighed heavily, hating himself for thinking about her, knew it would put him in an irritable and foul mood, especially after the events of the previous week. Seeing that puggy faced Parkinson shoot her down in such a viciously corrupt form of disgusting 'entertainment', along with that Ackerley treating her so delicately. It infuriated him, almost as much as she had herself when she had entered the room. She had been dressed in hardly anything, out there for everyone to see, and wearing that mask. He had sat, utterly startled when that girl had waltzed into the room, recognising her immediately as the girl from the ball, though he seemed to be the only one who had, only for it to be pulled back as she had lain unconscious, Hermione's familiar face looking back at him. He cringed at how he had bleated on in front of her last year, talking about how beautiful the girl had been and how they should have got together, his jealousy over Krum. Ron slapped a hand to his face in excruciating anger, furious at himself.

"Saturday." He heard Carla say, dragging him out of his own thoughts and back into their rather awkward conversation. She had cleaned up all pieces of pottery and was now busily mopping up the tea, not daring to look at her Master.

"Tell me about it." Harry pressed flippantly, making sure to stare at her intently and putting Carla under extraordinary pressure to answer him. Yet she simply gave a small strained laugh, still not looking at him.

"Err...About? About what?" She mumbled, biting her lips furiously and scrubbing at the floor despite it now being drier than sandpaper.

"The party! What's it for?" Harry's voice suddenly lifted as he shuffled to the end of his bed, leaning forwards and pushing his face into hers. She made a strange strangled noise and peered at his over the top of her glasses, sweating slightly under his gaze. Ron could easily tell that she was feeling uncomfortable, didn't know that they had followed a group of them to it last year. Ron involuntarily gagged, remembering how he had witnessed Krum kissing his Hermione. She had been so flustered and breathless it had disgusted him, making his stomach churn violently. He hated the thought of them being together, couldn't understand why Krum would give up everything to be with her, or even more so, what she possibly saw in him. Sure he was a top Seeker, good looking and mature, of course much smarter and no doubt braver than he was, but that was about it surely. Ron could easily out do him in well...Anything surely? Well, maybe not everything. He could only think bitterly about the boy he used to idolise, knew that it was unfair for him to lead Hermione on in such a way, there was no way that they could be together anyway, it would be pointless to try. Just like he couldn't be. Not that he wanted to be of course. He wanted to be with Lavender. They were engaged after all, meant to be together clearly. If his mother approved then they had to be together for the rest of their lives, have children and grow old together, providing they survived that long of course. Yet, he could not say that that was what he wanted, no matter how it was expected of him, he knew that really, he could never be happy that way.

"Muggleborns Sir." Carla continued, Ron lazily trying to continue with his essay, not wanting to let his mind wander from him any longer. He had to finish it at some point, there was no point being miserable and upsetting himself.

"Only Muggleborns?" Harry asked her, an eyebrow adequately raised in her direction.

"Yes Sir." She replied, standing up suddenly and shuffling away from him hurriedly. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk any further, wanted to escape the room as quickly as she could, but Harry stood and followed her. Taking a hold of her hair she stopped suddenly, revolving slowly on the spot and giggling nervously. He glowered at her a little, his eyes piercing her directly.

"I'm coming with you." He said simply, then gave her a large and rather sadistic smile. Carla's mouth fell open in shock and she backed away a little.

"But-" She began stuttering, her mouth opening and closing silently, "I..." She trailed off, looking to her feet. An awkward silence crossed them as Harry pursed his lips tightly and then exhaled loudly.

"What?" He asked accusingly, clearly unhappy at her random mutterings. She bit her lip a little and then blurted out suddenly,

"It's not for you!" Slightly embarrassed she tried to correct herself, Ron trying to stifle a giggle, "That is to say...You're not allowed exactly. You shouldn't even know Sir." She mumbled quietly, shuffling her feet and shifting her weight from side to side.

"Then we won't go as ourselves." Ron said suddenly, sitting up straight. He didn't know what came over him, just felt like it was something he had to do. In honesty, if he went with them there was a chance that he could see Hermione. He needed to speak to her, needed to ask and know for certain if she was the girl he had danced with.

"We?" Harry rounded on his, his face crunched up in confusion. Ron gave a small and forced laugh, scratching his head profusely.

"Don't think I'm letting you have all the fun!" He said, trying not to sound too bitter even as Carla began smirking behind her Masters back.

"What about Lavender?" Harry asked, laughing himself and throwing a pot of ink at him. Barely missing him, Ron scowled deeply, not happy that he could suggest that Lavender come along too.

"I'll get rid of her somehow." He said bitterly, glowering as Carla's smirk deepened, her grin as wide as her entire face.

"Bit harsh..." She sniggered but had to duck suddenly as Ron threw his book directly at her, his face burning and nostrils flared wide.

"What was that?" He growled, wanting desperately to go over and throttle her to with an inch of her life. Yet Harry laughed himself and gave him a large shove backwards and onto his back.

"Oh, leave her alone Ron!" Harry said airily, waving his hand at Ron, "It's you that's in this mess, not her." He continued threateningly, clearly mocking Ron and causing him to scowl. "Don't worry, we're not too bad with transfiguration, I'll figure something out. I really need to talk with Hermione." He finished, turning to Carla with a small smile.

"Oh...Sir I, I doubt she'd be there Sir." Carla's scowl disappeared suddenly, replaced by such sadness. Ron became abruptly uneasy, not understanding where this bout of unhappiness had suddenly come from, or the reason for it.

"Why?" Ron asked, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"The Slytherins never come Sir. I doubt they would be allowed." Carla turned to him, her face fallen and upset. She could not believe that she would not be able to party with Hermione for this one day of the year, the one day they usually had off to have time with just one another. But Ron laughed loudly, settling back into his work with a large sigh.

"Like Hermione would care about that. She'd do it anyway." He said, a small smile upon his face, knowing that nothing would stop such a hot headed and wild girl like her.

~x~x~x~

Her Master looked up at her over the top of his book, his eyebrows raised high. He had been sat quietly, spread out over a large table at the very back of the library, surrounded by several books and a mountain of paperwork. "You do realise Granger that if I agree to this, you owe both me and Ackerley? Don't you?" Hermione nodded slowly, looking a little sheepish as her Master glared at her with a cruel smile upon his face.

"Yes Sir." She nodded rapidly, hoping desperately that whatever it was to come to her would not be too much of a challenge. She knew that he could do anything to her, knew that whatever were to happen to her, no one could save her from. She had agreed to whatever he would choose and there was no backing out of it.

"You'll have to do whatever I say? Whenever I say it? No matter how grueling or painful." He gave her a smug smirk, laughing at her a little as he placed his book down, her brain clearly whirring, ideas clicking into place, "Not that you don't have to anyway of course. But I'll be asking more of you." He laughed again, even louder before beginning to scribble upon a piece of parchment furiously.

"Yes Sir." She said once more, trying to sound stronger and more confident now. Hoping that all he could say was 'yes' an excuse for him to disappear as he usually did, along with those two little Slytherin girls that she had never seen before that Christmas. She knew that her disappearance would be to his advantage, would give him alone time in which she would not follow him, when she would not question him constantly about his movements and his own actions in the dead of the night.

"Brave girl that you are! Stupid...But brave." He commented rather sophisticated and Hermione was rather unsure whether to take it as a compliment or not, shuffling nervously as she stood in front of him, twiddling her fingers.

"Sir?" She dared to ask a little, jumping slightly as he sighed heavily and looked up at her with a rather bored expression upon his face. He lowered his quill momentarily, looking at her as though she were some kind of amoeba that should not be allowed out of her petri dish.

"You are by far the dumbest smart person I have ever come to know. But you will have your uses." He picked up his quill once more and continued hi furious scribbling and various flicking of several pages of many books, not looking up once, "Now piss off." He said with a wave of his hand, suddenly sounding deadly serious, making her feel very cautious and overly nervous. Gulping slightly, she dared to justify his words, pushing herself to speak again.

"Is that a yes then?" She asked quietly, wincing a little as her already numb painful injury was further intensified by her earrings, the pain vibrating through her entire body, showing her just how serious he was.

"Not if you don't piss off it's not." He said a little lighter, his voice ringing out through the silence as she began to back away. Smiling a little she gave a quick bow to him, her cheeks flushed as a swell of happiness grew from within her.

"Thank you Sir!" She half screamed, a large smile upon her face. Yet it faltered as he looked up to her, his own blank and staring, his eyes piercing her body as he glared nonchalantly.

"Granger...Fuck...Off!" She cringed, backing away slowly and quietly as his head fell back to his work. "Quicker please!" He called at her and she turned, scuttling away as swiftly as she could do, her face full of glee, not looking back at her Master.

~x~x~x~

"I feel sick." Hilary said, cuddling into Hermione and latching onto her arm tightly. Smiling down at her, Hermione herself could barely contain her excitement. She turned to look at the rest of their group, extremely proud at the sea of green hooded cloaks that were readily and busily following her out of the dungeons. She could hardly believe that she had managed to free each and every one of them, just for one single night, for them to enjoy themselves as normal students should have the privilege to. Standing side by side, along with Stewart and Rhys, the four of them began to climb the stairs, leading the pack of Slytherin students towards the seventh floor. As they were climbing, no one crossed their path, all having seemingly already retired to their Common Rooms or were already at the party. Hermione had chosen to take them later so that they could make a much greater and unexpected entrance. She was so excited to see her older friends, needed desperately to catch up with them, allow them to meet her newest friends and get them to intermingle. She was happy that she had managed to do something good for her fellow slaves, something that they would hopefully appreciate and remember for the rest of their lives, especially those who had never been a part of another house and had never attended any Muggleborn functions.

"Oh Hermione, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" Cried random pair of twin girls in unison as they ran up to her, beaming madly at her and shaking her hand wildly.

"Yes! Thank you!" Came another voice from the crowd, yet what seemed like the millionth general round of applause breaking out over the crows again. Positively beaming Hermione waved at them madly as the crossed the fifth floor landing, the corridor nearing ever closer to them.

"I can't believe you actually pulled this off." Rhys said breathlessly, detaching Hilary from Hermione and pulling her into a one armed very excited hug which she reciprocated gleefully before pulling back, blushing madly.

"You think you can't. I expected some kind of lamping for it!" Hermione laughed, an eyebrow raised at the pair of them as she smiled gleefully, slipping an arm around the crook of Stewart's elbow. The two of them had been acting rather suspiciously lately, even more so when Rhys had asked Hilary to attend Muggle Mayhem with her. She had squealed with delight and then become overly bashful in his presence, only calming when Hermione said she would go with Stewart so that they weren't the only 'couple'.

"Like he'd do that to you. You're too valuable." Stewart half smiled at her and patted her hand gently. But she only blushed at the word 'valuable', knowing that no Muggleborn would be worth anything in his eyes, no matter who they were or how indispensable they were in the non wizarding world.

"You shouldn't say such embarrassing things!" She gave him a small whack and laughed loudly, perhaps over compensating a little and squealing a little too loud.

"Hey! I'm being truthful." He looked down at her earnestly as they stepped out onto the seventh floor. She had to admit she had become very taken with him recently and smiled gently.

"Well...Thank you. I guess." He was so brotherly towards her, so kind and caring, even after all that had happened between them and their houses histories. He was like the family she had not had as an only child and she was very grateful that they had come to know one another. Hermione stopped suddenly, right outside the plain wall that she knew they could gain entrance to the room through.

"Are we here?" Hilary whispered to her as a hush fell over the crowd, everyone now stood behind her, waiting and looking on in awe.

"Yes...This is it." She said, nodding profusely. Her face must have shown how nervous she was, her body shaking a little, knowing how surprised everyone would be when they entered.

"Don't worry, you look amazing!" Hilary said kindly, obviously thinking that Hermione only had concerns for making a great and grand appearance rather than the welcome that they would receive once in there.

"That's not what I'm bothered about. This is the first time Slytherin's have ever turned up." Hermione said thoughtfully, turning around to look at them all and then continuing to say loudly, "And it's not like we're less that patriotic." A rousing cheer broke out from them all madly waving their cloaks about, knowing that underneath their cloaks they were the green and silver army of the school, each wanting to show off their colours and prove that they too were a part of the school just as everyone else was.

"Well, what's the point in making a stand for your house if you can't be proud to be in it?" Stewart added, Hermione nodding with a large smile upon her face. Closing her eyes tightly, she passed by the wall three times, begging it for entrance. There came a gasp from the crowd and she knew instantly that the door had appeared, turning around to see it in fully. She was even more nervous now, her hands unable to even reach out and touch the wood. But Stewart gave her a quick push, both of their hands now upon the door,

"Come on then Miss Superstar Saviour! Let's get ourselves in!" He smiled widely and they both pushed, light flowing out of the room and hitting them all instantly. The ruckus inside died down instantly, silence falling over them all until one lone voice shrieked out,

"It's the Slytherins!"

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Muggle Mayhem

_Well, it turns out I'm absolutely foul when it comes to art, so I thought I'd maybe see if there were any offers going for making me any covers for this and Slaves of Blood, and the next installment, though I wont tell you it's title just yet! So if anyone knows where I could find someone to do me up one, a message would be appreciated! Now, on to this chapter, I think it's been much anticipated, so I hope it's enough fr you all. I'm dedicating this to everyone who reviewed within the first five hours of my last chapter, so for **Anne Mary Ellen**, **Eeeeeeee**, **HilaryWeasley**,**VieveBridget26** and **RM**, everyone enjoy and please let me know what you think :) Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Muggle Mayhem

Hermione winced a little, rooted to the spot as nobody inside the room moved. Feeling extremely uncomfortable and suddenly overly warm, she let a small, nervous giggle slip from her lips. All eyes were upon them, all Slytherin faces unseen beneath the cloaks, but very aware of the glare of stares in their direction. The small girl who had screeched so suddenly was stood with an arm outstretched in their direction, her mouth hanging wide open. Vaguely recognising the girl as an older Hufflepuff, she made a mental note to make sure that their shock arrival had not done her some lasting damage. She felt a hand weave up her back and towards her head, and a sharp yank as Stewart pulled down her hood and then his own. She knew she would look different, a great silver sweeping diadem crossing her forehead, matching the snakes that hung from her hears from behind her ridiculously straightened hair, she almost feared that she would not be recognised among her fellow slaves, a notion which chilled her slightly. To her great surprise and relief, a sigh swept over the room and faces lit up, seemingly calmed by her affirmed presence. Steadily, a vast clapping began to spread through the room, people cheering out at them, a couple of those around her being dragged into the room happily, becoming acquainted with their new arrivals. Yet Hermione, for the moment, felt she would stay with Stewart, at least until she came across her friends. The chamber began to once more fill with music and chatter as the Slytherins began removing their cloaks and joining in dancing with the rest of the Muggleborns. As usual, it had been prepared in a rather traditional manner, a space cleared fr a dance floor along with several circular tables lining the outskirts of the room along with random clusters of chairs. In the corner of the room stood a small bar alongside two long tables filed with various platters of nibbles and flagons of juices, a small group of students shuffling around them, plates in hand. "Hermione?" Came a rather surprised voice, and she turned to find an amazed and very familiar face staring back at her, a wide grin upon his face.

"Justin!" She cried, walking down the few steps and towards him, her cloak billowing out behind her as she enveloped him in a tight embrace. Though he had changed very little, other than growing several inches over the past year, she felt as though he were a completely different person than when they had parted last, his confidence more so, his demeanor and maturity heightened to a level in which he was only just recognisable as the boy that she had known.

"I can't believe you're here." He pulled away, though did not release her arms as he beamed down at her, evidently pleased that she had attended, even more thrilled that she had done the Slytherin house a great kindness in bringing them there. Hermione had not felt so exhilarated and free in such a long time, and as she surveyed the room to find her house almost fully integrated, a burst of pride blew out from with her and she squealed with delight.

"It's so good to see you." She said happily, fighting back a small tear that was threatening to fall and smudge her delicate and lightly applied make up. But a sudden nudge to her side made her release Justin, turning to see Stewart looking extremely annoyed and overly protective, an ugly expression upon his face.

"Hey, you want a drink?" He asked coldly, staring at Justin who appeared to have frozen where he stood, his eyes wide and staring.

"Ackerley!" He choked out, earning a raised eyebrow from his counterpart.

"Problem Fletchley?" Stewart replied, baring down upon him. Hermione, sensing something could begin at any moment, placed a hand upon Stewarts arm and smiled sweetly.

"Just water please." She said, giving him a slight nudge. He grunted in response and shuffled away quietly, still looking at everyone around him with a rather shifty grimace.

"Woah..." Justin breathed, looking at his back rather wearily.

"He's harmless." Hermione laughed while slipping an arm around his, the pair of them setting off on a steady walk about the room, intent upon nowhere in particular. "Really." She reassured him as he turned towards her, an unconvnced expression lingering upon his face.

"If you say so..." He mumbled, his eyes suddenly lighting up and ragging Hermione by the arm, "Come on, the other's will wanna see you!" She smiled a little as he began dragging her violently towards a small corner of the room. Upon reaching the slightly secluded table, a collection of people turned in their direction, many of whom she recognised immediately. But her eyes fell to Carla and Kevin and both were beaming back at her, leaping up at her arrival.

"Hermione!" Kevin breathed happily, scooping her up into the air and hugging her tightly, Carla tumbling in behind and crawling all over them.

"You actually came?" She asked, astounded that she had arrived in one piece or even at all. Hermione began to untie her cloak, sweeping it from her shoulders in one swift motion. She had been extremely nervous when she had been readying herself earlier that evening, wondering how people would react to her small apple green tunic dress, though assumed that since she was wearing more than when she had been previously seen, she would be acceptable. Yet their eyes only fell to the silver snakes looping her upper arm and wrist, glaring at the objects that she was wearing as if they were real poisonous snakes that had slithered into their midst, intent upon infecting them all with their poisonous venom. Hermione gave a small cough and they looked away, all except two strangely recognisable boys who sat side by side, staring directly into her face. They were both dressed in blood red robes, one with a great black beard and large bushy eyebrows, the other, blond and dashing, both staring back at her. They unnerved her highly and she pulled Carla into her side,

"Wait...Who are they?" She mumbled lightly, unhappy with how they were looking at her. Her friend suddenly looked overly flustered, patting Hermione's arm vigorously, laughing a little.

"My cousins...They go to Durmstrang, though will probably be moving here...So..." She trailed off, looking about her and wiggling her fingers a little. But Hermione barely noticed, her eyes lighting up as she moved towards them a little,

"You'll know Viktor then?" She asked them directly, yet then turned their heads, now refusing to look at her, let alone speak. She raised an eyebrow, muttering down to Carla, "Bit quiet aren't they?" She gave yet another nervous giggle,

"Er...Shy I think." She slapped Hermione hard across the back of her shoulder, laughing far too loud, her volume causing a few people around them to turn and stare at her.

"Right, well-" Hermione gave a small nod, being cut off as she was glomped heavily from behind as a body practically bowled her over.

"Oh Hermione! This is wonderful! Thank you so much for this! You really are the greatest friend!" Hilary half cried at her, jumping up and down in a very Carla-ish fashion as she did so. Her grip slackened as she pulled a rather startled and ruffled Hermione back, her face wide and her teeth bared as she giggled, "EVER!" She practically shrieked, letting her go and then falling back into Rhys, a pink tinge spreading over her cheeks as his hand slipped around hers.

"Ohh, what's this I see here?" Hermione laughed, winking at the two of them suggestively. She could completely understand how Rhys had tonight found the courage to make his move with Hilary, it was truly a special occasion and she looked absolutely stunning to say the least in her long blue empire dress. She giggled a little in embarrassment, "Naughty! You have her back to our dorm by twelve you hear?" Hermione mocked, waving her finger at him warningly.

"Ma'am!" He saluted her and then grinned sheepishly, dragging Hilary out towards the dance floor and spinning her into his arms. Hermione sighed happily, content that her friends would have some time together to fully enjoy themselves and get to know each other in every way that they could want to, and to feel comfortable with their surroundings at least for the night. Stewart suddenly appeared behind her and all eyes rounded on him, many seemingly very annoyed, the rest overly weary. He too had removed his cloak, wearing his simple jade waistcoat and capris, showing off his own armbands along with two glasses of water gripped tightly in his hands.

"Here." He pushed the glass into her hand, ignoring the others completely as a stony silence wafted over them.

"Thanks." She replied quietly, taking a few small sips of the refreshing liquid, trying to calm herself down.

"Welcome." Hermione shuffled a little feeling uncomfortable, having hoped that this would not happen. though in reality, she should have expected no different, having she herself lamped him the previous year. The silence continued on, neither side saying a word, until he put down his glass, then took hers and did the same. "I'm bored. Let's dance." With that, he dragged her towards the middle of the dance floor with only time for her to give an apologetic glance at the group behind her. As they reached the floor, he threw her out in front of him and then brought her back in close, swaying her hips along with his for several minutes as they danced along with one another happily.

"May I 'aff thees dance?" A voice interrupted from behind her. Spinning around, she came face to face with Carla's blond cousin, who was holding his hand out at her expectantly. She froze temporarily as Stewart looked at her in anticipation, almost asking whether she wanted him to get rid of the boy. Yet Hermione felt strangely obliged to accept his hand and bowed gracefully to Stewart, who nodded and left them to it. As he pulled her in close to him, she felt a sense of calm wash over her, one that she hardly ever felt as she rested her head upon his chest tenderly. "I know it was you. Last year at the ball." She flinched heavily, tempted to throw him away as she realised exactly who was speaking to her.

"Weasley!" She hissed heavily, her voice dripping with anger that he had even dared enter there and had asked Carla to lie for him.

"Keep it down if you know what's good for you." He mumbled back, obviously not wanting to break out for fear of being discovered.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly, her lips barely even moving as she spoke. She felt him bend suddenly, his lips brushing her ears lightly and causing her her shiver uncontrollably.

"Just taking a page out of your book." He laughed at her quietly, "Outside don't you think?" He said and then pulled away from her, taking her firmly by the hand and heading for the door confidently.

"Sir." She muttered spitefully, eyeing the door evilly.

~x~x~x~

Hermione was dragged violently down the corridor and then pushed roughly into an empty classroom, stumbling a little as her old Master slammed the door behind them. He rounded on her suddenly, pushing her backwards and causing her to stumble into the teachers desk. Managing to just balance herself upright, she pushed out her chest in an attempt to show she was not intimidated by his presence. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He snarled at her, fencing her in by placing his arms either side of her and pushing his face into hers. She blushed ridiculously, but refused to be taken in by him, biting her lip and pushing her back from her.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked, almost a little hysterical, "You're the one parading around pretending to be someone you're not!" She said accusingly, jabbing her finger into his hard stomach, regretting it as a cracking noise came from her hand, a shooting pain rocketing up her arm.

"Oh, and you've never done that then?" He sneered at her, knowing that he had cornered her, Hermione feeling a little ashamed of herself. A few moments of silence passed between them in which he faced the floor exasperatedly before turning his head towards her, his forehead touching hers softly, his eyes closed and his voice soft, "How could you even do that to me?" Yet her heart only became stonier, fury boiling within her as he dared to suggest that she had been the one to wrong him.

"Me do something to you?" She pushed him back further, taking him completely by surprise and he released her from his hold, "How dare you!" She shrieked, trying to restrain herself from flying at him and hitting him as hard as she possibly could without a single thought for their blood status, knowing only that he had insulted her ridiculously. "After everything you have ever done to me?" She spat at him, willing him to even push her just a little more to see exactly what she would do to him.

"What have I-" He began, confusion spreading over him darkly as he looked at her as though she were absolutely insane. But she took a step towards him, her throbbing finger extended in his direction, a tight fury plastered into her features.

"Don't you even dare ask that question." She said, her voice dangerously low and threatening as her mind whirred, thinking back to all she had put herself through for him which had clearly gone unnoticed.

"Why did you do it? Lie your way into the Christmas Ball." He asked her suddenly, but had not anticipated the smug smirk that spread across her face instantly. Hermione knew that her answer would hurt him, knew he would almost hate her for saying it, but she didn't care, wanted him to know exactly how she felt,

"Viktor asked me." His face twisted painfully, but it did not deter her and she pushed on further, wanting to send him over the edge, no matter how hard it would be to do so, "Oh, fancy that. A second ball that he asked me to, just because someone else was too thick to!" She glowered at him, her eyes suddenly drawing to his lips, where they lingered perhaps a moment too long before she withdrew her eyes, her face flushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, either playing dumb or really actually far too stupid to understand exactly what she meant. Her heart beating horrendously fast, almost jumping into her throat as her breathing heightened, wanting to throttle him as she shook visibly.

"You should have asked me!" She screamed at him suddenly, flying in his direction and taking hold of the front of his clothes, the two of them tumbling to the floor. Straddling him, she did not let go, even as he looked back up at her bewildered, his ears pink with how close their faces were. He gave a loud laugh all of a sudden, an overly mocking tone floating into her ears,

"You're not still all caught up over the fact I called you a man in fourth year are you? I mean, come on!" He cooed cruelly, he head falling back onto the floor as she pulled backwards from him, sitting up straight upon his stomach and looking down at him sadly.

"You really don't get it do you..." She said quietly, his eyes darting back into her face as her own could not bring itself to make any other kind of movement. Only staring back at him, she couldn't think of anything more to say and simply sat as he began to shout and laugh at her even more.

"You never explain anything. You're a woman! All menstrual and complicated! Always bothered about hair and shoes and how you're-" He was half way through when she slammed him back onto his back, cutting him off abruptly as she bent deeply towards him, their noses almost touching as he winced in pain, Hermione knowing that her actions had hurt him severely.

"I have grovelled and put myself through hell and back for six years! If it hadn't been for Carla, I'd have left the minute I got here, and not even left the train." She breathed out onto him, gulping and gasping heavily as she tried desperately not to cry and show her weakness in front of him. Trying to steady herself, she spoke louder this time, "And yet, you have the audacity to think you have treated me well?" He gave her another push, flipping them over and swapping their positions, squashing her under him.

"You honestly think I had a choice?" He asked her, thinking her overly stupid, unable to comprehend why she could not understand the reason for his actions. But Hermione stiffened, knowing what was coming, even if she did not want to hear it, "It was that or my family. I'm not going to risk their lives." Anger boiled within her as she struggled against his tight grip.

"But you would mine!" She cried out, a pained expression upon her face as his nails and fingers dug deeper into her arms, burning her skin with every touch.

"You've risked your own as many times as I have. Always tagging along when you shouldn't have because you're too nosy. And then you got yourself landed with him!" She knew he was trying to justify all of his careless and selfish actions over the past years, was now trying to blame her for her involvement with Master Draco as if she had just abandoned him to the elements in favor of another man. Shaking with anger, she could not believe he was suggesting such a thing, wanted only to punish him for his tormenting of her,

"Maybe if you'd disappeared constantly, we wouldn't have had issues!" She spat back, knowing that he would not be happy with her, but almost regretted it as he gritted his teeth at her, his eyes wide and blaring as his fiery temper practically sank into her skin.

"Oh no. No way am I letting you compare me to him, not after what he did to you, what he let Puggy do!" He almost cried out, shaking her a little more vigorously that he had intended to. "You don't understand how fucking terrified I was! I thought they were going to kill you!" Without warning he dragged her into his arms and held onto her tightly, falling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. Hermione felt suddenly uncomfortable, not knowing that she should do as he held onto her tightly. Wanting only to wrap her arms back around him, she felt far too stiff to, only able to bury her head into the crook of his neck. "You are the stupidest, most intelligent person I have ever known." He let out a small sob, though obviously trying to stifle it as best he could, as her pulled her hair into his face and she patted his back lightly.

"Sir! Sir, what's wrong?" She asked, a little shook up at his sudden fragility, not knowing what to do about him, having always relied upon him being the strong one for them, the one she could rely on to show her strength and give her guidance when she needed somewhere to look and turn to. Yet as he next spoke, her heart softened considerably, her entire body numb from shock,

"I can't lose you again!" He choked out, still not able to look at her, stroking her hair and arms as carefully as he could, Hermione not really sure what she should be doing in such a situation.

"I'm fine though. Barely a scratch, I-" She began, trying to comfort him a little, but was unprepared as he whipped his head around to face hers suddenly, his eyes a little red and puffy. Without warning, his hand snaked around the back of her neck, drawing her lips into his swiftly, connecting the two of them and sending a bolt of electricity through her, a small moan escaping her lips suddenly. She could barely think straight, shock having taken over her as she allowed him to push his tongue inside her mouth and pull her deeper into him. Yet her eyes snapped open suddenly, seeing his own closed and she pulled back immediately, a hand covering her mouth as she blushed profusely. "What the hell are you doing?" Hermione pulled even further back in one swift movement and the shot backwards and off of him, racing back and into the desk behind them, smacking the back of her head against the wood in shock. Her teeth gritted and a horrified but absolutely thrilled look upon her face, her breathing heavy she felt hideous as his face sank in misery.

"I don't know. I'm...I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down at his knees as he propped himself up upon his elbows, looking thoroughly frustrated and ashamed with himself for being so forward and forceful.

"You should be..." Hermione replied, unable to stop herself as she did. "I can't. Not like this. Not when you're with someone else." She stood up with the aid of the desk, unable to even replay what had just happened between them in her mind, knowing that she would have to block it out in order to regain any kind of composure within herself, "Not when you are who you are." She shook her head, knowing that any embrace between them was wrong, even more so now that he had a woman in his life as a permanent feature.

"You could forget that with Krum." He looked up at her, hope in his face, but she only back up from him even further, shaking her head as much as she could, over compensating for her inability to express herself fully.

"He wasn't engaged!" She reasoned, making a sudden dash for the door, her hand closing over the knob just as he spoke, freezing her and turning her skin cold.

"And I don't want be either!" Hermione could barely register him speaking as her eyes flew open, shock and wonder filling her as her jaw fell. Struggling to speak she grunted a few times before managing to to stutter out,

"We should go back." Before opening the door and exiting, barely hearing him shout after her,

"'Mione..." Before she shut the door tightly and fled back down the corridor.

~x~x~x~

As Hermione fell back into the room, she stumbled into a nearby chair, completely dazed by the conversation she had just taken part in. She could not get her old Master's face from her mind, his notion of not wanting to be with Lavender breathtakingly astounding. She even had a sudden notion that there was possibly a chance for her, but she shot herself down, knowing that there was no chance at all. A sudden shifting from beside her indicated another body entering the seat next to her and she did not need to affirm who it was. "Master Harry?" He looked slightly startled that she was able to decipher his disguise, but nodded regardless, very slowly. "Is there something that you need?" She asked, still not even looking up at him.

"How did you...Ron?" The door banged open once more and Master Weasley waltzed on in, not looking at either of them and striding past briskly. Master Harry gave a worried look, but seemingly decided not to push the matter, instead choosing to put his powers of detection to greater use, "What happened over Christmas?"

"Nothing much really. Cooking, cleaning, banquets, shouting...The usual." She trailed off, still looking at her feet as they knotted together, not feeling like talking at all.

"Who was there?" Master Harry pressured, clearly not realising how reluctant she was feeling towards talking to him.

"Er, lots of people really." She mumbled, not wanting to discuss anything, let alone the fearful occupants of Malfoy Mannor. He seemed to sense her sudden unease about those she had served over those few weeks, the grief they had given her, the fear they had instilled.

"Hermione? What is it you're not telling me?" He placed an arm upon her shoulder and shook her a little, "Hermione!" He demanded, forcing her to finally look him full in the face, despite her eyes darting to and from him constantly.

"He was there..." She whispered, meeting his eyes fully and finally, only to see a frown spread across his confused and hidden features, his face becoming more recognisable the longer she stared at him.

"Who? Who was there?" He asked her, shaking her a little before realising what he was doing, releasing her and looking around sheepishly. Yet she shuffled forwards, feeling that he at least had a right to know, even if she could not be sure of exactly who had been in her Master's household.

"I mean, I can't say for certain, I've never seen him before. But, the face of a snake, such blue skin, he looked...Dead." She trailed off, his face growing suddenly stony and pale as he bent even further into her, lowering his voice as much as he could.

"You saw Voldemort?" He asked, his eyes grey and daunting.

"I...I think so, I mean, I don't know. Not properly. I never saw him other than at dinner, I was asked to call him 'My Lord'." Despite trying to reassure him with her words, it seemed to have the opposite effect, his face falling as he bit deep into his lip. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and ashamed that she had caused such misery for him even here within the walls of Hogwarts.

"It was him." He said quietly, sending her a look that told her she was to share the information with no one else. "Well, are you alright? Did he do something to you?" He asked suddenly, giving her a quick look over to see if there were any marks upon her skin, though his face showed that he seemed to be overly satisfied with how she appeared to be well.

"No. He liked my soup." She said, trying to sound a little more cheerful and lighten the mood for him, though it seemed to simply irritate him further.

"Merlin's sake woman! This is not about soup! Where was Malfoy?" He scolded, reprimanding her for her inane comment though obviously trying to block a small smile.

"In his room mostly, he didn't really leave it." She replied, seeing Master Harry's face descend sharply into a grimace, obviously unhappy about her response. Her stomach churning, she bit her cheek a little, "I'm sorry."

"No no. You did your best. Thanks, really, I do-" A loud shriek erupted across the hall causing both of them to turn and decided simultaneously to walk towards the source of the noise. Pushing through the crowd, both of them were surprised when they arrived back at their original table, Hilary and Carla pushed up in one another's faces, each of them blushing furiously as they shrieked.

"She is my best friend! Not yours!" Carla said venomously, her large chandelier like dress practically flooring her counterpart,

"I didn't say she wasn't! It doesn't mean I can't be her friend though, she is in my house!" Hilary retorted, shoving the dress out of her way as it threatened to consume her.

"No she's not! She is a Gryffindor at heart! Not a scrubber Slytherin like you!" Carla shrieked back, shaking her arms and hands about wildly and throwing them in all directions, almost toppling backwards. Hermione was absolutely horrified by what they were saying and felt an immense need to intervene, her heart beating madly inside of her chest.

"CARLA!" She cried out, the two of them turning towards her, along with many of the members of the now gathered crowd. Yet each showed no signs of backing off as their eyes shot back towards one another,

"She started it though!" Carla screamed at her, though in Hilary's direction, "She's taking you away from me!" She began to shriek and cry hysterically, even more so as Hermione came forward and slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"What? Don't be silly. We're all friends here." Hermione said softly, knowing that the past year must have been very difficult for her now being all alone and without a constant companion.

"No. You're their friend now. You don't care about us!" She mumbled, chewing her fingernails feverishly. But her head snapped up as Hilary snorted loudly.

"Of course she does." She folded her arms into each other and turned her head away in hurt and disgust. Carla pushed Hermione away suddenly, a terrified look upon her face.

"It's not fair!" She whined, "You hate me!" Shrieking she turned and ran from the room, crying miserably to herself as she disappeared from view. Feeling overly disheartened as people around them began whispering vigorously,

"Hilary? What happened?" She asked quietly, placing a hand upon her arm lightly. Yet she did not move from her pose, instead spat, out,

"I said I liked her shoes..." In a rather annoyed and aggravated tone, shuffling sideways to join Rhys once more as the crowd began to disperse.

"She doesn't mean it. She just over reacts is all. " Hermione tried to justify, hurt that two of her closest friends had come to blow so violently when all she had wanted was for them to get along. Yet it seemed that Hilary was having none of it after being upset and insulted so, moving away to sit with Rhys in another corner of the room.

"Er, we shall go find 'er." Came her old Master's voice from behind her, and she turned to nod at him slightly, a lump caught in her throat.

"Ah, thank you! Are you sure?" She asked, wanting to go after her herself, but knowing this would only create further issues with everyone if she did. Carla would never understand whilst she was in such an irate state and did need time to calm herself before she would be able to talk efficiently and coherently.

"She is my cuzin. Er, we will be fine." He continued, Master Harry rushing out first, Hermione looking very uncomfortable as he took her hand in his.

"Tell her, tell her I'll come and see her. When she's calm and wants me to." He nodded in response, bending forwards and pressing his lips into the back of her hand.

"It 'as been a pleasure. You look vonderfool." He said quietly, quickly following Master Harry and letting her hand fall from his, falling to her side as she breathed heavily, her heart pounding as she bit her lip tightly, her emotions and feelings more mixed and confused than ever.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Birthdays And Breakups

_It's me again! Motivation's been dragging lately, so I'm sorry it's late, but at least I'm back with another chapter, though seems strange that we're not far from the end now, Book III Chapter One ready for uploading! So I guess really...I should get this one finished off first! I know that this chapter may make some people overly happy, it certainly did me :D People tell me they're a bit b__leh with the OC's, though I'd ask people to understand the difficulties I'm having, but maybe this chapter will please people a little more, especially with regards to the development in relationships. As a side note, GO SYLTHERIN! We won the house cup on Pottermore ;) Woop woop! _I'm dedicating this to **fatty73** and** ScarletNox** because your reviews brought a genuine small smile to my face just when I needed it, so, to every reader, please enjoy and Happy Reading :)

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Birthdays And Breakups

Hermione sighed heavily, thoroughly stressed about the conversation she had just been a part of, if it could really be called a conversation. Only minutes earlier she had been busily transporting a small plate of food from the Great Hall and down towards the Dungeons having been sent by her Master in one of his paling, hungered states, when she had run directly into Carla. Hoping for a reconciliation had been more than hopeful on Hermione's part, she had simply received a verbal battering instead. She was numb as Carla had screamed madly at her, she had felt overly ashamed that her friend had come to feel such pain over her moving to Slytherin. She had allowed the girl to empty all of her anger and frustration, to vent every pent up emotion that she had held inside of her, especially those since the ball all those weeks ago. Hermione had been very intent upon going to visit her several times, but Carla had run away or avoided her contact as well as she could do. After she had finished and run for her life on this particular occasion, Hermione had simply stood still in part shock, staring after her even long after she had vanished from sight. Hermione felt truly terrible about how selfish she had been over the passing months, had almost forgotten the reason why she had stayed at Hogwarts, and exactly why she had returned that year. Carla had been the victim here, not her. Hermione had the ability to procure friends at Hogwarts, yet Carla struggled here just as she had done at home, and Hermione felt entirely responsible for any negative feelings she had had. She had known that the separation would be difficult and inevitable, but had lessened be lessoned by the arrival of Hilary, Stewart and Rhys. Carla however, had only Justin and Kevin, all of whom were in different houses and had friends within their respective houses. Hermione accepted fully that she should have never left Carla to herself, despite her powerlessness in the situation and the constant impression that they would see one another regularly. The pain she must have felt made Hermione retch, knowing that she would have some serious grovelling to do in order to set things right between them. Even now, continuing through towards the dungeon entrance, she had been on the verge of crying when she had suddenly been commandeered, by a pair a big strong arm that had wrapped themselves around her shoulders, a hand clasped tightly over her mouth, muffling her scream. "Shh!" A voice whispered into her ear and she stiffened, allowing the boy to drag her aimlessly up the flights of stairs, silently as they passed no one. Shuffling slowly down the fourth floor corridor they stopped beside a mirror, Hermione feeling very nervous as she clutched at the tray of food so hard that her knuckles were turning white. With a sudden jolt, the mirror began to part directly down the centre, revealing a small passageway which she was shoved into violently. Feeling instantly sickened, Hermione's brain went into over drive, imagining all kinds of horrendous acts that could be performed upon her by whomever had brought her to the collapsed and caved in passage. As the mirror closed behind the two of them, she flinched as he spoke, "Lumos." The entire place flooded with light as she span around immediately, coming face to face with a tall ginger Gryffindor, the end of his wand lit brilliantly, highlighting the two of them as though they were being lead through the darkness by the rainbow's twilight. She shielded her eyes quickly with her hands but removed them slowly when she heard him snorting at her with laughter. "Come on! It's not like you've not seen this stuff before...Even if you're not meant to." She looked back at him, slightly annoyed that he had thought part kidnapping her was an acceptable way to get her attention. He grinned back at her and then pulled a half eaten apple out of his pocket, munching it happily, a small piece flicking out and splatting upon the floor loudly. Her lip twitching is disgust, she rounded on him, trying to keep as calm as she possibly could,

"Master Weasley, what are you doing?" She whispered, recoiling a little from him, a scared and anxious feeling growing within her stomach. She did not want to this he would do something unholy towards her, be he was shuffling around far too nervously for her liking.

"Just be quiet for once Granger. Enjoy the silence." He replied suddenly, leaning against the walls of the small cave, seemingly trying to act as cool and nostalgic as he could do, ruined slightly as he crunched noisily upon his apple.

"Bit difficult when you can't chew properly..." She said with a very bored look upon her face, eyeing the flecks of apple flying from his mouth. A smirk spread across her face, thinking how it was highly possible that there was more apple in the atmosphere and upon the floor than inside of his stomach. "Please Master Draco needs me back within the next six minutes and forty eight seconds." She said, counting a little in her head, pulling a slightly confused face as she raised her eyebrows, looking to the ceiling as she pondered her own words.

"Wow...That accurate?" He said, looking thoroughly impressed with her accurate time keeping. He looked at the apple and then held it out to her but she shook her head in response, a mad sense of d_éjà vu _washing over her. Looking overly disappointed, he pushed it back into his pocket and bit his lip, looking down to the floor. Yet he chanced a sudden glance at her, his eyes drawn to the plate she was holding tightly, his face lighting suddenly, "Hey! More food!" He made a sudden reach for her but she pulled it out of his reach, despite him being overly taller than her.

"NO!" She scolded, giving him a small scowl, "Not for you!" He grunted heavily, snorting as he moved away from her, his arms folded in frustration, eyeing the food hungrily as though they were long parted lovers, rejoined at last in the final throws of their lives.

"I miss you bringing me food." He muttered, instead looking at her now, a sad look etched into his face as though he were about to cry hysterically at her. But Hermione had to bite her tongue, desperately trying not to thrown the platter at him, insulted that he only missed her presence because of food.

"That's it?" She growled through gritted teeth, her hands ever tightening around the cool mental she was holding.

"No!" He jumped up in his own defence, waving his arms about and shaking his head, "I just do is all." He managed to reason, Hermione tapping her foot impatiently, "I mean that's not what I want to say, I wanted to er, you know..." He turned his back to her, his ears burning red, obviously very embarrassed and not having thought through the entire conversation before ambushing her.

"What?" She asked cautiously, almost regretting even asking, terrified of what the answer could be.

"Well, I know you've never cared, but it's my birthday coming up, and-" He began, but she gasped in horror, a little aghast that he could believe such a thing about her. Hurt that he could think every time they had had a kind of celebration that she had not truly enjoyed it, or had put thought into any kind of present she had given him.

"I always cared." She said thoughtfully, putting the plate down and then placing a hand upon his shoulder, pulling him around to face her. Though his body moved, his face stayed towards the floor, his cheeks flushed pure pink, his eyelids fluttering furiously as his throat released strangled noises at random.

"Um, well, I'm having a get together sort of picnic thing...If you wanted to come?" He managed to choke out, both of his hands playing with his lit wand, causing the cave to shimmer and sparkle as it passed by the rocks, flashing up parts of their faces through the darkness. Hermione's heart began pounding heavily, grateful that he was removing the light from her face at random intervals, as she blushed scarlet, her mouth falling open in shock. She had not expected such a kind offer, especially not from him personally for his birthday.

"Thank you." She gulped, knowing that her next words would hurt him, but were absolutely necessary, "But I don't think I should do." She knew that there would be no persuading her Master, not for a Gryffindor, not after all she had begged for for Muggle Mayhem and then losing the Games. There was a moments silence between them before he spoke,

"Oh?" He replied, sounding thoroughly disheartened, "Er, I mean, yeah! Of course, there's no need, it was just a thought." He rushed over, forcing out a shallow laugh and wafting his hands out at her as she bent down to retrieve her tray full of food and drink.

"It was nice of you to ask. " She added hastily, pushing a smile onto her lips, the two of them beginning back towards the back of the mirror, "I should start getting back." It opened and she stepped out turning back as he followed and bowing low to him. But he looked highly flustered and pulled her upwards.

"Er, 'Mione!" He laughed nervously again and wiped her down anxiously. Hermione gave a small smile, looking everywhere but at him. She coughed a little and gave another small bow out of his reach, turning and beginning to walk away from him, "I meant what I said you know. About her." She stopped suddenly in her tracks, her heart practically jumping out of her chest and splatting upon the floor in front of her, her blood spurting out all over the walls as it rushed through her veins. She gulped heavily, slowly turning her head in his direction,

"There is nothing to mean and no more to say Sir. I understand the situation perfectly." Turning back, she proclaimed loudly and clearly, "Good day to you Master Ron." And continued back on her way.

~x~x~x~

Ron groaned heavily, his back propped up against a large oak tree out by the cooling waters of the Black Lake. He had arrived, along with Harry, Carla, Neville, Luna, Kevin and Ginny, only an hour earlier, the small group intent upon celebrating his birthday in the glorious sun, before the rain was due to set in. They had all dressed in their best for him, and yet, even he had to admit that his day had not been overly great, a certain young woman missing from the celebrations. Over all of the years she had always been there, given him secret presents that she was possibly not even meant to possess, things that would push him further in his school work, or help him in his Quidditch ambitions. And now, this year, she would not be there to argue with Carla, or to sit and listen to his stories, or help him arrange things for everyone. "Come on Ron!" His sister laughed, giving him a quick clout about the head which he rubbed at painfully, scowling up at her.

"Yeah, cheer up! It may not be your birthday yet, but you can enjoy the celebration!" Added Harry, grinning inanely at him. He felt as though he should have reciprocated it, but the muscles within his face simply refused to even move, resulting in a kind of grimace.

"Nah...I...I don't feel like it." He waved his hand at them and then closed his eyes, leaning his head up towards the sky in hopes that they would drop the conversation.

"Is it because Lav Lav isn't here yet?" Ginny asked, giggling profusely. He shot up, anger suddenly boiling in the pit of his stomach as he glared daggers at her, "Or maybe that someone else hasn't turned up?" She asked slyly, sniggering as he turned scarlet and turned his head from her, pouting wildly.

"Shut it!" He spat, folding his arms discontentedly. She had hit a raw nerve with her words. No, he did not want Lavender there, but knew she would undoubtedly arrive within minutes to wreak havoc in his life once more. He wanted rid of her, but felt powerless when she was around him, almost as if their engagement pulled him towards her, making him want and need to be with her. He would never get to be with any girl that he wanted to, only had no choice in his life and had to be with Lavender, to uphold his family honour and their true blood purity. He knew he could not disappoint his family, he could not be one of those wizards who secretly ran away with a Muggleborn lover to live in hiding for the remainder of his years, no matter how much it would please him, his life and ongoing battle against the dark forces did not give him that option. A sudden rustling from behind him caused him to turn, a small box lying only feet from him, a small retreating green figure sprinting away from them. "Hermione?" He whispered, making a grab the the small red box, fixed with a golden ribbon, a small tag with his name wrote neatly upon it in small squiggly familiar handwriting.

"What are you doing Ron?" Neville asked suddenly, causing him to shoot around, facing the lot of them as they hastily finished unpacking the various food items that they had brought with them, the cutlery and crockery placed out by Carla and Kevin as neatly as they possibly could have done.

"Nothing, I thought I just saw-" He mumbled back, his fingers lightly trailing the sides of the box, desperate to open it and find out what had been left him. He hoped, had assumed it had been Hermione who had left him it, not wanting to push her anymore, simply accept that she had at least thought about him in some kind of way. Yet now he was cut off, a flash of blond hair flying over him as a girl landed painfully on his lap in a large heap.

"Won Won!" Lavender shrieked at him, Ron sighing inwardly and giving her a little pat on the back in an attempt to reciprocate the claws that were digging painfully into his back. She was such a clingy girl, one of the many reasons he had always pushed away her advances in previous years before he had had to accept her feelings and pestering. "Ah, my darling!" She nuzzled into his chest, refusing to release him even as he tried to shove her away a little in an attempt to breathe.

"Hey..." He muttered, feeling almost nothing towards her, feeling utterly stupid that he had let his sister's taunts all those months ago push him into her, allowing him to finally give in to his mother's and Mrs Brown's suggestiveness. If only he had been stronger and had not given in to temptation, he could have saved himself for another, for someone special and for someone who would have been worth it.

"Here, here! Open this!" She pulled back suddenly and then crushed a soft package straight into his arms, wrapped in bright red paper and covered in hearts. He looked at it is great distaste, but tried to smile at her nonetheless, even as she clung to him, urging him to open it immediately. As he peeled the wrapping back to reveal a bright white jumped, the two of their faces knitted tightly into it, surrounded by a large heart. Fighting the urge to throw up he closed his eyes tightly, pulling it into himself and out of sight. Yet Lavender appeared to take this as a sign of affection and snuggled into him further.

"Er, thanks Lav." He sighed unhappily, wishing beyond everything that he could go back to his dormitory and curl up keep himself to himself, away from the rest of the world.

"Who's this from?" She asked suddenly, picking up the tiny box and shaking it vigorously. But he snatched at it, ripping it clean out of her hands and ignoring her hurt look as he held it into him protectively.

"Er, just an old friend." He mumbled, despite her accusing stares.

"Who? Who?" She demanded, the rest of the group staring at the two of them rather uncomfortably.

"Ernie! From Hufflepuff." Harry interjected, a nervous laugh spreading around them as Lavender glared at them all suspiciously. They quickly returned to their straightening out of the blankets and such, pouring drinks and talking quietly.

"Yeah. Him." Ron said quietly, nodding to Harry in secret thanks for saving his skin from any annoying questions Lavender may bring up.

"Then open it silly! For a moment I suspected that Granger girl...But of course not. Such filth wouldn't dare to show her face!" She laughed raucously, though no one else joined in. Ron could see Carla make a sudden dive for her, hatred breathed into her face, only stopped as Kevin held her back, attempting furiously to calm her down by dragging her away to the side of the Lake.

"Bitch..." He heard Ginny whisper, Harry muttering furiously at her to 'just leave it', Lavender obviously taking it that she was agreeing with her. Yet despite his want to defend Hermione, he could barely bring himself to do much else that glare at her ashamedly, all of his energy and will drained from him as he sat, the small box in hand, unwrapping it slowly. As the top fell off, out rolled a small porcelain dragon falling out of it. He gave it a small prod and it sprung to life instantly standing up an its hind legs and then taking flight, soaring around his head before resting upon his shoulder. Lavender looked at it distastefully, but Ron smiled happily, very happy with the gift he had received.

"Wow! You must be a really good friend to him Ron!" Ginny said suddenly, beaming over at him with her eyebrows raised high as she nudged Harry in the side. They turned to one another, grinning devilishly, knowing that Hermione would be the only one to have chosen such a gift for him.

"Yeah...I better remember to thank her...Him for it..." Ron trailed off, staring at the little object as if transfixed, happy that his Hermione had taken such care in buying him something out of the little money that she had.

~x~x~x~

Hermione sighed, practically covered in soap suds as she squealed in frustration. Her elbows had been constantly covered in water and bubbles for almost four hours now and had begun to make her itch horrendously from the cold. She hated the weekly scrub of the Common Room, was greatly displeased any time it came around, especially when Master Draco had taken it upon himself to cover everything he could find in an inch worth of mud, simply so he could have the pleasure of watching her clean it up over the coming hour. Even as he had eventually let, kicking over the bucket that she had been using and spilling its contents all over the floor and splattering over the carpet and couches nearby. After painfully squeezing them dry she had scrimped and scrubbed the entire room clean and dry, huffing loudly as she collapsed back upon the floor, sweating and breathing heavily. Footsteps neared and her eyes bulged open, turning her face up a little to find Stewart standing over her, a thin cut from his eye down to his cheek steadily bleeding out. "Hermione?" He asked cautiously, an eyebrow raised high,

"Oh my Merlin, what the hell happened to you?" She asked, shuffling to her feet and attempting to touch his wound, but he pulled away suddenly, shaking his head at her.

"Just...The payment I had to pay for that night." Hermione felt instantly guilty, he had suffered for her loss the night of the Games, had taken the blow for her. And maybe yes, all that was visible was a single cut, but she knew that the scars would be so much deeper, would have silently penetrated his soul and his mind, branding them for the rest of his life. She tried to give him a small smile, to convey the sorrow and sadness she felt, the thanks she felt towards him without pushing the subject any further and making him relive it. "What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly, drawing her gaze directly.

"I...Live here?" She replied confusedly, not really understanding whether it was an actual question or whether just another conversation starter to try and take away from their awkward moment.

"No but...Here? Now?" He said, seemingly laughing at her a little, but his face remaining deadly serious as he spoke.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked him, highly confused about what he could possible be suggesting, a huge and overbearing sense of foreboding consuming her.

"Well, I assumed you would be with Weaslebee." He said nonchalantly with a flick of his hand, causing her heart to beat just a little faster as she gulped in a large breath of air.

"Weasley?" She asked hoarsely, the voice failing her, "What's he got to do with anything?" She asked, almost not wanting the answer to come to her, to run away from it and hide from the cold it could bring.

"You...You don't know?" He sounded overly surprised and thoroughly shocked that Hermione had remained clueless to the recent goings on that had by now spread throughout the entire school.

"Know what?" She asked cautiously, a lump in her throat growing ever larger as she waited with anticipation.

"He's in the Hospital Wing." Stewart said lightly, moping up a small dribble of blood that fell from his wound, seemingly feeling very sorry for the young girl. Hermione however fell into temporary shock, her mouth falling wide open as she gaped at him.

"WHAT?" She shrieked at the top of her voice, causing him to wince a little, apprehensive about continuing.

"He was poisoned? Slughorn's office?" He asked as he face fell, paling under the shock of what he had just said. "Hermione?" He asked tentatively, but she could barely hear him as she bolted for the exit, "Hermione!" He called again, his voice echoing through the corridor as she sped away and through the corridors and out onto the landing. She ran, as fast as she could, never stopping and never faltering as she streaked from floor to floor, passing anyone and everyone and paying them not an ounce of heed. She was intent only upon reaching the seventh floor, getting to the Hospital Wing and to know that he was okay, know that he was safe. She screeched onto the corridor and flew to the end, flinging the doors open as wide as she could, causing them to bang effortlessly as she did so, her heart pounding as she did so.

"Ron..." She said breathlessly, her chest heaving as Master Harry, Mistress Ginny and Carla all turned to face her. Without a second thought she rushed forwards and directly to his bedside, scooping up his hand and clasping it tightly as he lay there, unmoving and silent, looking almost dead to her, terrifying her more so that she had ever been in her life. "Oh...Is he okay? What happened?" She asked them, looking specifically at Master Harry, her eyes filled with tears that she could barely hold back, no matter how hard she tried.

"He'll be fine, just needs time." Mistress Ginevra said, placing a hand upon her shoulder, trying to be as comforting as she could, despite how upset she obviously was.

"How..." She mumbled again, her mind messed completely, unable to process how this could have possibly happened in such a small space of time. "How did this happen?" She asked, her mind filled with only yesterday when she had left a present for him in secret, though she was sure he had seen her, ready for him to celebrate his birthday fully. And now here he was, lying cold and lifeless in the Hospital Wing, Hermione petrified that she would not see his eyes open ever again.

"Someone poisoned one of Slughorn's mead's, he drunk it and collapsed." Master Harry said quietly, Mistress Ginevra making a move to sit upon his knee, the two of them looking on at her sadly as her bent upon the floor, clutching at him.

"He's only alive because Harry shoved a bezoar in his throat, or he wouldn't have made it." Mistress Ginevra added, a grateful look cast towards him and then a terrifyingly frightened one to her brother, all knowing that he would have been dead if Master Harry had not been so quick thinking.

"How...What were you doing there?" Hermione asked, desperate for any extra knowledge as to how her former Master had come to be in such a state, all of them temporarily forgetting that they were separated by blood, they were all simply concerned for a dear friend, wanting him to pull through for them, caring no matter who they were, all as humans at the end of their time together, united by a tragic accident.

"He ate some chocolates laced with love potion, was insistent on getting it on with with Romilda Vane." Master Harry replied, rather uneasy to have to relive the ordeal again, Hermione not wanting to push him any further.

"But he's safe...That's all that matters." She took a hand to his forehead and felt it, brushing a few ginger locks from his eyes. He was so cold it was unbelievable, and she stifled a small sob, removing her hand and looking down to his hand lying lifeless in hers upon the crisp white sheets. "Oh, you stupid boy."

"WHAT...Is SHE doing here?" Came a sudden shriek, all of them turning to find Mistress Brown, arms filled with towels and sheets, her hair stuck out on end. Hermione, half grief stricken, stood up straight, not once letting go of his hand, rounded on the girl as she came bounding over.

"I have as much right as anybody!" She scowled heavily, even as Mistress Brown ripped her away and pushed her half way across the room, her face flustered and filled with anger.

"Yeah right, stupid Mudblood!" She seethed, her hatred for Hermione greater and more apparent that it had ever been. But it soon melted as she put on a false smile for Master Ron, despite the fact he could not see or hear her. "Won Won, I'm here for you, I'm here!" He stirred feeble, Hermione rushing to his other side and reaching out for his arm tenderly. But she received a sharp slap to the arm, Mistress Brown fiercely fighting her off, "Don't you touch him!" She scowled, returning quickly to smooth his hair and caress his cheeks.

"How dare you..." Hermione scowled, horrified that she would suggest that they were not even allow to touch, perhaps not even breathe the same air as one another.

"I will be his wife! I very much dare." She retorted, standing a little, though not releasing his arms or hair, giving him a rather stretched appearance.

"Not yet you're bloody not!" Hermione spat out at her, standing as well, speaking without even thinking about the words that were forming within her, just knowing that she desperately wanted to spite the young girl.

"Er-my-nee," Master Ron croaked out suddenly from between their arguing forms, barely even audible as all eyes turned to him in amazement, no one really even able to understand what he had said. Yet Mistress Brown seemed overjoyed, shuffling in ever closer with a large smile upon her face as she clutched at him. Hermione scowled at her touching him again, not wanting her fingers any where near him.

"He senses my presence..." Mistress Brown whispered, clearly excited that he was responding to something, and deciding effectively that it must have been her, "What my love? What is it? Will you wake my sleeping prince, just for your true princess?" She cooed to him, Hermione looking thoroughly disgusted, noticing Mistress Ginevra almost throw up from where she sat, trying to stifle her clear and apparent retching.

"Her...Mio...Hermione..."The room fell into a deadly silence as Master Ron seemed to fall back into a deep slumber, oblivious to the commotion and havoc he had just created with one name. Hermione could barely contain her glee, straightening her face the best that she could as not to appear too in control or smug about the whole situation. Yet Mistress Brown did not let her small smile go unnoticed, glaring at her with more venom than anyone had in her entire life.

"You bitch!" She scowled, looking as though she could have easily made a grab for Hermione and throttled her, "What have you done? I bet this was you! Just to trick him into your bed you filthy-" She had begun shrieking, only to be silence as Mistress Ginevra stood up and whacked her, very hard across the back of her head.

"That's enough Lavender!" Master Harry said sternly, and then looking around nervously, thoroughly aware that Madame Pomfrey would undoubtedly be around any corner, waiting to pounce on them all for their current volume.

"She hasn't done anything," Hissed Mistress Ginevra, taking Mistress Brown by the upper arm tightly, both girls glaring at one another, neither refusing to break their gaze and back down, "And she doesn't need any crap for you." Hermione flinched a little, not having intended to have ever caused issues within the group, did not want any tensions that could lengthen Master Ron's stay in the Hospital Wing.

"I think we should help her from the room." Master Harry stood up as well, glaring her into silence, where she sat, looking a little defeated as she allowed them to haul her upwards, the three of them beginning to walk away. "Watch over him for us Hermione, his parents will be back soon." Master Harry continued, looking back over his shoulder and giving her a gentle wink, before they continued towards the door, closing it tightly behind them. She sighed as the silence washed over them, feeling actually even more uncomfortable than she had been before now that they were alone together. She shuffled close into him, her head resting on the bed beside him as she played the captured memory of his saying her name over and over again in her mind, not understanding why he could have chosen hers when his girlfriend was right beside him, begging for him to waken. A warm swelling grew within her as she groped for his hand, pulling it in close to her chest, thankful that he was alive and still with her, despite how far away he seemed. She closed her eyes tightly before opening them once more, a small tear falling and dribbling over her nose, plopping onto the sheets silently. She squeezed his hand even tighter, not wanting to think of anything but his safe recovery,

"Ron...Come back to me..."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Difficult Choices

_So, not a bad response there, not sure how this one'll go down, but I had to include it, it's such a crucial scene and turning point. Strange to think that after this I may only have another five chapters to post! Well I hope you like this anyway, and I'm dedicating it to **Anne Mary Ellen**, who reviewed a full day before anyone else, so thank you :) Happy Reading all!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Difficult Choices

Huddling into a tiny corner of a small secluded corridor, Hermione sighed heavily, trying desperately to concentrate upon what she was reading from her copy of Confronting the Faceless, the idea of invisibility simply fascinating to her. But she simply could not remove Master Ron from her head. She did not know how he was, had not seen him in days, did not want to, especially after all that had happened between herself and Mistress Brown. Her eyes shifting slightly, she tried to refocus, but was again distracted as two small creatures ran directly into her as she perched herself carefully upon the edge of a small set of drawers. "Whoa!" She said rather loudly as they both fell over her outstretched legs and into a heap upon the floor. Realising exactly what the objects were she shuffled to the floor quickly, picking up the two House Elves quickly, one shaking her hand in thanks profusely, the other recoiling in disgust.

"Apologies Miss Hermione! We are in pursuit!" Dobby cried feverishly, his arms waving around madly.

"Dobby? Kreacher?" She asked, looking at them bewildered. "Did I miss something?" Se asked him accusingly, a smile still upon her face as she took her hands to her hips lightly, an eyebrow raised casually at them.

"A message from Master Potter!" Dobby squealed back up at her, his hands holding onto his ears desperately, "He had been watching Master Draco. The seventh floor, and then poof! Nothing." Looking up at her with wide eyes, his arms still spread out wide above his head, waiting for some kind of response from her. But she simply could not get over the cuteness of Dobby and how he was making little sense to her.

"Right..." She said, smiling kindly and pulling his arms down by his side a little, Kreacher huffing loudly in her direction.

"And we must go Miss!" Dobby began pulling at her arm, Hermione now jogging, bent at the waist, following as the Elf dragged her through the fourth floor corridor.

"Go? Go where?" She asked as they backed past the small cabinet, Hermione snatching up her book and attempting to conceal it within the folds of her dress so that no one would see her with it, though it was proving difficult given her stance and the rate the Elf was pulling her about.

"To the floor, now!" Dobby had also taken hold of Kreacher, half strangling his fellow Elf as they darted upwards.

"But-" She began, her eyes suddenly catching a blond figure up above them, "Hey! Wait!" She pulled him backwards with her and into the wall, looking up at her Master Draco who was stealthily slithering his way up the Grand Staircase.

"Quieter Miss!" Dobby said, a finger raised to his lips, Hermione nodding silently, all three of them beginning to creep up the stairs after him.

"Wait...How does Master Harry know where he is unless he's tailing him constantly?" Hermione whispered, watching his slip up to the next floor, all of them making a quick dash to a suit of armour just ahead of them.

"The Map Miss!" Hermione cursed her stupidity inwardly, thinking that really she should have know that the Maurauder's Map would have been involved. Given to Master Harry by the Weasley twins, it was originally created by Master Harry's father James, Master Sirius, Professor Lupin and another of their former friends, Peter Pettigrew. It gave every location within the castle, including any secret ones that most students would never now about. "He's only just been able to work out that that's where he is Miss!" Dobby continued, suddenly getting even louder, "Disappearing constantly usually! Master Ron is thinking he's a bit mad."

"He'll absolutely murder me if he knows about this don't you?" Hermione warned, clamping a hand over his mouth, Kreacher giving another loud huff, followed by an extreme sniffling. She knew that there could be severe questions if he knew he was being followed, new that she had no excuse or reason to be around where she shouldn't be, along with the added risk of her book being taken from her. "There!" She whispered, watching him disappear down the seventh floor corridor.

"Shh!" Kreacher whispered, the three of them chasing after him, stopping short and peering around a bend in the wall, watching Master Draco as he passed the wall thrice, before entering a door that suddenly appeared as if from nowhere.

"The Room of Requirement..." Hermione said quietly as he vanished from her sight, "That'll be why he disappears and I can never find him." Her mind clicking into place, she realised that everything now made sense to her. She was never able to find him, even when she actually went looking for him purposefully, despite searching the entire castle. "And the map...The room must be unplottable, which makes him unplottable when he's in it!" Her own stupidity amazing her how she hadn't thought of all of this before, despite her constant use of the room itself, "Unless...The Maurauder's just never found the room..." She giggled a little at her own afterthought.

"What do we do?" Dobby squealed, sounding a little thrilled at their discovery, Kreacher still with his arms tightly folded, snorting loudly.

"Are you feeling okay Kreacher?" Hermione asked carefully, full of concern for the Elf that clearly did not seem to be enjoying himself. But he pulled away from her hand, his nose high in the air, refusing to look at her.

"Filthy Mudblood, daring to even speak to me..." He began, but was suddenly clouted about the head by a furious Dobby.

"You mustn't speak to Miss in such a way!" He screeched in a terribly high pitched voice, threatening to shatter the cover of their stalking mission.

"Shh! It's okay Dobby, I get it enough." She said, pulling a hand across his mouth tightly, even as he struggled against her, clearly unhappy with Kreacher's vile choice of words. "We should tell Master Harry." She said quickly, trying to distract from the situation, his head turning back around to face her,

"Now?" He asked, taking a hold of Kreacher tightly by the wrist.

"Tomorrow...I can't go running to him now. I have to finish my chores, or he'll know I've been slacking off." She said cautiously, Dobby nodding lightly at her. With a snap of his fingers, an ear splitting, echoing crack whipped through the air, the two Elves disappearing without a trace.

~x~x~x~

Hermione stumbled along the fourth floor, a little unsure of whether she should go directly to Master Harry, while Master Draco was undoubtedly at dinner and just reaffirm everything that Dobby and Kreacher had probably already told him, just to make sure. Having been sent to Professor Binn's office to hand in various sheets of paper, she suddenly found herself outside the boys bathroom, something compelling her to open the door, a deep sense of foreboding washing over her as she eyed the wood wearily. Taking a hand to the knob, she turned and pushed gently, pausing as it opened a fraction, looking up and down at the deserted corridor and then just lightly poking her head in to make sure it wasn't crammed full with boys. To her surprise and relief it was almost empty, but for one of the castle's ghosts and her Master. "Sir?" She asked quietly and anxiously, though he appeared not to hear her, even as she slowly slipped inside and shut the door. He was bent over one of the basin's, his head bent low and his uniform in complete disarray as the ghost floated over his head. Hermione vaguely recognised her as one that had formerly occupied a disused girls bathroom on the second floor, Myrtle, or more commonly known Moaning Myrtle for her constant whining and screeching about everything. They had only briefly met during Hermione's second year when she had questioned her about the Chamber of Secrets and her own death, before Hermione was petrified.

"Don't," Myrtle crooned over him, half pretending to pat his back, having clearly remembered that it would only cause him cold discomfort, rather than any sense of warmth, "Don't...Tell me what's wrong...I can help you..." She continued, shuffling her glasses about her face and waving her transparent, pearly hair as she floated from side to side.

"Sir?" Hermione tried again, this time a little louder as she stepped ever closer towards her Master, who had begun sniffing heavily at random intervals. Hermione stood, slightly shocked, slightly touched as he appeared to be sobbing lightly, his ragged breathing clearly a struggle for him. He was usually so strong, and to see him so weakened, in such pain was hurtful even for her.

"No one can help me," He said, breathing heavily and gasping loudly as he gulped, "I can't do it...I can't...It won't work...And unless I do it soon...He says he'll kill me." He lifted his head and caught sight of her in the mirror suddenly, whipping his body around to face her, "Granger?" He breathed out, his slightly open shirt and loosened tie moving up and down rapidly as his chest rose and fell at an alarming rate.

"What...What's wrong Sir? Is it something I can do?" She began to walk towards him quickly, her face full of concern, genuinely upset that he had gotten himself into such a state, her heart pounding in her chest at the idea he could be killed.

"Stupid girl." He gave a strangled laugh, leaning back on the basin and propping himself up on his arms, looking down towards the floor, a tear steadily falling from his eye silently.

"I'd like to help Master." She came as close to him as she dared to without fear of him lashing out at her, her hand instinctively reaching out to him, before she remembered who he was, pulling it back into herself shyly.

"Nothing can help, especially not a Gryffindor Muggleborn." He looked away from her, Myrtle swinging around his head, floating now very close to the floor as though she were actually standing upon it. Hermione felt very put off by her, but was also overly hurt that he had not only degraded her as a Muggleborn, but still thought of her as a Gryffindor, regardless of all she had done for him. In a very Master Ron-ish kind of way, he had dismissed her as though she would not care for him or be bothered by any consequences that could befall him.

"If you will Sir, I'm a Slytherin now aren't I? And I may be a Muggleborn, a slave, whatever you will call me, but I'll stay by you no matter what. It's what I'm meant to do isn't it?" She said quietly, Myrtle seemingly glaring at her from behind his head. He gave a large sniff and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Blind loyalty...Isn't that a curse?" He paused slightly, closing his eyes and then whispering, "Especially to someone like me." Hermione felt instantly saddened, almost knowing that everyone who thought his ego was large, that everyone who hated him was completely wrong. He may have had a hard outer shell, but inside, deep down and beneath everything else, he was human, like her, like anyone else with a soul and a heart and deserving of compassion at least once in a while.

"I don't think you're as bad as everyone says." She said quietly, earning a small smile from him, even as tears continued to slip from his eyes, "We were both set on a path that was not meant for us." She shuffled around a little uncomfortably, unsure of whether to actually continue speaking, or if it would offend him any further. Yet she did so, finding a confidence within herself, "There's a different destiny out there for you, but it's your choice as to whether you go for it or not." He turned around and leant back over the basin, hanging his head low, consoling himself. Doing only what she felt she could in an unknown and uncomfortable situation, "I'll get you some tissue." Walking away, she could just hear her Master muttering to himself,

"I don't think I'd ever even make it that far..." He gasped loudly again, seemingly trying to stifle another sob and stop himself from crying again.

"No...No...You calm yourself...Myrtle can help you..." The ghost sounded out again as Hermione finally entered a cubical that had some toilet roll remaining and began reeling it off in a large bundle. There came a sudden whistling and a loud shriek, followed by more crashes and bangs from outside of the door. Hermione froze, not wanting to go out the door for fear of what she may find, pushing the door open only as Myrtle cried out even more, "No! No! Stop it!" She pushed the door open, the tissue paper falling from her arms as she saw Master Harry and her own Master with their wands raised high, the two of them shooting silent spells at one another. Without warning, the bin besides Master Harry exploded, throwing it's contents around the room, the cistern shattered, spraying water out into the room and onto the floor, spreading throughout the bathroom wildly. "Stop! STOP!" Myrtle screamed, wailing about the bathroom and flying around madly. Her Master raised his wand high, neither of them having noticed her emerging into their midst,

"Cruci-" Her Master began, but was cut off by a great bellow from Master Harry as he threw his wand out,

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" A jet of scarlet light flashing from it, cutting across her Master as though it were a sword, his face dropping with shock as his eyes widened, clearly shocked at what had just happened to him. Hermione screamed, a blood curdling, ear splitting scream that she never thought her body could produce, suddenly drawing a horrified Master Harry's gaze. Blood began to spurt from her Master's face and chest as though pouring out onto the floor in waves. He staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand and rolling away from him.

"No-" Master Harry began, steadily backing up from him, "No...I didn't-"

"DRACO!" Hermione shrieked, running towards him hurriedly and pressing her hands into his wounds as best as she could, using her dress to try and clog the blood flow. Yet it showed no signs of stopping, her dress and skin covered in his blood.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Myrtle began shrieking and her Master began shaking violently and uncontrollably. Instantly, Hermione knew that she could not help him, needed someone else, a magical human to help save him where Muggle methods would fail. Pushing herself to her feet and throwing Master Harry out of the way she ran for the door and threw it open, streaking outside onto the corridor,

"Somebody help!" Yet there was no one in the corridor and she began down the corridor, out onto the Grand Staircase, blood dripping out behind her as she ran. "Please!" She cried throwing herself half over the side of the balcony, "HELP!" A teacher who was half a flight below her turned suddenly to look up at her, Professor Snape glaring at her until his eyes registered what she was covered in. He instantly began back up the stairs, his cloak billowing out behind him as he darted after her. Seeing he was on his way, she shot back towards the bathroom, throwing the door wide open for him as he swept past and in, his face livid. He pushed Master Harry roughly aside, and then knelt over her Master, drawing his wand and tracing it over the deep wounds that the curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like angelic and lyrical. The flow of blood seemed to ease; the Professor wiping the residue from Master Draco's face and repeated his spell, his wounds seemingly knitting themselves together steadily. Hermione stood by the door, backing into the wall and sliding down it slowly, horrified by what she had witnessed, her heart barely beating as her breath caught in her throat. Hermione could barely hear Myrtle sobbing and wailing overhead as she watched Professor Snape perform his counter curse for a third time, and then half lift her Master into a standing position.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that...Come..." He hissed, dragging her Master out of the room, ignoring her completely as she rocked backwards and forwards where she sat. As he reached the door, he turned, his voice full of cold fury, "And you, Potter...You wait here for me." As the door swung shut behind him Hermione almost threw up, not able to look at Master Harry, regardless of how shocked or seemingly sorry about the whole ordeal he was. All she could see where the bloodstains floating like crimson flowers across its surface, spreading throughout the entire bathroom like an infection. Hermione could not even find it within herself to tell Myrtle to be quiet, to silence her infernal wailing, as she continued to sob with increasingly evident enjoyment.

"Hermione?" Came Master Harry's small voice as he leant over towards her, "Hermione? Are you okay?" She flinched, recoiling from him in slight horror, not wanting him to touch her, almost in fear of what he could become with the wooden shaft within his hand, "Hey...Come on," He pocketed his wand, storing it away from her view, "Hermione..." He asked again, reaching out again, but she slapped him away suddenly, looking directly into his eyes.

"Who are you?" She gasped, barely even audible as she shook slightly. They passed the next ten minutes in silence before Professor Snape stepped back into the still flooding room, closing the door tightly behind him.  
"Go," He said to Myrtle and she swooped back into a nearby toilet at once, leaving a ringing silence behind her, wails still echoing throughout the room. Rounding on her suddenly, he said dangerously low, "Granger go clean yourself." She nodded a little and shuffled to her feet, taking a deep breath, giving a fleeting look at Master Harry before fleeing.

~x~x~x~

Hermione sat, still and silent upon the cold stone floor outside of the Hospital Wing. With her knees tucked tightly under her chin, all she could do was replay the events of the previous day over and over in her head. The blood had been so red, the venom with which the two boys had attacked each other so apparent, so vicious it made her feel sick. She understood rivalry, understood that there were bad people out there, those that wanted to harm, even kill others. But Hermione simply could not understand how Master Harry or Master Draco could perform such magic. She knew that they could be mean, perhaps even cruel at times, but she knew, no matter what, that neither of them were evil. And the horror upon Master Harry's face had confirmed that. Barely able to control her stomach, she clutched at it, rocking backwards and forwards in high anticipation. Professor Snape had said her Master would be okay eventually, but she could not leave him on his own, despite the face he had specifically asked to not see her. She had sat outside the room as soon as she had cleaned herself off, but she could not shift the feeling his blood had left over her body, the tinge of shame and devastation that had tainted her. A shuffling beside her awoke her senses for the first time in hours as a long body slid down the wall beside her. The lanky frame of Master Ron greeted her, his ginger hair flopping across his eyes untidily, as he avoided her gaze a little. "Hey..." He said quietly. "Are you okay?" He asked, and she slowly nodded. But she knew exactly why he had come looking for her. They had not spoken since his poisoning incident, and once he had awoken, she had fled, knowing he was safe, now saving herself from the rasping grasps of Mistress Brown. If it had not been for yesterday, she would have avoided him further, not wanting to talk over what had happened when he had been unconscious, or what he had said. Yet he was here now, and she knew what his next topic of choice would undoubtedly be. "Look, I don't want to stand up for him, what he did was wrong, but that spell, it wasn't him you know." He said confidently, looking at her properly, though was obviously disappointed when she did not return his gaze.

"I...I don't understand how something so cruel, could come from someone who I thought was so nice." She finally managed to mumble, pulling her legs in even tighter. She honestly did not feel like talking to him about anything, though felt some comfort from his presence, the only one who seemingly had had the courage to come and find her.

"Harry found the spell in his Potions book. It didn't even say what it was for. It was made up by someone called The Half Blood Prince." He tried to reason, scuffling closer to her. But it only made her angry, not wanting any ridiculous alibi to come tumbling from his mouth in his friends blind defence. She whipped her head upwards in his direction,

"That's no excuse." She blushed heavily, finding his face only centimetres from her own, their lips within touching distance, their eyes locked dangerously.

"Malfoy was going to curse him though." He said slowly, his eyebrows raised slightly as he continued to look at her carefully. Hermione's heart was jumping slightly, her breathing increasing slightly as she licked her lips a little.

"He didn't though!" She said suddenly very heated, drawing away from him and sticking her nose into the air, incredibly embarrassed that she had just humiliated herself in front of him by allowing her temptations to seep through. Giving herself a mental slap for daring to even imagine herself being as privileged as Mistress Brown, especially after the way she had acted as he himself had lain in the Hospital Wing, she bit her lip a little, continuing a little calmer, "I glad that Master Harry wasn't cursed. I just can't believe it." He seemed himself to be slightly flustered, though she could not be sure if it was just her own will or if he truly had felt the heat coming from her.

"Don't judge him too harshly. He's paid for it. He had to miss the last Quidditch match." He said, trying to make the conversation a little lighter, coughing a little afterwards. Hermione knew he was trying to patch things up for her, try to make her feel that justice had been done or that at least there was some kind of recompense that had been dealt.

"It's not exactly adequate payment for nearly killing my Master." She said sadly and finally, shaking her head a little as she looked at him tentatively, wondering how their lives could have become so complex. She remembered the two of them arguing, fighting one another violently, having special moments in which they could bond nicely and get over any past discrepancies. She could remember a time in their first year, the first time she had noticed just how blue his eyes were, a first electrical current that had passed through her in his presence. They had argued ruthlessly that time, Hermione now unable to even recall what over, just before they were due to leave for the year and she had thrown his chess board at his full force. Once again he had pushed her to her limits, finding it all extremely amusing until she had retaliated, infuriating him. He had stormed over to her and grappled with her wrists, dragging her about as she pulled back from him, the two of them ragging at one another vigorously. He had been so much shorter then, so much closer to her own hight as then had tumbled to the floor, fumbling with one another relentlessly while he screamed at her. She remembered being so thankful that the dormitory had been so empty as he stopped suddenly, the two of them simply staring at one another. She had, up until this point, and if she was honest, most of the time up until her fifth year, thought of him as a silly, freckly, goofy boy who had no redeeming qualities to split between him and his family. Yet as they had lay there, her breath had caught a little short, his piercing eyes boring into her, even if only for a second when he had run from the room. At the time she knew that she had no feelings for him, was not even remotely attracted to him, she hadn't been for very long at all, but his eyes had captured her so wildly, drawing her into him. He had sparked her interests true, but their intertwined lives had become more of a jealously fuelled game that they had both played, hurting one another as much as they could. Hermione could not think for her life how feelings had become involved, especially when both of them knew that they could not be together and it was a pointless and only lustful affair, especially now that Mistress Brown had become involved. Hermione drew in a deep breath, suddenly aware that they had lapsed into silence, Master Ron twiddling his thumbs and looking shifty.

"What?" She asked him tentatively, his head shooting up to look at her, his face paling a little as he seemingly struggled to speak.

"He's with Ginny." A wave of relief washed over her, glad to hear an amazing piece of news for once that she could at least distract herself with.

"About time." Hermione smiled, leaning her head back and relaxing her legs a little as he eyes closed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked rather harshly, perhaps a little more than he had intended to. Giving her a rather sheepish smile she giggled slightly, peering at him sideways out of one eye.

"She's liked him for so long. I'm glad she got what she wanted, who she wanted." She opened her eyes wide and sighed heavily, "Though I'm not sure if he deserves her. Not after everything." She tipped her head in his direction, a lopsided smile upon her face, happy that at least someone she knew had gotten their wish and some good had come from this particularly horrendous year.

"Bit harsh. Shouldn't everyone have the right to be with whoever they want to?" He said suddenly, giving her a rather melancholic look, staring directly at her as though trying to secretly tell her something, to convey a deep message that she ought to have been able to receive. But she simply bit her lip hard, knowing that not everyone could be so lucky or privileged as he, and have a potential wife so early in life.

"You would say that. You already have yourself a future wife. You don't have to go and find anyone." She said bitterly, hating herself for being so envious of the blond haired Mistress Brown, despite how cold she had felt towards the Gryffindor girl.

"I broke it off with her." He replied quietly, Hermione almost falling straight through the floor in shock. Making a slightly strangled noise, she looked at him in utter amazement, completely dazed by what he had just said. He looked to her, seemingly having not noticed her expression, "Though, you don't know what happened to make her go a bit psycho do you?" He asked, Hermione knowing instantly that he was referring to his unconscious calling for her and that this must have sent Mistress Brown over the edge, resulting in their break up. She cringed heavily,

"Not a clue." She said quickly, looking anywhere but at him, not wanting to divulge anything that had obviously been withheld from him. Hermione knew that if Mistress Ginevra had kept it from him, then he was not to know at all for one reason or another.

"Obviously, it's a bit more complicated getting out of the marriage, but I can't be her boyfriend any more." He continued, the lightness drained from his voice, dampened by the prospect of still being engaged. Hermione felt strangely elated, free and happy, even though she knew she should not have been, suddenly brought down with shame, remembering the reason she was sat outside the Hospital Wing in the first place and concealing her smile.

"You'll find someone." She said kindly, "I think maybe you're not mature enough for a proper relationship." She added thoughtfully, seeing one of his eyebrows lift quizzically, "You've done and seen things sure, but there's a lot more to come I think, a lot more you should learn." A silence fell between them, Hermione returning to her original crouched position. As he started to gingerly rise to his feet, her eyes drifted upwards and towards him,

"Well...I should go." He said quietly, clearly finding her gaze either uncomfortable or annoying, "You're sure you're okay?" She nodded at him slightly, which seemed to brighten his mood and he produced a small smile, seemingly thinking hard, "Right. Oh...Thanks for my gift, it was nice of you." She gaze him another nod, which turned out to be more of a seated bow, glad that he had found it pleasing, even if she had only just been able to afford such a thing. "Just...Don't judge Harry too harshly." He said tentatively, beginning to shuffle away, turning his back upon her as he made his way down the corridor.

"Sir." She whispered after him, staring at his back as though she would never see him again.

~x~x~x~

"Carla?" Hermione asked tentatively, walking out into the Entrance Courtyard where she was sat upon a wide stone bench, looking very nostalgic and awestruck, a small bag and suitcase placed carefully beside her. As she stepped out fully into the quadrangle and across the paved floor out towards her, even though she did not turn of acknowledge her. The entire courtyard was almost empty but for a few students, presumably playing Gobstones in the dying sun sat at the far end of the yard. Hermione had been very apprehensive about coming to see her friend, not wanting to stir up any more issues between them. Yet when the small note had appeared that morning, the owl fluttering away before she even had time to compose a reply, she knew that there would be no question about not arriving at the specified time. A little afraid of what was to happen, Hermione was pleased as Carla did not move, instead allowed her to move and sit beside her, any uncomfortable notions dissipating immediately.

"Ah, you came?" She whispered quietly, her eyes peering over the top of her glasses, not leaving the sun as it dipped even lower towards and behind the horizon, melting into the sky and bleeding out over the skies. Hermione entwined her fingers and looked down at her lap, feeling a little nervous.

"Of course I came." There was a moments silence passing between them, Hermione gulping loudly as she attempted to speak again, "What...What's going on?" She asked, taking small glances over at her friend.

"Well...I had a lot to think about. And this year's been really hard..." Carla drew her eyes from above and shuffled her body around to face Hermione, though their eyes still did not meet.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I really am. I know most of it's my fault and that I've left you alone for far too long, but-" Hermione flustered on, her face flushed, having known that this conversation would have to come once Carla had calmed, knew that there must be a resolution for them.

"Hermione, it's no problem." Carla cut across her, looking up suddenly, directly at her face, a stare which Hermione could not ignore. "It's not your fault, or mine. It's just been tough on us all I think." She continued, her words the wisest Hermione had ever heard from her, her voice quiet and caring.

"I don't...I don't understand." Hermione replied, her brow furrowed and confused as she looked back into her face, almost not wanting an answer to come, for fear of what it may be.

"I'm leaving." She said simply, her cheeks pink, her eyes wet, clearly struggling to keep her gaze. Hermione's jaw dropped in shock, her brain temporarily shutting down, unable to process what had just been said to her.

"L...Leaving?" She managed to repeat very slowly, taking in large deep breaths, "What do you mean leaving?" Her voice cracked slightly, not wanting to hear any more, but knowing she would have to, her heart dropping through the floor as she waited for a response.

"I'm going home. I can't stay here any longer." Carla gave a small, miserable smile, the pressure and tension just as bad for her. A banging from behind them sounded, but Hermione ignored it completely, instead focusing upon trying to calm herself down.

"But, we said we'd stay here together, to finish it." She shuffled closer to Carla, a hand grasping her arm tightly, the two of them staring at each other intently.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Carla pulled her into a tight hug, the two friends embracing one another, struggling to keep themselves together.

"No one wants to see you go." A voice drifted over them, the two girls pulling apart to find Master Harry, Master Ron and Mistress Ginevra all stood together, sad smiles upon their faces, looking at the two of them. Master Harry moved forwards and put a hand upon Carla's shoulder. "Thank you. For everything. You've been so faithful to me, and a wonderful friend." She nodded gratefully, giving a small sniff. Hermione really could not believe that she had decided to leave after all the time she had spent at Hogwarts, all the reasons that she had stayed in the first place.

"We'll stay in touch, of course!" Added Mistress Ginevra, coming up and sliding an arm around Harry's waist and smiling as much as she could, all of them attempting to ease her transition as much as they could. A small tear slipped from Hermione's eye, sliding down her cheek silently as she simply stared at her friend as she stood up from her seat.

"Carla..." She whispered, standing up slowly. Without warning, she flew at her with her arms flying about wildly, swinging them around Carla's neck and gasping loudly. "I love you, you dozy cow." They both took in huge, ragged breaths, before pulling backwards, touching foreheads lightly. "Keep yourself safe. And I'm so sorry for this year." But Carla shook her head, smiling at her despite her watery eyes.

"Forget it..You'll do me a favour wont you? A last promise that you won't break for anything?" She whispered, Hermione nodding furiously without a second thought, wanting to at least do one last thing for her departing friend.

"Yes, of course." She gasped, forcing out any smile that she could, knowing that her face had undoubtedly twisted into an ugly and very painful face.

"Promise me first. Promise you'll do it." Carla took her hands and wrung them tightly, looking deep into Hermione's eyes, pleading desperately. Without a seconds hesitation, Hermione replied,

"I promise, no matter what." Carla smiled happily, Hermione's decision having clearly pleased her. She looked around nervously and then into Hermione's eyes, nodding over at Master Harry.

"You'll take care of him, and not leave him for as long as you have the choice." Hermione was taken aback slightly, unsure how to truly respond to such a request. But she knew that Carla would only ask such a thing if it were necessary or gravely important. With little hesitation, she nodded wearily.

"I...I won't. I'll stay with him as much as I can, I'll do everything I can to help." Carla pulled back from her, picking up her small bag and slinging it over her shoulder lightly and then took the edge of her suitcase, ready to go down to the Thestrals that would take her to the station.

"Thank you." She turned her back upon them, the others now having just joined Hermione, staring after her. But Carla stopped, turned back around, biting her lips and turning them white. Taking hold of Hermione's hand, she pressed something into it, and then closed her fingers over the contents. Speaking softly, she smiled, beginning to turn away once more. "Never forget who you are." Hermione's heart jumped into her throat, the air caught in her lungs as she opened her palm, her old Gryffindor earrings still sparkling as they had done before, rolling around playfully in her palm. She let out a great sob, watching Carla walk silently down the sloping lawn, not once looking back at them, heading towards a small figure in the distance she knew to be Kevin. Hermione knew that she would not, could not face the difficult floods of emotions they were all already experiencing, anything more could have proven too much. An arm slipped around her shoulders and without even thinking she allowed her eyes to close as she turned inwards, snuggling into Master Ron's chest as she cried shamelessly, not caring how weak she would seem, knowing only that she had lost someone special.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Falling

_To start, woo! The Chamber of Secrets on Pottermore is AWESOME! Quick side note for the gazillionth time: This is not Dramione! She just has the ability to see the good in almost everyone. Also, this chapter is going to be for **Vitzy**, for thoughtfully taking the time to review through a personal message because the review system wasn't working, to **HudsonBerryFabray **for their first review**, **and also to **HilaryWeasley** for your amusingly theatrical review which made me smile :) thank you to everyone who's stuck it out this far, and I realise just how close we are now. So, as a treat, shall we say...nine reviews and I'll update again? Happy Reading all!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Falling

The night air was cold as Hermione pushed the wooden door open and walked out onto the balcony of the Hospital Tower, the wind beating against her face and whipping her frizzy hair into the air. She had spent most of the day yet again outside of the Hospital Wing on the first floor of the tower, dealing with various visitors for her Master and catching up on various pieces of sewing that she had fallen behind on. So many of her Master's robes had become worn or ripped, an amazing feat for someone she had assumed did little physical or strenuous activity. Yet it had at least filled her day, had passed the hours quietly and peacefully until then, when she had reached a point of needing to escape from everyone. Dragging herself up to the top of the tower, she needed only to clear out her head, have time to think over the mad events that had occurred over the past couple of weeks and mull over her emotions and feelings towards everyone involved. As she crossed her arms into one another, she leant upon the unused battlements, looking out to the grounds below and then up into the darkening skies, the sun having sunk below the horizon, the stars beginning to dot the skies and shine over the castle. Still half in mourning after Carla's disappearance, she could not understand why she would so suddenly up and leave, no matter how difficult the situation had become. She had only her foster home to return to, with none of the staff or other residents particularly bothered about her well being, giving up her only true friends and warm home to go back to a place where no one cared for her. And Master Harry, he had looked so in shock, so numb after what had happened in the bathroom and Hermione felt ashamed that she had become scared of his actions. She should have known that he would not know the seriousness of the spell he used, had obviously never tested it with anyone or anything beforehand and had used it carelessly. And without forethought. Though looking back at it, she could hardly blame him with what was about to happen, or what she perceived would have happened. Though she could not be sure of it, Hermione could swear that her Master had been about to perform an Unforgivable Curse, that fraction of words tumbling from his mouth and forcing Master Harry to act without thinking, too impulsively for his own good, almost committing murder without knowing it. She could only think that both boys must have been truly desperate in that moment, that one instinctive, instantaneous moment that had changed things completely. A creaking sounded behind her as she sighed heavily, not wanting to even turn around, forced only as an annoyingly screechy voice reached her ears, "And you are here because?"

"Puggy..."Hermione replied quietly, barely even bothered that the girl had arrived undoubtedly to either cause trouble, poke fun at her or quiz her repeatedly upon the events of the bathroom. Hermione smirked momentarily, knowing that she too had been denied access in visiting Master Draco, him specifically requesting she not even be allowed to enter the Hospital Wing, never mind coming within five feet of him.

"It is Mistress Parkinson you fat bitch." She said scathingly, her hands nipping tightly at her own hips as she growled low, her lips pursed tightly as she glowered heavily. Hermione was not at all in the mood for her ridiculously petty arguments, only entertaining her in an attempt to rid herself of the girl as quickly as possible.

"It is if you deserve it." She replied sharply, eyeing Puggy dangerously, not liking how she was advancing upon her. Hermione could never understand why she had taken such a great disliking to her, had never even done anything to the young girl, instead being punished for merely being alive in the first place. It was Hermione's strict prerogative to see the good in everyone she met, finding no distinction between good and evil, knowing that everyone had the capacity for both at any time of their life. It was not a person's particular choice of life, nor the situation that they had been forced into, it was their decision, and the wisdom of knowing the difference between right and wrong, applying them in their own way towards each situation, whether the outcome was to be successful or not. Yet this girl she was now faced with never seemed to change from how she was now, never gave any inkling that there was more to her that what she portrayed as a spoilt, arrogant young witch who desired nothing more that to cause other people pain and seek to better herself materially.

"You think you're so clever don't you." She spat, still advancing toward Hermione who was staring at her wearily. "I bet it was you that did this to my Draco, you plotting with that 'Chosen Boy Potter'!" Hermione scoffed, almost swallowing herself completely at the ridiculous notion that she would have planned to get rid of her Master. She could admit that she was many things, but she was no murderer, and had no part in any conspiracy, though knowing that no matter how hard she tried, Puggy would not accept such a thing. Yet she refused to allow her to say such a thing without retaliation, drawing herself up to her full height and glaring at her,

"How dare you suggest such a thing! I don't care what kind of blood you've got, but you're not telling me that I tried to kill him!" She said furiously, looking thoroughly murderous and ready to throttle her rival.

"You admit it then!" Puggy squealed triumphantly, but Hermione simply laughed full in her face, thinking the young girl absolutely ludicrous.

"Are you stupid?" She asked, adding in another high pitched laugh, "No one was meant to get hurt! It was an accident!"

"Like hell, you did this!" Puggy accused, flying for her madly, grappling for Hermione's throat as best as she could, pulling at Hermione's hair and kicking her violently.

"Get off me you old bag!" Hermione screamed, throwing the girl off, only to be thrown backwards and down to the floor as Puggy shot at her again, Hermione completely forgetting that they were separated by blood, and slapping her hard. Yet the girl did not give in, determined to get a confession from Hermione.

"Say you did it!" She ragged Hermione up against the wall, the two of them struggling stupidly against the stone and making Hermione extremely wary of their predicament, though equally furious with her, fighting herself not to retaliate to much and lower herself to Puggy's level.

"You'll kill one of us!" Hermione cried as they wrestled ever more, Hermione trying to push the two of them away from the edges of the tower.

"It should be you..." Puggy said, her voice full of venom as she gave one last large push towards the edge of the tower, seemingly taking all of her strength to push her as far and as fast as she could, not even making an attempt to pull her back even as Hermione hit the wall, toppling backwards a little and then out into oblivion. Before she even knew what was happening, Hermione was falling from the tower, plummeting through the air and spinning uncontrollably. Her skin froze out in the cold, whistling air, her breath caught tight as her arms and legs flailed around dismally, the ground coming ever closer to her. Her heart racing and her eyes almost blinded, Hermione was petrified, knew the end was coming, thankful that it would at least be quick and hopefully painless. Preparing herself, she only just caught sight of two boys sprinting towards her, fumbling around in their cloaks and then withdrawing something, seemingly their wands, who brandished them high, pointing directly towards her. Their hoods slipping, she knew instantly that Master Harry and Master Ron were coming for her, trying to reach her as each second passed, closing in upon the grass below.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" The two of them cried, violent blue light shooting from them and surrounding her, Hermione suddenly feeling herself cushioned, slowing down rapidly even as she became ever closer to the floor. In a flash Master Ron was beneath her, arms outstretched, just catching her before she hit the floor, the impact still enough to bring him to his knees despite the effects of the spell that they had both cast. He collapsed under her sudden weight, though managed to still hold onto her as he sunk into the grass beneath him, quickly pulling her dress over her to make her decent and then pulling his robes around her to keep her out of the cold night air. Hermione felt so dazed, was barely even able to do much as her eyes became thoroughly unfocused, his worried face barely visible to her as her chest rose and fell, her heart almost pounding out of her ribs, her breath caught up in her throat even as it constricted tightly and involuntarily.

"Hermione...Hermione, are you okay?" He said hurriedly, pushing her hair out of his face with one of his hands, sounding breathless from the sprint he had undertaken to reach her.

"What happened?" Master Harry's face swam into view behind his, equally worried and pale, concern splashed out over them. Yet Hermione could not tear her eyes away from her old Master's, wanting only to lie beside him as her consciousness slipped from her,

"Ron..." She whispered, the night taking her swiftly.

~x~x~x~

Hermione groaned, a familiar feeling washing over her as she coughed and spluttered, her crusty eyes peeling back as she took a hand to her head, pressing her eyeballs back into her head. A shuffling around her brought her out into the open, as she blinked several times, her eyes focusing upon the people chattering quietly around her as she sat up straight, a slight dizziness overcoming her, a sickening feeling in her stomach. Hilary shuffled closer to her, placing a hand upon her forehead, "How are you feeling?" She asked, a small smile upon her face.

"Dead..." Hermione replied, her mind flooding with the memories of what had happened to her. The fall. Those eyes that had stared back at her as she had plummeted through the air with no attempt to save her, not even a move to raise the alarm or check that she had even made it to the floor. She shook herself, thanking the heavens that Master Ron and Master Harry had come to her rescue, had saved her even though they had not needed to. A warmth spread through her, her compassion for the two boys grown, knowing within herself that despite everything bad that they had ever done, her previous Master's abuse to protect his family, Master Harry's reckless use of spells that almost killed her Master, they were good men with good hearts, struggling through the darkness that was consuming their world, poisoning them and their lives, pushing things further in the never ending strive to survive. She giggled to herself a little, feeling stupid that she had ever questioned anything that they had done, anything negative that she had ever felt towards them was ludicrous. She even felt a little ashamed that she had blacked out from shock and that she had had to be brought back into the castle, moronic that she had allowed herself to grapple with Mistress Parkinson and had to abandon her Master because of it.

"Not quite yet." Rhys's voice brought her back to them, her eyes extremely unfocused as she looked at them with what must have been an extremely unattractive expression. She groaned a little, removing the blanket that had been placed over her, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable being surrounded on all sides by so many of her friends sat on stools, all of whom were looking directly at her.

"Don't worry. You stay down, you're safe here with us." Kevin gave her a small squeeze to the shoulder, causing her to flinch a little at his cold touch. Her eyes swept the small compartment, her brain vaguely recognising her surroundings. She was inside a small, quarantined space, surrounded by a large purple curtain, shielding her from whatever lay outside. A small table had been pushed aside for several blankets to be placed upon the floor for her to lay on.

"And we are where?" She asked, earning a very surprised look from him.

"Kitchens." He laughed, swinging an arm around her and giving her a small squeeze. Mentally cursing herself for having such a ridiculous mental lapse after barely a year away from the tiny compartment at the back of the kitchens, her eyes were drawn back to her three house mates, her brows knitting together tightly as she bit her lip a little.

"How did you manage to get away from the dungeons?" She asked Hilary in particular, knowing that Stewart and Rhys had only been able to be by her side due to their Master's previous incapacitation, though had still risked themselves by being there.

"Same as always. Ran for it." Hilary replied with a shrug of her shoulders, a strained smile over her face. Hermione knew that she could seriously pay for her actions if she were caught there, away from her chores and duties, not using her spare time to wait upon Mistress Greengrass hand and foot.

"Idiot." Hermione sighed, though thoroughly grateful that she had come to her aid when she had needed it. "What happened after? I don't remember." She added thoughtfully, not particularly speaking to anyone and looking at everyone.

"Master Potter and Master Weasley brought you here." Rhys said, looking slyly at Hilary whilst tightly holding her hand in both of his. Hermione bit her lip a little, knowing it must have been highly awkward and suspicious for the two Gryffindor's to be carrying her through the castle so late at night, disappearing down into the kitchens. And then returning without her. Hermione almost wished desperately that they had not been seen helping a Muggleborn or arousing suspicions, thinking them courageous for treating her so kindly.

"You couldn't have gone to the Hospital Wing, it's too risky. Too many questions." Hilary added, looking thoroughly saddened that they could not have done more for her, despite her not having actually sustained any kind of injuries.

"Puggy...?" Hermione asked cautiously, sure that her attacker would undoubtedly have spread her ordeal around the school in no time, bragging about almost having finished her off in one of the worst possible ways.

"She's gone. No idea where. Nobody's seen her." Justin replied, seemingly rather nervous that they were even discussing the topic in the first place, wanting to drop it and move to another subject. He fidgeted with his hands furiously until Hermione placed a hand over them, squeezing them tightly and smiling at her.

"Typical coward." Stewart added flatly, crossing his arms and looking towards the high ceiling, showing his clear despise for the Pureblooded girl as he snorted loudly and distastefully.

"Wow. Everything's just gone mad here. First Carla and now you." Kevin said, huffing loudly, the others nodding at him in vigorously, clearly agreeing with him whole heartedly, a sadness spreading through them. Hermione had to admit, things seemed to be falling apart rapidly, not only for her, but for them all.

"To be fair there's always something going off with Hermione." Kevin laughed a little, Justin smiling along with him, the two of them obviously trying to forget how serious the situation had become.

"You're just a magnet for trouble aren't you?" Justin added, rubbing her arm a little as if to comfort her.

"Nosy more like!" Stewart muttered bitterly, clearly blaming her for getting herself into such dangerous situations, a judgement Hermione was not at all pleased with.

"Do you lot mind?" She said sourly, "I think...There's something I need to say to them, all of them. Even my Master." She said finally, nodding to herself. She knew that a conversation would have to come between them as to not create an even worse situation for her and to not provoke any further attacks or battles within the castle, especially between two houses that needed to be united in such dangerous times. Hermione had often listened intently to the Sorting Hat's songs as it warned of forthcoming dangers, pushing the students to stand together as one and unite against the ever present evil that was hanging over them all.

"Maybe that's not for the best. He's only just out of the Hospital Wing himself. Better wait a while." Hilary said quickly, shuffling nervously where she sat, only stilling when Rhys gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"You're just too emotional what with everything that's happened." Rhys tried to add, justifying Hilary as best he could.

"You could have died..." Hilary said quietly, her voice suddenly lost to her as all five of them sank into silence, looking into their laps of nervously at one another. Hermione could understand their frustration or fear, but did not personally share it.

"There's no end of times I could have died over the years." Hermione said solemnly, knowing it was the truth and that nobody who really knew her could deny it. She had risked everything at times, under both of her Masters, though for completely different reasons. "I'm lucky to still be alive. We all are." She said, looking around at them all, everyone seemingly oblivious to what was going on around them.

"What do you mean?" Stewart sat up straight immediately, all of them looking at her curiously, as though she had some secret that she were about to share with them. But it was simply untrue, Hermione only possessed an unnatural sense of foreboding that had been brewing and building for weeks, only to be kicked into action as everything began falling apart around her.

"Come on guys, you must know there's something else going on here." She said, almost desperately, but only received brief shakes of their heads in return along with many blank stares, "No, I don't know much at all, but I can feel it, something is coming. Something that'll change everything. This isn't all coincidence." Feeling as though she was actually getting through to them, she was shocked as Justin spoke to her, a sly cunning grin upon his face,

"Are you sure you didn't hit the floor full force?" He asked, drawing a few smirks from the others and leaving Hermione feeling disheartened.

"You're talking stupid Hermione." Kevin said, nodding along with Justin and then standing up, "I'll get you a hot towel and some tea. Calm you a bit." He began to pull back the curtain, letting a little of the kitchen swim into her line of vision but she ignored both it and him, grappling to get to her feet and make her point loud and clear.

"I mean it!" She said, looking furiously at the lot of them, knowing her argument was really based only upon instincts, with nothing solid that she could persuade them with. "Carla wouldn't just go...There has to be something else going on." She felt truly sick from the stench of corruption filling the air all around them, though it seemed only she was aware of the profane and wicked atmosphere.

"Are you saying she was sent home by someone?" Justin asked, giving her an unconvinced eye as he shuffled around.

"I think so...I don't know..." Hermione tailed off, not looking at any of them, her stomach tighter than it had been in months.

~x~x~x~

The past few days had been overly quiet for Hermione, almost ominous if she was truthful with herself, and the lack of movement from anyone was far too unnerving for her liking. She had barely seen anyone as the days had passed, unsure if they were avoiding her or it was merely bad luck that had taken over her life, with even her Master spending every moment away from her, not even bothering to leave notes about his dormitory ordering her to do things or giving her a succession of chores that would need completing. After finally doing everything that she had been behind upon, she felt lost, unsure of what she should actually do, had even taken to wandering the corridors, pretending to be running errands or hoping by chance she would come across someone that she could fill her time speaking to. Yet she had been unsuccessful, the castle seeming quiet, too quiet for that time of year. Even now as she sat alone upon the Grand Staircase, she had not seen anyone in over an hour, only disturbed to her great excitement as a furiously wild House Elf fell onto her seemingly out of nowhere. "Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed, thoroughly surprised with his appearance, stunned as she pulled him from her shoulder and plopped him onto the step next to her. He smiled at her sheepishly, appearing to think that he was in trouble for his dysfunctional entrance. But Hermione simply smiled, not able to be angry with him even as he threw his arms out wide and waved them at her.

"Where is Master Malfoy?" He squeaked up at her, taking her by surprise, not having expected such a question even if she really should have done.

"I...I don't know." She replied, knowing she must have sounded stupid for not even having the slightest clue as to where he was. But in truth, she would not know where to start other than the Room of Requirement, but she could not think why he would possibly want to stay there for such a prolonged period of time and had assumed him elsewhere.

"Master Harry has asked for your assistance!" Dobby cried, ever as wild as usual, indifferent to the situation. Yet Hermione stood to attention, bearing down over him in anticipation, a sudden fire ignited within her at the prospect of something new happening, her dread and anxiety coming to the front of her mind immediately.

"What? How?" She asked without thinking, raging him about somewhat dangerously, a little more so than she would have liked to, "What do I do?" She asked, her voice full of anticipation, though feeling that the answer that was coming was one she already knew. He extended an arm towards the top of the stairs, a finger shaking as it pointed in the direction Hermione had knowingly awaited.

"The seventh floor!" He cried, Hermione taking off immediately, intent upon reaching the floor immediately. Yet she was pulled back, Dobby instead dragging her down the stairs and towards the basement, despite her protests. Shuffling to a portrait of a pale, old fashioned witch Hermione did not know, Dobby bowed low to her as she nodded back, her pointy hat tipping as she did so. "Facta, Non Verba" He said quickly and she swung forwards, Hermione being pushed forwards into it. In darkness only temporarily, less than a second, her face filled with light as the portrait opened in front of her, her body compelled to move out of it, suddenly finding herself on the familiar landing of the seventh floor, the portrait swinging shut behind her. Taking a moment to register her surroundings, a little unsure of what she was actually meant to do now that she had arrived. A sense of relief washed over her as a familiar but thoroughly confused sounding voice reached her.

"Hermione?" She whipped around to find a familiar ginger girl looking back at her, wand raised high and pointed at her, completely startled by her appearance, though looking slightly pleased.

"Mistress Ginevra." Hermione smiled back at her, walking over to where she stood looking thoroughly ruffled, her hair sticking out on end, her face pale and drawn.

"I didn't think you'd be here, you should leave!" She said quickly, half pushing Hermione back towards the portrait who was giving them both a rather distasteful look as though she would refuse her entry if she even dared to ask for it. Yet Hermione was not about to be pushed away, instead instantly defending herself and justifying her need to be there.

"Dobby sent me, Master Harry he-" Hermione began, only to be cut off by Mistress Ginevra, who ceased her pushing immediately.

"Oh. Maybe...I should fill you in then." She bit her lip, not placing her wand away as she began to walk back down the seemingly empty corridor, Hermione jogging a little to catch up with her, "He's left the castle, along with Dumbledore." She continued, choosing her words carefully, looking very apprehensive about revealing anything that she should not, "He says there's a chance that the Death Eaters may try to enter the castle while he's away." She said, sounding rather deflated by the notion that the castle could come under attack at any point. Yet Hermione bit her lip, trying to process the information she had just received, her mind painful and unbending to the thought that they were all at risk inside the safest place they could be. She could not see how they could enter, the Order of the Phoenix on constant alert at stations around the castle, and apparition disabled within its walls, it seemed almost impossible.

"And...Because Master could be in the Room Of Requirement...You think he's in on it?" She asked accusingly, forgetting who she was talking to, but reminding herself that they had agreed to be 'secret friends' and she therefore was entitled to her own opinion and should be allowed to voice it. She didn't like to think of her Master as a deviant, but could not escape the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her different.

"Don't you?" Mistress Ginevra asked her, her face a wash of confusion, seriously not understanding how Hermione could have asked such a question under the circumstances. Hermione had to admit he was highly suspicious, regardless of how much she wanted to deny it.

"He...Probably..." She muttered, trailing behind Mistress Ginevra a little now, her head and heart dropping to the floor, "I don't want him to be." She added sadly, hoping beyond everything that his young life had not been dragged into something so dangerous just because of his parent's decisions and pressuring, hoping more that he had fled the school and gone into hiding, and not that he was inside the concealed room.

"Nobody wants any of this in the first place. There is no choice." Mistress Ginevra put a hand upon her shoulder, the two of them stopping by a corner as she looked sadly at Hermione, "Just walk up and down, let us know if there's anything unusual. Don't get in the way. You have no magic, you can't fight." She smiled and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, desperately searching for confirmation that she had understood and was ready to run if she had to, both of them praying that it would not come to that. They shared a small smile, Mistress Ginevra turning away from her and disappearing around the corner and out of her view. She suddenly felt extremely alone, wandless, incapable and vulnerable, stood in the corridor, not even really knowing what she was looking for.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" She span around yet again, only to see Master Ron hurtling towards her at an alarming rate and scooping her up into his arms, the two of them stood directly opposite where the door to the Room of Requirement should have been. Pushing him away from her, she looked at him, slightly bewildered by his erratic behaviour. She could feel his wand pressed into her back as he held onto her, his eyes filled with fear and anticipation, "You should go." He said hurriedly, another person to give her a push towards the exit of the corridor. Yet again she felt herself having to push back and defend herself, pushing him back from her.

"No, my place is here." She said defiantly, suddenly noticing the door appearing behind him and a black smoke filtering out from under it, "What the hell is that?" She asked quietly, Master Ron turning rapidly, only for them both to be engulfed in darkness, the air thick, drowning them with the atmosphere. Coughing ludicrously, Hermione fell to the floor, attempting to escape the darkness but with no success. Not even able to see her hand in front of her face, she continued to panic even as Master Ron screamed out for her,

"Hermione! Hermione! Where are you?" She could hear him fumbling about in the dark, shrieking for his wand to light, but to no avail, seemingly nothing able to penetrate the sudden darkness.

"Master Ron? Ron!" She called back, grappling about in the dark, her heart beating at an alarming rate, her fear of not being able to see what was coming for her thoroughly overwhelming. Yet a sudden light burst through, revealing a wizard she had not expected, though clearly should have, "Draco..." Her Master was scurrying through the darkness a shrivelled hand held high by him, showing him a way through the darkness along with his cluster of followers that seemed to have poured out of the Room of Requirement. His face turned suddenly and she assumed immediately that he had seen her, his face paling.

"Shit..." She heard him whisper, looking guilt stricken. "Move!" He screamed at her suddenly, thrusting his wand at her and shooting a spell in her direction, missing her by inches. Recoiling back into the wall, she watched as his clan began to disappear back into the darkness, Hermione's mind buzzing as she braced herself. Biting her lip, she tried desperately to ignore Master Ron who was still shrieking for her wildly, and decided instantly what she would do. Closing her eyes temporarily, she drew all of her strength and courage, forcing herself upwards and running directly after her Master, wanting to do anything she could to prevent disaster, leaving the Gryffindor's behind in the darkness.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Tower

_Well, what can I say, log on and boom! Review paradise! So thanks loads to everyone :) And I have another full chapter here for you all! This is for an Anonymous **Guest** who provided a thoroughly thought provoking review which got even me wondering about the last chapter! But I hope this clears a few things up, so Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The Tower

Hermione scurried along quickly, trying desperately to not let the small group out of her sights, but keeping enough distance between her and them as to not be noticed. Peering around the corner, she saw them remove their hoods, many of them revealed to be members she had once served food to during her stay at Malfoy Manor. Those closest to her she recognised as the twins Alecto and Amycus Carrow, both of them smirking smugly as they looked around them impatiently, apparently awaiting further instruction. The group had fled down many flights of stairs, eventually screeching to a halt on the third floor, Hermione's ears pricked up indefinitely, waiting for something, anything. A man suddenly turned to her Master, one by the name of Yaxley, his hard, blunt features glaring down at her Master. She stilled, knowing his words could be crucial for her, "Where? Where Draco!" He hissed violently, shaking the boy as much as he could.

"The tower!" He screamed back, throwing the man from him, all of them drawing their wands immediately and beginning to sprint away.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Came a cry from the crowd, Hermione straightening her back immediately, walking out from her hiding place as they ran down the corridor. She knew immediately where they were headed, the only tower in that direction which looked out over the Entrance Hall. Though for what for she could not say, did not want to know, especially the reason behind their appearance inside of the castle.

"Hermione!" A shriek came from behind her as she stared aimlessly down the corridor, calm having taken over her as she seemed unable to think of anything that she needed to do. Turning slowly, a particularly shabby looking Professor rolled into view, accompanied by a small woman with a heart shaped face and twinkly eyes, accompanied by bright bubblegum pink hair that flashed in the candlelight.

"Professor Lupin? Mistress Tonks?" Hermione asked, sounding ridiculously surprised at their sudden arrival. Though she scolded herself, thinking of the obviousness of their sudden entrance once the castle had come under attack.

"What are you doing here girl? It's not safe!" Mistress Tonks came bounding up to her, and taking her by the shoulders shook her lightly, looking at her as though she were mad. True, Hermione had to agree that she had been utterly stupid to even think about following a band of dangerous criminals, clearly unarmed and defenceless. In truth, here she stood, feeling useless and unwanted, with nothing that she could do to help anyone. With barely any knowledge of performing magic, and no wand to perform anything even if she could, all she could do was sit and watch as a battle brewed and boiled, the lives of her friends and loved ones threatened beyond her control.

"Go! Run!" Professor Lupin begin to drag Mistress Tonks away, the two of them looking sadly back at her, as though they sensed her want to help, her disappointment in herself that she had failed them, "Run from the Death Eaters!" They turned their backs upon her, ready to round the nearest corner, going in the complete wrong direction. Panicking slightly, she knew that she had to share her information immediately,

"No...Wait! Professor!" She shrieked out, the two of them pulling back just as they were about to disappear, both of them looking at her desperately and with the need to leave immediately, "The tower! They're going to the Astronomy Tower!" She cried out, a surprised sense of relief washing over all of them. Yet a voice answered her that she did not expect to hear, a tight hand grasping her shoulder tightly.

"You know this for certain?" Came a deep voice, another tall, ginger Weasley child standing behind her with his wand drawn out threateningly. All three members of the Order of the Phoenix were staring at her desperately, knowing that every passing second was a second wasted, a moment closer to the impending danger that loomed over the castle.

"Master William...Yes...Yes! I heard them!" She nodded enthusiastically, her heart throwing up into her throat, knowing now that the situation was worsening and becoming ever more serious as more of the Order were making their way up towards the floor.

"Good. Thank you Hermione." He gave her a small smile and then squeezed her shoulder again, a sad and serious face taking over his own painfully, "Now please...Keep yourself safe." She nodded to him and he shot off towards the end of the corridor, the Professor and Mistress Tonks at his heels, all of them heading straight for the tower of misfortune.

"Yes..." She breathed out, her response a little late, not really wanting to keep to it, feeling ridiculous that she was having to miss out on everything, standing out of the fight when she had as much right as anyone to defend the castle. "I must be crazy..." She said to herself, reasoning that Master Harry had sent for her, had asked her to help protect Hogwarts while he could not, and to stand by him, by Master Ron and the Order to fight for their right to survive. Not thinking a moment longer, she shot off, pelting down the corridor after them. Expecting to be sprinting up the tower, she skidded to a halt, full of surprise that they had not pushed up, a small battle ensuing at the foot of the tower., various spells ricocheting from the walls and floors, barely missing most of them by inches.

"Hold them all off!" Came a great roar from the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails, adding to his bestial appearance as he screamed behind him at her Master, "Draco! Up the tower!" She saw him shoot backwards, spiralling out of sight. Hermione slid behind a suit of armour, trying best to find a way of helping with the battle as well as keeping out of the reach of flying spells. True, she had mostly managed to out-dodge being shot at with her small shield for the Games, but his was wild, ferocious even, and as she eyed the shield that the suit was carrying, even then she began to doubt herself, falling into the despair of doubt that was threatening to consume her.

"He's coming! Gibbon! Do it!" Another of them cried, spying Draco disappearing, prompting the masked man named Gibbon to thrust his wand up high, aiming directly out of a small nearby open window,

"Morsmordre!" A green light shot from his wand, working its way outside and bursting into the dying skies. Hermione knew instantly what it was, had already seen it the previous year at the Quidditch World Cup when a Death Eater, Bartemius Crouch Jr., had fired it in front of her eyes, a great green skull bursting into the sky with an overwhelming snake pouring from its mouth. "Good enough for you Rowle?" Gibbon jeered back, screaming with delight as a curse sped past Professor Lupin, barely missing him and hitting Gibbon. He fell to the floor and moved no more, his body limp and lifeless, nobody caring that his life had just been snuffed out. There was a sudden cry as three bodies flew past her hiding place, more spells flying all over the place, Master Ron, Master Neville and Mistress Ginevra coming to join in the fight. She peered out again, doubting even more that she could be any use, now trying to plan a route of escape for herself. There came a sudden flurry at the foot of the stairs, Master William seemingly having made a break for the steps of the tower, only to be flung down by Greyback who had began mauling him viciously.

"BILL!" Hermione shrieked painfully, flinging herself out from behind the suit in a vain attempt to kick herself into action. But her reveal only distracted Master Ron, who was missed by a killing curse by mere inches.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at her, casting a hex behind him as he took her hand tightly, "COME ON!" Streaking down the corridor and pulling her around a corner, as far from the tower and the battle as he could afford to be. "Go somewhere, anywhere but here! You can't defend yourself! Harry should have sent you home too..." He trailed off, Hermione staring at him open mouthed, the truth that Carla had been sent home purposefully consuming her. "The Great Hall! The Dungeons! Anywhere, just GO!" She knew that from here on in, she would only hinder them, would have to do as they asked to be of any kind of help. Her common sense was undoubtedly the only reason that she had not been forced home like her friend, knowing that if they had had their own way, she would have been. She nodded to him slowly, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, her heart fluttering a little as his panic stricken face stared back at her. Backing off from him a little, she took a deep shuddering breath, biting her lip a little, almost not wanting to say goodbye to him, for fear of not seeing him ever again.

"Don't you even dare die on me Ronald Weasely!" She shouted at him, earning a small and weary smile in return, neither one of them really wanting to withdraw from each other, both knowing that they would have to for the sake of one another. As she began walking away, he called out behind her,

"Don't worry...I've got the best of luck on my side!" Turning back to smile at him, he was gone from her sight, leaving her alone in the darkened castle, unsure of where to turn.

~x~x~x~

Having walked steadily down the steps and into the kitchens, Hermione simply could not work out why the castle seemed so empty, finding no one about as she walked, even the House Elves having disappeared for the night, not a soul wandering the winding corridors. Drawing herself out into the Basement once again, she began to steadily climb the steps, intent upon reaching the Great Hall to wait for further news of the battle. "Granger?" Came a silkily smooth voice from behind her, Professor Snape sliding up the stairs after her, his movements almost graceful as he ascended, reaching the rather confused Muggleborn as she stared back at him, confused as to why he possibly was the first person that she had seen. Standing beside her he looked her up and down, a distasteful look gracing his features,

"Professor Snape?" She asked cautiously, looking around for a sign that someone else was coming to her assistance, a deep sense of dread and foreboding washing over her as she shuffled back from him slightly, bile rising in her stomach.

"I have sent all students to their Common Rooms. If you were wondering." He said rather sarcastically, seemingly having read her mind and sensed her doubts towards his appearance above all others, "And since you have decided not to, please...Do assist Professor Flitwick, he appears to have fainted while coming to find me for help." He said rather curtly, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"Yes Professor..." She said weakly, feeling as though she should not trust such an unlikely notion from such a secretive and suspicious looking man. Yet he was a Professor, a teacher of learning, placed at the school to protect them from harm and to make a sacrifice for the good of the castle and it's students, and she could not forget that, had to trust him where no one else could be trusted, despite her overwhelming anxiety.

"He is by my office if you will." He swept past her rapidly, flying up towards the Astronomy Tower, leaving her to feel as though she needed to force herself down towards his office. Despite his classroom now being six floors above the room, he had, for a reason Hermione could not understand, chosen to remain in the Potion Master's office, seemingly where he felt most comfortable. Taking a deep, shuddering breath to calm herself, she took a step down, only to shriek a little as Yaxley appeared from the passageway, a cruel smile plastered upon his face.

"Hey there little girl." He said slyly, licking his lips slightly as he advanced towards her, "Come to play?" He asked her, almost trying to sound sweet and alluring, reaching out for her a little, aiming for a small strand of her fallen hair, "Where's your wand Mudblood?" He asked seductively, Hermione's insides shaking so much that she could almost feel them about to pop out and splatter onto the floor, her feet glued to the carpet beneath her. Feeling horrendously ill, she wanted to turn and run, or throw up at least, anything other than stare blankly at the advancing devil that threatened to harm her.

"I don't think that's a very nice word to use." A soft voice from overhead interrupted, Mistress Luna's angelic voice spilling out over their ears. They both turned their heads upwards, albeit rather stiffly, to see her smiling down over them rather wearily.

"Oh do you not? Well, I'll just dispose of the being so that it doesn't need to be mentioned again." He snarled, any sugar coated tones drained from his voice, replaced by a gnarled hatred and scathing sarcasm. He began to slowly draw his wand, ready to fire at Hermione, though too late as Mistress Luna's voice raised a little, calling out down to them,

"Levicorpus!" There was a flash of lemon light which shot down towards him, Yaxley hoisted into the air wildly by his ankle, his wand spinning away from him towards a darkened corner of the room, no longer ale to be seen by Hermione.

"Hey! What are you-" He was struggling manically, his robes now wrapped loosely around his head as he struggled ever further, grunting manically as his arms and legs flailed about him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Mistress Luna cried out again, descending the stair and towards Hermione, who watched as Yaxley ceased his movements immediately, his arms and legs flying down and to his side, he body in a state of stationary content, still floating upside down in mid air. "Hermione. What are you doing? There's a war going on you know!" She said rather ephemerally, descending down toward Hermione who had only just managed to begin moving her feet, as if the glue holding them there had melted away, leaving her feet and emotions free and clear. She released a breath that she hadn't fully realised that she had been holding, gasping lightly as she did so. Coming to her senses once more, she hurried a little upwards to meet her,

"Yes Miss. But Professor Flitwick-" She began hurriedly, glad that she had received some kind of backup, intentionally or not. Yet she was cut off by a large smile from Mistress Luna, who waved her back a little,

"Well, Professor Snape has already asked me to look after him. But he wasn't by the classroom when I checked. He must have been abducted by Nargles." She said simply, as though it were the most ordinary sentence in the world. Yet Hermione simply stood there, dumbfounded that the professor had sent two different students in different directions to look for the same person intentionally.

"Or wasn't there to begin with..." She said quietly, almost wishing she had not reaffirmed her own fears, almost disgusted as fear set into her, not wanting to know the reasoning behind Professor Snape's actions. Yet Mistress Luna seemed not to understand that the situation had taken yet another serious turn, placing a hand to her chin lightly and seemingly thinking hard, the two of them trying to ignore Yaxley floating behind them.

"Oh, maybe he woke up and tottered off for a nice pot of tea?" Mistress Luna offered up, Hermione actually almost stunned for words, looking at her as though she had gone insane. Her mouth opening and closing without words coming from her, finally managing to squeeze out,

"I...I don't even know how to respond to you sometimes." Yet Mistress Luna simply smiled at her whimsically, Hermione biting her lip a little, thinking that maybe she should find Professor Snape immediately so that she could aptly attend to Professor Flitwick.

"Isn't that Professor Snape?" Mistress Luna said suddenly, pointing upwards, Hermione turning to find him at the head of the pack of Death Eaters, dragging her Master by the scruff of his robes, all of them hurrying away.

"Yes...What...What's he doing with Master? Maybe it's all over?" Hermione said hopefully, it slowly slipping as the group seemed to be rejoicing rather that repenting the damage they had caused to the castle and its occupants, "Sir? Professor?" Her voice was shaking, broken almost for even daring to address them with the company that they were keeping. Several of the group raised their wands, only to lower them as Professor Snape waved his hand at them. Her Master almost broke free of him, screaming down at her in discontent,

"Granger! Get lost!" She drew back instantly, desperate to know what was going on, if everything was going to be okay and the outcome of the battle up in the Astronomy Tower.

"But-" She breathed, feeling Mistress Luna back away from her, hiding in the shadows, clearly not wanting to be seen as a flash headed past Hermione, releasing Yaxley from all of his holds, watching him scuttle up the stairs to join his small group of deviants. Her Master pulled away from them, rushing down towards her, swiping his hands over her ears and down both of her arms. She felt an immediate release of pressure upon her entire body, a rush of blood and warmth to her entire being as though she had been released from a tiny compartment that she had spent far too long trapped inside of. The earrings fell from her, the bracelets slipping from her arms, all of them clattering to the floor noisily.

"Seriously! You're free, GO!" He half shrieked at her, pushing her away from him and causing her to topple backwards a little, barely able to steady herself as she stared down in shock at the trinkets and then back up at his clearly pained and anguished face.

"I don't have to come with-" She began to ask, completely amazed that he had released her, no longer bound her to him and forcing her to come with him as the group began to flee the school.

"Draco! We have to leave. NOW!" Professor Snape scathed at him, him staring back and then running to them, all of them streaking for the Entrance Hall doors, and flying through them one after the other, their cloaks billowing out behind them as they did so.

"Leave and don't ever come back if you value your life!" He threw back over his shoulder, Hermione completely numb as they left the castle, leaving her stiff and stuck to the spot, even Mistress Luna seemingly having disappeared.

~x~x~x~

It seemed as though it had barely been any time since Hermione had retreated to the Great Hall to kneel upon the steps that would normally lead to the teachers table, her hands clasped tightly together as she silently prayed, to no one in particular, for everyone to return safely. With the windows decimated, shattered to oblivion, she could see a steady trickle of rubies still falling from the shattered Gryffindor House Points Hourglass, many of them already scattered across the floor. She could not help but feel that every ruby lost to the glass, was an asset that Gryffindor had lost that night, a problem that had occurred, a soul that had been lost to the battle of evil. She had sat there, by herself, still pondering over everything that had happened so far that night, her mind ablaze with meaningless thoughts and whirlwind ideas and theories. The only thing she knew for certain was that she needed answers, to everything, needed filling in on the real goings on of the magical world. Either that or leave it forever and return to a normal, Muggle life. But Hermione knew she could not kid herself, knowing that even if she wanted to leave the magical world behind, it would eventually bleed into her life, the evil that was growing would seep across the community, across the nation, scorching everything it touched and leaving her unable to forget or run from it, no matter how hard she tried. People had steadily began to fill the room, Dark Wizard Catchers and students alike, albeit there were not many of them. A voice caused her to lift her head from her knees, her old Master slumped down upon the steps next to her, "Hey..." She said quietly, unclasping her hands and turning to look at him properly. He shifted uncomfortable, seemingly unsure of what he was meant to say to her, Hermione simply happy that he was alive.

"Hey. What are those?" He asked suddenly, referring to the cluster of objects on the step behind them, the two of them sat side by side, turning to face them. Scooping them up, she held them out in one hand for him to see, his eyes lighting up immediately, just as she had thought that they would. She felt him somewhat pleased that her Slytherin possessions had been removed, though almost disturbed that Master Draco had done her such a kindness.

"I'm not tied to a house any more." She said quietly, trying to at least start a conversation, though feeling an overwhelming sense of anger and fear coming over her, sniffling a little as she spoke.

"You were always a Gryffindor." He said, almost proudly, giving her an awkward pat upon the arm, making sure that he held on a little longer to where the armband had been, making sure that it was definitely gone, "Stupid. But brave. And smart I guess." He laughed a little, drawing a smile from her. Though she only wanted to remove herself from the subject, concentrate more upon important matters at hand and remove herself from the spotlight, though almost a little flattered that he had complimented her, despite it having not been the most sensitive of compliments.

"How's Master William?" She asked kindly, having not seen him since he was attacked, thinking perhaps she should have been more sensitive encase something terrible should have happened to him. But to her relief, he shook his head a little, sighing heavily,

"He'll live. Fleur's with him, shoved mum clean out of the way to get to him." He laughed a little again, scoffing at the thought of his mother's face when her son had been commandeered. But Hermione could understand completely, knew that if she felt that way about someone, had considered marrying them, she would want to be the first to take care of them.

"Can't blame her can you?" She said quietly, staring up his lanky frame and to his dirtied face, the corner of her lips tilting upwards slightly. His face contorted a little, his nose lifting up in slight disgust as he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Don't defend her after how she spoke to you before." He said defensively, wincing a little as he shifted, rubbing his shoulder down, obviously trying to ease and soothe his skin carefully. Looking thoroughly concerned, she half stood and then shuffled in between his outstretched legs,

"Here...Let me look at that." Taking her hands to his shirt she unbuttoned it carefully, peeling back the material to find a horrific bruise taking shape over most of his torso.

"No, it's fine...OW!" He began to protest, obviously tempted to shove her away, only just resisting by clenching his fists together tightly. "That hurts woman!" He hissed, but she chose to ignore him, a sinking feeling taking over her, realising exactly how much it must have pained him. She could just make out the fading scars running up from his arms and onto his chest from the brains the previous year, biting her lips in sorrow, resisting the urge to kiss his blemishes, her attempt to remove his pain and scars, even if she knew that it could not work. "And it's fine anyway, I wasn't hit, I fell!" He added hurriedly, his face burning scarlet as he turned his face from her, looking either embarrassed or ashamed of himself, Hermione could not tell which. She felt herself that she probably should have felt some remorse or shame, but could not for the want to make his body better.

"You're such a child Ronald!" She joked, a smile creeping onto her face before faltering quickly. She gave a small cough, adding, "Sir." His brow furrowed deeply, looking extremely uncomfortable as he shifted slightly, pulling himself from her grasp and buttoning his shirt back up.

"You really don't have to call me that any more." He said bitterly, confusing her slightly, a little unsure of how to respond to him, a sudden realisation hitting her. She had been released, was no longer a true slave, but no longer welcomed at the school or within the community. She had been cast out, thrown from magic without her say so, simply so that she would not have to accompany her former Master and the Death Eaters.

"I don't belong in this school any more, do I?" She said quietly, falling backwards numbly, her face blank and pale, her body completely limp.

"It's just a school. It doesn't change a person's heart." He leant forwards towards her and placed a hand upon her shoulder, trying to sound reassuring, though Hermione felt as though she could not be consoled, her life, regardless of how poor it had been, had been taken from her hands, dictated to her as though she were some kind of inanimate object, a simple pawn in an overly large game or worldly chess.

"You were so lucky..." She commented, almost miserably, at least glad that he had not been too badly injured during the battle.

"Felix Felicis." He smiled, a small smirk creeping over his face as he looked deeply into her eyes, knowing exactly what to say to lighten her spirits. "I'm guessing you know what that is without me explaining." He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Liquid Luck..." She whispered, absolutely stunned. She could not believe that he could have only been saved due to the potion, could have easily been fatally wounded, hit by a killing curse, destroyed completely but for a mouthful of golden potion. A scuffle behind her, she turned, still dazed to find a ruffled looking young Slytherin staring around wildly.

"Hilary!" She said, growing every more dazed by the second for all the new information she was receiving, the people who were appearing in front of her at the most obscure of moments. The girl threw her arms around Hermione tightly, almost sobbing as she did so, clearly exhilarated and now calmed that she had found her friend.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione! I can't believe what's happened, are you okay?" She babbled on, shaking her friend ridiculously, Hermione a little more floppy than she usually would have been.

"Yes...Yes. Don't worry." She patted her friends head and then pulled her away, neither of them noticing a rather flustered Mrs Weasley appearing behind them.

"Madam Weasley!" Hermione said hurriedly, bowing down to her, a little unsure of whether Hilary had done so also though seriously hoping within herself that she had not.

"Hermione dear, please, it's Mrs." She coughed awkwardly and uncomfortably, shuffling uncomfortably on the spot before going to sit by her son, taking a look at his bruising herself, "Ah, Hilary." She said quietly, Hermione noting how her friends face had fell desperately at not receiving a very warm welcome, the two sitting participants,both looking downwards.

"Aunty Molly." Hilary replied curtly, backing away a little, "Um...Awkward..." She gave Hermione a strained smile and a small wave before scampering, barely leaving any trace that she had ever even been there.

"'Ermione! Er, a word, eef you will?" A voice travelled across the hall, Fleur standing a little way from her by the Gryffindor table, her hands and shirt covered in blood, as she stared over at her. Gulping slightly, Hermione shuffled towards her, bowing slightly and holding her breath, seriously not wanting to speak to the young Frenchwoman, feeling incredibly sickened by the notion of having to explain herself.

"Mistress Delacour," She spoke quietly, standing once more with an extremely straight back, looking directly at her, "Is there something you need?" She asked as the woman began to move back towards her Weasley partner, Hermione hurrying behind her.

"My future 'usband 'as...Pushed me to do somesing zat I 'av been meaning to for a while." She replied, sounding a little shifty and uncomfortable, as though she knew she had to say what she would, even though she did not want to. As they reached the table, Hermione saw Bill and the after effects of his attack, great gashes cut into the side of his face, still bleeding out, droplets falling from his wounds whenever he moved.

"Sir. You're not hurt?" Hermione asked, full of concern, her heart almost aching for him, the possibility of him becoming a werewolf due to the attack hanging over him darkly. Yet he gave her a small smile, shaking his head at her,

"Not much." He replied, his future wife seating herself beside him and moping his face kindly and calmly once more.

"You see 'Ermione, with Bill,do I care how 'e looks now? Non. I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my 'usband is brave." She said, not looking at Hermione, though she could tell that she was genuinely concerned, being completely truthful in the defence of her family. "You too, are a brave girl." She said quieter, taking Hermione completely by surprised, having not expected such words from her and not in such an apologetic tone, "I apologize, in front off my 'usband to be, for zose awful things zat I said to you. My family are everyzing, I care for zem first." Finally turning to Hermione, she gulped a little, though she needed not to, Hermione understanding that, like Ron and Ginny and everyone else in the same predicament, had only been cruel to save their families from the oncoming and every impending danger spreading throughout their world. She could easily accept her apology, knowing from her fourth year that she was very family orientated, valuing it higher that any one principle in her him.

"Thank you Miss. I know you meant nothing by it." Hermione bowed her head, hoping that the subject could be dropped as a small smile took over each of their faces, an understanding passing between the three of them.

"Really 'Ermione." Fleur nodded at her, a sincere look upon her face as she held tightly onto Bill's hand, "Keep yourself safest." She said quietly, pulling her fiancé to his feet, the two of them leaving Hermione sat by herself, staring at the complicated grains of wood decorating the plain table before her.

"Harry?" Ron shouted suddenly, most people turning around to see him flying past the doors and out into the Entrance Courtyard, Professor McGonagall hurrying after him. He stood up suddenly and rushed towards her, taking her hand roughly and then leading her out into the grounds. "Come on." He hurried her on, Hermione feeling a strange sense of horror overtaking her, dread filling her veins as she wanted desperately to pull back, especially as a small group of people had begun gathering outside. As they pushed their way to the front, suspecting that Harry was likely to be somewhere around there, Ron stopped immediately, his eyes wide and staring. AS Hermione leant forwards, the horror dawning on her as realisation set in, the crumpled body of their Headmaster lying at the foot of the Astronomy Tower.

"No..." She half sobbed, turning to bury herself into his chest, feeling Ron's arms wrap tightly around her, shaking slightly as he himself succumbed to shock.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Eternal Lament

_Apologies for the late upload, my internet has been shocking! But fear not! I've been furiously scribbling away and finished all three remaining chapters now! Soooo, ten reviews and the next is yours, and in twenty reviews the end will be up! So please, leave me a comment :P I wasn't really sure how this would pan out, now the main action is over, though I'd like to think there's still a few surprises in it all! __As a note to a **Guest** that reviewed, I do not feel that Ron drinking Felix Felicis in the last chapter detracted from him at all, he drank it in the original book, so if its good enough for Rowling, it's good enough for me! Ginny herself says they'd have all died if they hadn't drunk it (Book 6, Chapter 29), so I hope that clears that up. __Well, please enjoy, and this is to **pearls-and-crystal-blues**, who took the time to thoughtfully review every chapter missed and make writing so much more enjoyable :) Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Eternal Lament

They stood, the small group of students gathered, surrounding the two figures silently at the foot of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione shook a little, whether from the cold or from shock she could not tell, but felt her ribcage shiver and tremble, her heart falling through her as she took a hand to Ron's chest, gripping his torn shirt as hard as she could, not wanting to release her grip. Peeking back towards Harry, she could see his crumpled form hung over the Headmaster's body, who could have easily been sleeping if it were not for the odd angles of his arms and legs and the thin trickle of blood that fell from his lips. Gasping a little in an effort to hold back her tears, blinking furiously as she stared at him, feeling sickened that such a thing could have occurred within the castle. It was enough that the Death Eater's had penetrated it's defences, but for her Headmaster to be murdered within the safest of walls was revolting. "I can't believe it..." She breathed, gulping loudly and stealing a glance upwards towards Ron. He looked stonier and paler than she had ever known him to be, almost furious looking but in limbo, confusion and hurt etched into his face. He did not look back to her, but simply took a hand to her head and an arm to her shoulders, drawing her into him directly, pulling her into safety.

"Look away." He said quietly, his voice hoarse and weary, shaking a little himself as he tried to clear his throat a little. Hermione could feel more people gathering around them, students still dressed in night gowns and slippers quietly roused from the castle and towards the recent commotion. She could not despise their curiosity, knew many would also be questioning her, secretly judging or mocking her, but she cared not, knew that there were more important matters at hand, more that needed to be discussed, action that needed to be assumed and completed immediately. A scuffling sounded, murmurings voiced as a body pushed another out of the way roughly, pulling up beside them and then recoiling in horror,

"Oh my...What...What happened?" Ginny breathed, a hand clasped to her mouth as she stiffened, utterly stunned by what she was seeing. "Harry?" She asked shakily, obviously not expecting any kind of response. Yet he spoke, a deeply hollow tone ringing out over them as though an infection was spreading throughout the crowd, a diseased air swirling around them in a sickening daze.

"He's dead." Harry said solidly, not moving from his position, even as the ground shook terribly, Hagrid rumbling his way up to the castle, coming to stand directly behind them. Hearing those words, that confirmation almost shattered Hermione's heart. Her kind Headmaster that had long campaigned against the treatment of Muggleborns, the man who had stayed to serve his school despite how it pained him, just to make sure that someone else could not endanger it's pupils further. She could scarcely believe that any of what was happening was real, her eyes glazed even as she rested against Ron's chest, listening as Hagrid let out a great, painful howl into the night sky, a sinful lament that resonated with them all, the cries and gasps of the crowd barely held back at the devastation before them.

"He can't be..." Ginny coughed out, shuffling in towards her brother and holding tightly onto his arm, Hermione noting how pale and terrified she was looking, her thankfulness for her life evident in her drawn and frail features. Harry stood up suddenly, shuffling back towards him, his hand clasped tightly around something that Hermione could not see, not that she cared much at that very moment, her emotionless and stale mind no longer inquisitive, not longer as active as it should have been. He rounded on them slowly, his voice low and daunting, dropping it only for them to hear.

"Snape killed him." He said bluntly and harshly, his eyes not leaving the floor, "Up in the tower. Malfoy was sent to do it. But he killed him. Defenceless." He finished bitterly, Ginny whipping in a huge rattling breath, almost as though it were never ending. Hermione felt numb, her body barely even able to support her as her lips trembled, her head turning to face him as she gulped heavily.

"There has to be some mistake." She said without thinking, her mind full of confusion. It had not been long since he had shuffled past her, full of concern for Professor Flitwick and her safety, seemingly intent upon joining the battle that was playing out in the upper corridors. She had believed in him so wholeheartedly, he had never seemed to be as harsh as people had said, must have had a nice side somewhere, after all, Professor Dumbledore had trusted him completely, a decision she had believed in, one that should could have never assumed to be wrong. Even as he had sprinted for the door, almost carrying her old Master, surrounded by Death Eaters, she had still not questioned it fully, had simply accepted it as some kind of clever ploy to infiltrate the enemy ranks. Now, faced with an unbelievable truth, she had recoiled in horror, her mouth running away with her before she could stop it, cringing as Harry glared at her forcefully, his face full of pain and misery.

"And what would you know?" He said rather menacingly, almost threateningly. She withdrew a little, trying to remind herself that it was not truly him talking, only his anguish. "Nothing! That's what!" He spat at her, half looking as though he was about to throttle her. Her eyes swelling, she felt comfort as Ron pulled her back from him, a torn and strained look over his face, Hagrid moving around to put a large, dustbin lid sized hand upon his small shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Hey, listen mate, don't take it out on her." Ron said quietly, none of them wanting to really acknowledge what was happening, Hagrid trying to drag Harry away from the scene as quickly as he could, despite his resistance and obvious upset. Hermione was extremely grateful towards Ron for trying to help her, but knew that Harry had not meant anything by his words, knew that it must be even more traumatic for him than anyone else and that any real emotions from anyone else could easily and quickly be discarded.

"...Yeah...Sorry..." He mumbled quietly, Hagrid dragging him past them quickly, heading towards a stone bench not too far away. As they turned, a great billowing of grey ash was unfurling itself into the sky from not so far away about the other side of the grounds.

"Smoke?" Ginny asked in a deep rasping voice, echoing out the fear engrained in all of them. Hermione's gut squeezed together tightly suddenly, a deep sense of foreboding setting in, silently praying that no one else had come to harm and suffered at the hands of the battle.

"Mi ol' 'ouse. 'Arry put it out best 'e could." Hagrid whined and groaned, almost sobbing over his losses. Hermione hung her head shallowly, saddened that the Death Eaters would play one last cruel scene out before leaving the castle, their trail of devastation never ending. Blinking back tears, Hermione sniffed loudly, the feeling of emptiness bleeding through her, almost stunned completely by the events of the night. Yet she knew that whatever she felt, Harry must have been drowning in his own emotion, giving them all even more grief than anyone should be able to cope with. How he was still standing amazed her, she could not believe his strength, his determination to not break down, Ron's help to remind him exactly where he stood and that now was not the time to lash out at those who were emotionally unstable.

"The Halfblood Prince got in the way though." Harry said quietly and bitterly as Hagrid pushed him down into a seat, with little or no resistance at all. She felt Ron stiffen, her mind full of confusion, having never even heard of 'The Halfblood Prince' or any recollection of any kind of connection to whomever this person could be. Her brows raised a little at the notion of a secret and mysterious figure, her sense of curiosity breaking through her numbed state, her mind and inner self wanting desperately for the pieces of the ever more complex puzzle to fit together.

"You...You know who it is?" Ron asked quietly, clearing his throat afterwards, his voice dry and hoarse, squeezing Hermione's shoulder a little, his nails digging into her slightly with overwhelming anticipation. There was a moments silence passing through the small group, those scattered around the bottom of the tower blending into the background with ease, with no need to even acknowledge their presence, not now this little piece of information had been unveiled.

"Snape." Harry said suddenly and sourly, the air around them suddenly turning icy, the cold breeze fluttering around them piercing their skin, Hermione's stomach turning. True, she did not know the meaning of this information, but she knew it could only bring misfortune and misery, especially to Harry. There came a sudden loud series of clattering and screeching, an almost hysterical woman flying down the steps of the Entrance Hall and towards the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. "What...?" Harry said quietly, all of them turning to look towards the source of the commotion. From the crowd, near where Professor Dumbledore's body still lay, mangled and lifeless, Professor McGonagall appeared, looking rough and dishevelled, her hat tipped further than it had ever been, her robes splayed out wide and in complete disarray.. All colour had drained from her face as she searched around rapidly, her eyes locking on their small gathered group.

"What is going on here?" She cried out in an extremely high, shrill voice, her spectacles slipping down her nose slightly as she peered at all of them over the rim.

"Professor?" Ginny asked, seemingly a little terrified of her erratic state, something that no one had ever witnessed from her, the normally cool and composed teacher now wild and manic, her breathing elevated, her legs visibly shaking as she swayed back and forth on the spot.

"Albus..." She said quietly, the words escaping her lips so gracefully as her eyes seemed to drown in their own tears. Hermione knew that they had also shared a deep bond and that the experience must have been more than overwhelming for her. She paused for a few seconds, readjusting herself up to her full height, her paled face now straight and emotionless, clearing her throat rather loudly and pushing her glasses back up her nose, her lips pursed together tightly. "Everyone back inside!" She said suddenly, addressing the entire congregation of students, all of whom turned around to face her as she rounded upon them all, her eyes ablaze and more terrifying than Hermione had ever known. She shuddered a little as Professor McGonagall seemed to suddenly explode at the stationary students, "NOW!" She barked, sending people scattering in all directions, scrambling to pull themselves back into the castle. Ron began to move suddenly, dragging Hermione and Ginny with him, Hermione's feet barely even able to move as he pulled her ferociously, desperately wanting to get back inside.

"Come on." He said, turning around to Harry who had decided not to move with the rest of them, also seemingly stuck to his seat indefinitely. He did not even look back at them as they spoke, Ron looking to each of his arms, seemingly deciding whether he should drop Hermione or his sister in order to pull Harry forwards. Yet it seemed not to be needed, Professor McGonagall turning back to them,

"You lot! Hospital Wing please." She croaked, her voice failing her again as she spluttered a little, an arm and finger outstretched towards the far tower, indicating exactly where she wanted them to go. Hagrid scooped Harry up into the air suddenly, shoving him forwards and motioning towards the three of them to follow. Instinctively, Hermione let go of Ron, preparing herself to sit elsewhere, be omitted from the conversation and left to her own devices and think things over to try and piece together the mystery of her past year, and even possibly the past six. Yet he turned to look at her, an expectation in his face as he looked at her questioningly.

"Hermione?" He asked, her eyes coming back to focus upon him as he held out his hand to her. She looked at it hesitantly, wondering whether it was a trick of not, something to make her feel foolish. Yet he seemed sincere enough, and she lifted her hand to his hesitantly, her thirst for knowledge and curiosity overcoming her, her need for justification and peace compelling her forwards. The safety she felt as he pulled her infront of him, giving her a small push towards the doors, she knew that whatever was coming, whatever she learned, would change her life forever.

~x~x~x~

"Oh Harry! Thank goodness you're safe!" Came a loud cry, Mrs Weasley flying forwards and engulfing him in a large hug, clearly not wanting to release him. Ron bit his lip slightly, almost annoyed that his own mother had chosen to run to his best friend rather than him, though was seemingly at least grateful to see her.

"How's Bill?" Harry asked, lightly pushing the dithering woman away from him and looking around the room, searching for the elder Weasley sibling. He was laid, now unconscious upon a bed not too far from the door, Fleur's head bent low over him, dabbing his head furiously with various ointments. Mrs Weasley looked back to him, her eyes filling with tears once more as she looked at him hopelessly. Hermione peered out from behind everyone, around to look at him, seeming so helpless and fragile, much more so that he had been when she had last seen him. He had been so alive and so chipper, and now to see him out cold broke her heart, though she knew he must have purposely been sedated for his own good. She could only imagine what his family and close friends must be feeling, especially if it were effecting her so.

"Alive, Madam Pomfrey's just trying some new things to ease him, but...There's no cure." Mrs Weasley sniffed again, rubbing her hands together rapidly in anticipation, almost wanting to run over to her son and shove the young woman out of the way.

"Wouldn't be would there? Especially for a werewolf." Ginny said quietly, a small tear slipping from her eye as she scrambled towards him, pulling up a chair by his bed and tightly holding onto his hand. Stifling a sob, Hermione took little regard for her blood status, knew only that her friends needed comfort and that she could easily give it. Following her, Hermione took her hands to Ginny's shoulders, trying herself not to cry and squeezed her tightly. She felt the others follow to stand by the bed, all gathered to see the now fallen man who had seemed so hopeful not long since. In the bed beside him lay Neville, who was also unconscious and stirring only feebly. Looking over to him, she left Ginny and went to stand beside him, taking her hand to his own and stroking it lightly. She had always felt sorry for the young boy, seemingly always the one left behind, the disregarded Gryffindor that everyone saw as a disappointment, a coward who could not defend himself, never mind anyone else. Yet she could see his strength, just as Professor Dumbledore had, he was brave and courageous, fighting where no one else would, despite every disadvantage he possessed. More often than not he had paid the price for his confidence, for his faith in what was right to do, just as he had now.

"And he'll be...Like him?" She heard Ron ask from behind her, causing her to turn her head slightly, a worried look and feeling washing over her as she gulped loudly. Hermione shuddered heavily, she could not handle if Bill became a werewolf, knew the strain it would put upon his family and upon all of his relationships. She had always respected Lupin, knew of his struggles and the pain he had to deal with every month. And no, her feelings would not change towards Bill if he became a werewolf, she would only sadden knows his ever impeding pain and the suffering that he would have to endure.

"We don't know. Won't do until it's time." Mrs Weasley answered sadly, breaking out into a sudden hysterical cry, "He was supposed to be married!" She shrieked wildly, her arms flung high into the air, hardly anyone noticing as Fleur swivelled in her chair suddenly obviously livid.

"Excuze moi!" She hissed furiously, her hands visibly shaking, clutching the cloth as tight as she possibly could. "And what do you mean by zat?" She asked loudly, looking as though she were about to throttle her future mother-in-law. "What do you mean, ''e was going to be married'?" Both women's tear stained faces glowered back at one another, Mrs Weasley's overly startled expression surprising them all as they stared back at her, silence overwhelming them all.

"Well...Only that-" She began, but Fleur stood abruptly, pulling herself up straight and looking directly into Mrs Weasley's eyes. She seemed determined not to give up, forcing herself to voice her opinion precisely, though seemingly thankful that Bill could not hear her outburst.

"You theenk zat Bill will not wish to marry me any more?" Fleur demanded of her, "You theenk, because of zese bites, zese scaars, 'e will not love me now?" Mrs Weasley recoiled a little, Hermione feeling Ginny, Ron and Harry looking at one another, clearly perplexed, Hagrid seemingly just excited that he was there to witness some kind of gossip in action. She could not deny she had herself harboured some unloving feelings towards the young French woman, but she had shown her kind and appreciative side, defending herself and her future husband, even in the face of Mrs Weasley.

"No, that's not what I-" She began again, her arms waiving about madly in her defence, but it seemed that Fleur was having none of it, taking up her battle stance once again.

"Because 'e will!" She half shrieked, her voice growing ever louder by the second, "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Yes..." Mrs Weasley trailed off, her face conveying her growing disbelief as she shrunk further back into herself, "But I just thought that maybe-" Her eyes shot down towards her son, an obvious look upon her face that Fleur picked up upon immediately.

"You thought I would not weesh to marry 'im? Or per'aps, you 'oped?" She said viciously, knowing that she had instantly hit a nerve with Mrs Weasley, "Yes...You 'oped! I love Bill! And zere is no need for you to accuse me ozerwise!" She accused threateningly, sitting back in her chair haughtily and resuming her dabbing of Bill's wounds. A small silence followed them, Mrs Weasley slowly moving towards the bed, a hand held cautiously to her chin.

"Our Great Aunt Muriel," She began shiftily, shuffling on the spot, "Has a very beautiful tiara, goblin made, which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair." She finished, coughing and gulping a little afterwards, her fingers wiggling together irritably.

"Thaank you," Fleur replied stiffly, not even looking back at any of them, her face set like stone, "I am sure zat wiill be lovely." And then, as if from nowhere, both women were crying and hugging one another tightly. Hermione had to admit it a very touching sight, even if it did puzzle her greatly and make her feel extremely uncomfortable. A sudden banging alerted them to the arrival of Professor McGonagall, Mr Weasley, Lupin and Tonks, all of whom scurried in quickly, surrounding them all in great flurry.

"What happened?" Lupin asked quickly, seeming incredibly out of breath as he huffed loudly, Tonks putting a hand upon his shoulder even as he recoiled from her.

"Snape killed him," said Harry flatly, no longer shocked by it himself, though Hermione had to fight the need to gasp even now, hearing the news a second time around. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was...Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak, and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him-" Hermione could barely stand to hear it again, her eyes welling up slightly at the thought of having to relieve those emotions.

"Don't...Don't say it..." She winced, turning back towards Neville who was still silent, not wanting to hear anything any more, but knowing it was coming.

"Snape killed him." Harry said forcefully, Hermione knowing that everyone had to know, had the right to understand how the Headmaster had come to pass. Professor McGonagall let out a huge shuddering gasp, a hand flying to her mouth as she shook her head furiously.

"Severus...Dumbledore always trusted him. I can't-...I don't-...This is unbelievable." She half cried, clutching at her chest as she desperately tried to pull herself together. Taking several deep breaths she turned suddenly to Hermione who shook a little under her gaze, not liking what was about to come, knowing exactly why she was being eyed suspiciously. "Miss Granger." She said curtly, her lips pursed together tightly.

"Professor?" She asked quietly, spinning around to face them all, but still looking down at her feet sheepishly.

"Your ties to Mister Malfoy are evident. I'd like a word, in private." She said suddenly, motioning towards Hermione to follow her. Instantly her insides knotted painfully, hated coming under suspicion, especially when she really didn't understand anything that was going on. Yet Ron stood up suddenly, moving in front of Hermione in horror, disbelieving that anything could be drawn from her.

"Professor! She won't know anything!" Ron said loudly, his face paled, almost as if he wanted to keep her here, just so he knew that she was safe and with his family where no one could harm her.

"Out of this Weasley." Professor McGonagall threw at him, beginning to walk away and towards the door as quickly as he could, "Come." She ordered, Hermione shuddering as she stood up, not lifting her eyes from the floor as she trundled out of the door carefully. As she reached the door, a loud cry flew out through the castle, a lament resonating through the walls, a pouring of sadness echoing out from the flight of a not so far away phoenix, Fawkes, the bird who had long been beside Dumbledore loyally, flying through Hogwarts and touching their souls in such a powerfully emotional way.

~x~x~x~

Hermione cautiously entered the Headmaster's office looking around suspiciously, having been frogmarched up the stairs by Professor McGonagall in silence. They had entered to find it just as it had always been with not a thing out of place. Yet she had been thoroughly surprised to find two sleepy boys seated quietly in two large armchairs, neither speaking and only looking around as the two of them entered, the door shutting noisily behind them. "Rhys? Stewart?" Hermione asked, highly confused and not understanding at all as to why they would possibly be there. They both gave her a weary smile and Professor McGonagall indicated to another seat just beside them, motioning her to be seated upon it. She did so, and quickly, her stomach squirming as the older woman gazed down at all three of them.

"What's going on? It's the middle of the night." Stewart began, not even bothering to show any kind of politeness or grace, clearly disgruntled at having been roused from his slumber for some unknown reason.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, all eyes turning to her, eyebrows raised and weary. Yet Rhys took hold of her hand lightly and caressed it softly,

"Hilary told me, how are you?" He asked kindly, not letting go of her as she gave a grateful and overly apologetic smile, hating that everyone could be dragged into such a ridiculous situation so suddenly, all in one night filled with misfortune.

"I'm fine. I'm the good one. I-" She began to reply, only to be cut of by Stewart who had shuffled forwards in his chair, bending around to look at her questioningly and impatiently.

"What happened?" He asked, completely ignoring Professor McGonagall until she spoke again, pulling him back into his seat.

"Exactly what I'd like to know." She said carefully, walking around to the back of the Headmaster's desk, but not sitting upon the chair there, simply leaning upon in with great anticipation. "So Granger...And the rest of you, is there anything you need to tell me?" She asked curtly, an eyebrow rising as she questioned them, Hermione's mouth dropping open at the notion she had somehow been involved with tonight's events.

"Honestly Professor, there's nothing!" She pleaded, hoping that she could persuade the teacher otherwise, knowing that the chances of being released immediately were slim.

"I don't get it...Where's Master Draco? Surely he can vouch for us." Stewart said, sitting up suddenly and frowning. Hermione sighed heavily, his oblivious nature indicating he had been left completely in the dark by everyone. Taking a deep breath, she plunged in, knowing it would take a lot for him to understand,

"He's gone," She choked out, "From the castle. He wont...I don't think...He'll not be back." Even though she chose the most careful words that she could, she could tell it had completely dazzled him, struck him dumb as he sat there, mouth gaping wide as he stared back at her. Reaching into her dress, she pulled out her silver ornamental jewellery and held it out to both of them, watching the boys recoil in horror.

"You...You're free from the school?" Rhys asked quietly, his voice barely audible as he croaked at her. She nodded painfully, knowing it would be easy for them to stay within the school and to preserve their way of life, she however, would not. Hermione could not say it was what she had hoped for, the castle had become her second home over the years, and she would, of course, be sad to leave it, but Carla had gone. Her main reason for staying had left, and Hermione had to admit that it was probably the best for her, though the explanation to give to her parents would no doubt be a lengthy one. She knew that they would already be furious at her lack of contact with them, even more so when they learned the truth of her life. Yet she could also admit that it was not only the castle that she had held dear, she had come to find others within the school, people she valued even beyond herself, those she would be upset to leave and would hope never to lose contact with. A sudden cough re-alerted them to Professor McGonagall's presence and the overall severity of the situation as all of their heads swivelled in her direction.

"Mister Malfoy. What is it you need to tell me about him?" She asked them carefully, staring at them all sternly. Hermione unintentionally held her breath, now extremely nervous about how the conversation was about to turn, not wanting to accidentally say something to wrongly incriminate any of them.

"Nothing! Honest Professor, I barely saw him the entire year." She started, looking towards the two nodding boys, feeling her face flushing slightly as her breathing intensified, furiously draining her mind of everything she could, just to make sure that she had no memory of being involved in anything dark. She could not for her life think what she could have ever done wrong, nor any of the others.

"You're sure?" Professor McGonagall asked, determined to squeeze any last piece of information out of her and her companions, still suspicious that something inconspicuous had occurred. A short silence fell over them, before Rhys shuffled around nervously beside Hermione. Yet Professor McGonagall picked up upon this immediately, raising an eyebrow at him and then leaning forwards, silently demanding his knowledge.

"What about at Christmas?" He squeaked out finally, biting his lip painfully. It took a moment for Hermione to understand, her confused and crumpled face flattening out as she thought back to her time at Malfoy Manor. She had not at all thought anything suspicious of it, had pushed the memories aside since she had barely seen her old Master, had not even thought about the other occupants or it's guests.

"We cooked, we cleaned, we served." Stewart wafted a hand flippantly, clearly disregarding the now obvious information, "What more is there to it?" He gave a short harsh laugh and folded his arms into one another, yawning loudly, dismissing the information as trivial.

"Who was there?" The Professor demanded immediately, her eyes now falling to Hermione. Feeling the heated stare made her feel extremely queasy, her skin crawled as she thought back to the rows of people who had had in a forced, jollied silence around the long Drawing Room table, waiting to receive their banquet.

"Just..." She mumbled, breaking off as she realised exactly what she had been about to say, the amazement she had suffered at the hands of Professor Dumbledore's death replaced by the overwhelming realisation that she had been there all along, amongst the attackers of the castle and its students.

"Yes?" The older woman asked, the urgency within her voice slightly scaring Hermione as she gulped heavily, trying to undo the knot that had built in her stomach, causing her to tremble slightly, not wanting to throw up where she sat.

"A lot of those who came into the castle..." She let out a small sob, biting her lip painflly, her face full of emotion that Professor McGonagall could clearly enough read. One look told Hermione that she had been believed, would not suffer any punishment, only shock and horror, a great feeling of sympathy resonating from her old Head of House.

"You were around these people? Subject to their presence?" She asked, slightly kinder, her form slackening slightly as she seemed to inhale the information. Stewart and Rhys simply sat silently, their eyes glued to their knees in shame. She knew that they, like her, would feel dismal and used, simple pawns in the great games of the wizarding world.

"Only at dinner...We didn't interact." She said quietly, coughing a little and hiccuping. The Professor drew back and coughed herself, clearing her throat loudly.

"Very well..." She croaked, her voice almost breaking as she spoke, "You may go." She said finally, Fawkes song still echoing through the grounds.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Truth

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last, I wasn't really sure if I should upload this or not. I hope you don't find it too boring! But at least I can say that the end is now near, and hopefully (If my internet holds out) I'll have my last chapter up by tomorrow night, GMT. I would like to dedicate this chapter to and thank **ajqb1** and **apyjoe** for sticking with me so far, despite all reservations, and hope that **pam1990** and **HPFan** will enjoy the Ron/Hermioneness :D Please review and Happy Reading!_

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Truth

Hermione had slowly been making her way back towards the Hospital Wing, having decided that she really, really needed to talk with someone. She hated being kept out of the loop, especially when important matters had recently arisen and she was in the frame for them. Her first thought had been Harry, though she had quickly discarded it, especially after the last time, not wanting to invoke any of his anger. She had thought perhaps Ginny could have filled her in, but thought perhaps her brother, being much closer to Harry, would be a much more apt choice. So, as she bid farewell to Stewart and Rhys as they retreated back into the Slytherin Common Room, Hermione had begun to steadily climb the various flights of stairs, winding her way upwards the small group of four people that would undoubtedly be still clustered around two small beds, waiting patiently for any news on their condition. Now alone, Hermione paused a little, a sudden tightness in her chest, an overwhelming washing of depressing crashing over her. She did not even know if she would be able to return for her things, now that she had been relieved of any duties to any House. She felt almost as though she were a spare, even though she should have been happy about it, been glad that her time was ending and she could move on. Looking up towards a small amount of scuffling, she did not need to carry on any further, seeing a group of people only a flight above her, "You see!" Cried out a rather strained voice, Hermione tiptoeing around and into their full view, giving Mr Weasley a small smile. Tonks was glaring at Lupin, her hair sticking up in all directions, clearly overly aggravated. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't even know the consequences! Fleur doesn't care!" Her arms were all over the place, many of the group having not spotted Hermione's arrival and leaving her feeling thoroughly awkward.

"It's different," Lupin replied quickly, looking away from her and barely even moving his lips, looking suddenly overly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf by the looks of things. The cases are completely-" He began, soon cut off as she pushed her face directly into his.

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" Tonks half shrieked, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them violently despite his attempts to calm her down. "I've told you a million times..." She trailed off, her hands fall from him and drawing in a very deep breath. Hermione blushed suddenly at her courageous words, understanding their meaning completely, instantly feeling sympathy for the young woman. She was declaring her love for a man who had simply pushed her away, even as she had changed the colour of her hair, had come instantly after the knowledge of a werewolf attack had reached her. Catching Ron's eyes, he beckoned towards her quickly,

"And I've told you a million times," Lupin replied stonily, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor rigidly, "That I am too old for you, too poor...Too dangerous..." He trailed off distantly, Hermione now joining the group, Ron giving her a small pat upon her shoulder, trying to give her some kind of comfort in what all of them knew was an emotional time.

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus!" Mr Weasley gave him a sudden clap on the back, an eyebrow raised at the shabby looking old Professor who could only look back at him sheepishly. Pulling away from them all, Lupin began again to walk down the stairs, his hands tucked tightly into his pockets, clearly thinking that the conversation was over.

"I am not being ridiculous," He threw back over his shoulder, calmly and steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole. I can't give that. There is no further issue." He continued to walk, a hurt and broken look upon Tonks's face, Hermione not really sure whether she should pat her arm or not, a little unsure of whether she was even allowed to now. She felt it unjustifiable that Tonks should be thrown aside simple because Lupin felt himself inadequate, despite the wonders that she clearly saw within him. He was not an evil man, had not chosen to be bitten by Greyback and become a werewolf, and surely deserved love just as much as any of them.

"But she wants you." Mr Weasley called out, a small smile creeping onto his face steadily as Lupin halted in his tracks, stiff and unmoving. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." Hermione cringed slightly, knowing that Lupin most likely would be also. Mr Weasley's reference to Bill would undoubtedly resonate heavily with Lupin, perhaps even leaving him extremely guilty. Neither men had chosen this particular way of life, but had been dealt it regardless, leaving their families and interests changed, even if the women in their lives were still heavily persistent.

"This is...Not the moment to discuss it!" Lupin span around suddenly though made sure that he avoided everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…" He began, but Hermione huffed haughtily, a little disgusted that he could change the subject so.

"Don't you use him as a scapegoat!" She said suddenly, not even thinking about keeping her mouth shut and out of the situation. She simply could not stand by while Tonks suffered, while he was denying his own feelings and using the death of a good man to get out of talking about it. All eyes turned towards her and she drew back, extremely embarrassed at herself, though glad that she had spoken, not regretting it at all. Ron winced at her, giving her a warning look, but she paid no heed to it, "If Tonks wants you, and you obviously want her, then is there any need for this? Professor Dumbledore would have wanted that little extra bit of love in the world, especially in sure dark and dangerous times when there could be no other opportunity." A small silence fell over them, all looking in Hermione's direction absolutely startled, Tonks's face alight with hope and happiness, clearly grateful that someone understood exactly how she felt. Lupin gulped loudly, biting his lip and running a hand through his tangled hair,

"Nymphadora. A word...Please." Lupin said quietly, beginning to walk away quickly, Tonks sprinting after him suddenly, pushing past them roughly. Hermione turned to Ron, a little unsure of how she should continue after that small outburst, especially in the presence of his father.

"I need to talk to you." She said quietly, carefully avoiding each of their stares and their exchange of glances, an uncomfortable air settling over them heavily.

"You...You really don't." Ron said, giving her another unsteady pat upon her shoulder. But she threw him off, looking pleadingly into his face, not wanting to be pushed aside of refused the information that she desired.

"Sir! Please!" She cried, a little distraught, even at her own overreaction, biting her pursed lips as he positively glared back at her. His face flushed with shame he gave her a small push away, looking angrily towards the floor.

"Stop calling me that!" He demanded of her, being pulled away suddenly by his father and then shoved down the stairs quickly.

"Um...Maybe later eh Hermione?" Mr Weasley said to her kindly, catching up to Ron and putting an arm around his shoulder, the two of them walking away together, "Come on son." The two of them continued to walk, out of her sight as she slowly sat down upon the cold stone steps, staring blankly at the space that they had just exited, more questions than ever burning in the back of her mind.

~x~x~x~

It had been several days since Hermione had ventured out of the castles kitchens, having taken to sleeping at the small space at the back of the large chamber, sitting by herself for hours at a time, mulling over the various events of the previous weeks, still trying to fill in the missing pieces that plagued the boundaries of her knowledge. She had also taken to delving deep into the pages of her secret Potions book in an attempt to readily arm herself as best as she could against anything that she could think of, unsure of what the future would hold for her. Yet today she had risen, cleaned herself off and stepped back out into the castle, though a little unsure of what she should do with herself. She had found herself sat by the top steps of the castle, her head rested against the cold banister, simply staring at the portrait of the sleeping Fat Lady. As she snoozed peacefully, Hermione almost wondered what it would be like to be a wizarding portrait, able to ramble from frame to frame, visiting various people of the past and whiling away the hours oblivious to the true tribulations of the world. A momentary figure, suspended in time and happiness, knowing only that moment and the joy the portrait had assumed, with no worries towards anything else. "What are you doing?" Came a sudden loud voice, drawing her out of her dazed state, only to find Ron peering over her shoulder snugly and looking in the same direction. She blushed slightly, pulling her head away from him and coughing slightly. She had not seen him since that day on the stairs and immediately felt extremely uncomfortable, unsure of whether he had chosen to talk to her or simply had found himself feeling ignorant and guilty if he were to ignore and proceed up to his dormitory without a word.

"Wondering...Where do I go? Which Common Room do I belong to?" She said quietly, looking back up towards the portrait of the sleeping woman, knowing that behind her lay a warm, safe place that she could hide away and be kept secure, compared to the cold dungeons, that were moist and damp, sombre and haunted. She shuddered slightly and closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to be a part of both houses, having ties and friends in each, loyalties everywhere, though knew now that none were for her, not now anyway.

"Maybe we do need to talk." He said suddenly, dragging her upwards with him, and beginning to pull her down the steps. Her breath caught in her throat, an excitement sparked within her, the realisation that she was possibly about to gain all the knowledge that she had yearned for suddenly coming over her. If he told her everything she wanted to know then at least she could be brought to peace over it, could least the school knowing that she had gone for a good reason, was following Carla out for her own good and free of guilt, even if she knew deep inside herself that it could not be for long. She looked up to find him a few steps ahead of her and showing no signs of holding back, so she hurried her pace a little, catching up to him as best as she could.

"Sir?" She asked after him, causing him to stop dead, rounding on her quickly and giving her a rather exasperated look. With tightly pursed lips and looked around shiftily and scratched his eyebrow awkwardly,

"You really don't have to call me that." He said through gritted teeth, giving her another quick shove forwards and in front of him, clearly wanting to move her and the conversation on quickly. They continued a short while, Hermione's stomach very tight, her face flushed and bright as her mind whirred, unsure of which question she should ask first. Taking a deep breath and not looking at him, she said quietly,

"I'm not coming back next year am I?" He seemed stunned by her question, perhaps could not even decide if her sentence had been declarative or interrogative. Looking around nervously he pulled a hand through his hair, letting out a long breath of air that neither of them had expected him to be holding in.

"Er-" He began wearily, Hermione suspecting that he had simply made a noise to fill the silence, pushing him further with her own assumptions and not waiting for him to make up something to draw them out of that area of the conversation.

"And neither are you." She said sharply, watching him miss the next step and almost smash his face upon first floor landing as he struggled to keep his composure. He was only saved by his abnormally long legs, able to stabilise himself and spin around to face her, his own head now at the exact same height as hers.

"What?" He spluttered, looking at her in disbelief. She stole a quick glance at all of his face, lingering perhaps little too long over his lips that were barely centimetres from her own, and then coughed loudly, pushing her way past him. Blushing ridiculously, she stuck her nose high into the air and folded her arms into one another,

"Nor Ma-...Harry." She said, trying to sound confident despite the cracks in her abnormally high, squeaky voice. Licking her lips furiously she gave a nervous laugh as he caught up with her and began walking next to her as they headed for the Transfiguration Courtyard.

"How can you be sure?" He asked her accusingly, sounding ridiculously stunned that she would have presumed such a thing, regardless of whether it were true or not. She gave a small smirk, finally looking up to him, his eyes following her every move as she pushed open a small wooden door. Immediately, a cool blast of air hit them as they walked out onto the cloister of the inner sanctum of the castle walls, stepping onto a large grassy area that was still slightly moist from the morning dew. There were few people about, a few small clusters of hushed conversations, all turning one by one to look at them before returning hurriedly to their various gossiping.

"There's something else you need to do isn't there? It can't be this uncomplicated." She asked, commenting upon the obvious as they moved across the grass slowly, Hermione staring up into the grey sky and pulling her dress around her a little more in an attempt to warm herself, though to little affect. "The least you could do is tell me. I may never see you again. And don't kid yourself that this isn't leaking through into the Muggle world." He remained silent, still looking at the floor as they moved past a giant ironArmillary Sphere that stood tall, towering over them and gently creaking in the passing wind."If I'm going to die, I want to know what for." She stated nonchalantly, making her way towards the large tree that had grown to one side of the courtyard for centuries, its branches spreading far out to provide a comforting, cooling shade in warmer days.

"You won't die stupid." Ron said with a short, harsh laugh, pushing past her to head for a small stone bench, just by the side of the tree and slightly out of the view of those scattered about the courtyard. Hermione stopped suddenly, a little confused at how he could be so sure of her safety, especially after the events of the previous weeks and the amount of times her life had come under strain and in danger. Staring at him intently, she watched him flop down onto it, leaning back upon his arms with his eyes tightly shut. A little upset at how he was taking it, not being as serious as she was, she looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Ronald!" She half shouted at him, his eyes swiping open in semi-shock, his face etched with shock and slight bemusement. A little embarrassed with her own outburst, she stormed over to him and sat down less that elegantly, shuffling in her seat as she faced him indefinitely. "Please...I have to know." She said, a little more haughtily than she would have liked. His face contorted slightly as he peered at her suspiciously, allowing silence to fall over them and making her feel incredibly ill. She had gotten used to his calming presence, but also knew of his temperamental emotive state and did want to create an awkward situation for them. He sighed heavily, trying not to look at her but eventually flopping forwards, and looking over to her, gesturing for her to shuffle a little closer to him, which she did so hurriedly.

"Look, I can only tell you so much. There's things between me, Harry and Dumbledore that I can't." He almost whispered, his voice barely audible to her, even as she leaned in close to him, feeling his breath heavy upon her cheek. Gulping slightly, she inhaled deeply, instantly wishing she had not as a dull cinnamon air filled her nostrils. Her mouth opening and closing continuously, she could not think how to continue their conversation, other than to allow her brain to ramble it out for her.

"I can understand that. But everything I've been involved in for six years means something. It's not just nothing." She insisted, gritting her teeth a little and pulling from his slightly, not wanting to tempt herself away from the situation at hand. She was surprised as he gave her small smile and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly before dropping it again, Hermione coughing slightly to ease the silence as her stomach did a back flip, tightening horribly at his close proximity to her, despite how calm and collected he seemed to be. Hermione had to admit that being with him here, she realised that she had missed his company, this new behaviour of his a welcoming change to her. It felt almost as if they were now on the same level, had she been born into a magical family, they could have become friends, perhaps strained friends at most, but more than what they had become. It had been a missed opportunity, one that she had suffered for, that they had both missed out upon. It did not matter that she had been able to reconcile with Harry or even Ginny, he had protected his family the best way he could, and she could not fault him for it.

"No, it's not." He said coldly, the memories of all they had done must have brought him some guilt, and even placed some upon her own shoulders, knowing she had slowed them down, caused them issues with her powerless accompanying on dangerous missions over the years, "Look, the government is being controlled, secretly by You Know Who and his Death Eaters. You do know who that is...Right?" He looked at her and she instantly understood who he was referring to. That thin, terrifying man had had been at Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort, a darker wizard than she had ever come to know. Yet, she wondered how much information Harry had passed to Ron, had clearly kept him out of the loop when it had come to her last Christmas, though to what purpose, she could not be sure.

"He tried to kill Harry didn't he, didn't manage it and destroyed himself. Been trying to worm his way back for years." She verified, feeling it safest to keep her information to herself until Harry revealed it at supposedly the right time. She seemed to have made Ron a little uncomfortable, but they both knew that now the conversation had begun, Hermione would persist until she had gained the information she desired. He hung his head, scratching the back of his neck and looking around everywhere, as if surveying their surrounding, just to make sure that no one was listening in on them.

"Yeah...Well, the Order are fighting him as best as they can, but now Dumbledore's dead...He's not the Secret Keeper of Grimmauld Place any more, we can't use it as headquarters. Snape's betrayed us, gone back to the Death Eaters, Malfoy with him." He explained quickly and flippantly, clearly hoping that it would be an ending to the conversation. But Hermione was far from done, intent on dragging every piece of information from him that she could without pushing him too far.

"And you're going next year where?" She asked rather eloquently, and could tell that it took him a few seconds to realise exactly what she had said. He began to shuffle about in his seat, instantly far too shifty for her liking. He cleared his throat a little and then leant backwards, exhaling wildly,

"Can't tell you that bit." He said stonily, tilting his head up towards the sky, his voice raising in tone, becoming unnaturally high. "Sorry." He half sang, slightly annoying Hermione, who folded her arms into one another and turning from him. Yet another question hit her suddenly, and she flew back to face him, shuffling back into him, almost sitting on top of him.

"The Half Blood Prince?" She enquired causally with a wave of her hand and a large smile, trying not to draw too much attention to either of them, noticing that a few of the surrounding groups of people were closing the distances between them and her, their necks craned and their ears strained, clearly wanting in on the latest news of the school. Hermione glared at them, disgusted that they would be more interested in a collection of gossip rather than their own safety or the state of the school.

"Harry's potion book, it's the only reason he's been doing so well this year. Top of the class and everything!" He laughed a little, Hermione unsure what he was thinking of, though he had an air of realising his own stupidity about him, like he could not believe how everything had finally slotted together in the end. Yet this only let her even more puzzled. As far as she could recollect, Harry had only ever just scraped through Potions, had despised the subject wholeheartedly, and to now excel in it, there would have had to have been something suspicious going on. Anyone should have been able to see that, but had never even thought to question him over it. It sounded completely absurd to her as she watched him stretch slightly, bending over and onto his lap, looking to the grass below him and taking a keen interest in the patch by his left foot. "But if the Prince is Snape, it was his. And all those made up spells we tried out, Snape made them. Even Sectumsempra." He said finally and awkwardly, a tone of disbelief and shock lacing his words as he exhaled loudly. It fell quiet around him as Hermione's mind blanked completely, unable to comprehend that Professor Snape had had the malice to create such a formidable and dangerous spell, and that Harry had indeed been stupid enough to use it, especially being left with no explanation of its effects. Yet now, she should say she could not have been surprised, the old Potions Master had killed Professor Dumbledore after all, it should not have shocked her that he could create such a wounding curse.

"If you needed my help...You'd ask wouldn't you?" She asked suddenly, her mind running away with her, temporarily completely forgetting that she would be of little use to anyone without her knowledge of magic and more importantly a wand. She had only ever wanted to help, to at least be of some use and not feel completely useless and unwanted, even when it came to dangerous situations. Yet immediately, she felt as though he were about to laugh right in her face, a burning sense of humiliation overcoming her suddenly. Pushing her head away from him and out of sight, trying to block out any oncoming, violent laughter, she was pleasantly surprised when he released only a small chuckle and pulled her back around to face him, a hand lingering upon her shoulder tightly.

"For a smart girl...You sure are thick." He said casually, releasing her. She felt slightly saddened as his hand left her, but began blushing profusely at his next words, her stomach twisting violently as she fought the urge to pass out on the spot, "No way I'd let you endanger yourself like that." He said kindly, his ears now a bright burgundy, seemingly a little confused and uncomfortable with his own words, maybe even surprised that he had dared to even say such a thing.

"I'm not a little girl you know." She said in a voice that would have otherwise betrayed her, pouting slightly and causing him to laugh at her even more. She folded her arms even tighter as he mocked her, her annoyance with him growing, even as a small smile still crept over her face, his laughter an uplifting moment in all of those that were currently filled with misery.

"I never said that you were." He said slyly, giving her a playful poke in the arm. Yet he suddenly stiffened, pulling away from her and deciding to change the subject rather spontaneously. "Bill's awake again, doesn't seem much change in him really. Though I suppose you gathered from Lupin that time..." He tailed off towards the end, not wanting to really bring back the memories of that awkward day or any of the terror filled days before that, something Hermione was grateful of, deciding to go along with him and save him from his own words.

"Oh, I'm so glad. Poor man." She slowly began unfolding her arms, shuffling herself around lightly, a sudden spark entering her mind, a forgotten person that she had been so concerned for and who had fought so bravely over the past few weeks. "And Neville?" She asked, his face turning directly towards her, nodding ever so slightly as he spoke.

"He's fine. Up and about now." She positively beamed at the news, thrilled that he had not been left with any lasting injuries and had been allowed to leave the Hospital Wing so rapidly. The whistling of the wind blew over them, Ron suddenly taking hold of both of her hands in his, clasping them tightly, "I'm sorry." He said in the most sincere voice she had ever heard him muster, almost scaring her with how his eyes were penetrating her body, looking deep into her heart, into her soul as he spoke to her with more kindness than she ever thought he had.

"What..." She breathed out, completely dazed and unfocused, only concentrating on the warmth that his hands were giving her as he clung onto her tightly, his skin softer than she imagined it could be. Even as she tried to pull away from him slightly, he refused to let her go, trying desperately to give her some kind of insight into his own thoughts and feelings. Yet it only confused her more, with no idea what he could possibly have been sorry for, her mind completely melted as she simply stared back at him, oblivious to the stares and raised eyebrows that were all around them.

"I'm sorry. For everything. You should have left the moment you got here all those years ago." He rambled off, almost ringing her hands, squeezing them even tighter and causing her fingers to pulsate slightly. She could understand his guilt, had personally wanted to put all of it behind her and forget about it, but she could tell from the look upon his face, that it was something that would live with him until his death, and something that he had to at least discuss slightly with her, "The fear within me for my family, for myself and my friends...I've done terrible things to you. Even when Harry sent Carla home, I didn't come to you, make you go before anyone could hurt you." Feeling tears welling in her eyes at his heartfelt but thoroughly awkward apology, she tried to smile at him a little, managing to wriggle a hand free of his. Cupping his cheek and looking directly into his eyes she freely giggled, wanting to lighten the mood for both of them and stop any more tragedy before it could even occur.

"I've not exactly been very gracious." She chuckled, biting the corner of her lip slightly before releasing his face, "You don't need to be sorry." She shook her head and then attempted to scoot away from him, only to feel his hand grab her upper arm tightly, a saddened and apprehensive look upon his face. Hermione felt instantly light, her head spinning as she thought how playful he was being with her, so kind and thoughtful to someone whom he had bickered so dismally with.

"No. I do. I've see how you are with Harry." He said rather harshly, his tone surprising her and she pulled a rather disgruntled face at him,

"Harry?" She accused, thinking he was possibly up to something more sinister, even possibly suggesting something as such. Yet he waved his hands about wildly, his eyes bulging with shock from the words that had fallen from him,

"Er...Yeah. And Ginny. Bill too!" He let out an overly nervous laugh which suddenly became very loud and then very quiet once again as he twisted his fingers together flimsily. "Umm...You won't do anything stupid will you?" He asked her hurriedly, as if wanting to escape that part of their conversation. Hermione recoiled in confusion, not really understand what he could mean by that, a little insulted that he would suggest such a thing. Yet she decided instead, that they were getting on well, and she did not want to disrupt this, choosing to try and make him laugh rather than cause him anger,

"Me do something stupid? Isn't it's you that's jogged into danger over the past six years?" She gave him a small push, expecting him to laugh back at her, but instead he looked at her solemnly and sincerely, severity etched into his face, making her extremely nervous.

"And you followed me straight in there." He said stonily, making her once again even more uncomfortable than before, squirming under his gaze.

"I couldn't have left you...I needed to know where you were, if you'd need me." She said hastily, suddenly surprised as he slipped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in close, his eyes shut tight as their foreheads touched.

"Please," He mumbled quietly, Hermione's mouth opening in surprise, her eyes practically popping out of her head as she stared at his closed lids, "Not matter what...Protect yourself." He made a sudden move towards his pocket, pushing his hand inside and then pausing, before bringing it back out confusingly empty., Hermione slightly scared of where their conversation was headed. "And don't forget me. Please." He whispered, pulling his lips to her head and kissing her just below her hairline forcefully, her eyes closing only momentarily. Yet he pulled away almost instantly and turned away from her, Hermione only just catching his retreating back as scuttled away from her, leaving her alone under the large tree, the snoops that had been so close before had scattered, leaving only silence.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	20. Chapter Twenty: End Of An Era

_So, we've finally arrived, after a ridiculous amount of internet trouble. The final chapter. I hope that this will be satisfying enough to lead you into the third installment of this trilogy which I can now reveal to be named Slaves Of A War. I would like to thank each and every reviewer and I'm so pleased that so many have followed me through to this moment. I hope that many of you will find it an adequate ending, especially compared to the last. My final dedication will be to my top reviews, those who have taken their time to review each and every chapter this far. So to **heronlove**, **HilaryWeasley** and **pearls-and-crystal-blues**, please accept my final chapter. Happy Reading to all :) _

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling, apart from the obvious changes :P_

* * *

Chapter Twenty: End Of An Era

It was quiet as Hermione sat alone in a small corner of the Library, huddled over various pieces of paper and old copies of the Daily Prophet that were slowly starting to disintegrate the more she touched and handled them. She had been pouring over the old clippings ever since her conversation with Ron and his revelation about the Halfblood Prince, she simply could not understand the connected. She knew that Lord Voldemort had chosen his name as an anagram of his childhood name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and could not understand how Professor Snape could have conjured his own. Flicking through various papers, she finally had a shred that could possibly indicate from where his nickname had originated, "What are you doing up here?" Hilary's voice broke out through the silence, her head peering around the corner of a bookcase, staring at her wearily. Hermione looked up at her, almost a little disappointed that it was a girl that had come to her and not a certain ginger haired young man.

"Hilary?" She asked quietly, a little surprised to see anyone about,expecting most people to have already been collected by their parents and taken home or to already be awaiting their Headmasters funeral in the Great Hall. Hilary shuffled forwards and leant upon the table, seemingly trying to catch a small glimpse at the papers in Hermione's hands.

"Is there something wrong?" Hilary asked, sounding ridiculously concerned. Hermione could easily understand why, the bag under her eyes indicating both lack of sleep and her most recent tears. She had avoided everyone over the last couple of days, choosing to hide away in the Library and do her research, rather than face the threatening and accusing eyes of the strings of people busily gossiping throughout the school.

"No...I just, just needed to look something up." She mumbled, beginning to gather up her things, a little disheartened that the time had arrived already, the moment she had to face that Hogwarts had been changed, and was now completely lost to her. She had never really thought of life after the school, even if she had completed the full seven years. It had never been explained exactly what would happen afterwards, though she had heard a ridiculous amount of theories and hypothesis. Perhaps she could have gone to live with her Master's family, to continue to serve them, this time as work instead of involuntary; or she could simply moved away, be allowed to still live within a wizarding community but be looked down upon by most around her; or forget it all, move back towards the Muggle world and leave magic behind forever. She shuddered a little, the last option all too real now, the one that she would have chosen to avoid at all costs, especially after all she had been through. To survive this far and to have to forget all she had done, all she had learnt and accomplished, it would be a complete waste of her life. She would only sink back into her friendless life surrounded by books and knowledge and nothing else, no help to anyone and isolated. She could not face going back to a world of mockery and tears, her only hope that the few friends that she had made would at least make some effort to stay in touch.

"Well...Shouldn't you be packing up? Or heading down towards the...The...Thing?" Hilary said kindly, placing a warm hand upon her arm and squeezing gently, an almighty comfort to Hermione, who was desperate to out run any kind of depression.

"Yes. Perhaps...I've already packed though. But here, look at this!" Hermione said quickly, changing the subject to perhaps one of a lighter tone, pushing a small newspaper clipping under Hilary's nose. She scanned it quickly and then dropped it, peering at Hermione questioningly.

"Eileen Prince?" She asked, obviously having skipped through the page about a young, skinny, pale girl of fifteen with a sunken, sullen face, with very heavy eyebrows, the girl staring back at them furiously from the attatched photograph, almost as if she were aware that they were talking about her.

"Yes...It says that she was Gobstones Captain when she was here, and then married a man named Tobias Snape. It's mentioned that they were going to have a baby." Hermione replied, holding up another photo of the same woman, only older and ever more sour faced. Despite the expected large and intelligent smile spreading over her face, Hilary simply stared back, highly confused and completely blank. Mentally slapping herself, she recalled instantly that Hilary had not taken part in any of the conversations in the aftermath of Professor Dumbledore's death.

"And...What's that got to do with anything?" Hilary asked, obviously completely oblivious to how severe the situation was. Deciding instantaneously to try and steer away from the subject, she chuckled sheepishly, scratching her head a little too furiously, making several strands fly away from her.

"She was Pureblood. He was a Muggle." Hermione rambled off, hoping that this would end the conversation as she continued to gather her things, ready to exit the Library and to avoid any unwanted questions or conversations.

"Aaand...? It was allowed before you know." Hilary raised her eyebrows, a hint of disgust in her voice, obviously thinking that Hermione had some kind of prejudice against those who had abandoned the conventions and followed their hearts for love. Hermione most certainly did not want such a thing thought about her, shaking her head swiftly which seemed to satisfy her friend.

"Yeah, but...Well..." Her brain in furious overdrive, trying desperately to at least think of something, she sighed heavily, deciding to simply drop the subject all together and make a fool of herself, nobody around to appreciate her wondrous findings. "Nothing. Just some silly trivia I've been researching. Stupid really." She said dismally, not even bothering to look at Hilary any longer.

"Well, we should be going you know." Hilary said suddenly, stopping a little, seemingly unsure of how to continue, "Downstairs..." She said slowly, biting her lip and wringing her hands painfully. Hermione's heart sunk, and she nodded glumly, standing and shoving the papers roughly into the folds of her dress,the two of them steadily making their way towards the exit. As they pulled out onto the Grand Staircase, most of the castle's servants and slaves had already gathered below them, stretching across the Entrance landing and all the way up to the First Floor, making use of all of the staircases. The two of them silently scurried towards the back of the crowd, Stewart and Rhys already waiting for them, both stood frozen to attention, glaring sorrowfully down towards the Great Halls's closed doors. Yet almost as soon as they stopped beside the boys, the doors began to slowly open, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall leading the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's from the hall in silence.

"Even now we're not allowed in with the rest of the school. Segregated and made to follow like animals."Rhys stuck his nose up into the air, muttering furiously to himself, watching as Professor Slughorn, clad in magnificently long emerald robes, so delicately embroidered with silver, pulled their house out of the Great Hall and towards the front doors. Professor Sprout followed, looking cleaner than Hermione had ever anticipated, especially when she was within the Greenhouses, the large gaggle of Hufflepuffs traipsing behind her.

"Let's just get on with it," Hilary said kindly, taking him by the hand tightly, Come on." Once all houses had evacuated, the crowd she was stood amongst beginning to steadily shuffle forwards as one large group, making their way silently out into the sun. It hit Hrmione's skin gracefully, warming her gently, and if it were not such a sad occasion, she would have been pleased to be out enjoying the last golden day of Hogwarts. As they moved towards the Black Lake, hundreds of chairs swam into view, an aisle running down their centre as all students filled into their seats, the rows filling up one by one, all facing a large marble table that had been erected at its helm. There were people pouring in from all directions, many of whom she did no recognise, the smart, the shabby, the young and old, all an extraordinary assortment of people. Yet there were those that she did recognise, Tonks and Lupin who appeared to be holding hands, Bill who was being comfortably supported by Fleur, and even Madame Maxime, an amazingly large woman who had escorted the Beauxbaton Academy to Hogwarts in Hermione's fourth year, a woman Hermione had always suspected to be having various relations with Hagrid. Even the castle ghosts had made their appearance, barely even visible in the sunlight, only distinguishable when they shuffled slightly, shimmering slightly. As the four of them push onto the very back row, right beside the lake, none of them spoke, simply wanting to get the service over with as quickly as possible. There was a mumbling as those around them whispered furiously, the breeze whipping around them furiously, cooling the as the sun burned down upon them heavily. A sweet tittering of birdsong sounded as a gaggle of people passed them, Hermione glimpsing the old Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who was holding a miserable expression and twirling his green bowler hat between his fingers amicable, being pushed along vigorously by the red taloned Rite Skeeter who was scribbling rapidly in her notebook. Feeling sick to her stomach, her fury heightened as Umbridge slithered past, her toad like face holding an unconvincing expression of grief, which soon turned to horror as she caught sight of the centaur Firenze, causing her to scuttle away quickly to a more desirable distance.

"That vile woman...Who does she think she is..." Hermione muttered sourly, a strong need to march over and wallop the woman, only holding back because of where she was and what she was attending. Bile rose in her stomach at the mere thought that many of these people present had opposed Professor Dumbledore, were only present for their own benefit and to make their fake despair know to all.

"Shh!" Hilary hissed, seeing Hermione begin to stand slightly, glaring in the small groups direction. Hermione herself had barely even noticed that she had risen, her fury taking over her, "No!" Hilary dragged her back down into her seat and she gave herself a small shake, increasingly annoyed but trying to calm herself, knowing that she could not cause a scene. She wondered bitterly if any of the 'important' people who were attending had even ever cared that her Headmaster had died, were truly remorseful for his tragic ending. Hermione gave a sudden start, her head whipping around as a music fell over them, a strangle and otherworldly piece that filled her sole with warmth as she searched furiously for the source. Others around her seemed increasingly alarmed, yet Hermione calmed seeing, almost right beside them, a chorus of merpeople singing in their strange language, one she could not understand, but felt understanding for, their pallid faces rippling beneath the glistening waters, their purplish hair flowing through the water in an ephemeral state, giving Hermione a slightly chilling feeling. It seemed that they felt the loss, the despair, and it was clear that at least they were sad of the legendary man's passing which calmed Hermione incredibly.

"Look! Merpeople!" Rhys whispered suddenly, pointing hurriedly in the direction of the Black Lake, but his fingers were soon crushed by Hilary who practically broke them as she pulled his arm into her. Wincing with pain he tried to mouth 'sorry' but she simply glared at him, her face a little disgusted with her boyfriend. She continued to hold his hand, perhaps not for comfort, but to make sure he did not make a fool of himself again. Hermione tried to suppress a smile, scolding herself for having such thoughts during such a serious time. Looking up, she suddenly caught two flashes of ginger hair and straightened her back immediately, trying to peer over the chairs and get a good look at the boy and girl. Almost hoping that they were the Gryffindors she wanted to see, she began to rise again, only for Hilary to pull her back down into her seat once more, looking at her as though she were absolutely insane. She received a sharp prod to her side, Stewart nodding in the direction of the aisle between the chairs where Hagrid was walking slowly, crying silently with tears streaking across his face and dripping down onto a purple velvet cloth that was spangled with golden stars. A sharp pain erupted in Hermione's chest, all of the warmth of the day seemingly sucked from the air as the blood practically drained from her body. Almost everyone was white and sickly looking, tears cascading from the eyes of all around her, Hermione trying desperately to not allow her emotions to take over completely. It was difficult for her to see what was happening fully, could just about make out Hagrid laying the body down upon the marble table and had then retreated back towards a far corner in which Grawp was waiting for him. He was blowing his nose rather loudly, drawing scandalised looks from many members of the Ministry which only stopped as the music did so. A small tufty haired main in plain black robes had now begun speaking from in front of Professor Dumbledore, Hermione barely even able to hear him and in honesty not even truly caring. She knew that Professor Dumbledore would have sat peacefully through the ceremony for anyone else, but would not have wanted it for himself. It had little to do with the man himself, was practically meaningless as many of those attending had barely even known the man. Hermione had barely known him herself, but she knew that he would have wanted fun and laughter in his final resting place, with a touch of beautiful magic for his ultimate remembrance. There was a sudden splashing as the merpeople broke through the surface of the Black Lake, clearly wanting to be able to listen in too in their last moments of respect. There was so much she did not know about the man, most likely no one did, and there were many unanswered questions, even those a silly as the simple understanding of how he had come to speak mermish. She suppressed another smile, thinking herself stupid and a little disrespectful for smiling at his funeral, even if it were over her pleasant memories of him. The awful truth of Professor Dumbledore's death was truly tragic and now completely undeniable as his body lay still upon the table, Hermione finally allowing the tears to flow, trying to hold back her various gasps and coughs, not wanting to draw any kind of attention to herself. A further rustling alerted her to a movement among the trees of the Forbidden Forest, the centaurs breaching the edges of the forest to pay their respects. They were half hidden in shadow, their bows still by their side, waiting patiently for the ceremony to conclude. "And Centaurs." A sudden hushed whisper sounded, Rhys attempting to point once more, only for Hilary to glare at him and half restraining him completely. Hermione's saddened eyes passed over the grounds and back towards the little man who had stopped speaking and was slowly making his way back towards his seat. Nobody else moved, a few people suddenly shrieking loudly as bright, white flames erupted around the body and engulfed the entire table, smoke rising into the air and unfurling into various strangled shapes that were reaching high into the sky in the most beautiful of ways. Yet within seconds, it had vanished, replaced by a white marble tomb, encasing Professor Dumbledore's body and the table upon which he had rested peacefully, forever sealing his within the grounds of the school. A shower of arrows were fired into the sky, flying through the sun and just falling short of the crowd, the centaurs turning immediately and disappearing into the trees, the merpeople sinking back into the icy depths of the water and out of sight. A steady shuffling around them and various mumblings began as several people began to stand, retreating from their seats in small groups, slowly moving towards the castle. The four of them stood, all watery eyed with tear stained faces, Rhys holding tightly to Hilary as they followed suit, Hermione taking one last look back up and the marble chamber. Her heart ached, her mind almost unable to even believe what had happened, feeling sickened all over again, her stomach tightening uncontrollably.

"What if they close the school?" Hilary asked suddenly, her voice full of terror as she choked out. Hermione felt sorry for her, knew that the boys would offer little comfort, their own grief consuming them before they would even comprehend that Hilary needed them all right now. Sniffing heavily, Hermione wiped her eyes heavily and gave herself a rough shake,

"They wouldn't..." She said, her voice breaking despite how confident she was trying to sound. She knew there was no hiding anything, no matter how hard she tried, it would be painful for them all for a long time, only to be dulled as they continued in their fight for survival.

"How do you know?" Hilary croaked, looking to her friend hopefully, Hermione feeling utterly crushed by her faith, wanting only to reassure her, but also not wanting to lie to her. "We...You couldn't come back Hermione!" She squeaked, stopping suddenly, her body violently shaking as her lip wobbled and shook. Hermione bit her lip heavily, feeling utterly sickened by everything, wanting to crumple into a heap and sleep away her troubles until the world took over and sorted itself, bringing a little piece of happiness back to her.

"I'm not coming back." Hermione said suddenly as they finally breached the castle's threshold, looking away from them slightly embarrassed, a little awkward that Hilary had not yet figures that she would not be allowed to return, "It's over. There isn't anything here for me." She gulped loudly at their gasps, looking towards her feet as her face burned. She had not wanted to discuss it yet, especially not directly after the funeral, knowing they would be less accepting or understanding of the situation. "You can go on here. Live on and do what you can. Just don't forget, it is not the house you're in, but the soul that is inside of you." She continued, trying to grace them with a small smile that she couldn't quite muster, "Fight for yourselves. Protect yourselves. Don't let them break you."

"Hermione..." Stewart whisper quietly, reaching out to touch her arm. Yet she backed away, trying not to burst into tears once more as she sniffed loudly, clutching at her own chest tightly.

"I have to go and get my bags." She whipped herself around, beginning to steadily hurry away from her friends, wanting only to be along and console herself, "Sorry." She choked out, not waiting for a response, or for any of them to follow her, needing time away to prepare herself for the long journey home.

~x~x~x~

The train was already in the station by the time Hilary and Hermione arrived ready to load their luggage onto the Hogwarts Express, about to embark upon their almost endless return to Kings Cross Station. Dragging her case as quickly as she could do, the Conductor smiled at her warmly, occasionally checking his pocket watch as she neared, before carefully stowing it away and helping her to load her baggage and store it safely. Thanking him gracefully with a low bow, she back out onto the platform, seemingly having misplaced Hilary as she had moved around. "Hermione!" A familiar voice broke out over the crowd and she turned to face Harry rushing in her direction, grinning at her a little, seemingly trying to show her at least a little comfort as he pushed through people to get to her.

"Harry?" She asked, highly confused as to why he would come to find her at such a time and what possibly for. Surely she had ceased being useful, had done all that she could to please him and provide information, risking her own life and the prejudice of others. As far as Hermione felt, she had served her purpose to him, and couldn't think of many reasons as to why he would now call upon her.

"You have no idea how weird it is to here you use my name." He gave her a small smile as he reached her, an echo of laughter etched into his features. Feeling slightly awkward, she attempted to keep the conversation light and gave a small, strangled laugh,

"Isn't it an improvement though?" She asked light heartedly, still looking around for Hilary who was still nowhere to be found. Biting her lip slightly, her brow furrowed, a little annoyed that she had been abandoned, but grateful that another had found her.

"Of course it is!" Harry whittled off brashly with a large wave of his hand. Yet his smile fell a little, an extremely worried look drawing over his face. Hermione could only guess at how he was feeling, his closeness to Professor Dumbledor would of course have left his devastated by his death, even more so by the betrayal of Professor Snape. She half considered showing him the old newspaper clippings she had collected, only stopped by the obvious severity of his conversation. He seemed extremely jumpy, his eyes puffy and dark, Hermione wanting only to give him a protective hug at tell him that everything would be okay, despite both of them being aware that she would have been obviously lying. "Look, you will watch out for yourself wont you?" He asked her suddenly, breaking through the small silence that had taken over them. Confusion spread over her face, thinking that it was quite possible that he was suggesting that she would purposely endanger herself just for the thrill.

"Of course. Don't worry, Ron's already given me the lecture." She gave a thorough and probably rather over the top laugh, giving him a quick push that she instantly regretted as he stumbled a little, regaining his composure rather quickly. "I promise." She reassured him, glad that his eyes seemed to accept that she was being sincere. She would not actively seek to put herself in harm's way, but she could not forget the promise that she had made to Carla, one that she did not intend to break,"Though..." She began, trailing off when she realised exactly what she was saying. He squinted at her and she tried to avoid his gaze, completely aware that she had given herself away,

"What? Come on...What's with the face?" Harry asked, appearing suddenly apprehensive, staring at her with a great sense of foreboding. Hermione's insides squeezed a little, almost not even wanting to admit to what had crossed her mind so suddenly.

"I made a promise to Carla. I said I'd stay with you, help you, protect you." She said, actually a little hopeful that Harry could turn to her suddenly, ask her to go with him into the wilderness, wherever that could possibly be, in search of something that was fully unknown to her and perhaps even to him. Yet his face darkened hastily, looking around him furiously before leaning in close to her.

"Trust me, that is one promise you know that you shouldn't keep." He said quietly, slipping an arm around her shoulder stealthily and whispering into her ear. She did not want to have to abandon her friends request, wanted to follow her promise through to the end. Yet he knew of her apprehension, was fully aware of her troubles and her fears for the future.

"Where will you go? When?" She asked him quietly, pulling the two of them apart, though keeping enough between them so that they could speak in relative privacy.

"No idea. But it has to be soon I know that." He said, sounding almost dismal as he groaned into himself, Hermione knowing that each passing second could easily have been agony for him. Giving him a small pat on the back and a tight squeeze upon his shoulder she drew them apart, knowing that anything private or too serious had been said and that it was time to try and put it behind them. She was touched that he cared, but knew he could not protect her, just as she could not herself, but it did not mean she would give up upon either of them.

"You be careful. And if you need me, you come find me!"She joked at him, a sad smile passing between them, Hermione's chest tightening as she contemplated that this could possibly be their last meeting, their last goodbye and their last chance to say what hey needed to one another.

"You know we will." He tried to reassure her the best that he could, drawing her into a tight embrace, ignoring the disgusted or curious stares that had popped up around them, Hermione feeling disappointed that there was still prejudice towards her, even though many now knew she was being forced from the school and had no place in being there any longer. Squeezing Harry tight she lifted her lips to his ears, whispering into them carefully,

"Look after him." She asked carefully, her voice full of fear, Harry recognising immediately who she was talking about. Hermione knew that both he and Ron were brave, courageous and daring, but she also knew that he had a temper, a ridiculously rash side that Harry would need to help control if they were ever to proceed anywhere. Harry laughed bitterly, pulling her away to look at her in full,lightly chewing upon his cheek.

"I can try. He's got a big head though." Harry laughed, his voice laced with sadness and fear, even though he tried to keep it neat and clear, "Always gets himself into trouble, even before me." He tried to reason, Hermione opening her mouth wide ready to speak, only to be cut off suddenly,

"Hermione! Come on! We're boarding!" Came a cry from behind them, Hermione whipping around to see Hilary, Stewart, Rhys and Adam all dangling from one of the compartment windows and waving heavily at her, Hilary beckoning her over with wide arms, all of them trying desperately to must all the spirit that they could on their last golden day at Hogwarts. She sighed lightly at them, loved that they were trying so hard to keep themselves together for one another, for her and for their school.

"Coming!" She called back at them, then turning to Harry once more and shrugging her shoulders, "I better be going then..." She trailed off, the awkwardness returning to them, though Hermione did not mind it in the slightest. They had had a strained relationship, yet now it was calmed, at an equal level that both of them were able to cope with.

"Keep safe." He said, giving her one last pat upon her shoulder, fully aware that Hermione had begun to look to his sides and behind his back n search of another, "And if you were wondering, he said he wouldn't come. He's said his goodbye. But he did leave me with this to give to you." She gave a sudden start as he pushed a folded piece of parchment into her hand, her face filled completely with her obvious disappointment.

"Thank you." She said quietly, the two of them exchanging one last smile before he turned from her, beginning to slowly walk away. "Bye..." She trailed off, beginning in the direction of her friends, turning over the parchment between her fingers rapidly, staring down at it transfixed. She climbed aboard and began to shuffle her way towards the right carriage, her sense of urgency and curiosity overtaking her body as she began to unfold the paper carefully, beginning to read, slower than she ever had in her life.

_Hermione,_

_There's a big chance we won't see each other again, so please don't screw up or do anything stupid. You're smart, and should know what to do with yourself. Don't let anyone take you, or even do anything to you. If you do ever truly need me, I'll come for you. Don't give up. Keep fighting. It's the only way any of us will ever be able to keep evil at bay. Thank you for everything, I will miss you._

_Ron_

She drew in a long shuddering breath and quickly stowed it into her pocket, a little confused and a little shocked that he had written her such a rushed letter, trying to fit in everything that he could think of within a few seconds, almost as if he had only decided at the very last moment that he would not say goodbye to her and had felt the need to at least leave her with something. She stepped into her compartment, her heart heavy, having wanted for kinder words, or even better, the boy himself to have at least faced her, no matter how hard it could have possibly been for him.

"What took you so long?" Stewart asked suspiciously, the whistle from the conductor sounding aloud from outside, the engines of the train suddenly roaring to life. Hermione flopped rather ungracefully into her seat by the window, not looking at any of them, simply staring sadly at her own feet and then out of the window, barely even able to see anything for the billowing of the smoke from the train. With a shuddering jolt it steadily sprang into action, Hermione staring miserably out upon the grounds she could only imagine that she would never see again.

"Stupid boy." She muttered, giving a large sniff, trying desperately not to cry the pain she felt in her heart.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note

_Here's my final note, and the end of this story, so I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this through to the end. You've all been amazing, and thank you so much for your support, even if I have received a high volume of criticisms, it's worth it to please just a few of you who are always so happy to see an update! I do hope that those people who do share a love for each chapter, not matter how different from any other, will continue to follow me into the last arc of this story and delve into the deeper emotions of my AU Harry Potter teenage world, so once again, Happy Reading!_

_P.s, Add me on Pottermore at **WingSpirit60 **or my boyfriend who loves to duel, **AurorProphecy172**._

Reviews Role of Honour:-

**Honorary Reviewers:**

heronlove

HilaryWeasley

pearls-and-crystal-blues

**Amazing Reviewers (15+):**

heronlove

HilaryWeasley **  
**

pearls-and-crystal-blues **  
**

VieveBridget26 **  
**

**Top Reviewers (10-14):**

fatty73 **  
**

HPFan **  
**

ScarletNox

Anne Mary Ellen **  
**

RM/RM2 **  
**

**Consistent Reviewers (5-9):**

Eeeeeeee

Pamela/pam1990 **  
**

susieQ41 **  
**

**Appreciated Reviewers (1-4):**

Vitzy **  
**

ajqb1

Jean **  
**

soccertessa91 **  
**

StephMcG

angelicmethod **  
**

Cryo-Mystic

Katara1439

KatieAnneHilley-owo **  
**

ObsessedRHShipper

RonMioneOnly **  
**

Tdfinchel

apyjoe **  
**

Blaise

CleverKad

Dani5683

Harrypotterpixie455

Hey

HudsonBerryFabray

Me

rich

RUNOS SISTER

Sandrinha

Smithy

Update

X-Mrs-Sirius-Black-X**  
**

Along with the **12** Guests that reviewed anonymously.

_So thank you very very much and I look forward to you joining me in Slaves Of A War!_

_Japan's Arc Angel x_


End file.
